Harry Potter y la Profecía
by Sanke
Summary: En el quinto año, Harry tendra nuevas aventuras, existe una profecía que lo marcara de por vida, y conocera a las mascotas de los fundadores. Tambien sentira más que una simple amistad por Hermione.... NOTA: No esta basada en el libro de la Orden del Feni
1. Default Chapter

**HARRY POTTER Y LA PROFECÍA**

**  
Capítulo 1**

**La Batalla en Privet Drive**

Un ocaso hermoso estaba apunto de culminar, para dar paso a una noche que prometía ser una tenebrosa tormenta, en la calle de Privet Drive vivía un joven mago que estaba a punto de cumplir los 15 años en unos días, su nombre era Harry Potter, tiene unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, un pelo negro azebache totalmente rebelde, (por más que se intente peinar nunca a logrado acomodarlo) y tiene una sonrisa que ahora es realmente sexy.

Harry Potter es un mago realmente poderoso, por que el curso pasado demostró tener una valentía increíble al enfrentarse al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort, por culpa de él, Harry se quedo sin haber conocido a sus padres, ya que murieron cuando él tenía tan sólo un año de edad; por esa razón vivía con sus horrendos tíos y su primo Dudley.

Hace cinco años se entero de que sus padres eran magos y por lógica el también, entro a la escuela de magia y hechicería: Howgarts, así que se fue a estudiar magia donde el director es Albus Dumbledore; desde primer año él entro en el equipo de Quidditch como buscador, paso varias aventuras durante cuatro años y este año lo más probable es que pasarían cosas inesperadas ya que Voldemort retorno solo hace unas cuantas semanas.

Los Dursley trataban a Harry como un animal, lo consideraban un extraño, un anormal, sólo por el hecho de que fuera un gran mago, le prohibían muchas cosas, como el hecho de que no podía mencionar nada acerca de su colegio, sus amigos y mencionar la palabra "magia".

Aquel verano era horrible para él, por las noches tenía constantes pesadillas sobre el regreso de Voldemort, y sentía una gran impotencia al recordar que Cedric había muerto sin que el hubiera podido hacer algo. Desde que había regresado había recibido cartas de su padrino Sirius informándole las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando en el mundo mágico, Ron le escribía para informarle lo que había podido averiguar en las charlas que tenían sus padres en secreto; Hagrid, de él no sabía nada, desde el día en que regreso a la casa de sus tíos, él se había ido junto Madame Máxime a una misión secreta de Dumbledore y de Hermione no sabía nada, pues ella es hija de padre muggles y por tanto enterarse de las cosas que ocurrían en el mundo mágico estaba difícil.

Sus tíos Dursley y su primo Dudley estaban en la sala viendo una película que para el criterio de Harry era aburrida; para no aburrirse ni escuchar los comentarios absurdos de su tía Petunia, Harry se fue a su recamara para hacer sus deberes, ya que la noche pasada mientras sus tíos y su primo dormían placidamente, él estaba haciendo los deberes de Hogwarts.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos desde que Harry se fue a su cuarto, la lluvia había empezado hace como unos diez minutos, y en el cielo se veían unos horribles truenos; Harry estaba tan concentrado en hacer una redacción de cuatro pergaminos en Historia de la Magia, cuando de pronto salta del susto que se llevo al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la sala.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su cuarto como un rayo, al bajar las escaleras podía escuchar a tía Petunia que no le hicieran daño a su Dudley, entrando en la sala, Harry vio a unos cinco personas encapuchadas apuntando a sus tíos con unas varitas; sus tíos estaban acorralados en una pared rodeados por aquellos encapuchados, detrás de los intrusos estaba la chimenea hecha pedazos, el suelo cubierto de polvo y restos de la televisión destruida.

En cuanto Harry entro al ver esa escena, los extraños encapuchados al verlo exclamaron:

Al fin te encontramos Harry Potter, dijo un encapuchado que estaba más cerca de Harry.

Tendrás que venir con nosotros si no quieres que estos muggles mueran, dijo otro encapuchado que estaba más cerca de sus tíos.

A Harry lo invadió de pronto una ira, sabia que esos encapuchados eran mortífagos enviados por Lord Voldemort, pero no sabia como diablos lo habían encontrado (el solo pensar en Voldemort lo molestaba enormemente, recordaba cosas desagradables que sucedieron al final del curso anterior).

NO LES PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO A MIS TIOS Y NO ME VOY A IR CON USTEDES, vocifero Harry tratando de pensar como liberaría a sus tíos y como defenderse de los mortífagos.

Los cinco mortífagos estallaron en carcajadas, cuando pararon de reír uno de ellos le lanzo la maldición cruciatus a su tía Petunia, tío Vernon estaba petrificado al ver a su esposa caer al suelo gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras que Dudley lloraba al ver a su madre en ese estado.

Harry estaba realmente furioso, no le caía bien su tía Petunia pero verla gritar de esa forma le hizo perder el control de si mismo.

De pronto en la sala se lleno de un extraño aire y el mortífago que estaba torturando a la tía de Harry salió volando al otro extremo del cuarto cayendo inconsciente, tía Petunia dejo de gritar pero también perdió el conocimiento, su cuerpo estaba realmente adolorido, tío Vernon se agacho para ver en el estado en que se encontraba su esposa y Dudley estaba al otro lado de su madre llorando, mientras los otros cuatro mortífagos estaban con la boca abierta, no tenían idea de que fue un grave error al provocar a Harry de esa manera.

Harry tenía ahora una mirada tan extraña, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas estaban ahora de color negro y alrededor de su cuerpo se formaba como una especie de remolino de color negro, y en su rostro había una expresión de enojo.

PPPUUUUMMMM.

Un ruido se escucho en la casa, la razón fue que al baúl y la puerta del cuarto de Harry se abrió de golpe; de su baúl la varita de Harry salió como un rayo y fue a parar a las manos de su dueño.

Al ver esto tanto los cuatro mortífagos como su tío Vernon y su primo Dudley lo miraban asombrado, (tía Petunia estaba en el suelo aún inconsciente).

EXPELLIARMUS, grito Harry a uno de los cuatro mortífagos, al mortífago que le dio fue lanzado hacia el otro lado del cuarto cayendo desarmado sin su varita al lado del mortífago que estaba inconsciente.

NO SE METAN CON MIS TÍOS, SI ME BUSCABAN YA ME ENCONTRARON, NO PERMITIRE QUE LASTIMEN A MIS TIOS DE ESA FORMA, POR ESO NO VOY A TENER PIEDAD CON USTEDES POR TORTURAR DE ESA FORMA A MI TIA, dijo Harry gritando de la furia que lo estaba apoderando en ese momento.

SI QUE TIENES VALOR MUCHACHO PERO HOY ES TU DÍA DE MALA SUERTE, POR QUE NUESTRO SEÑOR VIENE EN CAMINO, VIENE PARA ACABAR CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, respondió gritando unos de los tres mortífagos.

ENTONCES ANTES DE QUE EL LLEGUE HASTA AQUÍ YO MIENTRAS ME ENCARGARE DE USTEDES, Harry respondió esto aún con más rabia.

NO TE SERÁ TAN FACIL VENCERNOS, TAL VEZ CON ELLOS DOS SI PUDISTE POR QUE LOS ATACASTE POR SORPRESA, PERO NOSOTROS ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA TORTURARTE, A NUESTRO SEÑOR NO LE IMPORTARA QUE JUGUEMOS CONTIGO UN POCO YA QUE EL TENDRA EL PLACER DE ACABAR CON TU MALDITA VIDA, dijo otro de los mortífagos, en su voz se notaba una gran satisfacción al decir que Voldemort mataría por fin a Harry.

Dicho esto, tanto Harry como los otros restantes mortífagos comenzaban atacándose con hechizos. Tío Vernon estaba realmente asustado, no por que temiera de que su sobrino Harry muriera si no por que ellos podrían salir muertos en esa batalla, ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento los mortífagos en vez de atacar a Harry voltearían para matarlos tanto a él como a su hijo y su esposa.

Tía Petunia comenzaba a cobrar el conocimiento, Dudley al darse cuenta abrazo a su madre, Petunia al cobrar por completo el conocimiento se percato de que Harry estaba utilizando magia y a tres encapuchados atacando a Harry, al otro extremo de la sala estaban dos encapuchados tirados, uno inconsciente y a otro levantándose para irse directo a recoger una varita de madera que estaba tirada en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Harry también al darse cuenta de que el mortífago estaba a punto de recoger su varita, con un rápido movimiento esquivo un hechizo que le lanzo uno de los mortífagos con los que estaba combatiendo, le lanzo un petrificus totalus al mortífago y dijo...

ACCIO, lo dijo apuntando a una varita que estaba en al suelo para impedir que el mortífago la recuperara.

MALDITO MOCOSO, VAS A PAGAR CARO; vocifero el mortífago que trato de recoger la vara que estaba en el suelo.

Harry estaba fuera de sí, de solo pensar que llegaban a su casa y torturaban a sus tíos lo hacia enojarse, pero más se enojo al darse cuenta que eran mortífagos que regresaron a causar destrucción como hace 15 años atrás, le dio coraje al verlos ahí solo porque hace semanas su amo había regresado de nuevo y trataba de recuperar su poder.

De repente Harry sintió por todo su cuerpo una sensación extraña, se sentía más fuerte y muy poderoso; sentía una gran poder dentro de él que deseaba con mucha ansiedad salir, en esos momentos quería expulsar todo ese poder y descargarlo en los cinco mortífagos.

Todo sucedió rápidamente, la especie de remolino se formo de nuevo alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, los mortífagos no sabían el por que de ese remolino pero no creían que les resultara agradable.

De pronto Harry levanto su varita y grito...

STARD FINGGERS, un rayo de color azul salió de la varita de Harry y no sólo se fue directo a un mortífago sino que se fue directo a los cinco, el rayo los envolvió por completo y se elevaron hasta el techo de sala para después salir disparados en diferentes direcciones todos totalmente inconscientes y desarmados.

Harry se sorprendió muchísimo pues el hechizo que acaba de hacer no lo había aprendido el curso anterior, el remolino que se formo a su alrededor se esfumo pero sus ojos estaban de color negro.

Los Dursley estaban mudos, el simple hecho de ver a su sobrino hacerles eso a los encapuchados era demasiado para ellos; Dudley estaba con la boca abierta, tía Petunia estaba en el suelo aún mirando con horror a los encapuchados, y tío Vernon parecía que tenia los ojos desorbitados por completo. Los tres pensaban que Harry ahora los atacaría a ellos por haberlo maltratado durante toda su vida y retrocediendo con horror se fueron a la pared.

Harry volteo al ver a sus tíos y ellos le devolvieron una mirada llena de terror, Harry comprendiendo inmediatamente la expresión de sus tíos les explico que sino hubiera hecho eso, ellos ya estarían muertos, después se puso a observar con detenimiento la sala, al ver de nuevo la chimenea hecha pedazos supuso que los mortífagos habían llegado por medio de los polvos flu.

Eso extraño mucho a Harry ya que si mal no recordaba cuando llego a la casa hace unas semanas, sus tíos le dijeron que arreglaron la chimenea por lo que ocurrió el año pasado con los padres de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.

Además no tenía ni idea de cómo pudieron encontrarlo y como llegar a su casa con polvos flu, pero todos esos pensamientos que tenia se fueron ya que la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle.

En esos momentos, afuera en la calle de Privet Drive, donde estaba todavía la lluvia con los truenos en el cielo cubierto por nubes completamente negras, un hombre alto, con una túnica negra tapándole el rostro por completo, se apareció enfrente de la casa de Harry, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa donde Harry estaba.

Harry supo en esos momentos que Lord Voldemort estaba ya en ese mismo lugar, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver si se encontraba afuera, y efectivamente ahí estaba su peor enemigo.

Harry inmediatamente se volteo para dirigirse hacia sus tíos.

Deben de irse inmediatamente de la casa, Voldemort esta aquí.

Sus tíos obviamente no sabían quién era Voldemort, así que tío Vernon se levanto algo temeroso pero enojado y le contesto.

No sabemos quien es esa persona, pero no nos vamos a ir de aquí, mira lo que has hecho, trajiste esos... anormales a esta casa, por tu culpa le hicieron daño a Petunia sin mencionar que hicieron pedazos la chimenea y para el colmo acabas de hacer... magia, algo que esta prohibido en tu colegio es hacer eso... que hiciste, así que no dudo de que te vayan a expulsar de ese lugar.

Harry pensó que su tío Vernon tenía razón en todo eso, pero ahora no era el momento más adecuado en preocuparse por eso, así que le explico lo siguiente...

Tío Vernon, Voldemort es un mago poderoso, él fue quién mato a mis padres, es muy tenebroso y se si quedan aquí lo más probable es que los maten a los tres, por esa razón les estoy pidiendo que se vayan ya que él esta aquí, afuera y viene directamente hacia acá, dijo Harry esto muy rápido pero claramente para que sus tíos lo entendieran.

Pero antes de que los tíos de Harry se fueran de la casa, Voldemort entro por la puerta principal con el hechizo de Alohomora.

Harry al ver directamente a Voldemort entrar a la sala, aumento el dolor en su cicatriz, haciéndole que se le nublara un poco la vista.

Vaya, vaya, veo que te encargaste de mis inútiles mortífagos, estoy realmente sorprendido al ver que tu sólo te has encargado de cinco mortífagos, pero bueno, no importa ya que vine aquí para eliminarte, dijo esto Vodemort al entrar en la sala y observando a Harry, a sus mortífagos y por último a los Dursley.

Maldito, como llegaste hasta aquí, dijo Harry tratando de controlar la ira que lo embargaba de nuevo.

Eso fue demasiado difícil pero no imposible, respondió Voldemort con una mueca en sus labios.

Crucio, dijo Voldemort apuntando con su varita a Harry.

Harry sintió de nuevo ese dolor en todo su cuerpo, aquel dolor que sintió el curso anterior, el día de la tercera prueba en el torneo de los tres magos, trataba de no gritar, no quería darle la satisfacción de que Voldemort lo viera gritar.

Voldemort dejo de apuntar su varita hacia él y dijo con sarcasmo...

Hace unas semanas lograste escapar de mi como aquella ocasión en que eras un bebé, claro que con la protección de tu madre y la última vez porque las varitas se conectaron, me sorprendió bastante eso, pues no sabía que tu varita y la mía fueran hermanas. Eres igual de valiente que tus padres Potter, pero al igual que ellos morirás, y dicho esto grito...

AVADA KEDA...

Pero Voldemort se cayó al observar a Harry.

Harry tenía los ojos completamente negros, su expresión era de un odio inmenso, alzo su mano y Voldemort fue lanzado afuera de la sala, hizo lo mismo y esta vez saco a su enemigo de la casa.

Voldemort se levanto con un rápido movimiento y ataco a Harry...

Senited lundey, dijo Voldemort con una voz gruesa.

De la varita de Voldemort salió un rayo rojo directamente hacia Harry y este al no saber como hacer un contrahechizo le dio de lleno.

Harry fue lanzado 6 metros atrás a la derecha, cayo totalmente desarmado, ya que al lanzar dicho hechizo al momento de arrojarlo metros atrás su varita fue directamente a manos de Voldemort.

Aperio mortis, dijo de nuevo Voldemort.

Al recibir este hechizo, Harry sintió por todo su cuerpo como si le estuvieran enterrando unos filosos cuchillos, su cuerpo se lleno de sangre, tenía algunas heridas realmente profundas.

Mientras Harry caía al suelo, por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos, su coraje se había ido, se sentía débil y un dolor que jamás había sentido, pero le dio coraje saber que su fin había llegado y no pudo ni siquiera defenderse y cobrar venganza por las muertes de sus padres y de Cedirc.

Voldemort iba a lanzarle la maldición asesina pero en esos momentos hizo su aparición el profesor Albus Dumbledore con unos magos a tras de él.

Vaya, pero si es usted profesor Dumbledore, tanto tiempo sin verlo, veo que viene acompañado de unos estúpidos magos, estaba vez Potter se a salvado, pero para la próxima vez él no tendrá tanta suerte, dicho esto Voldemort desapareció.

Dumbledore al ver a Harry en el suelo con sangre por todo el cuerpo se lo llevo directamente a Hogwarts, ya que en el último ataque Harry perdió por completo el conocimiento.

Se sentía totalmente débil y con un hambre tremenda, sentía sus ojos pesados y escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero no podía distinguir con claridad quienes eran, así que lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con tres figuras borrosas al pie de la cama que estaban hablando entre ellos con la voz casi en un susurro.

Harry que bueno que has despertado, hemos estado realmente preocupados por ti, hace cuatro días que estas en la enfermería de Hogwarts, dijo el director Dumbledore.

Se siente mejor señor Potter, se le ofrece algo en especial, dijo la profesora McGonagall con una voz suave y gentil.

Solamente quisiera algo para comer, tengo demasiada hambre, dijo Harry con una voz muy débil y poniéndose sus gafas que estaban en la mesita de noche.

En seguida le pediré a los elfos que te traigan algo de comer, dijo el profesor Snape, quién salió de la enfermería para dirigirse a la cocina.

Se encuentra bien Potter, dijo la profesora McGonagall con una voz preocupada.

Si, fue lo único que contesto Harry, pero con una voz que no convenció para nada a Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Harry, tengo que pedirte que nos cuentes que sucedió aquella noche por favor, dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una voz amable.

Harry comento con lujo de detalle todo lo que sucedió, de cómo lanzo aquel hechizo al mortífago, de cómo lanzo al otro mortífago y Voldemort, y la forma en como este lo ataco, pero no alcanzaba a recordar cuales fueron los hechizos que le lanzó y cuál fue el que él pronuncio. A mitad de la explicación el profesor Snape entro en la enfermería con un elfo atrás que traía el desayuno de Harry.

Al terminar la narración, el profesor Dumbledore estaba pensativo, mientras que la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape estaban con la boca abierta.

Harry, comenzó el profesor Dumbledore después de unos minutos en silencio, te quedaras aquí el resto de las vacaciones, no puedes regresar a Privet Drive por que Voldemort podría atacar de nuevo, tampoco es conveniente que te vayas con los Weasley, ya que ellos estarían en peligro también, y no puedes quedarte con Hocicos por que esta en casa de Lupin, así que te quedaras aquí bajo supervisión mía y de los demás profesores.

Profesor, dijo Harry, no sabe como Voldemort me encontró, digo, es que no entiendo como pudieron llegar por medio de los polvos flu, y también como se entero usted que yo estaba en peligro, dijo Harry con estas preguntas que tenia en su cabeza.

Bueno, comenzó a decir Dumbledore, el como te encontró Voldemort aún no lo se, pero lo más seguro es que al saber de tu paradero atacó el Equipo de Regulación de la Red Flu y fue así como los mortífagos llegaron por la chimenea, la cual destruyeron por que el paso estaba obstruido, y por último nos enteramos de que estaban atacando tu casa por que la señora Figg nos aviso a nosotros

Harry se quedo mudo al escuchar a Dumbledore que la señora Figg les aviso, ya que si mal no recordaba ella era una anciana muggle, iba a preguntar sobre eso pero fue interrumpido por el profesor Dumbledore.

La señora Fig es una bruja, hace quince años se mudo ahí y la razón fue por que tu te quedaste con tus tíos cuando tenías una año, yo le dije que te estuviera cuidando todo este tiempo, por si los mortífagos querían cobrar venganza, además lancé un hechizo para que no te encontraran, pero cada año tiene que ser renovado de nuevo y Arabella Figg lo renovaba cada año

Pero, si ella era una bruja, por que nunca me dijo nada de lo que yo era, que era un mago, sobre lo de mis padres, por que no me dijo la verdad, no corría peligro ya que el hechizo que usted hizo lo impedía, además la señora Figg lo renovaba cada año, dijo Harry muy sorprendido por la explicación de Dumbledore

Lose, pero no era conveniente que te enteraras de lo que realmente sucedió ya que eras muy chico y eso te sorprendería demasiado, te pido disculpas por no habértelo dicho cuando entraste a Hogwarts, respondió Dumbledore con voz tranquila y con calma.

Harry al reflexionar esto se dio cuenta de que el profesor tenía razón así que asintió con la cabeza, pero eso evito que sintiera que pudo haberse enterado de la existencia del mundo mágico mucho antes.

He estado pensado y en esta tiempo y en el transcurso del año recibirás tú y tus amigos clases de duelo, entre otras cosas, como clases especiales, artes de defensa contra las artes oscuras y transformaciones.

A Harry le encanto la idea de quedarse ahí y recibir esas clases especiales, pero no le agrado la idea cuando el profesor le informo que no podía escribirles a Ron y Hermione, por que ellos no estaban enterados de lo que sucedió hace cuatro días y no quería preocupar ni alarmar a nadie.

Iba a preguntar el motivo del porque sus amigos no lo sabían aún, ya que lo que había ocurrido era para que el ministerio de magia se enterara y sobre todo esa Rita, que no aguantaría las ganas de publicar esta noticia hablando mal del ministerio y anunciando el regreso de Voldemort; pero Dumbledore se lo impidió diciéndole que al día siguiente se enteraría de más cosas

Aquella mañana Harry la paso en la enfermería, después de terminar la conversación con los profesores, Harry se dedicó a desayunar ya que durante la plática se le fue el hambre por unos momentos pero al terminar dicha platica su hambre regreso ferozmente.

Ya en la tarde Madame Pomfrey lo dejo retirarse de la enfermería pero le dijo que tenia que venir al día siguiente para examinarlo de nuevo.

Harry se fue contento hacia la torre de Gryffindor, al llegar recordó, que no sabía cuál era la contraseña, pero la dama gorda le informo la contraseña, "Pastel de Elote".

Subió hacia su dormitorio y al entrar noto que sus cosas estaban ahí, recordó no haber preguntado por sus tíos, que fue lo que paso y como sus cosas se encontraban ahí.

Durante el resto del día se la paso en sala común terminado por completo los deberes que les habían dejado al fin de curso. También se la paso pensando la razón por la que sus amigos no estaban enterados ¿acaso no había sido publicado en el profeta hecha por Rita?


	2. Capítulo 2 Las clases especiales comienz...

**Capítulo 2**

**Las clases especiales comienzan**

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó a las 8:30 AM., había dormido en su querida Torre Gryffindor completamente sólo, ya que como eran de vacaciones no había ningún alumno del colegio salvo él.

Se baño y se vistió, salió de sala común para dirigirse al gran comedor, cuando llego, las cuatro mesas estaban en un rincón acomodadas perfectamente y en el centro había una sola mesa larga en la cual estaban la Profesora McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore hablando en voz baja.

Harry al mirar el comedor de nuevo no pudo evitar el pensar en Cedric, cuando su nombre salió en Cáliz de Fuego, el baile de navidad, cuando las familias vinieron para presenciar la última prueba de los tres magos y al ver llorar en silencio a Cho por la muerte de Cedric cuando Dumbledore anuncio a todo el colegio la verdadera explicación a su muerte, pero sobre todo, ver a toda la mesa de Hufflepuff llorar por su compañero.

La profesora McGonagall al ver a Harry (que estaba recordando todo eso) en la entrada le indico que se acercara a desayunar.

Harry salió de sus ensimismamiento y se iba a sentar al lado de McGonagall pero el profesor Dumbledore le indico que se sentara al lado suyo.

Buenos días Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape y Profesora McGonagall.

Buenos días Potter, respondieron los tres profesores.

Dormiste bien ayer Harry, pregunto amablemente Dumbledore

Si, fue la respuesta de Harry.

Profesor, me preguntaba que fue lo paso con mis tíos después de que yo me fuera de Privet Drive y como mis cosas están en la sala común, dijo Harry calmadamente.

Bueno después de traerte hasta aquí, la profesora McGonagall regresó a Privet Drive para traer tus cosas, antes de irnos, los del ministerio de magia aparecieron y se encargaron de borrarle la memoria a todos los muggles que salieron por tanto escándalo que se armo, revisaron a tu tía y se percataron que te tenía los síntomas de haber recibido la maldición cruciatus, y también a tus tíos les modificaron la memoria y Cornelius Fudge dijo que lo iba a mantener en secreto para no alarmar a la gente, y sigue teniendo la idea de que Voldemort no pudo haber retornado, fue la respuesta de Dumbledore.

Poco a poco los profesores fueron llegando al gran comedor para almorzar, después de dos horas de estar desayunando muy tranquilamente, el profesor Dumbledore la aviso a Harry que las clases especiales comenzarían ese mismo día a las 3:00 PM.

Cuando subió a su cuarto, su lechuza Hedwig estaba entrando en esos momentos en la habitación y le entrego una carta a Harry, la cuál decía:

_Querido Harry_

_Como has estado, espero que bien, yo estoy bien, estoy en casa de Remus por un encargo que me dio el Profesor Dumbledore, se que pronto será tu cumpleaños y ese día te daré una gran sorpresa y también Remus ._

_Quisiera que enviaras una carta contándome como te va en casa de tus horrendos tíos, si te molestan sólo dímelo y yo me encargo de eso._

_Sirius_

Al terminar de leer la carta Harry decidió contarle todo a su padrino por medio de una carta.

Cuando termino de escribirla la doblo y la ató en la pata de Hedwig, le ordeno que se entregara la contestación a Sirius y que se cuidara, a lo cuál recibió un picotazo cariñoso de parte de la lechuza, que salió volando otra vez por la ventana.

Casi a las tres, Harry decidió salir para tener sus clases especiales pero se acordó de que no le pregunto a Dumbledore en donde iba a ser las clases, así que decidió irse al despacho del director pero al salir de la sala común se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore.

Te vine a buscar Harry, se me olvidó decirte el lugar donde se llevarán a cabo las clases, dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se fueron juntos caminado pasillo por pasillo, en ocasiones tomaban atajos, se dirigieron cerca de la torre este, pero estando cerca de ahí, el profesor Dumbledore se detuvo enfrente de uno de los retratos y pronuncio:

Jugo de limón, pero envés de que el retrato se hiciera de lado para dar paso aún pasillo, el profesor Dumbledore atravesó el retrato junto con Harry, dejando a este sorprendido y confundido.

¿Apuesto a que no conocías este cuarto secreto, pregunto el profesor Dumbledore al ver el asombro de Harry.

Nunca he venido por aquí profesor, supongo que este pasillo nos conduce aún cuarto secreto ¿no, respondió Harry recobrando la compostura.

Así es, contesto Dumbledore divertido al ver la cara de impresión que puso Harry, sólo este cuarto lo conocen los profesores, Remus y Sirius.

Al entrar al cuarto, Harry se quedo totalmente mudo, el cuarto era realmente hermoso, en el sentido de que tenía un toque mágico, misterioso y a la vez agradable, los estandartes de las cuatro casas estaban colocados en las cuatro esquinas del cuarto, además de que también tenía unos objetos bastante interesantes, como unas espadas que estaban cruzadas entre sí, arcos colgados en las paredes, unos jeroglíficos en las paredes, estatuas que estaban rodeadas de bolas de fuego, agua, nieve y trueno y sobre todo un buen de retratos que en esos momentos lo miraban con curiosidad.

El techo de aquel cuarto no se podía ver, reflejaba algo sorprendente, era como otro mundo en un lugar desconocido, pues se veían cascadas, agua que parecía caer sobre ellos, tenía muchas velas en todo el cuarto y su ambiente era agradable, con ganas de quedarse ahí y recibir esa sensación magnifica.

Harry no paraba de mirar todas las cosas que encontraba en el cuarto, miraba como unas especies de hadas volaban por las cascadas y le hacían señas amistosas, miraba fascinado todo ese lugar mágico y misterioso cuando fue interrumpido por el Director que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules lo miraban a través de sus gafas de media luna.

Bueno, comenzó hablar Dumbledore, hoy comenzaremos con algunos hechizos que fueron descubiertos hace poco, son bastante avanzados y muy poderosos, no tendrás problemas en dominarlos en muy poco tiempo.

Primero te ensañare el hechizo Cormallen, este hechizo es realmente poderoso ya que es un rayo color plateado, que cuando esta a punto de atacarte, gira rápidamente ya sea a la derecha o a la izquierda y te ataca por la espalda, además de que cuando lo lanzas, se dirige a una velocidad impresionante y te deja una herida realmente profunda, prosiguió Dumbledore con su explicación.

Harry se asusto un poco por que pensó que el profesor Dumbledore se lo iba a lanzar y no quería terminar en la enfermería con una herida realmente profunda.

No te preocupes, ya que no te la voy a lanzar, practicaremos con unas arañas, dijo esto sacando un tarro grande con arañas para mostrárselas a Harry, aunque estas morirán al primer hechizo que les lance yo, pero cuando les lances tú el hechizo se quedarán vivas pero con heridas o algo por el estilo, le aclaro Dumbledore a Harry.

El director abrió el frasco con el contenido de las arañas y agarro una algo grande, cerro la tapa y la puso a un lado, la araña que había agarrado la dejo en el centro de la habitación y se fue a un extremo del cuarto para lanzarle el hechizo a una distancia.

Cormallen, dijo Dumbledore apuntando con su varita a una de las arañas que saco del tarro grande.

De la varita del profesor salió un rayo color plateado a una velocidad impresionante y antes de llegar a donde estaba la araña giro velozmente a la derecha colocándose por detrás hasta tocar a la araña que murió al instante cayendo patas arriba y con un liquido verde a su alrededor.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta de sólo ver lo que el profesor hizo.

Ahora es tu turno Harry, cuando hagas el hechizo tienes que tener tu mente en blanco, bien ahora inténtalo por favor.

Harry se acerco al tarro grande y saco a una de las arañas, cuando la colocó en el suelo, le dio la impresión de que se encogía del miedo, se fue hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y alzando su varita en dirección de la araña y pronuncio aquellas palabras que hace unos instantes el profesor pronuncio...

Cormallen, dijo Harry algo inseguro de que funcionara.

De la varita de Harry salió aquel rayo plateado, la cual se dirigió hacia la araña pero con una velocidad no tan impresionante, antes de llegar a donde estaba la araña el rayo giro a la izquierda hasta colocarse por detrás de la araña, a la cual le dio, pero no cayo muerta, si no con una herida profunda y el liquido verde a su alrededor.

No esta mal para ser la primera vez Harry, estoy seguro que con más practica lograras hacerla mucho mejor que yo, comento el director.

Se la pasaron así durante dos horas, en ese tiempo Harry mejoro ya que el hechizo tenía más velocidad y la araña moría en quince minutos después, ya que a la primera vez murió a los cuarenta minutos.

Después el profesor le enseño el de hechizo Shagrat.

Este hechizo es algo difícil de lograr, ya que necesitas tener mucha energía para conjurarlo, este hechizo es de ataque, si logras hacerlo a la perfección tu enemigo no tendrá oportunidad de defenderse ya que recibirá una descarga eléctrica.

Shagrat, dijo Dumbledore apuntando a otra araña, que trato de esconderse pero fue inútil ya que recibió la descarga eléctrica y también cayo muerta.

A Harry le fascino ese hechizo, si lograba dominarlo a la perfección, ningún mortífago podría atacarlo.

Se concentro lo más que pudo y alzando su varita exclamó...

Shagrat, dijo Harry, de su varita salió un rayo color azul eléctrico, el cual fue directamente a una araña, que al recibir el hechizo recibió una descarga eléctrica, la pobre araña se retorcía de dolor por el suelo y cuando Harry dejo de apuntarle con su varita quedo medio muerta.

Fascinante Harry, no cabe duda que con los años te volverás el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, dijo el profesor con sinceridad.

Harry se puso rojo de la vergüenza ya que pensaba que el director estaba loco al decir eso, pero pensándolo mejor decidió que eso haría para así, poder cobrar venganza a sus padres y muchas personas inocentes como Cedric y librar al mundo mágico de él.

Siguieron practicando ese hechizo durante tres horas más, y al terminar el primer día de las clases especiales termino totalmente débil y cansado, por lo que al acostarse cayo rendido inmediatamente en un sueño profundo y agradable, ya que soñaba con sus amigos, en especial a su amiga Hermione.

Al día siguiente despertó, se puso sus lentes que estaban en la mesita de noche, y vio a su lechuza esperando afuera de la levanta; al entrar, Hedwig dejo en la cama de Harry tres cartas dirigidas a él.

Harry agarro una carta y para su sorpresa era de su padrino Sirius que le enviaba la contestación.

_Querido Harry:_

_No puedo creer que Quien-Tu-Sabes haya aparecido en tu casa, espero que en estos momentos te encuentres bien al lado del profesor Dumbledore, quiero pedirte que aproveches al máximo esas clases especiales._

_Tengo que hablar personalmente contigo¿cómo pudiste lanzar un hechizo así, eso me preocupa mucho._

_Pronto sabrás más de mi y de Remus, eso te lo puedo asegurar._

_Sirius._

Harry pensó en lo último que escribió su padrino, quería verlo de nuevo, pero no le gustaría que él se arriesgara por el, dejo la carta aún lado para coger otra la cual era de su amigo Ron, de pronto pensó en lo que el diría cuando se enterara de lo sucedido, pero dejo de pensar en eso y desdoblo la carta que decía así:

_Hola Harry:_

_Te tengo excelentes noticias, todo por aquí no ha estado tranquilo, en el profeta han salido noticias extrañas, tu ya sabes, sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o sus mortífagos (claro que el ministerio sigue negando el regreso de este, dicen que no es nada por que alarmarse)�¡me da tanta rabia contra el ministerio!._

_Papá esta haciendo lo que Dumbledore le pidió (convencer a mas gente en el ministerio de magia). Percy le esta ayudando también, hace unas semanas salió en el profeta la muerte del señor Crouch y Percy tomo su lugar, junto con todos los problemas que eso ocasiono, los aurores y demás personas lo han estado interrogando varias veces y lo han criticado duramente por eso, Dumbledore le ha dado instrucciones a él, pero no he podido enterarme de que (Percy cumple al pie de la letra las ordenes del director y hablado a solas con mis padres sobre la situación de esto)._

_Recibí una carta de Hermione diciéndome que se fue a Bulgaria con el tal Vicky, además me comento que la hicieron prefecta de Gryffindor, espero que por lo menos no nos quite puntos cuando quebrantemos las reglas del colegio por que sino imagínate, no quiero ni pensarlo._

_Fred y George me compraron una túnica de gala muy bonita, comenzaron de nuevo las explosiones en su cuarto y mamá sospecha que comenzaron a fabricar de nuevo los artículos de bromas, pero afortunadamente ya no les dice nada, como sabes; dejo de apoyar al señor ministro porque no cree del retorno de Ya-Sabes-Quién y creo que prefiere que ellos trabajen en sus artículos de broma._

_Otra cosa que me he estado preguntando es si Hermione ya a soltado a Rita, ya sabes, la atrapo y nos dijo que a lo mejor la soltaba al llegar a Londres, si es así creo que Hermione encontró la forma de cómo callar a Rita para que no envenenara a la gente con sus ridículas historias o será que no la ha liberado aún._

_Mamá hablo con el profesor Dumbledore para te dieran permiso de que pasaras las vacaciones con nosotros, pero él dijo que este verano era prácticamente imposible, bueno, me despido y por favor envíame una contestación pronto_

_Ron._

_PD: Ginny te manda saludos, todo el verano ha estado pensando en ti._

Harry se alegro de que los gemelos cumplieran los que les pidió al regresar a casa, pero no le dio mucha gracia de que Hermione se fuera con Viktor Krum a Bulgaria.

Dejo la carta de Ron aún lado y cogió la última carta, a la cual le alegro mucho ya que era de su querida amiga Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien, aunque lo dudo con eso tíos que tienes._

_Adivina que, acepte a pasarme las vacaciones en Bulgaria con Viktor, este lugar es fascinante, la gente de aquí es muy amable y me fascinaron las costumbres que tienen (este verano ya mejorado su ingles y puede pronunciar bien mi nombre, ya no como antes de Herr.. mío... ne )_

_Ron no me ha escrito en todo este tiempo, supongo que no sabe nada de nada sobre algo extraño en el mundo mágico (es la desventaja de no vivir en el mundo mágico), aquí en Bulgaria no llega el profeta, hay otros periódicos que escriben muy poco sobre lo del retorno de Voldemort, me entere que el ministerio ni el profeta quieren darles información sobre eso._

_¿Sabes, la Profesora McGonagall me envío una carta comunicándome que soy la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor, aún no lo puedo creer, estoy realmente contenta, te extraño mucho a ti y a Ron, espero que estés bien, con lo que paso al final del curso pasado, me dejaste realmente preocupada._

_Creo que esa Rita ya no te va a molestar durante este curso y los demás Harry, ya la deje en libertad de nuevo pero le advertí que no se volviera a meter en tu vida y en la nadie más por que si no le diría al ministerio de magia que es una animaga no registrada._

_Espero que pronto me envíes una carta._

_Con cariño._

_Hermione._

Al terminar de leer la carta de su amiga se sintió por dentro muy feliz, ahora que lo pensaba extrañaba mucho a Hermione, claro que también extrañaba a Ron, pero con ella era un sentimiento muy diferente.

Se quedó ahí un buen rato sentado en su cama, pensando en Hermione, en la manera en como lucía el año anterior en el baile de navidad, con esa túnica azul que la hacia verse linda, con su pelo liso, brillante y recogido con un elegante moño, pero sobre todo con esa sonrisa perfecta, que hacía que se viera como un ángel.

Bajó a desayunar, después se fue de nuevo a la sala común, tenía ganas de contestarle a sus amigos, pero Dumbledore se lo había prohibido, así que tuvo que quedarse con las ganas.

A las 12:00, fue de nuevo a la cuarto secreto de entrenamiento, para practicar una vez más con loas hechizos de ayer.

Me sorprendes mucho Harry, dijo el profesor Dumbledore al ver a Harry lanzar a la perfección el hechizo Cormallen a una de las arañas que se encontraba en el suelo.

Harry se sintió satisfecho al lograr que el hechizo le saliera a la perfección, pero lo pudo lograr después de cinco horas de estarlo practicando.

Creo que es todo por hoy Harry, mañana practicaras el otro hechizo, además te enseñare otro hechizo paralizador muy efectivo.

Si profesor, disculpe, no le importaría que yo me quedara con el tarro de arañas ¿verdad, pregunto Harry todavía muy contento.

Claro que no Harry, ten, descansa todo lo que puedas hoy.

Gracias profesor, Harry salió del cuarto secreto de entrenamientos muy contento, se fue directamente a la sala común, pero envés de descansar, saco a una araña del tarro y se puso a practicar el hechizo Shagrat por tres horas, al terminar quedo totalmente agotado, faltaba ya muy poco para que pudiera dominar el hechizo.


	3. Capítulo 3 Linda sorpresa

**Capítulo 3**

**Linda sorpresa**

Harry despertó en la madrugada a causa de que tres lechuzas estaban picoteando la ventana, al ponerse sus gafas les abrió la ventana y las lechuzas entraron dejando en la cama de Harry unas cartas junto con unos paquetes. De pronto recordó que hoy cumplía 15 años.

Las lechuzas al entregar el encargo se fueron volando atravesando de nuevo la ventana.

Harry cogió un paquete que le enviaba su padrino Sirius junto con una carta.

Al abrir el paquete Harry se quedo mudo y de sus ojos brotaron unas lágrimas al ver el contenido de este..

El paquete contenía una foto donde él era un bebé, su madre Lily, lo cargaba con amor y a su lado estaban su padre James, su padrino Sirius y ex-profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus, todos estaban muy felices, parecía que ese día lo estaban bautizando, pero no era lo único que contenía el paquete, adentro estaba una cadena de oro con escarlata, tenía una forma muy extraña, pero se percato de que había otra cadena igual, y por último un libro muy antiguo forrado de piel, color negro y con letras doradas: "Godric Gryffindor".

Harry se quedo anonado mirando el libro, las cadenas, y la foto, cuando por fin salió de su trance miro la carta que Sirius le envío, la cual decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste lo que te regale, la fotografía la tenía yo y las cadenas las tenía Remus, antes de morir tu padre y tu madre, nos entregaron a mi y Remus el libro, tu padre nunca nos dijo cual era su contenido, para nosotros es un libro viejo, roto y sin contenido, pero el nos dijo que no cualquier persona puede ver su contenido, que solo tú podrías ver el contenido de este libro y descubrir lo que contiene._

_Nos ordeno que cuando cumplieras los 15 años de edad te lo entregáramos, dijo que con el tiempo sabríamos que contiene el libro, ya que el dijo que no podría obtener esa oportunidad._

_Las cadenas, son especiales, una era de tu madre Lily y otra de tu padre James, esas cadenas simbolizan la unión a la persona a la que amas, cuando encuentres el verdadero amor, tendrás que entregárselo a esa persona._

_En cuanto a la fotografía, fue el día en que te bautizaron con el nombre de Harry, por esa razón traes esa ropa, es algo parecido al estilo muggle, a diferencia de la ropa, la forma en como se llevo a cabo y el lugar donde se llevo a cabo._

_Espero que te hayan gustado._

_Remus y Sirius._

_PD. Te tenemos otro regalo, pero ese, te lo entregaremos personalmente._

Harry estaba realmente agradecido con esos regalos, se preguntaba cual sería el otro regalo que darían personalmente, pero Harry no quería arriesgar a su padrino de que el ministerio de magia lo atraparan y lo enviaran a Azcaban.

Agarro otro paquete junto con la carta...

_Feliz Cumpleaños Harry, no lo puedo creer, 15 años, no los cumples todos los días ¿no crees?. Espero que te guste mi regalo, dentro esta el mío, uno de parte de los gemelos, otro de mamá y por último el de Ginny._

_Que te parece si nos vemos en el Callejón Diagon, pasado mañana al medio día, espero pronto tu respuesta._

Ron.

Harry cogió el paquete, que pesaba más de lo normal, al abrirlo su rostro se lleno de felicidad. Dentro estaba un pastel de parte de la Sra. Weasley junto con golosinas, después estaba el de Ginny, el cual era una hermosa pluma de halcón, el de los gemelos eran los nuevos Sortilegos Weasley que habían creado apenas junto con una nota, donde decía cada una de sus funciones, pero al ver lo que su mejor amigo le regalo, le fascino mucho más, era un libro de Quidditch, titulado "_Las mejores jugadas del Quidditch"._

Harry observo por un buen rato aquel libro, estaba seguro de que le iba a servir para aquel año.

Cogió el último paquete, también junto con la carta...

_Feliz Cumpleaños:_

_Espero que te la pases muy bien este día Harry, no puedo creer que ya tengas 15 años, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos teníamos 11 años , que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no?._

_Espero que te guste mi regalo de cumpleaños, lo compre en Callejón Diagon, mientras compraba mis útiles para este curso._

_Hermione._

_PD: Ron me envío una nota en la cual me decía que si no comprábamos los útiles los tres juntos, pero yo le respondí que no por que ya los tenía, te veré en el Expreso de Hogwarts._

Al mirar el regalo dentro del paquete, se sorprendió mucho, ya que era vasija de piedra poco profunda, con tallas muy raras alrededor del borde: era un pensadero. Al lado tenía una nota en la que se explicaba que era y la forma en como utilizarla, pero Harry ya sabía todo eso ya que el año anterior, sin querer, encontró uno igual, al que pertenecía al profesor Dumbledore.

Mientras pensaba en Hermione, una lechuza entro por la ventana trayendo un paquete con una carta adjunta; Harry extrañado desato el paquete de la pata de la lechuza y esta salió volando de nuevo. Se sentó en su cama y desdoblo la carta.

_Feliz Cumpleaños Harry:_

_Hola Harry, perdona que no este contigo en el colegio (Dumbledore ya me contó todo lo sucedido y espero que realmente ya te encuentres bien). La razón por la que no estoy en el colegio ahora, es por un encargo ultra secreto del director, algo que no voy a decirte._

_Te envió este regalo por tus quince años. Quien lo diría, ya eres todo un adolescente. Espero que te guste mi regalo, Olympe... Madame Máxime para ti, también te envía uno._

_Espero verte cuando inicie las clases, hasta entonces quiero que te cuides mucho._

_Hagird._

Dentro del paquete se encontraba una tarta de manzana con una pequeña nota que decía que era de Hagrid, hecho por el mismo. Harry no lo toco pues ya tenía experiencia con la comida que Hagrid le hacía. El otro regalo también venía con una nota que decía que era de Madame Máxime.

Era un cristal transparente en forma de un Sol, pero dentro de este se podía ver una pequeña figura de luna (esta de color azul cielo). Harry la miro fascinado. Era un cristal magnifico, no era tan pequeño el cristal y claramente se podía ver la luna.

Como no tenía sueño y no sabía que hora era, decidió mirar su reloj, pero se acordó de que este no funcionaba desde el año pasado, durante la segunda prueba del torneo.

Se baño y se puso ropa de mago ya que como estaba en el colegio, casi no tenía ropa muggle, la habían dejado, sólo le trajeron su ropa de mago y sus demás cosas.

Bajo a la sala común y estuvo un buen rato ahí mirando aquel viejo libro viejo roto y sin contenido (según lo que decía Sirius en la carta), pero para él, ese libro era antiguo, no veía de donde se encontraba roto, el forro de piel color negro daba el aspecto de ser un libro interesante.

Después de observar un rato la superficie del libro decidió abrirlo, la primera página estaba en blanco, pero al pasar a la siguiente la hoja tenía escrito algo en medio del libro.

_Este libro solo es para los descendientes, nadie más que ellos puede ver lo que hay escrito en este libro que yo escribí. Lo que contiene son secretos míos._

_Yo Godric Gryffindor, te revelaré cosas que te servirán en un futuro, pero tendrás que tener cuidado y ser muy responsable. Sólo un verdadero Gryffindor puede ser mi descendiente._

Harry se quedo pensando estas palabras detenidamente. Solo alguien que pertenezca a Gryffindor puede saber este contenido, pero además tiene que ser un descendiente del mismo Godric Gryffindor, lo cual significaba... pero, él no podía ser descendiente de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts... pero si el no era, entonces por que su padre lo tenía y le dio a su padrino el libro para que se lo entregara cuando cumpliera quince años.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca nadie ha mencionado la familia de su padre, no sabe nada de ellos, si murieron, si están vivos, que fue de ellos, no podía decir que no era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, pero tampoco podría saber si es cierto o no. Pero algo por dentro le decía que podría ser cierto, sino fuera cierto, porque su padrino le dijo en la carta que era un libro viejo, roto y sin contenido, él lo veía diferente, además esta el hecho que su padre lo tuvo cuando estaba vivo.

Harry pensaba sobre aquello y al final llego a la conclusión que si realmente era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, lo sabría de alguna manera, mientras durante todo el curso leería el libro.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron, Harry decidió bajar para desayunar, pero antes subió de nuevo su habitación guardando el libro y todas los demás regalos en su baúl.

Al entrar no había nadie ahí, la mesa no tenía los cubiertos, platos, vasos de cristal y mucho menos el desayuno, así que decidió salir, para ir en busca de algún profesor, camino por las mazmorras, los invernaderos, las aulas, la cabaña de Hadrid, pero no encontró a nadie, Harry se empezó a preocupar, así que decidió ir al despacho del profesor, pero al decir la contraseña y entrar al despacho del profesor, no lo encontró, sólo a Fawkes dormido en su percha.

Salió y de pronto se le ocurrió buscarlos mediante el mapa merodeador, corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor...

Feliz Cumpleaños Harry, exclamaron dos o tres voces con alegría y un hombre se acerco a Harry y lo abrazó muy fuerte diciendo...

Me da mucho gusto verte Harry, el hombre era Sirius Black, había regresado a Hogwarts con Harry.

Sirius, Profesor Lupin y Profesor Dumbledore, exclamo Harry al ver a los tres en la sala común.

Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte, pero que grande estas, has cambiado mucho, y eso que no te vi durante un año entero, se que tus padres donde quiera que estén, están orgullosos de ver a su hijo cumpliendo 15 años, dijo el profesor Lupin abrazando a Harry.

Te gusto la sorpresa Harry, pregunto amablemente Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.

Mucho, pero por que no encontré a los demás profesores por ningún lado, pregunto Harry alegre y sorprendido a la vez.

El profesor Snape no quiso estar aquí, así que decidió salir hoy, pero regresara en la noche por que tiene que estar presente y arreglado, la profesora McGonagall fue a comprar algo en el Callejón Diagon y en cuanto a los demás profesores se están arreglando en sus dormitorios, explico un Dumbledore bastante alegre de ver Harry junto a su padrino Sirius.

Arreglándose, ¿para que, no entiendo, dijo Harry confuso por la respuesta de Dumbledore.

Verás, hoy hay luna llena, hoy será un día especial, ya te enterarás más tarde, además de que sabrán toda la verdad sobre Sirius.

Toma, es mi regalo de cumpleaños, dijo Dumbledore extendiendo sus manos con un cofre o algo por el estilo, con runas extrañas color dorado, para dárselo a Harry.

Lo cogió y al abrirlo sentado en uno de los sillones dio un grito de asombro al ver a un Fénix hermoso salir por el cofre y posándose en el hombro derecho de Harry.

Un Fénix, murmuro Harry con voz casi inaudible. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos del Fénix, y esté le devolvía la mirada.

Te presento a tu nueva mascota, te compre este Fénix, tu padre tenía uno, pero intervino en la batalla que tuvo tu padre con Voldemort antes de morir, pero aún así perdieron la vida los dos; si el Fénix de tu padre no hubiera muerto, sería tu mascota.

¿Mi padre tenía un Fénix, pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Por supuesto, todos los he... quise decir, que tu padre tuvo uno por que se lo compraron sus padres como un regalo, respondió Sirius con una mirada nerviosa, estaba a punto de decir algo que Harry no debía saber, no por ahora al menos.

Y como le pondrás Harry, pregunto el ex-profesor Lupin cambiando de tema rápidamente.

No lose aún, más tarde le pondré su nombre, ahora quiero decirle algo al profesor Dumbledore, respondió Harry mirado muy sospechosamente a su padrino.

¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Harry, pregunto Dumbledore calmadamente y mirando a Harry con sus gafas de media luna.

Ron me escribió una carta, preguntándome si me podría reunir con él en el Callejón Diagon pasado mañana a medio día y me preguntaba si me dejaría ir.

Lo siento Harry, pero me temo que eso será prácticamente imposible, ya que mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon y yo personalmente iré contigo para cuidarte, no se sabe si Voldemort vaya a atacarte cuando estés con tu amigo Ron, explico Dumbledore a Harry.

Entiendo, no se preocupe, por lo menos puedo enviarle una carta diciéndole que no podré ir, dijo Harry con la esperanza de escribirle a Ron.

Me temo que eso tampoco podrá ser Harry, yo le enviaré una carta a los señores Weasley que no podrás ir, dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry quién estaba triste al escucharlo.

Bueno, que les parece si vamos al gran comedor a comer algo, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, dijo Sirius para despejar los pensamientos de su ahijado.

Claro, yo también muero de hambre, dijo Lupin, apoyando a su amigo en su intento.

Esta bien, dijo Harry tratando de alegrarse un poco.

Los cuatro bajaron hacia al gran comedor, en el camino Sirius y Remus trataban de entablar una conversación con Harry y Dumbledore, a lo cual lo lograron después de unos minutos.

Buenos días, contestaron los profesores de Hogwarts al verlos entrar.

Buenos días, respondieron los tres, ya que Sirius se transformo en perro antes de entrar al gran comedor.

Harry se extrañaba de ver vestidos a los profesores con esas túnicas diferentes, no eran las que ocupaban normalmente. Todos se veían bien, las profesoras traían un peinado muy diferente. Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando comenzó a comer.

Después de desayunar alegremente Harry quería hablar su padrino y el profesor Lupin, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Harry te importaría hablar conmigo unos minutos, le pregunto el profesor Lupin mirándolo a él y a Hocicos.

Por supuesto profesor Lupin, dijo Harry respondiendo y levantándose para salir junto con su padrino en forma de perro y el profesor Lupin.

Salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, muy cerca de donde estaba el campo de Quidditch.

Queríamos hablar a solas contigo, ya sabes para entregarte el regalo personalmente y conversar contigo sobre Ya-Sabes-Quién, comenzó hablar Sirius en cuanto miraron a todos los lados para después transformarse de nuevo.

Losé, respondió Harry mirándolos a los dos seriamente.

Ten, dijo el profesor Lupin entregándole un paquete largo a Harry, creo que te gustara mucho.

Harry miro el largo paquete extrañadamente, tenía la vaga idea de que era, pero... no podría ser lo que él pensaba, ya que no lo necesitaba realmente, aunque le gustaría si fuera lo que creía que era.

No lo puedo creer, exclamó Harry acertando lo que pensaba que era.

Una Saeta de Trueno, la mejor escoba de carreras que existe, es el más reciente modelo que hay, dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gracias, me fascino mucho, pero esta escoba cuesta mucho, no debieron haberse gastado su dinero en comprármela, dijo Harry mirándolos.

Te lo mereces, a tu padre le hubiera gustado, este año tendrás que ganar la copa de Quidditch, sino, te las verás con nosotros, exclamaron ambos adultos sonriendo.

Después de estar platicando con Sirius y Remus sobre Voldemort, surgió una conversación que Harry no esperaba...

Te gusta alguien Harry, pregunto Sirius mirando de pronto a Harry con una sonrisa.

No, por que lo preguntas, respondió Harry nervioso al recordar a Hermione.

Seguro, entonces por que te estas poniendo nervioso, pareciera como si te gustara alguien a quien yo conozco, respondió Sirius mirando a su ahijado de forma pícara.

Ya te dije que no, no me gusta nadie, respondió Harry poniéndose más nervioso.

Creo que mejor le preguntare a Hermione, como ella es tu mejor amiga, de seguro debe de saberlo, pregunto esta vez el profesor Lupin mirando también a Harry en forma pícara.

A Hermione, ella no sabe nada, no tienes por que preguntarle ya que no me gusta nadie, dijo Harry poniéndose colorado.

Tanto Sirius como Remus se dieron cuenta de eso, se miraron por un momento preguntándose lo mismo, así que Lupin comentó.

Esta bien, supongo que tampoco Ron sabe, ahora que recuerdo, cuando les di clases a ti y a los demás en tercero, note que Hermione te tenía un cariño especial, tu no has notado eso Sirius.

Ahora que lo dices, si es cierto, ella siempre se preocupaba por ti, recuerdo que te miraba diferente, y eso lo note más en el curso pasado, para ser más preciso cuando te enojaste con Ron por un tiempo, entre otras cosas.

Pero que locuras dicen los dos, Hermione me tiene un cariño especial por que somos amigos, además Ron también es su amigo y yo la quiero mucho por que es mi mejor amiga, explico Harry que en ese momento estaba más rojo que el cabello de Ron.

Me doy cuenta de que tu también la mirabas de manera diferente en tercero, tal vez no se notaba como ahora, por que eras más pequeño, creo que te gu..., comenzó Lupin a decir pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

A Hermione creo que le gusta el tal Victor Krum por que se fue a Bulgaria este verano, ya que él la invito el día de la segunda prueba, dijo Harry poniéndose algo enojado, no lo sabía, pero desde que Hermione le comento esto, Harry se enojo mucho.

Así que Victor Krum quiere con Hermione y tu no hiciste nada para impedirlo, creo que ya tienes competencia Harry, dijo Sirius cuando su ahijado termino de hablar.

Ya te dije que no me gusta Hermione, dijo Harry poniéndose rojo y nervioso a la vez.

Nunca dije que Hermione te gustara o sí, yo sólo pregunte que ella te miraba diferente, esa mirada no se ve cuando esta con Ron ó con alguien más, dijo Sirius arqueando las cejas.

Mientes, Hermione nunca se fijara en mi de esa forma, dijo Harry poniéndose un poco triste.

Sirius y Lupin notaron la expresión de Harry y la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro en ese momento, no se habían equivocado al pensar que él la amaba, estaban casi seguros de que Hermione sentía lo mismo con Harry.

Me doy cuenta de que estas enamorado de Hermione, no tienes por que ocultárnoslo a nosotros.

Yo no estoy ena... enamorado de ella dijo tartamudeando.

Si lo estas, tu mirada lo expresa, por que lo niegas, acaso tienes miedo de que ella te rechace por ese tal Krum, comento Sirius poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry, quién tenía su cabeza agachada.

Esta bien, lo confieso, si me gusta Hermione y tengo miedo de enamorarme más de ella, ya que si ama a Krum no se que haría, creo que me moriría, confeso Harry en esos momentos, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si era cierto, estaba enamorado de ella.

No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por ti, solo es cosa de que le digas, no pierdes nada intentándolo, exclamó Lupin apoyando también a Harry.

Pero no tengo el valor suficiente de decírselo, se excuso Harry.

Ya se esta haciendo de noche, será mejor que regresemos al castillo, y no te preocupes por eso, ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien, dijo Sirius dándole ánimos a Harry.

Regresaron al castillo y tanto Lupin como Sirius lo llevaron al cuarto secreto.

Veo que ya regresaron, los estábamos esperando para dar inicio al ritual, dijo Dumbledore al verlos entrar. Por favor, si quieres hacerme el favor, dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sirius, que estaba en su forma animaga.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... ES SIRIUS BLACK; exclamaron asombrados los profesrores a excepción de Snape, quién miro a Black con un odio intenso, mientras los demás profesores levantaron sus varitas en dirección a Black.

Les pido de favor que guarden sus varitas, Sirius es inocente, es hora de que ya todos sepan la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió hace 15 años, dijo Dumbledore interponiéndose entre Sirius y los profesores.

Harry se puso al lado de su padrino y miro a cada uno de los profesores discutiendo sobre aquello, pensaba demasiadas cosas, pero de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente, si todo quedaba claro para los profesores de que Sirius era inocente, entonces el podría estar en el castillo (aunque en forma de perro), ya que todo el profesorado lo sabría y sólo su padrino tendría que cuidarse de que los estudiantes no supieran quien era realmente.

Y comenzaron con la explicación Dumbledore y el profesor Lupin junto con la ayuda de Harry, sobre la inocencia de él y la traición de colagusano, estuvieron por más de tres horas, pero al final todos los profesores les creyeron.

Bueno ahora comencemos con el ritual, dijo de nuevo el profesor Dumbledore.

Sirius se puso en el centro de un circulo que estaba dibujado en el suelo, los profesores estaban alrededor de él y Dumbledore exclamo unas palabras extrañas que Harry no entendía, parecían como un canto hermoso, pero aún así no entendía ni una sola palabra.

Poco a poco el cuarto se fue iluminando de una luz que se producía dentro del circulo, la luz se hizo tan fuerte que Harry tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, cuando volvió abrirlos, una marca de un Fénix en llamas con una ojos azules estaba en el brazo derecho de Sirius.

Harry se quedo boquiabierto al ver esa marca, Dumbledore al darse cuenta le comenzó a explicar...

Harry, la marca que tiene Sirius en su brazo derecho, es la marca de _La Orden del Fénix_, yo personalmente cree esa orden para combatir a Voldemort, todos aquellos que quieren poner resistencia a él, forman parte de la orden, apenas hace 5 meses fue creada, y Sirius interesado, quiso ser parte de la orden, por eso es este ritual, explico Dumbledore.

Quienes forman parte de la orden profesor, pregunto intrigado Harry.

Todos los profesores de Hogwarts, algunos aurores y algunos miembros del ministerio, la orden es altamente secreta, ni siquiera Fudge lo sabe, respondió Dumbledore.

Bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir, mañana temprano iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus útiles... y lamento informarte que Sirius no podrá quedarse este año en el castillo en su forma animaga ya que tendrá que hacer muchos encargos a la orden; le comunico Dumbledore a Harry.

Esta bien, hasta mañana, y dicho esto salió del cuarto secreto en dirección a la sala común, pensando como fue que Dumbledore sabía que él, hace unos minutos, pensaba que su padrino podría estar con él durante todo el curso, con esos pensamientos se fue rumbo a su casa..

Al entrar por el retrato aquel Fénix hermoso estaba apoyado en uno de los sillones; sus hermosos ojos azules miraban a Harry y este lo miro y de pronto se le ocurrió el nombre de su nueva mascota.

Que lindo eres, acabo decidir cual va a ser tu nombre, te llamare Dalwerd, dijo Harry al ver al Fénix.

El ave hizo una especie de canto muy agradable y reconfortable, Harry se fue rumbo a las escaleras con el Fénix en su hombro; se puso su pijama e intento dormirse pero no lo logró, comenzó a pensar en la platica que tuvo en la tarde con Sirius sobre Voldemort, de pronto pensó en Hermione, se preguntaba el por que Sirius y el profesor Remus pensaban que ella lo amaba como él a ella; ¿Sería cierto eso, ¿Cuál sería su reacción al confesarle que la amaba, ¿Por qué la amaba, ¿Porque a su amiga, si ama a Hermione, ¿Qué siente por Cho, con esos pensamientos se durmió y soñó con su adorada Hermione Granger.


	4. Capítulo 4 El secuestro

**Capítulo 4**

**El secuestro**

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto temprano, bajo a la sala común, cruzó el retrato y se encamino al gran comedor, al llegar el profesor Dumbledore estaba desayunando junto con otros profesores, Sirius y Remus.

Desayuna tranquilamente, no quiero que comas rápido, tenemos todo el día para ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar tus cosas Harry, saludo amablemente Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gracias profesor, fue lo único que contesto Harry para después desayunar calladamente.

Al terminar, el profesor Dumbledore le pidió que lo siguiera, Harry de pronto recordó que como le harían para ir allá.

Profesor, como iremos hasta el Callejón, pregunto Harry un poco nervioso y pensativo.

Por medio de los polvos flu, será en la chimenea de mi oficina, ya que es la única que esta conectada en la red flu, ya sabes, para mayor seguridad, contesto amablemente Dumbledore.

Llegaron a la oficina del Profesor y se acercaron a una chimenea que tenia un agradable fuego, Harry apenas se percataba de aquella chimenea (había estado ahí en incontables ocasiones y apenas se va dando cuenta de la existencia de aquella chimenea).

Apareceremos en el Caldero Chorreante, explico Dumbledore.

Ambos magos se metieron a la chimenea, cada uno tenia un puño de polvos flu, al arrojarlo al fuego gritaron...

Callejón Diagon.

Harry volvió a sentir la misma sensación que el año pasado, veía todo pasar rápidamente, decidió cerrar los ojos para no marearse pero le fue prácticamente imposible, ya que se estaba mareando, de pronto extendió los brazos, y salió de la chimenea para caer contra el suelo, se paro inmediatamente, observo aquel lugar y se percato de que todos los magos que se encontraban ahí lo miraban y murmuraban cosas entre ellos, miro con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el Caldero Chorreante y a su lado estaba el Profesor Dumbledore, quién lo sacó del lugar.

Lo mismo que sucedió cuando entro por primera vez con Hadrid, Dumbledore lo llevó a la parte de atrás del lugar no sin antes sacarlo, ya que todos los magos lo querían saludar y estrecharle la mano a Harry y a él, sacó su varita y toco algunos tabiques, lo que era una pared ahora era un hueco por donde podía pasar una persona gorda para dar paso al Callejón Diagon.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al banco en Gringotts, Harry saco un saquito con su dinero en la cámara que tenía, después de ahí, se fueron a comprar túnicas nuevas para Harry, ya que le quedaban muy pequeñas las que tenía, pero extrañamente también le habían pedido una túnica de gala como el año pasado, así que compro una de color azul oscuro de terciopelo.

Después de eso fueron a la librería a comprar los libros que necesitaría durante el curso, (como estaba en el castillo, la profesora McGonagall le dio solamente la lista con los útiles) terminando de comprar eso, solamente faltaba comprar las plumas, frascos de tintas, pergaminos, guantes de dragón (los que tenía se le habían roto) un caldero de peltre más grande que el año anterior, Dumbledore le dijo que después de comprarlos, fueran un momento a un local muy parecido a las Tres Escobas.

Fueron a una tienda en donde compraron el resto de los útiles y al salir el profesor Dumbledore lo guió por el callejón, subieron bastante hasta que Harry vio un local con el nombre "_The Sherloct"._ Al entrar, Harry pudo ver a una joven mesera atendiendo a los demás clientes, pero en cuanto los vio sentándose en una de las mesas, fue atenderlos inmediatamente.

Pidieron algo para tomar en lo que el profesor esperaba a alguien (Harry pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, también ahí vendían esa bebida), se sorprendió muchísimo ya que ese local era nuevo, no tenía mucho de haber sido inaugurado, mientras esperaban, Harry pudo notar que habían muchos magos platicando, observo afuera de la tienda pudo ver pasar algunos de sus compañeros de la casa de Gryffindor con sus familiares.

Un mago joven, de estatura media, de piel blanca, con un sombrero puntiagudo puesto cubriéndole el rostro entro en la tienda y se fue a sentar a la barra, se quedó un buen rato mirando a la mesa en donde Harry y el profesor estaban, Harry se había percatado de eso y trato de decírselo al profesor pero fue interrumpido por otro mago que llegó por detrás saludando a Dumbledore, quién se paró y le estrecho la mano, después el mago se inclino saludando a Harry y el profesor le dijo que lo esperara unos momentos ahí sentado, que él iba a hablar con el mago un poco retirado, ya que tenía que comunicarle algo en privado, Harry acepto y se quedó observando al mago que llegó, se percató de que no era el mismo que estaba en la barra, además estaba el hecho de que nunca en su vida los había visto a los dos.

Vio que Dumbledore se alejaba un poco de la mesa para poder hablar un poco en privado, hablaban tan bajo que aunque no estuvieran muy lejos de la mesa, Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar ni una sola palabra, noto que el mago estaba realmente asustado y Dumbledore muy serio y pensativo a la vez, cuando de pronto siente la mirada de alguien por detrás, instintivamente se volteó y se percato de que el mago que estaba en la barra tomando una copa no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

La mirada de aquel mago lo estaba molestando enormemente, además quería saber si la platica era algo sobre Voldemort, ya que no sabía nada de él ni de sus mortífagos, termino su cerveza de mantequilla y quería tomar otra, pero no veía por ningún lado a la mesera, así que se paro y se dirigió a la barra para pedir otra, pero fue al otro extremo de la barra, para estar lo más lejos posible de aquel mago que aún lo miraba.

Justo al llegar a la barra donde estaba atendiendo la mesera, se empezaron a escuchar gritos desgarradores a fuera del local, mucha gente empezó a correr hacia abajo del Callejón Diagon, gritaban totalmente histéricos, mientras que dentro del local todo estaba en silencio, la gente que estaba adentro miraba afuera del local observando a toda esa gente, cuando una señora con sus niños pequeños entro gritando que los atacaban mortífagos, que eran más de 20.

La gente empezó a gritar y empezar alejándose de la puerta, otros tratando de cerrar la puerta para que no sufrieran ningún ataque, Harry trato de buscar a Dumbledore con la mirada, pero no le veía por ninguna parte ya que mucha gente corría hacia donde él se encontraba, empezó a moverse entre la gente, tratando de buscar al profesor, cuando vio que el mago que estaba hablando con Dumbledore salía por el local con su varita en la mano.

Dumbledore se acercaba a Harry y también tenía su varita en la mano, Harry empezó a caminar en dirección a él, pero antes de llegar vio que el otro mago que estaba en la barra se acercaba también a él con su varita en la mano, una señora paso enfrente de él y el mago levantó su varita y le lanzó la maldición asesina.

Eso provoco mayor pánico dentro del local, Dumbledore lo iba a tacar pero los mortífagos entraron por el local lanzándole hechizos a él y a la gente que estaba histérica, el profesor tuvo que esquivar los hechizos, mientras que el otro mago que estaba hace unos momentos en la barra se acerco a Harry y lo agarro por detrás, quien en esos momentos estaba gritándole a Dumbledore que un mago lo iba a tacar por detrás.

Harry forcejeaba tratando de que el mago lo soltara pero era inútil, pero en esos momentos le dio un codazo en el estomago haciendo que lo soltara.

CRUCIO, dijo un mortífago que estaba por detrás de Harry, quién se cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor gritando lo más fuerte, esto provoco que todos quedaran en silencio mirando con horror a Harry.

Dumbledore trataba de atacar al atacante de Harry, pero no podía por que los demás mortífagos no se lo permitían, mientras tanto el mago bajó su varita haciendo que Harry dejara gritar de dolor, se acerco a él y lo levanto.

Es hora de retirarnos, ya cumplimos lo que él nos encargo, por cierto, el joven Potter vendrá con nosotros, él quiere matarlo de una vez por todas, ya que fue interrumpido por usted Dumbledore cuando trato de atacarlo en Privet Drive.

Todos los mortífagos empezaron a reírse y cuando terminaron desaparecieron junto con Harry, quién estaba adolorido por todo el cuerpo, el cual no pudo defenderse de su atacante.

Sentía que el frío helado le calaba los huesos, estaba totalmente débil, trataba de recordar lo sucedido hace sólo unos momentos, recordaba que llego a un lugar totalmente oscuro, no podía distinguir nada ante esa oscuridad escalofriante, sus atacantes le vendaron los ojos y lo condujeron a un lugar que no sabía cual era.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado desde entonces, pero le parecía que tenia horas encerrado en ese lugar, todo estaba en un silencio espectral, no escuchaba ruido alguno y eso le daba aún más mala espina; por su mente pasaban miles de preguntas pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que se empezaron a escuchar pasos acercándose, de pronto se escuchaba que habrían una puerta y sintió que alguien le quitaba la venda con las manos.

Me sorprende lo fácil que fue capturarte Potter, dijo una voz fría que era capaz de helar la sangre.

No puedo creer lo cobarde que eres, mandar a tus mortífagos a atacar al Callejón, traerme hasta aquí, pudiste haberlo hecho por tu propia cuenta, acaso tienes miedo del Profesor Dumbledore, dijo Harry fríamente y una mirada de odio puro.

Te equivocas, yo temerle a un viejo loco, al que todos creen como el mejor mago del mundo en estos tiempos, la razón por la que no lo hice fue sencilla, si hubiera ido yo, el ministerio le creería a Dumbledore de mi retorno, en cambio, si no voy yo y mando a mis mortífagos, pensarán que lo hacen por su propia cuenta, como en el año pasado cuando atacaron en los mundiales de quidditch para cobrar venganza u otra razón, dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios, sus ojos rojos brillaban de maldad pura.

No te saldrás con la tuya, tarde o temprano el ministerio se dará cuenta de tu retorno.

Para cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde para salvar este mundo mágico de mis planes de gobernar el mundo entero y matar a todos esos muggles, respondió Voldemort malignamente, como si su plan fuera un seguro éxito.

Te traje aquí por otras razones, sabes, nadie lo sabe ni siquiera mis fieles vasallos, pero te traje aquí por que haré cambiarte de bando a la fuerza utilizando magia oscura muy avanzada, lo pensé mejor y llegue a la conclusión de no matarte, dentro de tu cuerpo tienes sangre de Salazar Slytherin, me entere de que puedes hablar pársel, estoy seguro que tienes otros poderes ocultos que aún no han salido por completo, pero yo te ayudare a que salgan y puedas dominarlos a la perfección, tú y yo juntos gobernaremos este mundo, nadie se atreverá a dañarnos ya que si lo hacen los mataremos tan fácil, dijo esto Voldemort con una voz triunfal, mientras que sus vasallos lo miraban boquiabiertos y Harry lo miraba con una mirada insólita, no daba crédito a lo escuchaba.

Estas completamente loco, eso no va a funcionar, Dumbledore no lo permitirá, te matara antes de que hagas eso, dijo Harry aún sorprendido.

Ya verás que si va a funcionar, bueno tengo que irme, pronto dará inicio el ritual, dijo esto saliendo de la puerta y cerrando tras de sí dejándolo sólo a él junto a los mortífagos que entraron con él.

Pasaron horas, sentía que había sido una eternidad estar encerrado ahí, pero ahora estaba en un lugar diferente, estaba al aire libre, podía ver árboles alrededor, tan grandes que impedían ver la luna y las estrellas, a su alrededor estaban más de 40 mortífagos; no reconocía el lugar, no estaba en el lugar cuando Voldemort retorno, no había nada; sólo una casa vieja de tres pisos.

Un mortífago estaba detrás de él obligándolo avanzar, mientras caminaba podía ver dos figuras más adelante, cuando llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban pudo identificarlos, uno era Voldemort y a su lado estaba él, la persona que traiciono a sus padres cuando ellos lo consideraban un amigo, él le dijo a Voldemort donde se ocultaban para así poder salvar su propia vida, era a la persona a la que le salvo la vida al final de tercer año, la persona que estaba con la familia de su mejor amigo Ron convertido en rata, la persona que mandó a Sirius a la prisión de Azcaban.

Colagusano dame la caja, comenzaremos inmediatamente cuando sea la media noche, dijo Voldemort

Harry era sujetado firmemente por el mortífago que estaba por detrás y no podía huir por que habían muchos de sus vasallos alrededor suyo. Miro con más determinación y pronto se fijo en un vasallo que hablaba con otro en susurros; Harry no alcanzó a escuchar bien lo que decía pero si identifico quién era el estaba cubierto por la capucha; era Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort agarro una daga fuertemente y con ella se hizo una herida en la mano derecha y se acerco a Harry, le levanto la mano y también le hizo una herida en la mano derecha y junto las dos manos en las que había hecho la cortadura y al momento Harry sintió que algo le penetraba en el cuerpo. Después Voldemort se alejó y fue en dirección a colagusano

Colagusano saco una piedra negra de la caja, en ella también saco la daga y le entrego la piedra a su señor, y este se acerco a Harry, miro su reloj y después apuntando con ella con su varita, pronunció unas palabras que no sabía cual era el significado.

Una luz color verde salió de la varita y rodeo la piedra por unos momentos, pero en la piedra aquel color verde se quedó como impregnado o quedo dentro de la piedra negra por unos minutos.

Voldemort levantó su varita en dirección a Harry e iba a pronunciar unas palabras...

LUMOS SOLEM, grito Harry, apuntando con su varita directo a los ojos de Voldemort, (se había logrado zafar del mortífago) el rayo salió en dirección a él pero lo esquivo por poco, mientras que el hechizo se dirigía a uno de los mortífagos que estaba por detrás, como el hechizo crea una luz (casi como el sol) todos los mortífagos cerraron sus ojos para protegerse de esa luz, mientras Harry aprovechando esos valiosos segundos para poder escapar de ese lugar, salió corriendo entrando cada vez más en lo profundo del bosque, mientras corría escuchaba a Voldemort gritar...

BÚSQUENLO POR TODO EL BOSQUE, NO LE HAGAN DAÑO SI ES POSIBLE, TRÁIGANLO HASTA AQUÍ; ORDENÓ CON UNA VOZ LLENA DE FURIA.

Gracias a la tontera del mortífago que estaba detrás de él (no amarrarlo de las manos, ni quitarle su varita), en un momento en el que todos estaban atentos a lo que su señor hacia, lo aprovecho para zafarse de él y sacar la varita para atacarlo con un hechizo de luz, si su plan tenia éxito podría lograr intentar huir de ahí.

Corría y corría, no sabía a donde esconderse con los grandes árboles, lo único que tenía en mente era alejarse de ahí lo antes posible, no quería estar ahí por más tiempo, no muy lejos de donde estaba se escuchaba agua caer, corrió hacia donde se escuchaba y se detuvo al ver al frente una enorme cascada y al otro lado seguía el bosque.

Pensó en cruzar el río y continuar corriendo, pero si lo hacia, se mojaría por completo y dejaría rastros; lo encontrarían si hallaran esas huellas y sería en vano lo que hizo, de pronto vio dos rocas que estaban a mitad del río, retrocedió unos pasos, comenzó a correr y saltó lo más que pudo; cayó de pie en una de las rocas, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero logró no caerse al río y salto de nuevo a la segunda roca y dio un último salto y calló de rodillas al suelo.

Logró cruzar el río así que continuo corriendo, comenzó a cansarse pero no podía detenerse, a lo lejos pudo distinguir que los árboles terminaban, cuando llegó vio que había llegado al final del bosque, busco con la mirada un lugar para esconderse, pero lo único que veía era pasto y el bosque a su espalda, a lo lejos sólo se veían unas rocas algo grandes, así que corrió en dirección a ellas.

Llegó y se escondió por detrás, tomo aire y descanso por unos momentos y observaba el bosque para ver si podría ver a los mortífagos corriendo o ver luces, ver algo extraño en él, pero no veía nada, lo único que había visto era a unas ardillas escondiéndose en su árboles, aves nocturnas que lo miraban, pero ni una señal de los mortífagos; miro de frente y pudo ver que un poco más adelante había como una especie de barranca y a lo lejos más campo.

Se levantó y corrió en dirección hacia la barranca, miro hacia abajo tratando de buscar la forma en como bajar, pero no veía la forma en como bajarse; con mucho cuidado empezó a bajar, sosteniéndose de rocas que encontraba, en más de una vez esta a punto de caerse, pero lograba sostenerse a tiempo; cuando estuvo de nuevo en tierra firme comenzó a correr de nuevo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero del cansancio se detuvo detrás de otras rocas.

Los primeros rayos de sol salieron; en el resto de la noche estuvo ahí descansando para poder recuperar fuerzas, ahora que había luz podía ver a lo lejos un pueblo o ciudad, como estaba lejos se veía muy pequeño, así que decidió correr de nuevo hacia ese lugar.

Cuando llegó el Sol estaba en alto, vio su reloj pero se enfado al recordar que no funcionaba, pero su mayor sorpresa fue comprobar que era una ciudad muggle, camino por las calles, pasando locales de zapaterías, librerías, restaurantes, mueblerías, etc y la gente que pasaba por su lado se le que daba mirando, estaba realmente sucio y traía ropa de mago.

Camino durante horas en la ciudad buscando un lugar mágico, pero todo lo que veía eran tiendas muggles, pero en cierta forma un poco diferente, no era como la ciudad de Londres; además tenía sed, hambre y estaba muy cansado, no había dormido para nada.

Harry, pero ¿que estas haciendo aquí, ¿que te paso, ¿estas bien, pregunto un joven detrás de él.

¿Charly, dijo Harry quien volteo para ver a la persona que lo llamaba.


	5. Capítulo 5 La Orden del Fénix

**Capítulo 5**

**La Orden del Fénix**

Toma, tómatelo de un solo trago, te hará bien, no te curara ni nada de eso, pero te dará un poco de energía; dijo Charly extendiendo su brazo para darle a Harry un vaso con una poción que acababa de preparar.

Gracias, dijo Harry agarrando el vaso y tomárselo por completo.

Lo que ahora me pregunto es ¿Cómo llegaste a Bulgaria, no pudiste aparecerte, si lo hubieras hecho, el ministerio ya estaría aquí; dijo Charly intrigado.

Te aseguro que no me aparecí, en esta ocasión no hice nada; respondió Harry sinceramente (aunque no dijo quien lo llevo ahí).

Estas realmente herido y muy sucio, pero no tengo con que curarte, tendré que llevarte a algún lugar, ya me vas a decir que te paso y por que razón estas aquí; pregunto Charly Weasley con el rostro sumamente preocupado, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron.

No se si deba decírtelo, pero te pido de favor que me lleves hasta Hogwarts, ahí la enfermera me curara por completo; suplico Harry mirando directamente a Charly.

No puedo llevarte directamente hasta allá, por que recuerda que el colegio esta protegido con muchos hechizos poderosos incluyendo el que magos se aparezcan, pero puedo llevarte hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade y de ahí a Hogwarts.

Me parece una buena idea, pero no será peligroso; pregunto Harry dudando.

No loes, el que te va transportar soy yo, lo único que tienes que hacer es sujetarte de mi, respondió Charly un poco más calmado.

Harry dejó su vaso vació en una mesita que tenía en frente y se acercó a Charly y agarro su brazo firmemente.

De pronto vio que estaban en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, a su espalda estaba la casa de los gritos, se sorprendió tanto, hace sólo unos segundos estaba en la casa de Charly en Rumania y ahora estaba en el pueblo, en Londres muy cerca del colegio, ni siquiera sintió mareos, no sintió absolutamente nada, pensaba que se sentiría la sensación cuando se viaja en polvos flu o con un traslador, pero no sintió nada.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al colegio, como iban a paso lento (ya que Harry aún se sentía débil), tardaron en llegar como una hora o más, llegaron y se dirigían a las puertas del castillo, pero antes de llegar la puerta se abrió y el Profesor Dumbledore con todos los profesores por detrás avanzaban hacia ellos corriendo.

La profesora McGonagall tomó a Harry y lo abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que sus huesos se romperían, mientras que el director le sonreía, cuando la profesora se separo de él miro que estaba completamente sucio y con algunas heridas poco profundas; de pronto Harry se desplomo en los brazos de la profesora inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, notó que todos estaban alrededor de su cama junto con Sirius y Remus e inmediatamente la enfermera lo revisaba de nuevo.

Necesitas descansar todo el día Potter, dijo la enfermera al terminar de checar a Harry.

Que sucedió Harry, necesito que expliques que te paso y si Voldemort te hizo daño.

No quería matarme, quería otra cosa profesor, respondió Harry.

Más de tres horas estuvo narrando lo que ocurrió, describía el bosque, la casa por fuera, todo, la conversación con Voldemort y la forma en como huyo del lugar, de cómo se encontró con Charly, quién estaba ahí también. Te pido que no le cuentes nada a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres, para mayor seguridad de ellos y de Harry, y como último favor no comentes a nadie que Sirius esta aquí, tus padres ya saben la verdad sobre él; pidió Dumbledore a Charly antes de que Harry narrara lo sucedido.

No se preocupe profesor, bueno me tengo que ir a Rumania de nuevo, cuídate durante este año Harry, te deseo suerte, adiós, dijo Charly saliendo de la enfermería y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Que sucedió en el Callejón después de que los mortífagos se fueron, pregunto Harry de pronto.

Bueno, la gente en el lugar se quedó muda, el ministerio y aurores llegaron demasiado tarde, hubo más de veinte heridos y quince muertos, destrozaron tres locales, logré capturar algunos de los mortífagos que me atacaron y los traje aquí, los interrogue durante toda la noche, les di suero de la verdad y no dio resultado, el mortífago bajo los efectos de la poción no sabía que te harían, ni que sucedería, ni siquiera la ubicación real del lugar, contesto Dumbledore.

Al no tener idea de saber donde estabas, nos entro un pánico horrible, no teníamos ni idea si estabas bien y para el colmó, hoy en el Profeta publicaron lo del ataque y tu secuestro, publicaron la declaraciones de magos que estaban dentro del lugar, narraron con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido y exageraron un poco, contesto esta vez la Profesora McGonagall que le temblaba el labio de lo furiosa que estaba por la publicación..

Tus amigos Ron y Hermione nos enviaron cartas cuando supieron lo que te ocurrió, el ministerio te buscaba por todas partes, y al fin gente empezó a creer el retorno de Voldemort y Fudge esta creyéndoselo también, por eso te buscaban por toda Inglaterra, contestó de nuevo Dumbledore.

Bueno, será mejor que descanses un poco. Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de nuevo, Sirius y Remus se ofrecieron cuidarte hoy durante esta noche.

Todos los demás salieron de la enfermería, la enfermera le comunico que mañana podría salir, antes de que la puerta se cerrará el Fénix de Harry entro volando para posarse en el hombro de él.

Dalwerd, que bueno que estas junto conmigo, exclamo Harry algo cansado.

Dalwerd, que bonito nombre le pusiste. Tienes que dormirte ya Harry, mañana será un día duro, en el día del ritual el profesor no pudo enseñarte un hechizo paralizador, además creo que te podrá dar permiso de que les envíes cartas a tus amigos comunicándoles que te encontramos, dijo Sirius sentado al lado derecho de la cama de Harry mirándolo paternalmente.

Tienes razón, hasta mañana, descansen los dos, respondió Harry mientras dejaba en la mesita de noche sus anteojos.

Al levantarse, el Sol ya había salido, se puso sus anteojos de nuevo y vio que ni Sirius ni Remus, estaban en la enfermería, estaba vistiéndose cuando ellos aparecen por la puerta con una bandeja con el desayuno para tres personas.

Pensamos que sería mejor que desayunaras aquí, además queríamos hacerte compañía, respondió Remus al ver levantado a Harry.

Terminando de desayunar Harry pudo salir de la enfermería, fue en busca del director y lo encontró cerca del Gran Comedor.

Profesor, puedo enviarles una carta a Ron y Hermione, para decirles que ya me encontraron y que me encuentro bien; pregunto Harry con la esperanza de que lo diera el permiso.

Por supuesto, pero debo decirte que no les comuniques los detalles y que te encuentras bien, también que no te envíen más cartas durante lo que resto de las vacaciones, acaró el profesor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegó a la sala común y estuvo ahí por un rato haciendo las cartas, las ato a la pata de su lechuza, la cuál salió volando por la ventana. Ya se iba cuando vio que una lechuza se acerca, al llegar la lechuza le extendió su pata donde contenía una nota.

_Señor Potter nos enteramos que ya fue encontrado desde ayer por la tarde._

_Nos gustaría que nos diera una entrevista exclusiva para el profeta._

_Por favor envíenos una nota indicando el lugar, la hora y el día para esta exclusiva entrevista._

Fue como si le cayera una cubeta con agua helada; ya se habían enterado de que llegó a salvo en el colegio, y otra vez el Profeta empezaría con sus publicaciones falsas sobre él. No sabía que hacer, así que bajo con la nota en sus manos.

Al bajar pensativo, no se dio cuenta que el profesor Dumbledore se acercaba.

Que te ocurre Harry; pregunto el director.

Harry no supo si decirle al director, pero al pensarlo mejor sabía que Dumbledore lo arreglaría. Extendió su mano donde estaba la nota y se la entrego al director; este al leer el contenido, le ordenó a Harry que fuera camino al cuarto secreto por que entrenaría ese día.

Harry se fue y antes de doblar por uno de los pasillos vio que el Director escribía algo en esa nota. Más tarde, se encontraba en el salón perfeccionando el hechizo de Shagrat bajo la supervisión de Dumbledore..

En tan poco tiempo has podido dominarlas, dijo el profesor después de observar a Harry perfeccionando el hechizo de shagrat y el hechizo paralizador Tiftgobus.

Este hechizo paralizador es muy potente, ya que puede paralizar todo a su alrededor, no sólo a un mago, sino que a otro hechizo, también tenía un contrahechizo que era a Harry le costaba trabajo dominarlo.

Sumbylf es el nombre del contrahechizo, a Harry le costaba trabajo dominarlo porque este hechizo consistía en estar totalmente concentrado, tenía que hacer que todo se moviera, cuando paralizabas algo con el Tiftgobus era como si detuvieras el tiempo, pero no era así, para el contrahechizo tenias que desear, imaginar que todo tuviera movimiento de nuevo ya que no sólo un mago o un objeto estaban sin movimiento sino que todo a tu alrededor estaba paralizado, lo que hacia difícil concentrarse.

Harry tenía apenas tres días de estar practicando el Sumbylf, ya dominaba a la perfección el Cormallen, Shagrat y Tiftgobus, pero no podía con el contrahechizo, sólo podía hacer que por unos segundos una mosca o una araña recuperara el movimiento para después estar paralizada de nuevo.

Es todo por hoy Harry, tienes que descansar bien, para que mañana te puedas concentrar mejor en el hechizo.

Salieron del cuarto secreto y Harry se fue por un pasillo mientras el profesor Dumbledore se fue por otro pasillo, mientras estaba caminado rumbo a la sala común vio venir a Dalwerd, el cual se poso en el hombre derecho de Harry.

Te gusta estar en mi hombro derecho verdad Dalwerd; comento Harry mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza del hermoso Fénix.

Llegó a la sala común y entro por el retrato de la dama gorda, subió las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio y al entrar fue directamente a abrir su baúl y sacar el pensadero para vaciar un poco su cabeza de tantas cosas que tenía.

Al terminar observo lo que en el pensadero se veía y pudo ver lo que paso cuando lo secuestraron y analizo con más detenimiento la piedra negra que tenia Voldemort en sus manos, pero no tenía ni idea de que era y para que serviría.

Decidió acostarse para descansar, pero se levantó en la madrugada por que creyó escuchar ruidos en el castillo; se levantó y se puso su ropa y anteojos, tomó su varita y se tapo con la capa invisible, bajo con mucho cuidado las escaleras para no hacer ruido y salió por el retrato y noto que el cuadro estaba vacío.

Al estar caminando sin hacer ruido por los pasillos y agudizar más su oído para localizar de donde provenían los ruidos, se percato de que todos los retratos estaban vacíos, ningún mago de la pintura estaba en los cuadros, esto le extraño bastante.

Siguió caminando por más pasillos y noto que muchas voces hablaban, pasos apresurados, abrirse puertas y cerrarse; todo ese alboroto hizo que se despertara y provenía del salón de profesores.

A lo lejos vio a magos entrar, era gente que no conocía y pudo ver en las pinturas pasar de cuadro en cuadro a los retratos, cuando toda esa gente estuvo dentro del salón, Harry se acerco con más cuidado y agudizo su oído para escuchar a través de la puerta.

Ya que todos estamos reunidos por completo se dará inicio la junta, comenzó a hablar el Profesor Dumbledore.

El joven Potter no va a estar presente en esta junta Dumbledore; dijo un mago que tenía una voz joven.

No, no estará presente, yo que creo que es mejor que lo que hablemos hoy, él no se entere por el momento, no se como reaccionaría ante esta noticia, explico Dumbledore.

Hace sólo unas horas Voldemort apareció en la casa de los tíos de Harry y al no obtener información que le fuera de utilidad los mato, pero también mato a Arabella Fig., ella murió luchando contra él, al menos eso creo por la forma en como termino su casa y ella, comenzó de nuevo hablar Dumbledore.

El mundo se le vino encima cuando escucho aquélla noticia, no quería a sus tíos pero aún así no deseaba que murieran, y menos a manos de Voldemort, también el saber que Arebella murió, se sentía realmente culpable por esas muertes; Voldemort los mato por que no pudo conseguir información sobre el.

Dumbledore, Harry corre un grave peligro, por lo que nos acabas de contar creo que será difícil mantener alejado a Voldemort de Hogwarts; dijo el señor Arthur Weasley.

Losé Arthur, por eso él ya esta bajo mi protección, si les conté esto es para que todos estén alerta y para que entendieras la razón del porque no quería que le enviaran cartas a él, ya que si las interceptan no se sabe que harán, explico Dumbledore.

Por más de una hora el profesor les contó un poco acerca de lo que ocurrió cuando Harry estuvo con Voldemort en la última vez y otras cosas más, como los últimos ataques y el repentino comportamiento de los vampiros y gigantes.

Bueno es todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora tendremos que planear en la forma en como atacaremos; propuso Sirius

Cuanto tiempo tardarán en llegar Hadrid y Madame Máxime con las noticias, comento otro mago.

Antes de que inicien las clases en el colegio; contesto Dumbledore.

Arthur, convence a más magos del ministerio que Voldemort ha retornado, la vigilancia en Hogwarts aumentará más, los aurores vigilarán los movimientos de los vampiros, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix vigilaran los límites de Londres y asignaré a cuatro miembros de la Orden y a todos los retratos que cuiden y vigilen a Harry, dijo Dumbledore.

No mencionaste que estaría bajo tu protección, ósea que lo cuidarías y vigilarías dijo otro mago.

Así es, pero me temo que durante el año tendré que salir del colegio para hacer unos preparativos en contra de Voldemort, y eso tengo que hacerlo personalmente.

Pasado mañana hay luna llena para poder poner la marca de la Orden del Fénix a todos los restantes del ministerio y aurores, en esta ocasión todos tendrán que estar reunidos para poder llevarla a cabo, ya que son más de quince los que se integrarán, pueden retirarse, finalizó Dumbledore.

Harry que estaba escuchando a través de la puerta, se fue corriendo tratando de no hacer ruido, quería saber quienes eran los cuatro miembros a los que asignó para que lo vigilarán, pensó que los había señalado ya que no pronuncio sus nombres o tal vez después diría quienes serían.

Llegó corriendo sigilosamente hasta el retrato y entro por el (tuvo que correr lo más rápido antes de que llegara la dama gorda), entro en su cuarto y sacó el pensadero para vaciar ese recuerdo en el, luego trató de dormir pero no podía, pero al final después de unas horas pudo conciliar el sueño.


	6. Capítulo 6 Los alumnos regresan al coleg...

**Capítulo 6**

**Los alumnos regresan al colegio**

Harry se levanto normalmente, se baño y después de ponerse su ropa bajo a la sala común y salió por el retrato, al salir notó que la dama gorda lo vigilaba y no sólo ella sino también todos los retratos.

Entró al Gran Comedor y sentó para comenzar a desayunar sus huevos refritos con jugo de calabaza, mientras comía Dumbledore entro junto con los demás profesores y se sorprendieron de ver a Harry desayunando sólo.

---Buenos días Harry, dormiste bien, pregunto Sirius.

---Si, dormí bien anoche, por que lo preguntas; contesto Harry con un tono de voz diferente, un tanto frío.

---Que tienes, te sientes bien, tuviste un sueño o algo por el estilo; pregunto esta vez Dumbledore.

---No profesor, tuve un sueño tranquilo, además estoy bien, no me pasa nada malo, compromiso yo me retiro.

---Pero si ni siquiera has terminado de desayunar, dijo la profesora McGonagall.

---Se me fue el hambre profesora, estaré paseando por el colegio y tal vez entrenare más tiempo en el cuarto secreto, con permiso, dicho esto comenzó avanzar hacia la puerta, mientras agudizaba su oído alcanzó a escuchar decir al profesor Lupin que algo raro le ocurría a el, para después sentir la mirada de todos.

Antes de salir por los terrenos del colegio, se fue a la torre de Gryffindor y saco el libro de _Godric Gryffindor._ Estuvo paseando por el campo de Quidditch, luego por los invernaderos y al último por los jardines, estaba pensando en la conversación que escucho en la madrugada. Trato de despejar sus pensamientos y se fue al campo de Quidditch a leer.

Se sentó en las gradas y comenzó a leer la tercera hoja.

_Yo Godric Gryffindor te enseñare secretos que te podrán ayudar. Pero antes tendrás que saber algunas cosas._

_Solo los descendientes podrán saber muchas cosas del colegio, mi lugar oculto, donde solo tu podrás estar, pero antes te diré las habilidades que llevas dentro por ser mi heredero._

Harry dejó de leer, se quedo boquiabierto al leer que el era el heredero, eso explicaba todo, por que él si podía ver el contenido y muchas otras más extrañas que le pasaban a él: Ahora todo tenía sentido.

_Te habrás dado cuenta que tus poderes comienzan a despertar, pero esto ocurrió cuando cumpliste los quince años, pues tus poderes comenzaran a salir, tu manera de ser comenzara a definirse y muchas otras cosas más ocurrirán, por esa razón se te fue entregado el libro, el cual te ayudara en el desarrollo de tus poderes._

_Poco a poco tus poderes irán despertando y cuando suceda, tendrás que leer el libro donde mencione dicha habilidad._

Dejó de leer el libro para pensar un poco lo que acaba de leer; mientras lo hacía vio a lo lejos al profesor Snape acercándose ahí; se levanto y se oculto. Lo hacía por varias razones, una de ellas era por que quería estar solo, si lo veía, lo molestaría con comentarios ofensivos, como lo odiaba tanto.

El profesor al llegar al campo de Quidditch miro todo el lugar y después se fue hacía los invernaderos; Harry salió del escondite y súbitamente comenzó a recordar de nuevo lo de anoche, decidió dejar el libro de nuevo en la torre y luego dirigirse al cuarto secreto a entrenar.

Aún no podía creer que murieron sus tíos y Arabella Fig., sobre lo demás que estaban hablando, ocultarle lo sucedido y además de que lo vigilarán, sentía una gran rabia por dentro, quería matar a Voldemort por todos los asesinatos que cometió.

Al llegar al cuarto secreto nadie se encontraba ahí, comenzó a practicar el contrahechizo Sumbylf, ahora podía dar movimiento a la mayor parte de su alrededor por más de quince minutos.

Aún le resultaba algo difícil controlarlo por que se sentía furioso consigo mismo, pensaba que Arabella y sus tíos murieron por su culpa y eso lo hacia enojarse.

A mitad del entrenamiento de Harry, el Profesor Dumbledore entro junto con los profesores, Sirius y Remus, justo en el momento en que Harry invadido por su ira lanzaba un hechizo...

---STARD FINGGERS; grito Harry con ira al recordar las últimas palabras de sus padres, la muerte de Cedric, el ataque al Callejón Diagon y al escuchar la muerte de sus tíos y Arabella.

El rayo de color azul salió de la varita de Harry para dirigirse a las seis arañas que estaban en el suelo, a todas las envolvió y las elevo hasta el techo para después salir en diferentes direcciones completamente muertas.

A la hora de lanzar aquel hechizo, el remolino se formo alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos cambiaron a un negro completo.

Cuando esto termino, Harry no pudo más con su ira invadiéndole toda su mente y el cansancio que sentía por haber estado practicando tantas horas, y termino cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Al despertar noto que estaba en el cuarto de secreto y a su alrededor estaban Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore y todos los profesores.

---¿Te encuentras bien Harry, pregunto Dumbledore con el rostro preocupado.

---Si, me siento mejor profesor, ¿por que estoy en el suelo, ¿que paso, ¿por que todos están aquí, pregunto Harry levantándose del suelo.

---Acaso no lo recuerdas, hace unos instantes una especie de remolino estaba alrededor de tu cuerpo y tus ojos estaban negros, lanzaste un hechizo de magia negra y después te desmayaste, contesto Sirius sumamente preocupado.

---¿Qué yo hice que, no lo recuerdo, sólo recuerdo estar practicando el hechizo de Sumbylf.

Harry recordaba estar enojado consigo mismo, pero no lo comento para que no sospecharan que escucho la conversación en la madrugada, después cuando recordó la muerte de Cedric y las demás cosas, pero nada mas.

---Señor Potter es claro que algo te esta pasando, o que estas molesto con algo o alguien, dijo el profesor Snape con las cejas arqueadas.

---Quisiera decirles que es lo que me pasa pero... no puedo, no quiero decirles ni a ustedes ni a nadie, contesto Harry con total seriedad.

En realidad Harry estaba enojado consigo mismo y con ellos por no contarle directamente lo que paso con sus tíos y Arabella, además no entendía el por que de ese coraje, se sentía con ira no tan normal, desde en la mañana se sentía raro, enojado sin razón, y la prueba estaba en que según los profesores lanzó un hechizó, el mismo cuando lo atacaron en Privet Drive.

---Esta bien, si no quieres decirlo lo comprendo, ahora vete a la sala común a descansar por que mañana regresan los demás alumnos.

Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño sobre Voldemort...

Sentía frío, traía la túnica de la escuela, estaba en una clase de lugar que hace muchos años hubo una batalla, todo a su alrededor estaba hecho pedazos, las casas estaban en ruinas, de pronto escuchaba que alguien se acercaba.

---Llegó la hora de que te unas a mí Potter, dijo la voz fría de Voldemort.

Traía en sus manos aquella piedra negra, que ahora estaba brillando de un verde oscuro.

Trataba de moverse pero no podía, nada lo estaba atando pero aún así no podía moverse, sentía que una fuerza lo ataba mágicamente.

---Aunque trates de moverte no podrás, Dumbledore ya no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, ya es hora de que te unas a mí ejercito, juntos gobernaremos el mundo.

Voldemort pronunciaba unas palabras que él no entendía después se acercaba a Harry y lo tomaba de las manos poniéndola la piedra para pronunciar algo diferente. Sentía un dolor inmenso, como si le estuvieran matando el alma.

Se levantó gritando, estaba sudando y ese dolor parecía que era real, sacó su pensadero de su baúl y puso ese recuerdo en el. Dalwerd se despertó por los gritos de Harry y lo miraba atentamente, Harry al notarlo le dijo que estaba bien, solo que había tenido un mal sueño.

Como no podía dormirse, se baño, vistió y cuando los primeros rayos del Sol salieron, decidió bajar a desayunar.

Al entrar noto que las cuatro mesas de las casas de Hogwarts estaban acomodadas y al frente estaba la mesa de profesores, se alegró mucho, por que hoy en la noche vería de nuevo a sus amigos.

Como nadie estaba ahí, se sentó en la mesa de Griffyndor y comenzó a desayunar sólo por segunda ocasión, estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno cuando los profesores comenzaron a llegar cuando una lechuza color negro hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor para dejarle a Harry una carta.

Harry intrigado por la persona que le envió la carta, ya que no podrían ser de Ron o Hermione la abrió...

Dentro de la carta había una piedra de cristal con una nota...

_Toca la piedra de cristal y verás lo que sucederá, muy pronto nos veremos, ten lo por seguro..._

Por un momento dudo en tocarla, pero se armó de valor y la tocó, al tocarla la piedra tomo un rojo intenso, inmediatamente la soltó y se sorprendió, no sabía quién se la envió, por que cambio de color, que significaba eso y para que servía la piedra.

Harry al notar que los profesores lo observaban, guardo la piedra dentro de su bolsillo, tomó la nota y salió del comedor corriendo.

En el resto del día Harry se la pasó investigando sobre aquella piedra sin éxito alguno; ya en la noche bajó al Gran Comedor para recibir a sus amigos que en esos momentos alumnos de todas las edades entraban en el colegio.

Alumnos entraban ya en el Gran Comedor y Harry empezó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, al verlos entrar mirando a los demás alumnos se dirigió corriendo.

---Hermione, Ron, me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo, dijo Harry que al gritar sus nombres, ellos también corrieron y se abrazaron los tres juntos.

---Harry, que bueno que estas bien, me preocupe por ti cuando salió la noticia en el Profeta de que mortífagos atacaron el Callejón Diagon y de que te llevaron con ellos, dijo Hermione que de su rostro empezaban a salir unas lágrimas de alegría.

---¿Dónde estabas, te buscamos por todo el tren sin encontrarte, pensé que algo malo te había pasado antes de subir en el tren, dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

---Lo que pasa es que estoy aquí desde hace como un mes mas o menos, tengo que contarles muchas cosas, me sucedieron cosas en estas vacaciones, además quiero que me cuenten como se la pasaron en las vacaciones, dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

---Claro que te contaremos, pero mejor vamos a sentarnos en el Gran Comedor, pronto dará inicio la selección de los de primero.

Minutos mas tarde, la selección de primero dio inicio...

Cuando diga su nombre, pasarán la frente, se sentaran en el taburete y se colocaran el sombrero, dijo la profesora McGonagall a los de primer año.

---Dawson Leonardo.

Un chico de cabello rubio salió de la fila de primer año para sentarse en el taburete y colocarse el sombrero...

---Gryffindor

---Linton Margaret, dijo la profesora.

---Slytherin, grito el sombrero después de un minuto.

---Felton Jhon, un chico de estatura media de tez morena se puso el sombrero con nerviosismo.

---Hufflepuff, grito el sombrero después de cinco minutos.

---Litter Jane, una chica con el cabello recogido, de tez blanca se puso el sombrero...

---Gryffindor

---Harris Marshall, dijo la profesora.

---Ravenclaw, grito el sombrero cuando lo toco de los pelos.

---Watson Marleny, dijo la profesora

---Gryffindor, grito de inmediato el sombrero.

---Luna Lady, dijo la profesora.

--- Slytherin, grito el sombrero después de unos minutos.

---Darlyn Carlos, dijo la profesora.

--- Hufflepuff, grito el sombrero.

---Adán Irene, dijo la profesora.

---Ravenclaw, grito el sombrero.

Richarson Alexander fue a Ravenclaw también junto con Karla, Lord Robert fue a Slytherin junto con Carslon Mary, Peterson Boby y Jefferson Mary fueron a Hufflepuff; y en Gryffindor fue Whetter Steve y Clonard Mildred.

Después de que el profesor diera unas indicaciones les dijo que este año aumentarían la vigilancia en todo Hogwarts, el bosque estaba prohibido, no podían salir durante la noche a los terrenos y las prácticas de Quidditch serían supervisadas por el jefe de cada casa y también una lista de objetos que se encontraban en la consejería quedaban totalmente prohibidos.

Como último anuncio la cena. Comida en las cuatro mesas apareció, todos los alumnos platicaban alegremente. Los de primero estaban impactados por tanta comida y comenzaban a platicar entre ellos.

Ginny platicaba con Harry sobre sus vacaciones (Harry prefería no comentar sus vacaciones, así que le hacia muchas preguntas a Ginny). Ron y Hermione escuchaban y de vez en cuando comentaban algo a Harry.

Como era costumbre; Colin se sentó enfrente de Harry y trataba de entablar conversación con Harry. Por primera vez en su vida estaba feliz de volver a ver todos los alumnos en el colegio (a excepción de Malfoy). En la mitad de la cena los fantasmas del colegio hicieron su aparición provocando un "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH" por parte de los de primer año.

Al terminar la cena el profesor Dumbledore se paro de su siento y comunico que hora de irse a la cama a descansar para empezar al día siguiente las clases.

---Los prefectos conduzcan a los de primero a sus salas comunes, espero que duerman bien esta noche.

---Los de primero de Gryffindor síganme, dijo Hermione que se levantó y se puso al frente de los de primero y comenzó a avanzar; Harry y Ron también se pararon y caminaron al lado de ella.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala común.

---Contraseña, dijo la dama gorda al tener enfrente a Hermione

---"León de Fuego"; contesto Hermione, quién avanzo cuando el retrato se abrió, después de darles algunas indicaciones a los de primero todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Hablaron hasta muy tarde, platicaron de lo que sucedió a Ron en las vacaciones y a Hermione como le fue con Víktor en Bulgaria.

---Creo que hiciste mal en ir a Bulgaria con él Hermione, dijo Harry después de escuchar a su amiga disimulando una gran ola de celos hacia Víktor.

---No veo en que hice de mal, además no hice nada malo Harry, estuve investigando sobre la cultura mágica que tiene, es realmente fascinante todas las cosas que llegaron a hacer en épocas pasadas; respondió Hermione.

---Bueno, ¿Harry como te fue a ti en las vacaciones?; pregunto Ron

Y Harry comenzó a platicarles todo lo sucedido que le pasó en el verano pasado, a excepción de la platica que tuvo con su padrino y Remus sobre Hermione, del coraje que tenía aquel día, el cristal que le llegó esta mañana, y el sueño que tuvo también.

Finalmente se fueron a dormir, Ron fue el primero en irse a acostar y Hermione aprovecho el momento de que estaba a solas con Harry para decirle algo.

---Sabes, en todo este verano me di cuenta de que no amo realmente a Víktor, él me propuso que fuéramos novios pero yo le dije que no, y este verano estuve pensando mucho en ti, más cuando supe la noticia en el Profeta, dijo Hermione algo colorada. ---Bueno, será mejor que vaya a dormir y tu también deberías hacer lo mismo; dicho esto Hermione se acerco a Harry y le da un beso en la mejilla al igual que al final del curso anterior.

Harry se puso rojo al igual que Hermione y ella se subió corriendo las escaleras no sin antes decirle "buenas noches Harry"; mientras que él se quedo ahí parado, observando las escaleras por donde subió ella.

Mientras se metía a su cama su mente sólo estaba fija en Hermione (en especial aquellos dos besos que ella le había dado); sus sueños los ocupa ella. Poco a poco Hermione estaba ocupando el corazón de Harry pero... ¿Si ella estaba enamorada de otro que no fuera él, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante esa situación?.


	7. Capítulo 7 Inicio de clases

**Capítulo 7**

**Inicio de clases**

Harry se levanto temprano y despertó a Ron, mientras él se despertaba totalmente, se dio una ducha, realmente se sentía feliz por que empezaran las clases, en todo este tiempo, quería saber sobre sus amigos, estar con ellos, platicar con ellos, entre otras cosas, pero lo que más extrañaba era ver la sonrisa de Hermione, verla de nuevo, escuchar su voz, sentir su aroma.

Se puso la túnica del colegio y bajo junto con Ron, quién también se había bañado, al bajar a la sala común vieron a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea; el verlos bajar, ella cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y los saludo.

Salieron del retrato, mientras que en la sala común los alumnos empezaban a levantarse y otros iban en camino al Gran Comedor. Siguieron platicando alegremente pero en el camino se encontraron con la persona más desagradable.

---Vaya, vaya, todavía estas vivo Potter, pensé que estabas ya muerto, por lo del Profeta y el hecho de que ayer no te vi en el tren, que lastima, creo que tendremos que cancelar la celebración que estábamos organizando en la sala común de Slytherin, dijo Draco Malfoy con su habitual y cualidad de arrastrar las palabras.

---No molestes Malfoy, por que no te vas a otra parte a envenenar a alguien más, mira que con tu sola presencia haces sentir nauseas, dijo Ron empezando a enojarse.

---Cállate Weasley, no estaba hablando contigo sino con Potter, contesto Malfoy mirando a Ron con mirada fulminante.

---Buenos días profesor Dumbledore, saludo Hermione por detrás de Malfoy.

Malfoy volteo al mirar a Hermione y comprobó que Dumbledore se acercaba a ellos saludándolos con la mano.

---Buenos días jóvenes, espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones por que este año será muy difícil para ustedes por los TIMOS, dijo Dumbledore con una voz amable y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

---Buenos días Profesor Dumbledore, contestaron Harry y Ron (Malfoy se fue antes de que el profesor llegara hasta ellos), muchas gracias profesor.

---¿De que me da las gracias señor Weasley, pregunto Dumbledore.

---Gracias a que Hermione lo saludo, y al acercarse logró que Malfoy se fuera y nos dejara de molestar, respondió Ron alegremente.

---Bueno, será mejor que se vallan a desayunar, con permiso, dijo Dumbledore, dicho esto comenzó a caminar y lo perdieron de vista cuando se fue por un pasillo.

---Tengo mucha hambre, vamos ya a desayunar, se quejo Ron frotándose su estomago.

---Señorita Granger tome, estos son los horarios, repártalos a los alumnos, dijo la profesora McGonagall que estaba detrás de Harry.

---Que tenemos a la primera hora, pregunto Ron a Harry.

---El lunes tenemos...

**Lunes:**

8:00 AM. Herbología con Ravenclaw

9:00 AM. Herbología con Ravenclaw

10:00 AM. ALMUERZO

11:00 AM. Pociones con Slytherin

12:00 AM. Transformaciones con Hufflepuff

13:00 PM. Transformaciones con Hufflepuff

14:00 PM. DESCANSO

15:00 PM. COMIDA

16:00 PM. Historia de la magia con Slytherin

20:00 PM. Astronomía con Ravenclaw

---Genial, tenemos solamente dos clases con ellos, comento Ron muy contento

---Pero el martes...

**Martes**

8:00 AM. Pociones con Slytherin

9:00 AM. Pociones con Slytherin

10:00 AM. ALMUERZO

11:00 AM. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hufflepuff

12:00 PM. Adivinación con Ravenclaw

13:00 PM. DESCANSO

14:00 PM. Transformaciones con Slytherin

15:00 PM. COMIDA

16:00 PM. Transformaciones con Slytherin

---No puedo creerlo, el martes tendré que verle la cara podrida que tiene Malfoy en casi todo el día, exclamo Ron al escuchar a Harry decir el horario del martes.

---Pareciera como si las únicas casas fueran Gryffindor y Slytherin, comento Harry también decepcionado por el horario.

---Que bien, el miércoles tendremos con el profesor Lupin, comento contenta Hermione, quién al terminar de repartir los horarios a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se sentó al lado de Harry.

**Miércoles**

8:00 AM. Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw

9:00 AM. Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw

10:00 AM. ALMUERZO

11:00 AM. Herbología con Hufflepuff

12:00 PM. Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Slytherin

13:00 PM. Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Slytherin

14:00 PM. DESCANSO

15:00 PM. COMIDA

16:00 PM. Adivinación con Hufflepuff

17:00 PM. Encantamientos con Slytherin

20:00 PM. Astronomía con Ravenclaw

---Malfoy tendrá clases con nosotros en Defensa contra las artes oscuras y el Profesor Lupin nos favorecerá a nosotros, dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

---Harry me pasas el azúcar por favor, dijo Hermione algo roja en sus mejillas.

---Toma, dijo Harry, quién también estaba algo rojo.

---El Jueves y Viernes no están tan mal, en cada día tendremos tres clases con Slytherin, me alegra más el horario del lunes, pero desteto el del martes, comento Ron teniendo sus ojos fijos en el horario sin percatarse de que sus dos amigos estaban sonrojados.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, Harry se sentía mejor al estar con sus amigos, aquellas cosas que le habían pasado aquel verano lo iban a comenzar a cambiar (aunque no lo sabía).

El correo comenzó a llegar y miles de lechuzas comenzaron hacer su aparición en el gran comedor dejando caer paquetes de diferentes tamaños a sus respectivos dueños, a Neville le llegó un grande paquete que cayo a la mesa de Gryffindor provocando que su jugo de calabaza se desparramara en la mesa (como era su costumbre, siempre olvida algo y su abuela se lo enviaba por correspondencia), a Ron le llego un paquete de Percy (algo muy extraño), lo dejo y les comento a Harry y Hermione que lo abriría estando en la sala común.

Hermione alzo la vista en busca de algo, de pronto una lechuza se acerco a ella y dejo caer una pergamino enrollado, al pagarla a la lechuza con dinero mágico, esta desplegó el profeta y su cara se puso pálida de pronto.

---¿Qué pasa Hermione?; pregunto Harry inquieto a esta que estaba leyendo rápidamente un artículo.

La respuesta de Hermione fue extenderle la primera plana del profeta, Ron miro sobre el hombro de su amigo y también se puso muy pálido. La nota contenía...

_**MUERTE MISTERIOSA DE KARKAROV**_

_Queridos lectores, lamentamos informarles que ayer por la noche el director del colegio Durmstrang fue hallado muerto en las afueras de un pueblo de muggles cerca de la ciudad de Londres._

_Los policías de esa región informaron a las autoridades de que el cuerpo fue hallado en descomposición; declararon que llevaba varias semanas muerto._

_Después de haber terminado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que fue ganado por Harry Potter, el profesor Karkarov nunca se fue con sus demás alumnos a Bulgaria, desde la tercera prueba no se le ha visto en ninguna parte._

_El ministerio se encargo de borrar a la policía que encontró el cuerpo descompuesto y puso en sus memorias de haber encontrado un animal que murió por un accidente de coche._

_Pero el ministerio se ha negado a hablar con el profeta sobre una simple idea que tengan del ¿porque esta muerto, ¿quién lo mato, y ¿cuando sucedió?. Con esto, pensamos que algo oculta el ministerio y que el señor ministro presiona al profeta sobre ciertas cosas que no podemos publicar._

_Dahina Guister._

_El Profeta.._

Harry termino de leer el artículo y miro a Ron y después a Hermione, esta se quedo pensativa y de pronto comento algo...

---Cuando estaba en Bulgaria con Víctor, este menciona cierta ocasión, que probablemente tardaría un poco en entrar a otra escuela, por que tenía que recibir ciertos papeles que el director Karkarov le iba a entregar; pero desde que llegaron las clases en su colegio se suspendieron y el ministerio de Bulgaria a estado muy presionado en encontrar un director suplente ya que Karkarov nunca volvió. ---Me dijo que el ministerio de allá mando a sus mejores aurores a buscar al director Karkarov a Londres, pero que aún no encontraban rastro de él; también me dijo que los últimos meses que estuvieron aquí Karkarov se veía nervioso y a cada momento se tocaba su brazo (ya saben donde tienen la marca tenebrosa los mortífagos).

---Por que no nos comentaste nada sobre esto Hermione; se quejo Ron disgustado con ella.

---Por que tenia otras que pensar Ronny; le espeto Hermione.

Ron se puso colorado por que lo llamo Ronny (algo que hacia cuando estaba enojada con él) y le pregunto...

---Que era más importante, que ocupaba tus pensamientos como para que no nos dijeras nada Hermione...

---Pues yo pensaba en...; ella se detuvo, de pronto se puso muy roja y comenzó a tartamudear nerviosamente, con disimulo miro a Harry y este le de volvió la mirada interrogativamente.--- Yo pensaba en cierta persona que... que, no tengo por que decirte en quién pensaba como para que se me pasara informarles sobre lo que me dijo Víctor; se excuso Hermione totalmente roja como el cabello de Ron

Harry se le quedo mirando impresionantemente desconcertado, tenia una leve idea de en quien pensaba ella, pero... si era cierto que si ella pensaba en un chico que le gustaba, y por andar pensando en él se le había olvidado decirles aquella conversación.

---Será mejor que ya nos vayamos a Herbología, comento Hermione para disimular que estaba roja.

Al salir del Gran Comedor Harry se cruzó con Cho, quién le dirigió una mirada tierna a Harry, a este de pronto se le olvido sobre el posible chico por el que estaba interesada SU HERMIONE.

---Pero que le pasa a esta, Harry te diste cuenta de la forma en como se te quedo viendo, dijo Hermione algo molesta.

---Hermione acaso estas celosa de la forma en como esa chica miro a Harry, pensé que te daría gusto por Harry, dijo Ron parándose y mirando fijamente a Hermione.

---Su nombre es Cho, dijo de pronto Harry.

---Como lo sabes, dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

---La conozco de vista desde tercero, pero el año pasado empezamos a hablarnos, fue la pareja de navidad de Cedric, creó que salieron juntos, cuando el murió y el profesor lo comunico el porque de su muerte, la vi desde la mesa de Gryffindor soltando lagrimas en su rostro. Además antes de salir de cuarto, me dijo que ella estaba muy agradecida conmigo por haber traído el cuerpo de su novio, fue lo mismo que me dijeron los padres de Cedric, me dijo que no estaba molesta conmigo, que yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso y que le gustaría que tuviéramos una amistad más unida que antes, eso le hubiera gustado a Cedric, dijo Harry poniéndose triste de pronto.

---Lo siento Harry, en verdad yo no sabía eso, mal interprete las cosas, de seguro esa sonrisa era muestra de apoyo., dijo Hermione arrepintiéndose de su comentario.

---Perdóname a mi también, tampoco estaba enterado, dijo Ron apenado.

---No se preocupen por eso.

Y continuaron su camino al invernadero 3, al llegar la mayor parte de los Hufflepuffs estaban ahí y al ver a Harry comenzaron hablar entre ellos.

---Vaya, creo que hablan sobre lo ocurrió al final del curso anterior, dijo Hermione molesta

En esos momentos, la Profesora Sprout entro al invernadero con unos guantes de dragón diciéndoles que trabajarían en grupo de seis.

Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones y Justin Finch Fletchley de Hufflepuff se sentaron con Ron, Hermione y Harry.

---Hola, dijeron los seis al unísono.

---Harry, nosotros queremos decirte que estamos contigo, te apoyamos y no te culpamos por lo que sucedió meses atrás, dijo Justin.

---Además, Dumbledore dijo a todo el colegio la verdad acerca de la muerte de Cedric, dijo esta vez Hannah

---Toda la casa de Hufflepuff esta agradecida contigo por haber traído su cuerpo al colegio, además de que los dos juntos ganaron el Torneo de los Tres Magos; dijo esta vez Susan.

---Gracias, me alegra de que la casa de Hufflepuff me crea y que no estén enojados conmigo, dijo Harry algo más contento.

---Hoy comenzaremos por ver a unas plantas peligrosas, ya que si los muerden pueden llegar a morir, por que contiene un veneno peligroso, los guantes los protegerán, comento la profesora a toda clase.

---Estas plantas se llaman Perpenduras, su veneno puede curar muchas heridas profundas, pero tiene que ser mezclado con otras sustancias, sus hojas son remedios para cortadas simples, por equipo tomaran una, tres de ustedes agarraran firmemente la planta, mientras otro con muchísimo cuidado cortara las hojas, otro de ustedes agarraran el granco y se lo colocaran en los dientes de la planta y presionara fuertemente el granco, el ultimo de ustedes colocara la manguerita con el granco y un frasco que están al final del salón y tendrá que sostener el frasco mientras el otro hace presión al granco, dijo la Profesora.

---Ahora todos pónganse los guantes y comienzan a trabajar, dijo por último la Profesora Sprout.

Al final de la clase todos salieron algo adoloridos, los que sujetaron recibieron rasguños y golpes por parte de la planta, el que corto las hojas terminaron con cortaduras en sus dedos, ya que las plantas eran fuertes y a la hora de cortas las hojas se movían provocándose ellos mismos las cortaduras, en cuanto al que presiono se lleno de rasguños y se lleno de sangre su cara, aunque tres sujetaran a la planta eso no impedía el que se movieran provocando rasguños cortadas, manchas de un liquido azul que olía a rayos, etc, el que sujetaba el frasco casi no le paso nada a excepción de que le tocaran uno que otro golpe y mancha de un liquido azul algo viscoso en su túnica.

---Que asquerosas plantas, espero no volver a hacer eso nunca más en vida, comento Ron frotándose su hombro derecho.

En Pociones como siempre el Profesor Snape le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor por tonterías, al probé de Neville le salió mal su poción y Snape les quito 20 puntos por el alboroto que causo en el salón, le daba puntos de más a los Slytherin y Malfoy hacia comentarios desagradables a Harry y Ron, este último estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Malfoy si nos es por Harry, Hermione se llevo la peor parte, Malfoy la insultaba hasta más no poder, y al final de la clase los tres salieron muy enojados.

Las cosas mejoraron en Transformaciones, sólo por el hecho que ya no tenían a Draco Malfoy insultándolos, pero la Profesora se encargo de darles una clase muy dura, al final les dejo una tarea que la quería para próxima clase, Hermione al final fue la única que logro convertir un peluche en un conejo de verdad, a Harry no le fue tan mal, pudo transformarlo en conejo pero con el pelo y color del peluche, en cambio a Ron le fue peor su conejo quedo transformado a medias, del estomago hacia arriba era un conejo, pero en la parte de abajo tenía los pies de peluche.

En historia de la magia tenían de nuevo con Slytherin, pero los tres se sentaron al otro extremo del salón para no soportar de nuevo a Draco, pero como siempre todos terminaron dormidos en la clase a excepción de Hermione quién era la única despierta y tomando apuntes de lo que decía el Profesor Binns (era el único maestro fantasma).

---Para ser el primer día no estuvo tan mal comento Hermione que en esos momentos los tres estaban en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea de Transformaciones.

---Termine, dijo Hermione cerrando un libro pesado.

---Yo también dijo Harry, me acompañas a dejar este libro en su lugar Hermione, dijo Harry quién se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

---Claro, dijo Hermione volteando a otro lugar para que no vieran lo roja que se había puesto.

---Ron te falta mucho, pregunto Hermione cuando ella y Harry regresaron.

---Si, lo que pasa es que me equivoque y tuve que empezarlo de nuevo, ustedes dos váyanse, luego los alcanzó, dijo Ron sin quitar la vista del pergamino.

---Como quieras, vamos Harry, dijo Hermione sorprendida totalmente (Ron nunca en su vida se había quedado en la biblioteca el sólo terminado la tarea, lo normal en él era hacerlo en la noche y que Harry se lo hubiera pasado).

---Porque no mejor paseamos por el castillo, no tengo ganas de estar en la sala común y menos que los gemelos comiencen con sus bromas, dijo Harry.

En ese rato habían recorrido buena parte del castillo, estaban conversando tan a gusto, recordaban años atrás o las veces que a Malfoy le sucedían cosas, que era imposible no reírse.

Muchos alumnos pasaban por donde ellos caminaban y las chicas se quedaban mirando a Harry como unas tontas (como Harry reía, su sonrisa sexy no podía pasar por desapercibida), Hermione se percataba de que las chicas observaban a Harry y lanzaran unos suspiros..., que eso la hacía enojar, pero su enojo se esfumaba cada vez que veía esa sonrisa tan sexy que Harry tenía en su rostro.

Por otro lado Harry miraba a Hermione fascinado, esa sonrisa que ella poseía lo volvía loco y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla y probar esos labios que hace tanto tiempo deseaba probar, pero noto que uno que otro alumno también se había percatado de la belleza de Hermione, de su sonrisa natural y perfecta y eso lo hacía molestar, algo que disimulaba para que su mejor amiga no se diera cuenta.

A la hora de la cena se encontraron con Ron, quién desde hace rato los estaba buscando como lo loco por todo el castillo.

---Lo sentimos Ron, pero es que recorrimos todo el castillo, ya que no queríamos ir a la sala común y que tus hermanos nos molestaran, se disculpo Hermione.

---Esta bien, no me enojo con ninguno de los dos, dijo Ron quién al ver la sonrisa de Hermione no pudo negarse a aceptar la disculpa, y eso Harry lo noto en seguida y una idea cruzo por su mente, una idea que era muy posible que fuera cierta: Ron enamorado también de Hermione.

Durante toda la cena Harry estaba pensativo, no quería creerlo pero ahora que lo pensaba y miraba como Ron reía junto con Hermione lo hacia pensar que si era cierto, además pasaron muchas cositas el año anterior, como el hecho de que se enojara cada vez que Hermione mencionaba a Krum, se enfadara con ella cuando fue lo del baile de navidad, que la vigilara por todas partes y el hecho de que él fue quién le dijo a Hermione si no quería ir al baile con él o con Harry y lo que acababa de suceder hace unos minutos.

Harry decidió que en el dormitorio le preguntaría directamente a Ron si le gustaba Hermione. Ya en el dormitorio después de la cena Harry fue el primero en hablar.

---Ron puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal, dijo Harry poniéndose serio y nervioso por la respuesta de su amigo.

---Si, dime que es lo que quieres decirme, dijo Ron poniéndose su pijama.

---Te gu...

---Que día no, Pociones fue realmente pesado hoy, me gustaría que el Profesor Snape no favoreciera tanto a Draco y sus amigos, dijo Neville a los dos al entrar y empezando a ponerse su pijama.

Harry había sido interrumpido por Neville, dos minutos más tarde entraron Seamus y Dean al dormitorio, Harry le dijo a Ron que después se lo diría, cuando estuvieran a solas y nadie los interrumpiera.

Durante esa noche soñó, que Ron y Hermione se hacían novios y le dejaban de hablar y que Draco se burlaba de él todo el tiempo.


	8. Capìtulo 8 Algo extraño pasa

**Capítulo 8**

**Algo extraño pasa**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry no había podido preguntarle a Ron si estaba enamorado de Hermione, cada vez que intentaba hablar con su mejor amigo, alguien los interrumpía y estaba el hecho de que no podía hacerle esa pregunta en clases cuando todos los demás podían escucharlo.

---¿Harry te pasa algo malo, te noto muy distraído, has estado callado durante toda la mañana, pregunto Hermione a Harry.

---¿Tuviste un sueño con Ya-Sabes-Quién, pregunto Ron con un tono de voz alarmante.

Cuando Ron le hizo esa pregunta a Harry mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos, todos los retratos que estaban por ahí los vigilaron determinadamente, (desde aquella noche que hubo una reunión con la Orden del Fénix y Dumbledore ordeno que los retratos y tres personas vigilarán de cerca de Harry, las pinturas observaban a Harry todo el tiempo).

---No Ron, no tuve ningún sueño con Voldemort, dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

---Seguro, si es así, ¿Dinos que te esta pasando, pregunto Ron más calmado.

---No puedo decírtelo, será después, dijo Harry en tono cortante y con una mirada significativa, dándole a entender a Ron que era la pregunta que quería hacerle anoche.

---Entiendo, dijo Ron captando el mensaje.

---Pues yo no entiendo nada, que es lo que se traen ustedes dos, paso algo anoche mientras dormíamos, es algo grave que no quieren decirme o que, dijo Hermione empezando a molestarse por el comportamiento de los dos.

---Nada Hermione, es cosa de hombres, no es nada grave, te lo aseguro, dijo Harry.

---Espero que no estés mintiendo, cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes donde esta Sirius, se que esta en el castillo, pero donde esta durmiendo, pregunto Hermione a Harry.

---Ahora que lo dices, no tengo ni la menor idea, antes de que llegarán los alumnos, él dormía conmigo, en la cama de Ron, y no lo he visto desde que comenzaron las clases, dijo Harry.

---Por que no vamos con algún Profesor y le preguntamos, dijo Ron después de cinco minutos de silencio.

---Buena idea Ron, en ocasiones me sorprende la inteligencia que tienes, dijo Hermione burlándose de su mejor amigo. ---Se han dado cuenta, los retratos siempre nos están observando y apuesto a que también escuchan nuestras conversaciones, dijo Hermione en tono de voz muy bajo, para que solamente ellos escucharan.

---Si tienes mucha razón, dijo Ron también dándose cuenta y observando como un retrato no les quitaba la vista y fruncía el entrecejo.

---Eso no tiene importancia, miren es el Profesor Lupin, dijo de pronto Hermione al ver salir al Profesor por uno de los pasillos.

---Profesor, podemos hacerle una pregunta, dijo Harry deteniéndose junto a sus dos amigos que, cuando vieron al profesor corrieron para alcanzarlo.

---Dime cuál es tu pregunta, dijo amablemente el Profesor.

---¿Donde duerme mi padrino Sirius, no lo he visto desde que comenzaron las clases.

---Él esta viviendo en la casa de los gritos, nadie lo sabe salvo los profesores, Dumbledore y ahora ustedes, si gustan pueden ir a verlo, creo que ya terminaron sus clases o me equivoco.

---Si Profesor, hace quince minutos terminamos nuestras clases, dijo Hermione contenta.

---Harry, puedo hablar contigo a solas un minuto, dijo el Profesor mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

---Si Profesor, que es lo quiere decirme, dijo Harry cuando se hubieron retirado un poco de Ron y Hermione.

---¿Ya le confesaste tus sentimientos a Hermione, dijo Lupin con una mirada picara.

---No lo he hecho, además creo que Ron también esta enamorado de ella, contesto Harry poniéndose un poco triste.

---No creo que el joven Ron sienta amor hacia Hermione, al menos no esa clase de sentimiento.

---Es que el año pasado sucedieron muchas cosas, cosas que me hacen pensar lo contrario, dijo Harry poniéndose más triste.

---Bueno, pero no pongas esa cara frente a ellos, que si no van a sospechar algo que no es, dijo Lupin tratando de animar a Harry.

---Si; fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

---Será mejor que ya te vallas con ellos para visitar a Sirius, apuesto a que se alegrara mucho cuando los vea a los tres.

---Claro, lo veré mañana en las clases; dijo Harry quién comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia sus amigos.

---¿Qué es lo que te dijo el Profesor?; dijo Ron cuando Harry llego hasta ellos.

---Nada importante, solamente sobre si a ocurrido algo extraño, pero le dije que todo va normal hasta ahora; mintió Harry.

---Vamos con Sirius, me muero de ganas por verlo; dijo Hermione contenta.

Salieron del castillo y fueron en dirección al sauce boxeador, Harry fue el que apretó el nudo de la rama y el árbol se quedo inmóvil, primero se metió Hermione, después Ron y por último Harry.

Durante una hora recorrieron el túnel gateando, Hermione había sacado su varita y con sencillo hechizo, una luz salió de su varita alumbrando el camino.

---Me alegra verlos de nuevo chicos; dijo Sirius cuando vio a los chicos salir por el agujero.

---Muy bien, gracias, pero dinos como has estado estos días; dijo Ron saludando a Sirius.

---Bien, y como sienten las clases; pregunto Sirius sentándose en una de los bancos que había en el cuarto.

---Pesadas, como este año tenemos los TIMOS; comento Hermione.

---La casa esta más arreglada que hace dos años; dijo Harry observando el lugar con detenimiento.

Hace dos años la casa estaba cubierta por un denso polvo, muebles rotos, sillas con tres patas, rasguños en las paredes y las escaleras estaban ya muy viejas, pero ahora ya no estaba aquel polvo y los mueble fueron reemplazados por otros mejores, tal vez no eran nuevos y finos, pero al menos eran cómodos y enteros, las paredes ya no tenían aquellos rasguños y las escaleras se veían más resistentes, al fondo se podía ver una chimenea con un fuego acogedor, en si, la casa era otra comparada a como estaba dos años atrás.

---Bueno, como ahora estaré aquí por un tiempo, el Profesor me dio estos muebles y junto con Remus remodele un poco la casa, aunque creo que le falto un poco del toque femenino, comento Sirius observando a los chicos.

Estuvieron platicando tres horas, y como ya era de noche Sirius les dijo que mejor se regresaran al castillo.

---Harry, quisiera hablar contigo un momento, a solas, dijo esto último mirando a Ron y Hermione, quienes le dijeron a Harry que lo esperarían a fuera del sauce.

---Te encuentras bien Harry, pregunto Sirius cuando Ron y Hermione se hubieron ido.

---Si, por que la pregunta, dijo Harry.

---Ya sabes, aquel día que te encontramos en el salón secreto lanzando el hechizo, además cuando dijiste que no podías contarnos lo que te sucedía, sabes, siento que algo te esta pasando y no quieres que nadie se entere, dijo Sirius quién en esos momentos miraba a Harry tratando de saber que es lo que su ahijado pensaba.

---Ya te dije a ti y a los demás que no puedo, ni quiero decirle a nadie que es lo que me pasa, ya que realmente ni yo lo se con certeza.

---Bueno, cambiando de tema que ha pasado con Hermione.

---Nada, no le he dicho nada, ni lo pienso hacer, creo que Ron esta enamorado de ella también, dijo Harry serio.

---Creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas, yo creo que el quiere a Hermione pero de una forma muy diferente a la tuya, otra clase de amor, de sentimiento, me entiendes.

---Tu crees eso, espero que tengas razón por que no se que haría, no me atrevería a confesarle a Hermione que estoy enamorado de ella, y si Ron la ama también y para el colmo que Hermione ame a Ron.

---No te preocupes, ya veras que tengo razón, será mejor que ya te vayas con ellos, te deben estar esperando fuera del árbol, cuídate mucho y suerte.

---Gracias, tu también cuídate y surte, te veré otro día, dijo Harry despidiéndose para después entrar por el mismo hoyo.

---Vamonos ya para el castillo, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que no estamos en el Gran Salón cenando, dijo Hermione a Ron y Harry.

Llegaron a las puertas del Castillo y entraron, y caminaron en silencio, los retratos los vigilaban al verlos pasar.

---No se por que estamos caminando despacio y en silencio, ya estamos dentro del castillo, además no hicimos nada malo, sólo salimos para ver a Sirius y conversar con él, no entramos en el bosque prohibido o algo por estilo, pareciera como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo; dijo Harry con un tono de voz algo enfadada.

---Lo sabemos, pero no creo que los profesores nos crean, además el Profesor Dumbledore nos dijo bien claro a todos que no debíamos. salir por la noche a los terrenos del castillo.

---Lose pero aún así no hicimos nada indebido y no nos paso nada malo; dijo Harry con un tono de voz irritante.

---Pero pudo haberles ocurrido algo señor Potter; dijo una voz detrás de Harry.

Era el Profesor Dumbledore con su rostro más calmado.

---Profesor Dumbledore, lo siento, no era nuestra intención, sólo fuimos a ver a Sirius y nos quedamos platicando, eso es todo, no hicimos nada malo; dijo Harry con total sinceridad.

---Lose, pero aún así nos preocupaste, nadie en el colegio te había visto en resto de la tarde, ni a tus amigos, los profesores te iban a buscar por todo el castillo si no fuera por Lupin, que nos informo que estabas con Sirius en la casa de los gritos, informo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

---No volverá a suceder Profesor, yo me encargare de eso; dijo Hermione más tranquila.

---Bien, ahora vayan al Gran Comedor a cenar.

---Pensé que nos iba a castigar o a quitarnos puntos a la casa; comento Ron sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

---Si, será mejor no volver hacerlo; dijo Hermione.

---Pues yo no; dijo Harry realmente molesto.

---Que te pasa, por que ese enojo, te pasa algo; pregunto Hermione en voz baja.

---Me molesta que me estén vigilando todo el tiempo, estallo Harry, que en esos momentos los alumnos de Gryffindor se callaron y voltearon a verlo, lo mismo paso con las mesas de a lado, y para el colmo aquel silencio se extendió por todo el Salón entero y los Profesores los observaban.

Harry se paro para salirse del Comedor y de que los demás lo dejaran de observar, pero al abrir la gran puerta, una serpiente grande salió y se acerco a Harry amenazadoramente, quién al verla retrocedió.

---Te estaba buscando, ya es hora de que vengas conmigo, dijo la serpiente.

---No lo voy hacer, que estas haciendo aquí, quién te envió y que quisiste decir con eso, pregunto Harry sin quitarle la vista a la serpiente y retrocediendo, ya que le serpiente se acercaba cada vez más a él.

---Pronto lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero ahora tienes que venir conmigo; dijo la serpiente amenazante.

---Ya te dije que no, por que tengo que ir contigo, que es lo que tramas, pregunto Harry cada vez más enojado.

---Tengo que mostrarte algo, pronto comenzara el cambio y despertar en ti, dijo la serpiente mas enojada.

---A que te refieres con eso, no te entiendo, dijo Harry más enojado y confundido.

---Si vienes lo sabrás, dijo la serpiente de nuevo.

---No, no confío en ti, las serpientes son muy mentirosas y traicioneras, dijo Harry enojándose cada vez más.

---Esta bien, por ahora te dejare, pero pronto vendré por ti, más pronto de lo que te imaginas, mientras tanto en lo que pasa lo que tiene que pasar, dijo la serpiente.

La serpiente se alejo de Harry y salió del comedor no sin antes dirigirse a los demás amenazadoramente; mientras Harry y la serpiente conversaban, los alumnos se levantaron y se fueron a los rincones, los profesores se levantaron con sus varitas en las manos y estaban dispuestos a atacarla si no fuera por que estaba muy cerca de Harry; además todos estaban asustados también al escuchar sólo silbidos de parte de Harry y la serpiente.

Cuando se hubo ido la serpiente, los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, con voz realmente fuerte.

---Silencio todos, bien, los profesores y yo buscaremos a la serpiente y la sacaremos de colegio, los prefectos lleven a los demás estudiantes a sus respectivas casas y señor Potter vaya inmediatamente a mi oficina, tengo que hablar con usted en privado; fue lo que ordeno Dumbledore.

---Lo siento Profesor, pero si es para que le informe que me dijo la serpiente, no lo haré, si me disculpa me iré a mi dormitorio, dijo Harry.

Todo el colegio se quedo mudo al escuchar a Harry decir eso, los profesores no podían creerlo, Ron y Hermione se miraron y en sus rostros se reflejaba total desconcierto y el Profesor Dumbledore miraba extrañado a Harry, y este se retiro del gran comedor, camino y camino, realmente no sabía a donde iba con exactitud, mientras que los retratos murmuraban cosas y observaban a Harry con total desconcierto, cuando de repente se detuvo y miro una puerta, la puerta que era los baños de las chicas, el baño donde se encontraba la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin.

Harry entro, una parte de él le decía que no pero, otra parte le decía que si, y decidió entrar, cuando entro pudo escuchar los gemidos de Myrtle la Llorona y esta al verlo lo saludo.

---Myrtle, no has visto alguien entrar y abrir la Cámara o a una serpiente pasar por fuera, pregunto Harry.

---No, nadie ha entrado por aquí, ni siquiera una serpiente, por que lo preguntas, contesto Myrtle con voz irritante de su enojo.

No, por nada, gracias, fue lo único que Harry respondió, estaba apunto de salir pero sentía una sensación extraña, la Cámara le hacía producir aquella sensación, pero decido mejor resistirse e irse de ahí.

Mientras caminaba no sabía del por que fue a parar a ese lugar, cuando vio la entrada sentía unas enormes ganas de abrirla y entrar en ella, lo que la serpiente le había dicho, el enojo que había tenido hace unos momentos, ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace unos días el se enojaba por cualquier cosa y lo peor es que su enojo era enorme, se enojaba mucho, su enojo ya no era algo normal.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a la sala común, y en cuanto entro noto que todos los alumnos estaban despiertos y se callaron al instante en cuanto lo vieron entrar, Hermione y Ron al verlo entrar se acercaron a él.

---Harry, él Profesor Dumbledore quiere verte en su despacho ahora mismo, dijo Hermione.

---Dile al Profesor Dumbledore que me perdone, pero no voy a hablar con él sobre lo que sucedió hace unos minutos, no quiero, ya me canse de todo esto, dijo Harry enfureciéndose cada vez más.

---Pero que te pasa, por que ese carácter, que fue lo que te dijo esa serpiente, grito Hermione mirando a Harry.

---Nada de lo a que a ti te importe, ya estoy harto de que todos me vigilen a cada momento, que pregunten cosas, que me traten como un niño de cinco años, soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarme yo sólo, explotó de pronto Harry.

---Pero que disparates estas diciendo, todos los que estamos cerca de ti nos preocupamos, además hace unas semanas los mortífagos atacaron el Callejón Diagon y te llevaron con ellos, o ya lo olvidaste, dijo Hermione también gritando.

---No, no lo he olvidado y tampoco olvide de cómo escape de ese lugar, todos me creen incapaz de defenderme de las personas que me quieren ver muerto, grito Harry con muchas ganas.

---Te has enfrentado Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y te has salvado por muy poco, pero que te pasa, hoy has estado realmente extraño, dijo Ron también metiendose, mientras que el resto de los alumnos sólo escuchaba en total silencio.

---No necesito que me recuerdes que me he enfrentado con Voldemort, no necesito que me recuerdes que trata de matarme como lo hizo con mis padres y mucha gente inocente, quiero que se dejen de meter en vida, que me vigilen día y noche, estallo de furia Harry.

En esos momentos los ojos de Harry se volvieron negros por completo y los demás dieron un grito y retrocedieron, mientras que Ron y Hermione se callaron y miraron a Harry muy preocupados.

---Harry, tus ojos están completamente negros, dijo Hermione realmente preocupada.

---No necesito que te preocupes por mí, ya me di cuenta que solamente me pasa esto cuando estoy realmente enojado, será mejor que me vaya, no pienso pasar la noche aquí en la sala común, pero antes me llevo algo. Harry camino a las escaleras y los alumnos que estaban por ahí se apartaron de inmediato. Al llegar a la puerta de los chicos de quinto año, el baúl de Harry se abrió de golpe y saco la capa invisible de su padre y el mapa del merodeador y salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras para irse de la sala común.

---A donde piensas ir a estas horas, será mejor que te tranquilices, dijo Hermione un poco calmada.

---Hermione tiene razón, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor, dijo Ron tratando de calmar a Harry.

---Me voy de la sala común para estar sólo, pensar y que nadie me moleste, ahora déjame pasar Ron, dijo Harry todavía enojado y gritando.

---Como quieras, espero que esta noche reacciones como debe de ser, dijo Ron dándole paso a Harry.

Harry salió por el retrato y adentro de la sala común aún reinaba el silencio, todos estaban realmente impactados al escuchar aquella conversación.

Mientras Harry se alejaba noto que los retratos lo observaban y escucho decir a Hermione...

---Por que lo dejaste ir, vete y busca al Profesor Dumbledore, dile que Harry se fue y no sabemos a donde fue, dile lo que se llevo, anda ve rápido, mientras yo iré a detener a Harry.

---Harry espérame, no te vayas, es muy noche, adonde piensas ir, ya mejor cálmate, ven conmigo, vamos a la sala común, decía Hermione corriendo detrás de Harry.

---No voy a ir a la sala común, estoy muy enojado y quisiera estar sólo completamente, grito Harry.

Harry dejó ahí a Hermione realmente asustada, ella estaba llorando y Harry se fue muy enojado, se puso la capa invisible y saco el mapa del merodeador y esquivo a los profesores, vio que Ron y Hermione estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore con él y a los demás profesores recorriendo todo el castillo. Sin problemas pudo llegar al cuarto secreto y se quedo ahí durante mucho tiempo.

Sentía tanto coraje dentro de si mismo, no sabía el por que de ese enojo, se enojaba más de lo normal, la ira que sentía era realmente fuerte, tenía ganas de descargar todo ese coraje y de nuevo aquella especie de remolino se formo alrededor de él y se comenzó a elevar hasta llegar al techo y una especie de rayos color rojo salían de su cuerpo, sus ojos seguían negros.

En esos momentos el Profesor Dumbledore entro junto con los demás profesores, Sirius, Ron y Hermione, esta última al ver a Harry así empezó a llorar y los demás lo miraban asustados, de pronto Harry ya no tenía la especie de remolino, ni los rayos color rojo salían de él y cayo al suelo totalmente inconsciente, cuando los demás se acercaron notaron que de su cicatriz salía sangre y Dumbledore vio que de su mano derecha se podía ver una marca muy extraña (una piedra rara en color rojo y verde juntos).

De inmediato se llevaron a Harry a la enfermería, y Dumbledore hablo muy seriamente con todos y les dijo unas sospechas que tenia, y les ordeno a cada uno algo que hacer, y que lo mantuvieran informado de cualquier cosa.

Harry veía imágenes borrosas, escuchaba gritos, llantos, una risa que era capaz de helar la sangre y de pronto sintió un dolor fuerte en todo el cuerpo.


	9. Capitulo 9 El despertar comienza

**Capítulo 9**

**El despertar comienza**

Se sentía extraño, sentía que su forma de ser estaba cambiando poco a poco, sentía miles de sensaciones al mismo tiempo y podía sentir como una magia extraña recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no se sentía débil, ni adolorido, sólo diferente a como era antes.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que estaba en un cuarto oscuro, estaba en una cama, se reincorporo a la cama y pudo ver a Dalwerd durmiendo placidamente, cuando se puso sus anteojos puedo notar que estaba en la enfermería, (aunque claro, apenas puedo distinguir la enfermería por la oscuridad), miro alrededor y no vio a nadie.

---Será mejor que me vaya a la sala común, se dijo Harry asimismo.

Se levanto y busco el mapa y su capa, pero no las encontró por ningún lado, decido mejor buscarlos al día siguiente así que se dirigió donde estaba su Fénix, lo agarro y se lo puso en su hombro (Dalwerd se despertó sobresaltado cuando Harry lo agarro, pero se tranquilizo al ver a su amo despierto).

---Espero no haberte asustado Dalwerd, me pregunto como habrás llegado hasta la enfermería, pero no importa, me alegra que estés a mi lado, dijo Harry mirando tiernamente a su Fénix.

---Espero que Hermione, Ron y el profesor Dumbledore me perdonen, no se porque reaccione de esa manera, sólo no espero no encontrarme con ningún profesor a estas horas, sino me metería en más líos, dijo Harry platicando con Dalwerd.

Harry tenia el presentimiento que Dalwerd podía entender todo lo que él decía, por esa razón hablaba con su Fénix como si fuera una persona, además le tenía una gran confianza y un cariño inmenso.

---León de Fuego, dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda, (esta se despertó sobresaltada).

---Pero que estas asiendo a estas horas despierto, deberías estar durmiendo en tu dormitorio como los demás, pregunto la dama gorda muy enfadada por haberla despertado.

---No se que paso con exactitud, pero desperté en la enfermería y me vine a dormir, dijo Harry algo molesto. ---Ahora déjeme entrar por favor que me quiero dormir, ya dije la contraseña, dijo nuevamente Harry molesto por que la señora gorda lo miraba de forma muy interrogativa.

---Pasa, y no vuelvas a despertarme de nuevo, dijo la señora gorda frunciendo el entrecejo.

Harry paso por el retrato y subió con mucho silencio las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta de su cuarto muy despacio y coloco a Dalwerd en su percha, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama.

---AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.

Harry se levanto de golpe, se paro y recorrió las cortinas rápidamente.

---Que paso, por que ese grito, quién fue; se escucho la voz de Seamus desde su cama.

---¿Por que gritaste Neville, ¿que te paso, pregunto Harry al ver a Neville parado y mirando fijamente a una de las ventanas abiertas.

Todos en el dormitorio despertaron, estaban somnolientos y vieron a Neville mirando a un lugar. Pero no fueron los únicos que se despertaron, toda la sala torre de Gryffindor se despertó y salieron de sus habitaciones preguntando quién había gritado.

---Pero que pasa aquí, por que esos gritos, quién de ustedes fue, dijo Hermione entrando al dormitorio de los chicos con una bata rosa puesta y despeinada totalmente y con una cara de enojo.

---Fue Neville, contesto Ron.

---Vi aun Fénix, al menos eso creo, estaba en esa percha durmiendo y cuando grite se despertó, movió sus alas y se fue por esa ventana que esta abierta, respondió Neville asustado señalando la ventana abierta.

Harry se dio cuenta que Dalwerd no estaba en su percha, se asomó por la venta y no lo vio por ningún lado.

---¿Un Fénix, no estarás viendo cosas Neville, no puede haber estado un Fénix aquí, dijo Dean asombrado.

---Lo que vio si fue un Fénix, de hecho vio a mi Fénix, dijo de pronto Harry mirando a los demás.

---Dices que tienes un Fénix, pregunto Seamus incrédulo.

---Si, fue un regalo que me dieron en mi cumpleaños; respondió tranquilamente Harry, se había llevado un susto mortal.

---Y por que no lo vimos el día en que llegamos, pregunto Dean aún sin poder creerlo.

---Por que estaba con el Profesor Dumbledore, como el tiene un Fénix también, Dalwerd se quedo con él estos días.

---¿Dalwerd, preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

---Sí, ese es su nombre, Dalwerd, ya que no puedo dormir de nuevo me voy a tomar una ducha, con su permiso; dijo Harry más calmado.

Todos en el dormitorio se quedaron asombrados aún más (claro que Hermione y Ron no tanto, por que Harry les platico de él y otras cosas más cuando regresaron al colegio), Neville se sintió más calmado y su asombro no cabía en sí, Hermione mientras tanto habló muy bajo con Ron unos momentos y después salió diciendo a todos los alumnos que fue un pequeño susto sin importancia.

---Pero quién grito y por que lo hizo, pregunto Ginny.

---Fue Neville el que grito y fue por que vio al Fénix de Harry, respondió Hermione con total tranquilidad.

---UN FÉNIX... DE HARRY... COMO; fueron las preguntas de todos en la sala común.

---Sí un Fénix de Harry, pero yo no puedo responderles, no es algo que yo deba decirles, ahora todos regresen a sus dormitorios y duérmanse, dijo Hermione alzando la voz para que todos la escucharan.

Todos los demás se fueron a sus dormitorios comentando lo que acaba de suceder y sobre el pleito de ayer, no podían creer que Harry tuviera un Fénix de mascota y se les hacía extraño el comportamiento de Harry, ayer con lo de la serpiente, después el pleito que tuvo con sus dos mejores amigos y ahora se enteraban de que tenía un Fénix.

Cuando termino de ducharse, salió del baño y se cambió tranquilamente, sus demás compañeros de cuarto estaban despiertos y miraban a Harry con mucho respeto pero con cierto temor a la vez (Harry no lo sabía, pero la persona que tenía un Fénix era sumamente poderosa, por que los Fénix son una criaturas muy poderosas y no cualquiera puede tener una como mascota, además es muy difícil que un mago pudiera verlos, pues viven en montañas de fuego en un parte del sur de Europa).

---No me miren de esa manera, dijo de pronto Harry al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros.

---Es que no lo sabes, pregunto Seamus a Harry.

---¿De que hablas, pregunto Harry sin entender.

---No cualquiera puede obtenerlos como mascotas, dijo Neville.

---¿Por qué, Dumbledore tiene uno, dijo de nuevo Harry sin comprender.

---La personas que poseen un Fénix son muy poderosos, tienen un poder especial, que no todos los magos normales tienen, además de que el Fénix elige a su dueño, respondió Neville.

---Por eso no es extraño que el director Dumbledore tenga uno como mascota, es el mago más poderoso en estos tiempos; respondió Seamus

---Eso no lo sabía, Dumbledore no me lo comento cuando me lo dio, dijo Harry sorprendido, (apenas se estaba enterando de eso, y hace varios días que tenía a Dalwerd y él ni en cuenta de la información que le dieron). ---Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a bajo, si me disculpan, dijo Harry, quién salió por la puerta del dormitorio, mientras bajaba las escaleras decido ir al cuarto de los secretos a pensar muchas cosas (antes de salir de su habitación saco su pensadero y lo metió a su túnica sin que sus compañeros lo vieran).

---Quién fue el que grito, pregunto la señora gorda cuando Harry salió por el retrato.

---Fue un compañero, un mal entendido que ya esta aclarado, respondió Harry.

Camino por uno por uno de los pasillos, aún era muy temprano como para que los estudiantes se despertaran, y bajaran a desayunar, tuvo que metersé por pasadillos secretos para llegar más rápido

---Jugo de Limón, dijo Harry al retrato y atravesó para estar en el cuarto de los secretos.

En cuanto se sentó en el suelo en uno de los rincones del salón, Harry saco el pensadero y empezó a dejar su mente vacía de tantos pensamientos tenía en la cabeza, sobre la conversación con la serpiente, el coraje, lo que sucedió la noche anterior precisamente en ese lugar.

Como era muy temprano y no tenia nada que hacer decidió entrenar un poco para matar el tiempo. Estuvo ahí por más de una hora, cuando vio su reloj eran las 7:10, decidió que mejor era que se fuera a desayunar.

Salió por el retrato sin que nadie lo viera y camino rumbo al comedor siendo observado por todos los retratos. Al entrar, todos los alumnos estaban ya desayunando, los alumnos se paraban para ver a Harry, este extrañado por el comportamiento de los demás camino y se sentó muy cerca donde los profesores estaban (Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en el centro de la mesa y Harry no se quiso sentar con ellos por lo de ayer, no por que estuviera todavía enojado si no por que pensaba que sus amigos se habían enojado con él).

Mientras caminaba observo a los profesores y este le devolvieron la mirada, tenían una expresión entre divertida y preocupada, eso lo extraño, cuando se sentó, unos alumnos de tercero lo invadieron de preguntas.

---Es cierto que tienes un Fénix; dijeron unas alumnas de tercero, los demás alumnos de las otras casas que estaban cerca de ellos miraban a Harry y escuchaban con mucha atención.

---Eh, sí tengo un Fénix; respondió Harry sorprendido, ahora lo comprendía todo, alguien chismoso de Gryffindor le dijo a todo el colegio lo que ocurrió en la mañana y de seguro el pleito que tuvo ayer con sus amigos, por esa razón todos lo miraban.

---Dime Potter, son ciertos los rumores, de que tienes un Fénix y de que te peleaste con la cara de zanahoria y la sangre sucia; pregunto Draco en tono burlón arrastrando las palabras que se había acercado hasta donde Harry estaba sin importarle que los Profesores estuvieran ahí escuchando a la perfección.

---Si Malfoy, acaso te molesta o algo por estilo; dijo Harry sin tomarle importancia mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza.

---No te creo del todo, que te enojaste con tus "amiguitos" si lo creo, pero tú, tener un Fénix, muéstrame a tu mascota, donde esta, quiero comprobar los rumores; dijo Draco en tono desafiante.

---No me importa si me crees o no, además no tengo por que mostrártelo, si me disculpas, quiero desayunar tranquilamente;fue la respuesta de Harry algo divertido por ver la expresión de Malfoy.

---Bueno, sólo una última pregunta...

---¿Te agrado la visita de la serpiente, pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Harry paro en seco, estaba apunto de tomar más de su jugo cuando Malfoy le hizo la pregunta, la sonrisa y tranquilidad que su rostro reflejaba desaparecieron al instante y le lanzó a Malfoy una mirada asesina, mientras todos los demás prestaban atención a lo que decían.

---Es algo de lo que no voy a halar con nadie; fue lo único que respondió Harry en una forma muy cortante.

---¿Qué es lo que ocultas Potter, acaso te dijo algo que no te agrado en absoluto; siguió Malfoy hablando haciendo caso omiso a lo que Harry respondió.

---No, lo que me dijo no es de tu importancia; contesto muy secamente Harry.

En esos momento Dalwerd hizo su aparición en el gran comedor, voló y dio una vuelta buscando a su amo y en cuanto lo vio fue directamente a posarse en su hombro derecho. Dalwerd sintió que Harry estaba algo enojado y miro a Malfoy, dio picotazos en el aire en dirección a Draco, este retrocedió un paso, su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y pudo comprobar el mismo que Harry tenía a un Fénix.

---Veo... que los ru... rumores son ciertos, fue lo único que pudo articular Malfoy decidió mejor dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin, sus compañeros le rodearon de preguntas en cuanto se hubo sentado.

---Pero que hermoso esta tu Fénix, fueron las palabras de las chicas de tercero.

---Toma, tienes mucha hambre verdad; dijo Harry ofreciéndole un poco de migajas de pan a Dalwerd.

Todos en el gran salón miraban fascinados al Fénix de Harry, además lo miraban con mucho respeto y total veneración a Harry, si pensaban cosas negativas sobre él, se esfumaron rápidamente de todo el colegio al ver que Harry si tenía un Fénix.

---Es la primera vez que veo a un Fénix, es muy hermoso; dijo una voz de tras de Harry.

---Ah..., Hola Cho, gracias, dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para mirar a Cho sonriendo y mirándolo con respeto.

---¿Cómo se llama, pregunto Cho acariciando al Fénix.

---Se llama Dalwerd, respondió Harry.

Estuvo platicando con ella durante cinco minutos, después ella se retiro de la mesa de Gryffindor y se fue a sentar a su mesa, sus compañeras de casa la invadieron también de preguntas.

---Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de conocer a Dalwerd, dijo Hermione por detrás de Harry.

---Si, es verdad, escuchen... quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer en la noche, comenzó a decir Harry realmente arrepentido.

---No te preocupes, te entendemos, si yo fuera tú creo que reaccionaría igual, tal vez peor, dijo Ron sentándose del lado derecho de Harry.

---Nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos contigo, creo que fue un error de parte nuestra, dijo Hermione apenada y sonrojada a la vez.

---Gracias por entender lo que me pasa, respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

---Puedo tocar a Dalwerd, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

---Claro, tú también Ron, respondió Harry alegre.

---Pero que lindo es, su plumaje es tan liso y suave, dijo Hermione fascinada con el Fénix.

Después de quince minutos Harry se retiro del gran comedor con Dalwerd en el hombro, todos los demás alumnos lo seguían con la vista, los de Slytherin estaban en total desconcierto, Hermione y Ron le dijeron que lo esperarían ahí, mientras Harry fue a la sala común y dejo ahí a Dalwerd y el pensadero.

---Será mejor que vayamos a clase, faltan diez minutos para que empiece, sugirió Hermione a Ron y Harry cuando este regreso al gran comedor.

La clase del profesor Binns fue realmente aburrida, lo peor es que tenían las dos primeras clases con él, mientras que los de Ravenclaw en vez de prestar atención a la clase se dedicaron a observar a Harry todo el tiempo.

---Vaya clase, además de aburrida nadie fue discreto, ni siquiera nuestros compañeros, se quejo Harry entrando de nuevo en el gran comedor para almorzar, esta vez no estaban tantos alumnos como hace dos horas.

En la clase de Herbología aprendieron como plantar la Perpenduras, fue una clase menos adolorida que la anterior, algo que resulto agradable a los alumnos.

La clase interesante fue la de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, de nuevo eran impartidas por el profesor Reamus Lupin, algo que alegraba a los Gryffindor y molestaba a los de Slytherin.

Ningún Slytherin se atrevía a ser un comentario ofensivo a Gryffindor, pues el profesor Lupin los favorecía, la clase resulto fascinante comenzaron viendo el tema de los Carplonds...

---Los carplonds son criaturas muy peligrosas, este que tenemos aquí es un bebé, cuando llegan a la edad adulta miden 3m de altura, cuando crecen en sus brazos desarrollan unas púas grandes y gruesas, puede ser mortal si es que los atacan con ellas.

---Alguien puede decirme cuál es la principal arma de los carplonds, pregunto el profesor Lupin a toda la clase.

Hermione fue la única que levanto la mano y el profesor le pidió que lo mencionara.

---Su principal arma es congelar a su victima, lanzan de su boca una especie de hielo cristalino, que al hacer contacto con la victima queda inmóvil, si la victima intenta mover la parte que fue congelada, corre el riesgo que se rompa, algo que también puede ser mortal dependiendo en que parte fue y que cantidad recibió, dijo Hermione satisfecha y radiante.

---Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor, bien como este es bebe, aún no puede hacer eso, pero es peligroso de todos modos.

El resto de la clase se la pasaron tomando apuntes acerca de los carplonds, de tarea les dejo hacer un resumen de un pergamino y medio para la siguiente clase, la cual se defenderían del carplond bebe.

Las demás clases en el resto del día fueron normal, hasta en Transformaciones fue sencilla, siempre las clases han sido muy duras y agotadoras.

El resto de la tarde, los chicos terminaron la tarea de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y se dedicaron a pasear por los terrenos del colegio.

---Ahora me acorde, dijo de pronto Harry cuando estaban sentados cerca del lago.

---De que hablas Harry, pregunto Ron.

---Mi capa y el mapa no los tengo, no se donde los deje, dijo Harry parándose del pasto y observando a sus amigos.

---No te preocupes, Dumbledore los tiene en su despacho, cuando vimos lo que te había pasado, Dumbledore te llevó de inmediato a la enfermería y él traía tus cosas, contesto tranquilamente Hermione.

---Entonces tendré que ir ahora mismo a su despacho, espero que me las devuelva y no me las confisque, además no me he disculpado aún por lo sucedido de ayer.

---Espéranos que te acompañaremos, dijeron los dos al unísono.

---Cuando llegaron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore (gracias a que Hermione sabía la contraseña), el profesor los recibió amablemente y les dijo que tomaran asiento.

---Que se les ofrece, pregunto amablemente Dumbledore.

---Vine a recoger mi capa y el mapa profesor, si es que me los devuelve, pregunto dudoso Harry.

---Por supuesto Potter, ten, es muy interesante el mapa que tienes, el profesor Lupin ya me dijo sus funciones, antes de que te vayas quisiera conversar contigo a solas, sobre lo de ayer con la serpiente y lo que te sucedió antes de que te desmayaras.

---Quisiera que fuera en otro momento profesor, no me dijo nada realmente malo, pero no quiero conversar de ello por ahora, eso es todo, dijo Harry calmándose.

---Como quieras, pero déjame decirte que te cuides mucho, dijo Dumbledore viendo a Harry con sus gafas de media luna.

---Gracias profesor, si nos disculpa nosotros ya nos retiramos.

Ya en la noche, en la sala común, mientras todos estaban cenando en el gran comedor, Ron y Harry hablaban de cosas (Hermione había ido entregar un libro a la biblioteca antes de que la cerraran).

---Oye Ron, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde la otra noche, comenzó a decir Harry poniéndose nervioso.

Si dime, que es lo quieres preguntarme, dijo Ron guardando el tablero de ajedrez.

---Voy a ser directo con mi pregunta y quiero que respondas con total sinceridad, dijo Harry

---Si claro, pero tranquilízate quieres, dijo Ron sin comprender que clase de pregunta era.

---¿Te gusta Hermione, pregunto Harry directamente.

---Si me gusta Hermione, no, la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, nada más por que, dijo Ron muy sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

---No sólo por curiosidad, dijo Harry aliviado.

---No me digas que te gusta ella, pero claro, por eso esas miraditas, dijo Ron al fin comprendiendo y miro a su amigo en forma picara.

---No es cierto, bueno, estaba bien, si me gusta, me enamore perdidamente de ella, confeso al fin Harry a su amigo.

---Y cuando se lo piensas decir, por que creo que ella también muere por ti, nada más que sabe disimularlo mejor que tú, dijo Ron más picaron.

---No losé, no me atrevo aún, no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo, comento Harry muy pensativo.

---No te preocupes, estoy seguro que aceptara ser tu novia en cuanto se lo propongas, dijo Ron muy convencido.

---AAAHHHH, se quejo Harry de repente cayéndose al suelo, mi cicatriz, me duele mucho; dijo Harry tocándose con las dos manos la cicatriz.

Sentía un punzada fuerte, como si clavaran miles de cuchillos en la frente, su vista se había nublado.

---Pero que tienes Harry, que te ocurre, dijo Hermione preocupada, que acaba de entrar por el retrato y vio a Harry tirado en el suelo y Ron a su lado.

---Mi ci... cicatriz, me duele, Harry trataba de hablar, pero su dolor no se lo permitía.

---Será mejor ir por un profesor, Ron ve al gran comedor y avísale al profesor Dumbledore, dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.

---No, pronto se me pasara, sólo me durara un poco más, dijo Harry deteniendo a Ron.

---Pero estas mal, la cicatriz te empezando a sangrar, eso no es normal, dijo Ron con la cara pálida.

---Te suplico de favor a ti y a Hermione que no vayan con ningún profesor, ya verán que pronto se me va a pasar y la cicatriz dejara de sangrar, dijo Harry tratando de convencer a Ron y Hermione.

---Esta bien, como quieras Harry, dijo Ron.

Cinco minutos más tarde el dolor se fue y la cicatriz poco a poco dejo de sangrar, Harry se reincorporo y trato de caminar, pero se cayo de nuevo al suelo, Ron lo levanto y miro preocupadamente a Hermoine.

---Será mejor que te llevemos a tu dormitorio para descanses, sugirió Hermione.

Subieron a Harry al dormitorio de los chicos de quinto año, y dejaron a Harry en su cuarto, Hermione cubrió las cortinas, mientras Ron le quitaba la ropa a Harry y le ponía la pijama, Harry mientras tanto estaba muy mareado.

Cuando Ron hubo terminado de cambiar a Harry, los dos cuidaron de él durante una hora, cada uno estaba al lado de la cama, cuidándolo por si algo pasaba de nuevo.

Harry tenía un sueño extraño, por alguna extraña razón soñaba con la piedra que había recibido hace unos días,. con el libro que le habían regalado Remus y Sirius, con su Fénix, afortunadamente no tuvo que soñar con Voldemort, ni con sus mortífagos, ni la muerte de Cedirc, de sus padres, o el ataque en Privet Drive, ni el día en que lo secuestraron.

Tenía sensaciones extrañas, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien, algo extraño sucedía, lo podía sentir, pero no podía saber que era lo malo que pasaba, soñó también con la conversación que tuvo con la serpiente la noche pasada.

Pero cuando soñó con Dalwerd, el libro de Godric Gryffindor y Hermione, su corazón y pensamientos se tranquilizaron, podía sentir un calor acogedor, agradable, protegido e invencible, era como recibir energía, era una sensación agradable y en todo el resto de la noche no volvió a soñar cosas desagradables, sentía una armonía en su corazón.

En toda la noche Hermione se puso la capa invisible de Harry y se quedo a su lado, cuidándolo y se durmió a un lado de su amado Harry, quién gracias a ella ya no dormía con cosas que perturbaran su corazón y alma.

Ron también se quedo vigilando a Harry, pero tuvo que disimular que se iba a dormir cuando los demás chicos entraban en el dormitorio y se dormían (ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione por que las cortinas tapaban la cama de Harry, además de que tenia puesta la capa invisible).


	10. Capítulo 10 Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

**Capítulo 10**

**Gryffindor & Hufflepuff**

Un mes paso después de lo ocurrido, Harry se encontraba mejor, la cicatriz ya no le había vuelto a sangrar, Ron y Hermione estaban con él en todo momento, las clases seguían igual de pesadas, pero aún así Harry todos los fines de semana estaba en el cuarto secreto desde la mañana hasta el medio día entrenando y cada vez perfeccionaba más sus hechizos.

Cada ocasión que podía, leía a solas el libro de Godric Gryffindor (Ron y Hermione ya sabían de la existencia del libro, pero solo Harry podía leer su contenido, por esa razón lo leía sólo), llevaba días leyendo, ya sabía la historia de algunas cosas, pero por más que leía no lograba encontrar el por sentía un poder extraño dentro de él, por que sus ojos se pusieron negros en mas de una ocasión, etc.

Los retratos seguían vigilándolo por ordenes de Dumbledore, a la semana de iniciar las clases Ron y Hermione se integraron en el entrenamiento y Harry se ofreció a enseñarles los hechizos que había aprendido.

Mientras el tema principal del todo el colegio era Harry, pero ya no era por lo que había ocurrido con la serpiente ni por lo del Fénix, sino por que las chicas coqueteaban con él cada vez que se lo encontraban por los pasillos, eso le incomodaba a Harry pero a Hermione le hacía reventar del coraje, los chicos de otros grados estaban celosos de él, mientras que los de Slytherin se encargaban esparcir rumores realmente ofensivos sobre él.

Los chicos de todo Gryffindor apoyaban a Harry aunque uno que otro estaba celoso de él, y para los chicos el tema del momento era la temporada de Quidditch, dentro de tres semanas y media sería el primer partido, el cual era Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

La profesora McGonagall estaba buscando al nuevo guardián (sin éxito alguno) y estaba decidiendo quién sería el nuevo capitán del equipo.

---Te has vuelto muy bueno en el duelo con varitas Harry; comento Ron mientras se habría el retrato y se sentaban en uno de los sillones más próximos (acaban de terminar con su entrenamiento).

---No es para tanto Ron, sólo lo dices por que estoy un poco más adelantado que los dos; se excuso Harry.

---Eso no es cierto, a nosotros nos esta tomando más tiempo que a ti, no tardaste tanto tiempo en dominarlos; dijo Hermione tocando su hombro izquierdo que estaba muy adolorido.

---Ya verán que pronto los dominaran, sólo tengan confianza en si mismos, eso es todo; dijo Harry.

---Lo bueno es que terminamos toda la tarea de pociones, transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras; dijo Ron más cansado que sus dos amigos.

---Por que no vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo, apenas es medio día, sería un desperdicio de quedarnos todo lo que resto del día aquí; dijo Hermione alegre.

---Buena idea, pero antes quiero darme un baño; dijo Harry levantándose del sillón junto con Ron y Hermione (ella subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio y ellos las otras escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio)

---No les has dicho nada aún a Hermione, Harry; pregunto Ron cuando Harry salía del baño.

---No, decidí que se lo diría en un momento oportuno; contesto Harry a Ron, este ultimo ya se había bañado y esta esperando a Harry para salir del dormitorio.

---Ya estoy listo Ron, bajemos antes de que Hermione se moleste; dijo Harry a Ron.

---Perdón por el retraso Hermione; se disculpo Harry.

---No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar, que les parece si en vez de comer en el gran salón, comemos cerca del lago, así podemos platicar más a gusto sin que nos interrumpan; dijo Hermione.

---Excelente idea, vamos de una vez a las cocinas a pedir comida a los elfos; dijo Ron.

Caminaron hasta las cocinas y Hermione le hizo cosquillas a una pera, esta les dio paso a la entrada a las cocinas.

---Harry Potter ha venido a ver Dobby, chillo de pronto una voz que inmediatamente abrazo a Harry, y este se quedo sin aire.

---Dobby, que alegría verte de nuevo; dijo Harry tomando aire cuando el elfo se hubo separado de él.

---Gracias señor, me alegra que también hayan venido sus jóvenes amigos señor, pero se les ofrece algo en especial, un postre o algo; ofreció Dobby muy contento.

Todos los elfos que estaban en las cocinas inmediatamente les ofrecieron de todo. Harry y Ron les pedían a los elfos comida para llevar junto con un vaso grande de jugo de calabaza, mientras Hermione le preguntaba Dobby como estaba Winky.

---Winky se encuentra mejor señorita, el profesor Dumbledore hablo con ella en su despacho y a todos nosotros nos encargo que la cuidáramos mucho, desde entonces Winky se siente mejor señorita, aunque en ocasiones esta algo triste, pero Dobby se encarga de animarla y que se ponga feliz; respondió Dobby.

---Me alegro de escuchar que Winky se encuentra mejor Dobby, en donde esta ella en estos momentos, no la veo por ningún lado; pregunto Hermione mirando por todos lados.

---Ella se encuentra en el despacho del director, el profesor Dumbledore quería hablar con ella por unos minutos señorita; respondió el elfo con voz sumamente chillona.

---Ya veo, bueno, entonces cuando la veas le dices me alegra que este bien, salúdala de mi parte Dobby; dijo Hermione algo contenta, tenía ganas de ver a Winky bien con sus propios ojos.

---Gracias a todos por darnos un poco de comida, cuídate Dobby y saluda a Winky de mi parte; dijo Harry a Dobby.

---Salúdala de mi parte también Dobby y espero que te vaya bien; dijo Ron con una canasta llena de comida para los tres y saliendo por la puerta, ya que Harry y Hermione habían salido.

---Primero hay que poner esta manta, para sentarnos y poner la comida; dijo Hermione, mientras sacaba una grande manta y la colocaba en el suave pasto.

---La comida se ve deliciosa; dijo Ron, quién servía en un plato de plata pollo asado.

Los elfos les habían dado en un recipiente una gran pollo asado, una jarra llena de jugo de calabaza, espagueti para comer y de postre un delicioso helado de fresa, chocolate, y coco, también un delicioso flan napolitano y pay de elote, filete, ensalada e hielos para el jugo. Realmente los elfos si que les habían dado bastante comida.

---Todo esta realmente delicioso, los elfos son buenos para cocinar; dijo Ron hablando con la boca abierta.

---Ron, habla cuando no estés comiendo, sabías que hablar con la boca llena de comida es de mala educación; dijo Hermione, mientras se servía un poco de todo.

---Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, Harry me sirves más jugo de calabaza por favor; dijo Ron dándole el vaso a Harry.

---Toma Ron, que bien se siente estar aquí, los tres comiendo en los jardines del colegio, viendo el lago que se ve hermoso y poder platicar a gusto sin que nadie nos moleste; dijo Harry mirando a sus dos amigos y estos le sonreían.

---Si, no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo, hay que disfrutar este día al máximo, podemos visitar a Hagrid y Sirius; dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor y respirando el aire puro que se sentía.

De pronto escucharon unos ladridos a lo lejos, voltearon y vieron a un perro enorme corriendo hacia ellos, cuando hubo llegado hasta ellos se abalanzo sobre Harry y después comenzó a olfatear la comida y ladrando a los tres alegremente.

---Toma hocicos, creo que tienes demasiada hambre,;dijo Ron dándole a un buen pedazo de pollo asado.

---No deberías estar en los terrenos a estas horas, si alguien te ve, no quiero ni pensar que ocurriría, pero come con nosotros aunque transformado; dijo Hermione dándole otro pedazo de carne.

---Toma, es jugo de calabaza; dijo Harry poniéndole una bandeja con jugo de calabaza.

Harry, Ron y Hermione platicaban muy a gusto, hablaban sobre muchos temas, mientras Hocicos (Sirius) escuchaba con mucha atención y comía alegremente.

---Creo que la razón por la que estas en los terrenos, es por que vas a ver al profesor Dumbledore a su despacho ¿o me equivoco?; pregunto Harry mirando a su padrino en forma de perro.

La respuesta de Sirius fue un ladrido y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

---Bueno será mejor que ya vayas a verlo, nosotros estaremos por ahí, disfrutando de este hermoso día; dijo Hermione empezando a recoger.

Los trastes desaparecieron, solo estaba la canasta y la manta, Hermione doblo la manta y la guardo en la canasta.

En el resto del día pasearon por todo el castillo, charlando y riendo tranquilamente, realmente los tres estaban disfrutando de ese día, pues los siguientes días estarían presionados con las clases.

---Potter, quiero hablar un momento contigo y el equipo en estos momentos; dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall por detrás de los chicos.

---Si profesora, espérenme en la sala común, no tardare mucho tiempo; dijo Harry a sus amigos.

---Bien ya decidí quién será el nuevo capitán del equipo y también ya encontré al nuevo guardián; anuncio la profesora McGonagall a todo el equipo cuando estuvo reunido por completo.

---¿Quién será el nuevo capitán, profesora?; pregunto Fred Weasley.

---Será Alicia Spinet, al escogí como capitana por que es excelente jugadora, además sabe más de Quidditch que los demás y estoy segura que hará un buen trabajo en el lugar de Wood.

Los gemelos Weasley felicitaron a Alicia y la abrazaron, sus amigas también la abrazaron y Harry la felicito con un abrazo también.

---Bueno mientras que el nuevo guardián, mejor dicho guardiana será la señorita Weasley; dijo la profesora muy contenta.

De una puerta que estaba al fondo a la izquierda, salió Ginny con una radiante sonrisa, cuando entró sus hermanos la abrazaron felicitándola, las chicas la felicitaron y la abrazaron y Harry la felicito y la abrazo también, mientras Ginny estaba nerviosa cuando Harry la felicito y se puso colorada cuando la abrazo.

---Bueno la escogí, por que la señorita me pidió que quería pertenecer al equipo, le hice unas pruebas en la mañana y paso excelentemente, quiero que la ayuden con los entrenamientos y que la hagan sentir parte del equipo, necesitaremos conseguir una escoba para la señorita Weasley, quisiera que alguien de ustedes les prestara una revista sobre las escobas que hay, para que ella elija la que más le convenga; dijo la profesora alegremente.

---No se preocupe profesora, yo mismo me encargo personalmente de darle una revista sobre las escobas que hay; dijo Harry mirando a la profesora y luego a Ginny.

---Bien, bueno desde este momento Alicia les dirá los días de entrenamiento y los demás, ahora pueden retirarse a la sala común.

---Será mejor que esto lo guardemos en secreto, no hay que decir quién es la nueva capitana y guardiana, para que sea una sorpresa al equipo contrario, además los chicos de nuestra casa estarán emocionados, propuso Alicia a los demás chicos del equipo.

---Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero será mejor que entremos por separado, para que los demás no sospechen, dijo Harry a los demás.

---Primero entrara Ginny con unos libros de la biblioteca, luego Harry, después las chicas y al final nosotros dos disimulando que traemos algo entre manos, dijo George.

Mientras ella entraba a la biblioteca sacando una libros de Herbología; Fred y George se acercaron a Harry y le dijeron al oído para que sólo él pudiera escucharlos...

---Gracias, esta verano hemos estado diseñando nuevos sortilegos, cuando estén listos te los mostraremos, siempre te estaremos agradecidos por ayudarnos económicamente; dijo Fred.

---Además te vamos a crear uno especial, todavía estamos pensando en cual, cuando este listo te daremos muchos de ellos; comento George alegremente.

Así fueron entrando a la sala común como lo habían planeado, Harry no les comento nada a Ron y Hermione, lo único que les menciono es que era una sorpresa, y nadie en la sala común se dio cuenta.

Los días pasaban, el equipo se reunía casi en las tardes o muy temprano bajo la supervisión de la profesora McGonagall, Alicia resulto ser una buena capitana y exigente a la vez, todos mejoraban cada vez sus jugadas y Ginny era buena a pesar de que su escoba era una estrecha fugaz.

La profesora McGonagall les envió una carta a los padres de Ginny comunicándole la noticia y les pidió de favor que la escoba que Ginny usaría la enviaran a sus hijos Fred y George (obviamente les tuvo que explicar la razón).

Durante la mañana el correo era normal, cuando van entrando unas seis lechuzas con un paquete alargado, todos en el gran comedor observaban a las lechuzas y vieron como las dejaban a los gemelos, estos agarraron el paquete y se lo llevaron, Harry que estaba con Ron y Hermione desayunando junto con Dalwerd, se levanto diciéndoles que volvía en seguida, las chicas también se levantaron y se fueron junto con Harry, mientras que Ginny se quedo desayunando en el gran comedor para no levantar sospechas (pero fue una de las primeras en levantarse junto con unas de primero y séptimo de la mesa y retirarse de ahí)

---Por fin, me quede a desayunar para no levantar sospechas, dijo Ginny entrando al aula de transformaciones donde estaban el resto del equipo.

---Mis padres te compraron una nimbus 2004, creo que pediste una nimbus 2000 ¿no, dijo Fred con una amplia sonrisa.

---Si les pedí la nimbus 2000 pero me compraron la más reciente, déjame verla Fred, dijo Ginny estirando el brazo muy contenta.

---Este año tenemos que ganar la copa, dijo Harry alegremente.

---Así será Harry, ya lo veras, dijo Kate mirando la escoba.

Cada día que pasaba los chicos entrenaban más duro que antes; Harry tenía que hacer un sobre esfuerzo humano, pues todos los sábados durante la mañana entrenaba en el cuarto secreto con sus dos amigos, tenían que hacer las pesadas tareas, en las horas de descanso leía el libro de Godric Gryffindor buscando información de la piedra que recibió el día en que los alumnos regresaron al colegio.

Por fin había llegado el esperado día en el colegio, dentro de una horas empezaría el primer partido de la temporada. Harry se levantó muy temprano, algo normal cuando tiene su primer partido en la temporada, se puso su túnica negra del colegio y bajo a la sala donde se encontró con Ginny (ella si se encontraba nerviosa, pues era su primer partido).

---Me recuerdas a mi primer partido cuando estaba en primer año, dijo Harry sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones junto a Ginny.

---¿Como fue tu primer partido de Quidditch, pregunto Ginny tratando de tranquilizarse.

---Pues no fue tan normal que digamos, el partido iba a nuestro favor y cuando me lance a atrapar la snitch casi me caigo de la escoba, pero fue por un hechizo que hizo el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pretendía matarme tirandome de la escoba, dijo Harry rápidamente al ver la expresión de susto que ponía Ginny cuando Harry menciono que casi se cae de la escoba.

---Recuerdo que Fred y George mencionaron sobre aquel partido cuando volvieron del colegio, dijo Ginny.

---No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, además recuerda que nadie sabe que eres la nueva guardiana, ni siquiera Hermione y Ron, dijo Harry tratando de animar a Ginny.

---Tienes razón, además nuestro oponente es el equipo de Hufflepuff, no el de Slytherin, menciono Ginny más calmada.

---Buenos días, dijo una voz de tras de Ginny y Harry.

---Buenos días Hermione, por que te levantaste tan temprano, pregunto Harry.

---Buenos días Hermione, contesto Ginny.

---Por que iba a ver a la profesora McGonagall a su despacho, quiere darme algunas indicaciones, contesto Hermione algo dormida.

---Por que están despiertos ustedes, pregunto Hermoine.

---Yo tengo insomnio, respondió Ginny.

---Normal en mi cuando tengo un partido de Quidditch, respondió Harry.

---Bueno, me disculpan pero tengo que irme a ver a la profesora, dijo Hermione caminando hacia el retrato.

Mientras que Harry miraba con unos ojos a su amiga pasar a través del retrato, Ginny se dio cuenta de eso y se molesto, algo que Harry no notó.

---Creo que los chicos ya se están levantando, dijo Harry escuchando ruidos en los dormitorios de los otros grados.

---Mejor regreso a mi dormitorio, no vaya a ser que se den cuenta que soy la nueva jugadora y esparzan el rumor en el desayuno, dijo Ginny levantándose de su sillón y subiendo las escaleras.

Harry se quedo ahí sentado esperando a que bajara Ron para irse a desayunar juntos, mientras que pensaba en lo linda que se veía Hermione hoy, pensaba en la forma en como decirle sus sentimientos, era algo complicado, decir que lo iba a ser era fácil, lo difícil era hacerlo.

---Harry vamos a desayunar, dijo Ron bajando las escaleras.

---Si, tengo mucha hambre, dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos y salir a través del retrato junto con Ron.

---Oye, ya dime quién es el capitán y el nuevo guardián, te prometo que no voy a decirlo a nadie, dijo Ron tratando de convencer a Harry.

---No, ya verás en unos minutos, además será una gran sorpresa, dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

---Esta bien, sabes donde esta Hermione, pregunto Ron sirviéndose hojuelas en su plato con leche.

---Fue al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, quería darle unas indicaciones antes de que comience el partido, contesto Harry.

---Buenos días chicos, saludaron el resto del equipo sentándose a al lado de Harry y Ron.

---Buenos días, respondieron al unísono Harry y Ron.

Poco a poco el gran salón se fue llenando de alumnos y profesores, todos comentaban sobre el partido, la mesa de Hufflepuff estaba nerviosa y contenta a la vez, los de Gryffindor igual, mientras que los Slytherin no apoyaban a los Gryffindor y los de Ravenclaw apoyaban a los dos casas.

Todos los alumnos se preguntaban quién era el nuevo capitán y guardián, miraban al equipo tratando de adivinar (claro, sin éxito alguno) y miraban al resto de la casa para ver quién faltaba o quién estaba algo extraño (así podrían saber quien sería el guardián) pero sin lograrlo.

Ginny bajo junto con sus compañeros de curso y sentó algo cerca del equipo y trataba de no mirarlos para no levantar sospechas, antes de que el equipo se fuera a los vestidores, Ginny se levanto con unas amigas pidiéndoles que la acompañaran a los baños de chicas.

---Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a los vestidores, dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

El equipo de Gryffindor se levanto bajo las miradas de todos, recibieron una ovación por parte de su propia casa y los de Ravenclaw, los de Slytherin los abuchearon pero ningún alumno les hizo caso.

---Suerte en el partido Harry, dijo una voz de tras de él.

---Gracias Cho, respondió Harry.

Camino a los vestidores, Ginny los alcanzó diciendo que para no levantar sospechas les pidió a unas amigas que las acompañaran a los baños y se deshizo de ellas diciendo que tenía que volver a la torre de Gryffindor, pero que la esperaran en el campo.

---Bueno, Wood daba un pequeño discurso antes de que empezáramos con un partido, y como nueva capitanía tengo que seguir con esa tradición, sólo quiero que salgan al campo y demuestren que somos los mejores, demos lo mejor de nosotros y por favor Ginny no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien, dijo Alicia con los nervios hasta en la punta.

---Y AQUÍ SALE EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR INTEGRADO POR LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY COMO GOLPEADORES, POTTER COMO BUSCADOR, LAS TRES CAZADORAS BELL, JOHNSON Y LA NUEVA CAPITANÍA ALICIA SPINNET (UN APLAUSO POR PARTE DE TODO EL ESTADIO), COMO NUEVA GUARDINA ESTA LA SEÑORITA GINNY WEASLEY, LA HERMANA MENOR DE LOS WEASLEY; dijo gritando Lee Jordan que era el comentarista.

Todo el estadio recibió con aplausos a Ginny, esta salió al campo montando su nimbus 2004 (algo que todos impresiono, ya que era una de las mejores aunque no tanto como la saeta de fuego, ni mucho menos la saeta de trueno, esta escoba la había dejado en su dormitorio, no quería usarla por que tenía a la saeta de fuego, la usaría si algo pasaba con la con la otra escoba).

El equipo de Hufflepuff ya estaba en el campo, los dos equipos se pusieron en sus posiciones en el suelo, la señora Hooch estaba en medio del campo, dio una patada al baúl que tenia al lado y salieron las dos bludgers, seguida de la snitch, el arbitro (señora Hooch) dio un pitido a su silbato y lanzo al aire la quaffe, mientras que quince escobas se elevaban por el aire para dar inicio al juego.

---Y la quaffe la tiene Hufflepuff que se acerca peligrosamente a la guardina, pero Wallace tira la quaffe, gracias a la bludger que le envió Fred Weasley, la pelota la tiene ahora Gryffindor, Bell lanza la quaffe a Jonson quién se prepara para lanzar la quaffe, pero no, se lanza a la capitana Spinnet, quien burla al guardián y... GOOOLLLLLL POR PARTE DE GRYFFINDOR (se escucho una ovación de alegría por parte de la casa de Gryffindor), 10-0 favor a los leones.

La quaffe es tomada por Hufflepuff de nuevo, Clinton pasa la pelota a Wallace y este a Clinton de nuevo, burlan la bludger de George Weasley, Bell no logra quitarle la pelota y Clinton se la pasa Kent quien tira yyyy... pero Ginny Weasley la detiene con una sorprendente jugada y lanza la quaffe a Spinnet quien avanza pero Dawson envía una bludger que le da en el estomago y suelta la pelota.

---La pelota cae pero Bell la recoge y se acerca a los aros de Hufflepuff, pero Lanswer la ataja y le quita la pelota, evita por poco la bludger de Fred... Jonson logra quitársela y la pasa a Bell, Bell a spinnet y esta a Jonson de nuevo que burla al guardián, lanza la pelota y... OTRO GOL POR PARTE DE GRYFFINDOR QUE LLEVAN 20-0.

Llevaban media hora de partido y Harry había visto sólo una vez a la snitch, trato de seguirla pero la perdió de vista por evitar que una bludger le diera en la cara, mientras que Hufflepuff logró anotar cinco veces, pero Gryffindor tenía noventa puntos, le ganaba por cuarenta a Hufflepuff.

---Clinton evita la bludger de George y pasa la pelota a Wallace, este de nuevo a Clinton, burla a Bell, Spinnet trata de atajarlo pero es golpeada en el estomago por una Bludger de Dawson, Clinton se la pasa a Kent... la tira y... GOL POR PARTE DE HUFFLEPUFF DE NUEVO, ESO DEJA 90-60 A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR TODAVÍA.

Harry volaba por todo el campo cruzándose de vez en cuando con el otro buscador (Clean) que volaba en dirección contraria, cuando de pronto vio un destello dorado cerca de donde Spinnet estaba, se puso en dirección hacia Alicia y descendió a gran velocidad, el otro buscador vio como Harry descendía y lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo; Harry estaba apunto de coger la snitch pero una bludger perdida lo golpeo en la cara y este callo de su escoba diez metros del aire, pero no fue el único, la misma bludger tiro también al buscador Clean golpeándolo en el estomago.

Los dos cayeron al suelo lastimándose algunas partes del cuerpo, mientras que todos dejaron de jugar y observaron como los dos buscadores caían, la señora Hooch sonó el silbato y el resto del equipo de las dos casas se aproximaron a sus buscadores.

---Estas bien Harry, no te paso nada malo, dijo Alicia Spinnet pálida del susto con el resto del equipo atrás.

---Si, sólo me lastime el hombro, pero puedo seguir jugando, se que puedo resistir y agarrar la snitch, dijo Harry tocando su hombro derecho el cuál estaba lleno de sangre.

---Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, dijo Alicia al ver a Harry tan decidido.

El partido volvió a comenzar, el otro buscador sólo se había lastimado la pierna izquierda, pero también podía jugar; Harry buscaba de nuevo la snitch por todo el campo, Gryffindor iba ganando por cuarenta puntos de nuevo, pero no podía permitir que la agarrase el otro buscador.

---GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL POR PARTE DE HUFFLEPUFF, grito Lee Jordan desde las tribunas.

Harry volteó hacia atrás y vio la snitch dorada cerca de los postes de Hufflepuff y decidido a coger la snitch, dio vuelta y se inclino hacia adelante, todos prestaban atención a Harry, Clean se dio cuenta y trato de seguirlo pero Harry le llevaba mucha ventaja.

---POTTER VA DETRÁS DE LA SNITCH A TODA VELOCIDAD, LOGRA ESQUIVAR LA BLUDGER DE LANSWER.

La snitch bajo al suelo tratando de escapar de Harry, pero este se lanza en picada.

---POTTER SE LANZA EN PICADA HACIENDO LA FAMOSA JUGADA DEL AMAGO DE WRONSKI, gritaba Lee a todos los que estaban en el estadio, todos estaban en silencio observando aquella escena.

Harry volaba en picada a una velocidad impresionante, la snitch estaba muy cerca, estiro su brazo (el que estaba en perfectas condiciones), mientras que Clean esta alcanzándolo, bajo en picada detrás de Harry, pero no podía alcanzarlo ya que su escoba no era tan veloz como la de Harry.

Harry aumento más la velocidad, podía ver que estaba apunto de estrellarse, así que aumento la velocidad para coger la snitch y evitar la caída.

---POTTER TRATA DE COGER LA SNITCH ANTES DE QUE SE ESTRELLE CONTRA EL SUELO, AUMENTO LA VELOCIDAD MIENTRAS QUE ATRÁS CLEAN TRATA DE ALCANZARLO SIN PODER LOGRARLO, comenta Lee más excitado que nunca.

Mientras que Lee Jordan hacía su comentario, Harry toco la snitch pero se le escapo, de nuevo la toco y la agarro firmemente pero ya no supo que más paso pues sintió un golpe a un lado de su cabeza.

Mientras que todo el estadio hizo una exclamación, la señora Pomfrey salía al estadio corriendo seguida de Ron y Hermione.


	11. Capítulo 11 La advertencia

**Capítulo 11**

**La Advertencia**

Podía escuchar voces a su alrededor, podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido, no podía recordar con exactitud lo que había ocurrido antes, de pronto recordó que estaba jugando, estaba en el campo y trataba de agarrar la snitch antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó en la cama y pudo notar unas figuras borrosas a su alrededor y cogió sus lentes de la mesita de noche. Todos los integrantes del equipo estaban ahí junto con Ron y Hermione.

---Estas bien, pregunto Hermione con los ojos rojos.

---Si, pero que estoy haciendo aquí, ¿qué paso con el partido, pregunto Harry mirando a los demás.

---Justo en el momento en el que agarraste la snitch dorada una bluger te golpeo a un lado del rostro y te caíste de la escoba como a unos cinco metros, todos nos preocupamos, comento Ginny con el rostro demasiado pálido.

---Eso quiere decir que ganamos en el partido, dijo Harry contento.

---Si, contesto George.

---No veo de que te estas riendo, pudiste haberte matado, te importa más ganar el juego que tu propia seguridad, dijo Hermione poniéndose molesta. ---A todos nos preocupaste, caíste cinco metros, no te levantabas ni hacías movimiento alguno, Dumbledore te observaba desde arriba en las tribunas, bajo corriendo mientras que la enfermera salía al campo corriendo, el otro buscador se elevo a tiempo y bajo rápidamente para ver en el estado en el que estabas, crees que eso valió la pena para que ganaran el juego, dijo Hermione realmente enojada, miraba a Harry con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus labios temblaban cuando hablo.

---Lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención asustarlos, ya no llores así Hermione, dijo Harry borrándose la sonrisa que tenia hace unos momentos.

Hermione no pudo contener más sus lagrimas y abrazo a Harry llorando, Harry estaba triste de ver así a su amiga, a la chica que amaba, no había pensado en la preocupación que causo a los demás, y le dio unas palmadas a Hermione en su espalda.

Ginny al ver a Hermione así se dio cuenta de que ella sentía algo especial por Harry, al chico que quería desde que lo conoció, y se puso muy celosa cuando ella lo abrazo y más aún cuando este le dio unas palmadas (aunque nunca había existido nada entre Ginny y Harry, eso no evitaba que ella se pusiera celosa, como si fueran novios).

---Les prometo que tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo durante un partido, dijo Harry muy apenado.

---Bueno hay que ver el lado positivo, ganamos y no te paso nada realmente grave como en otras ocasiones, fue un excelente juego por parte de dos los equipos y demostraste ser el mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor, comento Ron alegre.

Hermione lo volteo a ver con una mirada fulminante pero después de pensarlo mejor sonrió y felicito a Harry como al resto del equipo. Harry paso la noche en la enfermería, ya que madame Pomfrey quería asegurarse de que se recuperara, al día siguiente pudo salir.

Al entrar al gran comedor al día siguiente recibió unos aplausos y ovaciones por parte de las casa de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, los de Slytherin no le aplaudieron pero tampoco los abuchearon pues reconocieron que Harry jugo muy bien.

---Fue un excelente partido Harry, que bueno que no te paso nada grave, dijo Cho Chang felicitando a Harry y darle un abrazo.

Al ver eso, tanto Hermione como Ginny se pusieron muy celosas, Hermione ya sabía que era amiga de Harry pero aún así no podía evitar sentir celos cuando ella estaba con Harry, Ginny no soportaba ver como todas las chicas del colegio coqueteaban con él y vio por primera vez a esa Ravenclaw hablarle con tanta naturalidad y darle un abrazo.

---Bueno, tengo que irme a mis clases, te veo luego, se despidió Cho dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

---Desde cuando se saludan con un beso en la mejilla Harry, pregunto Hermione tratando de ocultar sus celosos.

---Es la primera vez que se despide de esa forma Hermione, dijo Harry notando algo extraño.

---Te pasa algo, te noto algo extraña, dijo Harry mirando a Hermione sin sospechar el verdadero motivo.

---No, nada, dijo cortantemente sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor

---Quién era ella Harry, dijo Ginny sin ocultar su enojo.

Ginny estaba sentada junto a Ron, mientras que Hermione estaba al frente de Harry.

---Ella es mi amiga, es de Ravenclaw, se llama Cho Chang, la conozco desde tercer año, dijo Harry extrañado del mal humor de Ginny.

---aaaahhhhhhh; fue lo único que dijo Ginny.

---Ron, me pasas la miel por favor; pidió Harry a Ron que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Durante todo el día las clases fueron algo pesadas, sin contar la cantidad de tarea que les dejaron, en Historia de la magia hacer seis pergaminos sobre la matanza que hubo en 1864, en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, hacer un resumes completo sobre los Flengors, en adivinación estudiar los movimientos de los planetas exteriores.

---Será mejor que comience hacer hoy la tarea, voy a biblioteca, me acompañan, pregunto Hermione saliendo de la ultima clase que tenían.

---Yo no voy, mañana empiezo con la tarea, además Fred y George quieran hablar conmigo.

---Yo si te acompaño, quiero empezar ya para que termine cuanto antes, dijo Harry.

Hermione y Harry se fueron juntos a la biblioteca, en el camino las chicas coqueteaban con Harry, este no les hacia caso y Hermione tenía que disimular sus celos; al pasar al lado de unos chicos de sexto de Ravenclaw, trataron de hacerle la plática a Hermione, esta no quería hablar, pues ya sabía las intenciones y miro a su amigo pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, Harry molesto al ver a los chicos coqueteando con ella interrumpió la platica diciéndole que se tenían que ir (los chicos de sexto al ver a Harry decidieron mejor irse).

Hermione le dio las gracias a Harry y estando dentro de la biblioteca, justo en el momento en que apenas se habían sentado, Cho llegó y sentó junto a ellos.

---Les importa si me siento con ustedes, tengo que hacer mi tarea de transformaciones, dijo Cho mirando primero a Harry y luego a Hermione.

---Claro, dijo Harry.

Comenzaron a hacer su tarea, Harry le pedía ayuda a Hermione en ocasiones y esta le ayudaba, Ginny entro en la biblioteca y al ver a Harry junto con Cho y Hermione se puso celosísima y se fue a sentar con ellos.

---Puedo sentarme con ustedes, dijo Ginny a Harry.

---Claro, Hermione creo que me equivoque en algo pero no se en que, podrías decirme por favor.

---Si, dame el pergamino, dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

Hermione le indico en que se había equivocado y él lo corrigió.

Cho estaba haciendo su tarea y se paraba para recoger y dejar libros de gran volumen, mientras que Ginny constantemente miraba a Hermione y Cho, mientras que miraban a Harry con una dulzura y él ni en cuenta, él estaba más concentrado en la tarea que en notar que su amiga y la hermana de su amigo lo miraban o ellas lanzaban miradas asesinas a Cho.

Después de estar ahí por más de tres horas, Cho termino su tarea y se fue despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla a Harry (provocando los celos de las otras chicas), Colin llegó al poco rato y saludo con reverencia a Harry y pidió a Ginny hablar con ella a solas, así Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos de nuevo.

---Por fin termine con la tarea de del profesor Binns, dijo Harry cerrando un libro pesado y mirando a Hermione.

---Yo también, por que no empezamos con la tarea del profesor Lupin, sugirió ella.

---Si, dame los libros que ocupaste, los dejare en su lugar junto con los míos.

Harry se metió por las estanterías para dejar los libros y coger libros sobre la próxima tarea, mientras lo hacia vio que Malfoy se acerca a su amiga y la empezaba a molestar, así que se dirigió rápidamente ahí.

---Miren, la sangre sucia esta aquí haciendo su tarea como siempre, dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras que venía junto a sus dos amigotes.

---Pero si eres tu Malfoy, el obediente huroncito, dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

Malfoy se enojo e iba a decirle algo ofensivo pero llegó Harry para defenderla.

---Lárgate Malfoy, deja de molestarla, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte, dijo Harry mirando con una mirada asesina.

----Pero si es Potter, el que pronto morirá a manos del señor oscuro, dijo esto con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.

---Si que te pareces mucho a tu padre, eres igual de tonto al estar al servicio de él, dijo Harry calmándose, no le daría el gusto a Malfoy de verlo enojado.

---Vaya, así que Potter parece no temerle miedo al señor oscuro, muy pronto veremos tu muerte, dijo esto con un aire triunfal como si eso fuera un hecho seguro.

---Diez puntos menos por molestar Malfoy, cinco más por interrumpir a los de más estudiantes en sus labores dentro de la biblioteca (como hablaban en voz alta, algo que esta prohibido en ahí), te pido que te marches sino te quito otros cinco puntos mas por no obedecer a un prefecto.

---Vamonos, fue lo único que dijo a sus dos amigotes que estaban detrás de él, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de odio a Harry y Hermione.

---Gracias por defenderme de él Harry, lo dijo ella cuando se hubieron ido Malfoy y compañía.

Harry se sentó al lado de ella y le entrego un par de libros para hacer la tarea; diez minutos después ella le pregunto en voz baja como iba con lo del libro de Godric Gryffindor.

---Pues bien, ya estoy entrenando algunos hechizos que vienen ahí; respondió Harry después de asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba.

---Que lastima, como me gustaría leer ese libro pero sólo tú puedes hacerlo; se lamento Hermione.

---Es interesante, pero tarde mucho tiempo para leerlo por completo.

Después de aquella pequeña charla volvieron hacer sus deberes, dos horas mas tarde se fueron a cenar al gran comedor donde encontraron a Ron platicando con Ginny, esta se sonrojo al ver Harry aproximándose y luego celosa de verlo al lado de Hermione.

Pasaron las semanas, ese día era Hallowen, sólo había clases hasta el medio día, en la noche iba a estar un banquete especial.

La mañana era fría y con lluvia, el gran comedor estaba adornado de calabazas y murciélagos, como años anteriores, Harry y Ron se levantaron tarde y apenas les dio tiempo de llegar justo a la clase de transformaciones, la clase consistió en transformar un mueble de madera en una hermosa paloma blanca, al final de la clase sólo Hermione junto con Harry pudieron lograrlo.

En Defensa contra las artes oscuras vieron el tema de los vampiros, como siempre Hermione era la única que levantaba la mano en las clases, aquella clase fue interesante y para la próxima iban a trabajar con uno (en realidad era un boggart transformado en vampiro, el problema era encontrar a alguien que le tuviera miedo a ellos).

Y la última clase era encantamientos, vieron varios de los cuales Harry había aprendido el año pasado durante el torneo, por lógica pudo hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad.

Mientras iban al gran comedor a comer (bajo las miradas de los retratos, algo que ya estaban acostumbrados Ron, Hermione y Harry) hablaban sobre la tal vez visita nocturna a Sirius esa noche.

---Como a que hora sería eso, pregunto Ron entrando al gran comedor.

---A las doce de la madrugada, cuando todos estén dormidos, dijo Harry muy seguro.

---Creo que mejor no, puedo que nos atrapen, además Sirius nos regañaría y lo más seguro es que se lo comunicaría al profesor Dumbledore, y talvez nos regañe o castigue, dijo Hermione pensando seriamente.

---Probablemente, otra solución sería que el viniera a esa hora a la torre, o reunirnos con él en una parte del castillo, pero tendríamos que avisarle por medio de una lechuza, dijo Harry sirviéndose comida.

---Me parece mejor, así si nos descubren, no estaríamos metidos en un gran aprieto, dijo Ron tomando más jugo de calabaza.

Así quedaron de acuerdo, al terminar de comer se fueron a la lechucería y Harry fue el que escribió una nota a Sirius, la carta la enviaron por medio de Hedwig.

La lechuza regreso dos horas después con una nota atada a su pata, Harry la leyó y le comunico a sus amigos que Sirius estaba de acuerdo.

Así llegó la noche, como costumbre durante todos los años, el banquete era delicioso, Harry y Ron fingían irse a dormir y Hermione disimulaba en estudiar hasta muy tarde, mientras en el dormitorio los chicos se pusieron la capa invisible y bajaron con cautela a la sala común.

Ginny fue la última en irse a dormir, Hermione se apresuro y se junto con sus dos amigos debajo de la capa, estuvieron caminando por pasillos con mucho cuidado, caminaban muy lento y esquivaban al conserje y su gata por medio del mapa.

Justo a las doce los tres chicos llegaron al aula de transformaciones y esperaron muy poco tiempo a Sirius.

---Me alegra verlos de nuevo, dijo Sirius abrazando a los tres.

---A nosotros tan bien nos da gusto verte, dijo Harry

Estuvieron platicando muchas horas, Sirius fue el que los mando de nuevo al dormitorio, se despidieron y emprendieron camino a su casa.

---Buenas noches chicos, duerman bien, se despidió Hermione quien subió las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio.

---Cuando le piensas decir Harry, dijo Ron (se refería a la declaración de amor).

---Aún no, todavía no encuentro el momento y la forma de decírselo, dijo Harry poniéndose su pijama.

Durante esa noche Harry tuvo un extraño sueño...

Caminaba en un bosque, podía ver las estrellas que se veían hermosas en el cielo, de pronto veía un claro a lo lejos, corrió y corrió hasta que por fin hubo llegado.

El lugar estaba despejado y podía ver a los lejos a una figura de un hombre, no sentía escalofrió o miedo.

---El peligro te rodea Harry, hace unos días algo grave te ocurrió, debes de tener cuidado, vencerás si confías en ti mismo, la clave esta en la fe, el amor y la amistad, no te rindas y lucha por los que amas.

---Quién eres, que grave me paso, dijo Harry mirando a la figura.

---A su momento sabrás quien soy, ahora tienes que hacerme caso, confía en mi, dijo aquella voz extraña.

Harry se sentía bien en aquel lugar, sentía que conocía a esa persona, pero no daba con quien era, se sentía feliz, protegido, querido y una inmensa paz por dentro.

La figura se empezó a alejar cada vez más, Harry por más que corría para alcanzarlo y decirle que no se fuera, esta no hacía caso. De pronto sólo veía negro, de nuevo vio que estaba en otro lugar, pero a este no le agradaba.

Era como una especie de un lugar donde hubo una batalla sangrienta, cadáveres por todos lados, eso no le agradaba, sentía un escalofrío en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, caminaba y lo único que veía era cuerpos descompuestos por todas partes, sangre por todos lados.

Podía escuchar unos pasos que acercaban a él, pero no veía a nadie, los escuchaba cada vez más cerca hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos una sombra que caminaba en dirección donde estaba.

---Muy pronto tus poderes despertarán, pronto tu verdadero entrenamiento comenzara, tú y yo juntos gobernando el mundo entero, nadie podrá hacernos nada; decía aquella figura con el rostro cubierto.

Ahora podía sentir que sus huesos se calaban, sentía frío, miedo, terror, vigilado a cada momento, de nuevo sentía aquel poder recorrer su cuerpo, aquella ansiedad, aquel enojo sin justificación, aquel sentimiento de odio y venganza, tenía ganas de expulsarlo, de descargarlo a la primera persona que tuviera en frente.

---Pronto aquella ansiedad tuya saldrá a flote, aquel odio y venganza, aquel poder, para cuando eso suceda tu y yo nos uniremos y comenzaremos con la conquista de este planeta.

Luego podía ver imágenes, podía ver que el colegio era atacado, ver morir a Ron y Hermione, de pronto veía a un chico cubierto con una capucha, a su lado estaba Voldemort, veía a Dumbledore luchando con otros encapuchados, escuchaba gritos de todas partes y alumnos correr por todos lados.

Podía ver a Dumbledore estar frente a Voldemort y al chico, al lado del director estaba Sirius y los profesores. Su padrino podía ver que miraba al chico y reclamarle a Voldemort que lo liberara, que no se iba a salir con la suya, que jamás él se iba a unir a él por que llevaba la sangre más limpia que un mago pudiera tener, que era el elegido por los cuatro grandes.

Entre tanta discusión por parte de los dos bandos Voldemort comenzaba atacar y a Dumbledore crear un escudo.

---Veamos si tu escudo puede resistir a un ataque del chico, dijo Voldemort riéndose con maldad.

Los profesores hacían unas expresiones de miedo, asombro, tristeza, dolor; el chico dio paso delante de Voldemort y levanto su varita, pronuncio unas extrañas palabras (que Harry no comprendía) y vio como Dumbledore era lanzado metros atrás junto con los profesores y se golpeaban contra unos árboles.

El chico bajaba la varita y caminaba hacia ellos lentamente, mientras que los demás apenas y si podían levantar con mucho esfuerzo y miraban con dolor y tristeza al chico.

---¿Por qué, que hicimos mal como para que sucediera esto, dijo Sirius con lagrimas en los ojos.

---Esto no querían ellos y los cuatro grandes, esto no debería de estar sucediendo, decía la profesora McGonagall lastimada con heridas graves en el cuerpo.

---Yo se que tu puedes con esa magia negra, tienes que tener fe y fuerza de voluntad para ser tu de nuevo, decía el profesor Dumbledore con esperanza y mirándolo tiernamente.

Para que vean que no soy tan malo, les permitiré verle el rostro por última vez, decía la voz de Voldemort al lado del chico.

El chico se agarro la capucha y lentamente comenzó a bajársela, Harry que estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos y árboles estaba apunto de darse a descubrir pues el chico era el mismo.

Harry se veía a si mismo con los ojos completamente negros y una mirada de odio puro, veía a los profesores una expresión de derrota y tristeza, vio como el mismo levantaba la varita y pronunciaba la maldición asesina...

---NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Los chicos se levantaron de golpe y corrieron a la cama donde aquel grito provino, al recorrer las cortinas vieron a Harry levantado, con una expresión de susto, un frío sudor en su rostro, y tocándose la cicatriz a la cual se veía que su mano tenía sangre.

---Pero que tienes, que te paso, por que estas sangrando de la cicatriz, pregunto asustado Neville.

---Te sientes bien, dime que te paso, quieres que llame a la profesora McGonagall o al director, dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo.

---No, déjame sólo, dijo Harry llorando con desesperación

Sus compañeros de cuarto lo miraban extrañados, no entendían ni la menor idea del sueño que tuvo su amigo, Harry se paro y pregunto por la hora, Seamus le contesto que eran las 5:00 de la madrugada.

Harry se cambio y camino a la puerta, pero Ron lo detuvo...

---A donde crees que vas, es muy temprano para que bajes, dijo Ron sujetando a su amigo de los brazos.

---Necesito estar sólo, suéltame ya, Harry se soltó y abrió su baúl, de él saco el pensadero, se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin ser detenido esta vez por su amigo el pelirrojo.

A atravesó el retrato sin hacer caso a la dama gorda, camino por pasillos sin saber a donde ir realmente, quería estar sólo, donde nadie lo encontrara, pensó en ir al salón de secretos pero al pensarlo mejor decidió mejor no ir, así que decidió ir a la cabaña de Hagrid ( él se encontraba en una misión secreta por orden de Dumbledore).

Salió del castillo y camino por el jardín, esa mañana se sentía muy fría y cuando llegó a la cabaña la abrió y noto que Fang estaba dormido, pero al entrar este despertó y puso su cabeza en la pierna de Harry (este se fue a sentar a un sillón y empezar a vaciar aquel sueño en el pensadero).

Estuvo ahí por un buen rato hasta que decidió mejor volver al colegio que ya era hora de que los alumnos estuvieran desayunando.


	12. Capítulo 12 La declaración de amor

**Capítulo 12**

**La declaración de amor**

Aquella mañana Harry estaba sentado, desayunando aparentemente muy tranquilo, pero podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros (al menos no era todo el colegio).

---Ron me contó lo sucedido, quieres decirnos que sueño o visión tuviste, pregunto Hermione sin probar bocado alguno de su plato y mirando fijamente a su amigo de ojos esmeralda que estaba enfrente.

---No quiero decírselos, es algo que me esta empezando a dar miedo, además me da miedo la reacción que tengan cuando les cuente eso y muchas otras cosas que no he dicho a nadie, dijo Harry por primera vez la razón por la que no quería que sus amigos se enteraran.

Harry en muchas ocasiones se imaginaba la reacción de estos, Ron de seguro se pondría pálido y no articularía palabra alguna; Hermione se lo contraía inmediatamente al Profesor Dumbledore, se preocuparía demasiado, sin contar que lo estarían vigilando más, sus amigos no lo dejarían sólo ni un segundo, los retratos viendo adonde iba, que hacia, que hablaba; el director hablaría con él y muchas más cosas. Harry no lo decía por que pensaba que si ellos llegaran a ser esas cosas, sería algo innecesario, además no era un inútil, sabía defenderse, para eso estaba entrenado todos lo fines de semana.

---Como tu quieras, confió en que algún día nos dirás que es lo que te ocurre, dijo Hermione dándose por vencida, sabía que su amigo y persona que amaba no se lo contaría por el momento.

Aquella mañana fue realmente tranquila y agradable, estaban comiendo cuando Dalwerd se apareció en el gran comedor y se pozo en el hombro derecho de Harry, ya era costumbre ver al Fénix con Harry (algo que causaba suspiros de las chicas, pues pensaban que Harry se veía muy guapo con su Fénix dándole de comer y con una sonrisa en el rostro).

---Por cierto mañana tendremos un duro entrenamiento, dijo Hermione a los chicos.

---Cierto, ya estamos al igual que tú Harry, desde ahora tendremos que aprender hechizos los tres juntos, dijo Ron terminando de comer.

---Me parecía extraño ser yo el maestro y ustedes los discípulos, dijo Harry con una sonrisa al recordar que él les enseño los hechizos.

---Vamonos ya que si no llegaremos tarde a la clase de Transformaciones, no quiero que nos quiten puntos por llegar tarde.

---Hoy comenzaremos a realizar la transformación de pupitre en un elemento natural, ya sea agua, fuego, viento, tierra, incluso en un trueno, hielo o algo por el estilo, comenzó la profesora dando inicio a la clase.

Al acabar dicha clase, todos estaban súper agotados, nunca se imaginaron que agotador era eso, nadie esta vez pudo lograrlo a la perfección, ni Hermione (que estaba muy decepcionada), sólo ella y Harry pudieron hacer que el pupitre estuviera caliente y adoptara un color de rojo intenso.

---Es la primera vez que no consigo algo al final de la clase, dijo Hermione con una cara de decepción.

---No te quejes, al menos tu y Harry lograron un cambio en el pupitre, no como yo y los demás que no logramos algo, dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia.

Al día siguiente fue muy duro para los tres, en toda la mañana nadie los vio por el castillo, se la habían pasado en el cuarto secreto practicando el arte del duelo, fue muy impresionante, se batieron entre ellos mismos, pero por separado.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, el director ya los esperaba, les comunico que tendrían un duelo entre ellos mismos, primero fueron Ron y Hermione; duro 20 minutos, los dos daban su máximo esfuerzo pero al final la inteligencia de Hermione casi logra derrotar a Ron con dos hechizos de ataque, sino fuera por que el pelirrojo tenía excelente reflejos y contraataco a su amiga con un hechizo paralizador, el resultado fue que los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo, por lo que fue un empate.

Hubo diez minutos de descanso, y llego el turno de Harry contra Ron, este ya se había recuperado y trato de vencer a su amigo, pero este no era tan fácil; Harry había desarrollado una gran habilidad, esquivaba los ataques de Ron con mucha facilidad; el pelirrojo por más que atacaba no podía conseguir que su amigo recibiera un hechizo; Harry con un rápido movimiento esquivo un hechizo, paralizo a su amigo, lo desarmo y lo lanzo al otro extremo del salón dando por finalizado el duelo ganado por Harry.

Otros diez minutos después (cuando Ron hubo recuperado el conocimiento y Harry descansara) comenzó el duelo entre él y su amiga. Esta no era tan fácil como Ron, como ella había observado a su amigo de ojos esmeralda combatir seguía más sus movimientos, paralizo a su amigo unos instantes y trato de aprovecharlos pero Harry pudo recuperar el movimiento rápidamente y desarmo a su amiga, pero ella lo esquivo a tiempo; Harry no tuvo otra opción que lanzarle un hechizo de desarme lo que fue la victoria para él.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente para dar la bienvenida a la navidad, el ambiente en el colegio era acogedor, durante aquel tiempo las chicas reían, miraban a los chicos y decían cosas en secreto.

Durante una mañana, en el desayuno el profesor Dumbledore anuncio que el día de navidad habría un baile, en donde todos los grados participarían, eso provoco exclamaciones de alegría entre las chicas.

--- En esta ocasión tanto los chicos como las chicas invitaran a alguien para la pareja de baile, exclamó el profesor con mucha alegría.

---A quién invitaras Hermione, pregunto Ron comenzando a desayunar.

---No lo se, creo que esperare a que alguien me invite, dijo esto algo roja y mirando a Harry.

---Y tú amigo, le pedirás a Cho ó a otra chica, dijo Ron a propósito disfrutando el efecto de sus palabras en la mirada que ponía Hermione.

---No. Lo más seguro es que ya alguien se lo haya pedido, además tengo a una chica en especial, dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo significativamente.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, Harry tenía pensado en decirle a una chica en especial, pensó que era Ginny, desde aquella mañana perdió total esperanza de pedírselo a él.

En toda la semana Harry no encontraba la forma en como decirle a su mejor amiga que fuera su acompañante de baile, durante aquel tiempo, miles de chicas se lo habían pedido, pero él contestaba que no. Ginny se ponía muy nerviosa cuando se encontraba con Harry y este le daba la impresión de que ella le quería decir algo pero siempre la pelirroja terminaba retirándose.

Cho también se ponía nerviosa cuando se encontraba con él, trataba de entablar conversación pero siempre se trababa y mejor se retiraba dejando a Harry muy confundido; mientras que Ron se encontraba ya desesperado por no encontrar pareja, parecía que todo el colegio comenzaba a encontrar pareja menos él.

Una tarde del domingo Harry se encontraba en los jardines del castillo junto con Dalwerd de compañía, estaba pensando la mejor forma de decirle a Hermione cuando de pronto vio que Cho se acercaba y sentaba a su lado.

---Y ya encontraste pareja, pregunto Cho tímidamente y poniéndose muy roja.

---¿Por que lo preguntas, pregunto Harry mirando a Cho.

---Bueno, es que, yo te quería decir si... si tu... querrías ser mi pareja de baile, dijo muy penosa Cho.

---Lo siento pero ya encontré pareja, mintió Harry, no sabía el por que de esa mentira pero no quería ir si no era con su mejor amiga.

---Ah, bueno, lastima, talvez para otra ocasión; bueno tengo que irme, te veo luego, dijo Cho parándose para ir camino al castillo corriendo.

Harry decidió que ese mismo día le pediría a su amiga ser su pareja de baile.

Se paro y camino en dirección al castillo, Dalwerd estaba todavía en su hombro y estaba muy tranquilo; al llegar hasta el retrato, la puerta se abrió y salió el hermano menor de Colin, Dennis, que saludo a Harry alegremente (trato de hacer conversación con Harry, pero este dijo que no podía en esos momentos).

Al entrar bien a la sala común busco a su amiga con la mirada, la vio a un rincón de la sala platicando con la hermana menor de Ron; esta al verlo se puso totalmente roja; Harry al acercarse saludo (Dalwerd que estaba en el hombro de su amo voló y se poso ahora en el hombro de Hermione), esta lo acaricio tiernamente mientras que el Fénix feliz de la vida (le gustaba que ella lo acariciaba).

---Hermione, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas, pregunto Harry después de haber saludado a las dos (Ginny prefirió mirar a otro lado con la cara roja).

---Si, claro, me disculpas un momento Ginny, dijo Hermione levantándose para irse con Harry a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Salieron de la sala común y caminaron rumbo a los jardines del castillo, ninguno decía palabra alguna; Hermione se preguntaba que es lo que Harry quería decirle, ya que se había hecho a la idea de no ir con él al baile y este pensaba en la mejor manera de pedirle si aceptaba ser su pareja. Dalwerd que estaba en el hombro de Hermione, extendió sus alas y voló por el cielo con libertad, mientras que los chicos llegaron a uno de los principales jardines del colegio donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente en forma de una bleghur (seres que se parecen mucho a las veelas, pero a diferencia de que su cuerpo es de hielo).

---Bueno, yo quería preguntarte si tu... si tu y yo... podemos... ¿quieres ser mi pareja de baile, pregunto Harry de golpe.

Ella paro de caminar y quedó sin habla mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos, este temiendo su respuesta dijo...

---Si no quieres o ya encontraste pareja, yo lo...

---Si quiero ir contigo al baile, de hecho me encantaría que fueras mi pareja de baile, contesto inmediatamente mirando con un brillo en sus ojos al chico de sus sueños.

---En... en serio quieres ir conmigo, pregunto contento Harry.

---Si, claro que si, ya te dije que me encantaría, respondió ella.

---Bueno, entonces iremos juntos, vamos de vuelta a la sala común, propuso Harry.

Camino a la sala común hablaron de muchas cosas, algunas que jamás habían comentado antes, como si alguno de ellos ya tenía novio y como fue el primer beso de ambos; esta vez se fueron mucho más lento y disfrutaban demasiado de la conversación.

Al llegar a la sala común, Hermione se fue a sentar junto con Ginny y Harry se fue a buscar a Ron a los dormitorios; Ginny noto las expresiones de los dos, le pareció que era de alegría pero no le pregunto nada a Hermione respecto a eso.

---Ron, ya encontraste pareja, pregunto Harry viendo a su amigo acostado en su cama.

---Si, iré con Susan Bones de Hufflepuff al baile de navidad, respondió este sin mucos ánimos.

---Parece que no estas contento por eso, dijo un poco dudoso el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

---Pues, es que ella me lo dijo cuando salimos del gran comedor y como no encontraba pareja, le dije que si, pero es que ella no me interesa, sólo me cae bien, respondió el pelirrojo dando un largo y profundo suspiro de resignación.

Al fin el día de navidad había llegado; en la mañana Harry se levanto mucho más temprano que lo acostumbrado y vio al pie de su cama una mediana montaña de regalos solamente para el. Uno era de Sirius, era un hermoso álbum con fotografías de sus padres cuando eran estudiantes (era el segundo álbum de fotos que tenía de ellos); otro era del profesor Lupin, le regalo un hermoso y de mejor calidad chivatoscopio; Hagrid un pastel (de seguro hecho por el mismo, al cual no probo); pasteles caseros y dulces de la señora Weasley junto con un suerte de color verde con una gran letra H bordado en oro; Ron le regalo golosinas de todo tipo; Hermione un hermoso reloj de plata; Ginny un colonia bastante cara; Cho le regalo un mini estatua de cristal muy hermosa de un Fénix; el profesor Dumbledore ropa muggle; y extrañamente un regalo sin una nota, era una cadena extraña con símbolo que no conocía, pero que tenía la impresión de haberlo visto hace mucho tiempo.

Todos estaban muy contentos y emocionados, las chicas no paraban de reír con sus amigas caminando por los alrededores del castillo, mientras que los chicos estaban según normales (pero por dentro estaban nerviosos), los gemelos, Ron, Harry y los demás compañeros de cuarto (Seamus, Dean y Neville) jugaban en los jardines del colegio cubierto de nieve a la guerra de bolitas, mientras que Ginny, Hermione, Parvati y Lavender los observaban.

Ginny durante la noche de un jueves le pidió a Harry ser su acompañante, pero este le dijo que no por que Hermione era ya su pareja para el baile de navidad, así que busco a otro chico y resulto ser uno de Ravenclaw.

Estuvieron jugando en los jardines por más de dos horas, pero Hermione ya se había ido para arreglarse junto con las chicas, y los chicos decidieron irse para arreglarse ya.

Harry saco de su baúl la túnica de gala de azul oscuro, la dejo en la cama y se metió al baño para darse una buena ducha, al salir, su amigo Ron se metió y después de diez minutos salió del baño; Harry mientras tanto ya había puesto la túnica y se trataba de arreglar el pelo con un peine parado frente a un espejo.

Ron se puso su túnica de color gris oscuro (se veía muy bien, algo formal y toque de caballero, era de primera mano, aunque de otra tela diferente a la de su amigo), Harry vio a Ron vestido con una túnica nueva y de mejor mano y sonrió al recordar que al terminar el año pasado le dio el dinero del premio a los gemelos pidiéndoles de favor que le compraran una túnica nueva a su amigo.

---Esta bonita verdad Harry, mis hermanos me la compraron cuando compramos los materiales, tienen un buen gusto, dijo Ron más contento de tener esa túnica que la del año pasado.

Cuando los dos estuvieron arreglados (sin que Harry lograra peinarse, pero su pelo rebelde le daba un toque atractivo), Harry trato de ver a su amiga pero no la veía por ninguna parte; mientras que todas las chicas ahí presentes miraban a Harry...

Harry esperaba a su Hermione ahí, mientras que Ron se había ido para encontrarse con su pareja en el vestíbulo, mientras esperaba vio que Ginny bajaba y se veía muy bien. Ginny llevaba una túnica rosa claro, muy bonito, llevaba su pelo suelto y bien peinado, con unos aretes, collar y pulseras de plata, combinando perfectamente con el color de la túnica; esta al verlo se sonrojo y trato de no mirarlo mientras se reunía con Colin y salían por el retrato.

Harry miraba por donde se había ido la hermana menor de su amigo, cuando volteó y vio en las escaleras a su amor; Hermione se veía hermosa, preciosa, como a una diosa; traía una túnica blanca (de terciopelo), escotada un poco en la parte del frente, con una pulsera y aretes color escarlata, su pelo totalmente liso y suelto, peinado de una forma muy sexy; al bajar los chicos que se encontraban ahí no podían creer lo hermosa que se veía y Harry estaba mudo de la impresión.

---Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, dijo algo cohibido Harry.

---Gracias, tu también te ves muy apuesto hoy, dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Bajaron los dos juntos, Harry como todo un caballero le ofreció llevarla del brazo y ella acepto encantada, al entrar al vestíbulo (infestado de alumnos) pudieron ver a Ron junto con Susan, esta traía una túnica roja muy bonita, arreglada muy bien y platicando con Ron muy a gusto.

Entraron al gran comedor (este adornado mejor, como en años anteriores) después de unos minutos, se encontraba Ginny con el chico de Ravenclaw; Fred con Angelina; George con Katie; Ron con Susan; Neville con Padma; Seamus con Parvati; Lavander con un chico de Hufflepuff; Dean con una chica de Ravenclaw; Colin con una chica del mismo grado de su casa; Cho con Kent (cazador de Hufflepuff); Malfoy con Parkinson y Harry con Hermione (Malfoy se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, se veía mas hermosa que el año pasado).

Al entrar al gran salón notaron que había mesas para dos personas, en el lado derecho se encontraba una espacio donde un grupo se presentaría y al final estaba la mesa de los profesores; como costumbre; la profesora McGonagall entro haciendo la cabeza mientras que los demás avanzaban de tras de ella.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos, cerca de la pista de baile y de la mesa de profesores; Ron se había sentado en el centro del salón al lado opuesto donde estaban; primero comieron una estupenda cena, platicaban de diversos temas y riendo, después de unos minutos, el director se paro como todos los alumnos y con un movimiento de varita las mesas se fueron a un rincón dando espacio para la pista de baile.

En esta ocasión el grupo era conformado por tres brujas y dos brujos, juntos formaban una banda conocida en el mundo mágico como Contrivelrs (las chicas dieron un grito de jubilo al verlos entrar en la pista y comenzar a tocar).

Harry se paro y saco a bailar a Hermione, bailaron una hora seguida,; la banda tocaba muy bien, su música era muy popular en el mundo mágico, muchos alumnos bailaban y reían, disfrutando el baile, cuando comienzan a tocar una melodía lenta y Harry tuvo que agarrar a su amiga de la cintura (esta puso sus manos alrededor de los hombros de él) y comenzaron a bailar muy lentamente mirándose a los ojos.

El momento era perfecto, ahora tendría que confesarle sus sentimientos y preguntarle si podían ser novios; la miraba y podía ver lo hermosa que se veía no sólo en el exterior sino en el interior, podía sentir que su corazón latía muy rápido y con fuerza; sentía unos grandes impulsos de besarla, de sentir sus labios, probarlos, sentir su aroma; le acarició con suavidad su cabello mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo de amor; mientras que ella deseaba poder besarlo y entregarle todo el amor, de decirle cuanto lo amaba; poco a poco se fueron acercando cada vez más mientras que se miraban a los ojos (habían dejado de bailar) y pronto sus labios rozaron, por primera vez estaban probando sus labios uno a otro, el primer beso para ambos.

Sus labios eran dulces y tenían un sabor que lo volvían loco, la estaba besando apasionadamente; lo besaba, por fin tenía la oportunidad de sentir sus labios con los de ella, se sentía feliz; poco a poco se fueron separando para tomar un poco de aire; los dos podían sentir el corazón latir a mil por hora, abrieron los ojos y se miraron de nuevo después de aquel apasionante y significativo beso para ambos.

---Hermione yo quisiera decirte algo, dijo Harry algo con pena pero más seguro de si mismo después de aquel beso.

---Si, dime, pregunto Hermione mirando con pasión a Harry.

---Me gustas, me gustas mucho Hermione, ya no puedo verte más como una amiga, comenzaba a hablar Harry mirando tiernamente a ella.

Se sentía feliz al escuchar decir eso a Harry, ella también ya no podía verlo como un simple amigo, en todas las ocasiones tenía que resistir el probar aquellos labios...

---Quisiera saber si tu quieres ser mi novia, pregunto Harry con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

---Acepto ser tu novia, acepto ser tuya solamente Harry, contesto alegre todavía sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

Se sentían felices, completos, como si una parte de ellos tuviera más vida que antes, al fin se habían declarado su amor, por fin sus dudas se dispersaron y ahora ya eran novios, algo que ambos deseaban con el alma; y otra vez se besaron apasionadamente y tiernamente, al separarse Harry le dio a Hermione un collar (la misma cadena que le entrego su padrino, la que perteneció a sus padres, la cadena de oro con escarlata con forma extraña).

---Le perteneció a mi madre, tengo una igual por parte de mi padre, es un símbolo especial, el de amor, según lo que me dijo Hocicos, esta cadena se la das a la persona que amas y tu conservas la otra, es como el símbolo de unión de nuestro amor, dijo Harry poniéndosela en el cuello.

---Es muy hermosa, nunca me la voy a quitar, dijo Hermione mirando la cadena y luego Harry, que lo abrazo y siguieron bailando de nuevo.

Después de bailar otras dos piezas, se fueron a sentar y Harry fue por dos cervezas de mantequilla, se encontró con Ron y este le dijo que Susan era simpática y muy bonita; Harry le contó lo sucedió y su amigo lo felicito con un abrazo.

Al regresar, los dos se sentaron y bebieron un poco, mientras descansaban platicaron un poco, todo iba a la perfección, se habían hecho novios, se confesaron su amor, Malfoy no los molestaba y se divertían en el baile.

Volvieron a bailar canciones lentas y movidas; Fred y George bailaban animadamente con sus parejas, se lo pasaban de bomba; se sorprendieron de ver bailando por primera vez a su amigo Ron con Susan (no bailaba nada mal); a Cho y Ginny bailando con sus respectivas parejas (se sonrojaron al ver a Harry, pero furiosas al verlo con Hermione).

Los profesores no se quedaban a tras, McGonagall bailaba con Dumbledore (a pesar de que ya tenían sus años los dos, bailaban como si fueran mas jóvenes) Remus Lupin bailaba con la profesora Sprout, luego los cuatro cambiaron de pareja y ahora, Lupin con McGonagall y Dumbledore con Sprout; Snape sentado en la mesa, pero la profesora de adivinación lo sacaba a bailar; Hagrid sentado bebiendo de más en la mesa con unas copas algo fuertes (al fin había llegado), al lado estaba Sirius en su forma canina mirando a la nueva pareja de novios.

Estos al darse cuenta de que fueron observados por Sirius se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza y decidieron mejor pasear por los terrenos del castillo. La noche era clara, la estrellas se veían hermosas y la luna se podía ver la mitad, el castillo se veía hermoso y ellos pasearon un poco por los jardines; como era invierno hacía frío y Hermione pronto lo sintió pero Harry la rodeo con sus brazos dándole una calor agradable.

Paseaban y de vez en cuando se detenían y se besaban con una pasión enorme, todo era felicidad y Harry quería que esa noche fuera perfecta, que esa noche no ocurriera algo anormal, algo que ver con Voldemort o algo así.

Decidieron entrar de nuevo al castillo y bailar de nuevo, ya que pronto daría fin a la fiesta de navidad. Una hora después Dumbledore les comunico que ya era hora de irse a dormir, como mañana era domingo no había problema si despertaban tarde; la banda de música dejo de tocar, pero los alumnos no querían dejar de bailar.

Pero al final todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas a dormir placidamente, la banda de música ya se había retirado del colegio y los profesores se reunían en el despacho del profesor; mientras que todos estaban llegando a sus salas comunes.

Harry y Hermione se fueron agarrados de la mano, hablando de lo especial que fue aquella noche, como no veían a Ron por ningún lado decidieron retirarse, talvez ya se encontraba allá o a lo mejor fue a acompañar a Susan a su sala común.

Pasaron por el retrato y se despidieron con un beso muy largo (como todos venían demasiado cansados no notaron que ellos se besaban); Harry subió las escaleras después de ver a su novia retirarse a su cuarto, al entrar noto en ser el primero en llegar así que se cambió de ropa y en cuanto se acostó en su cama se quedó dormido profundamente sin notar que los demás entraban.

Durante toda la noche no tuvo otro sueño extraño como solía ser en ocasiones, al contrario, soñó con su novia, en sus labios, lo hermosa que veía hoy en la noche, en su sonrisa angelical; con esos sueños hermosos durmió aquélla noche, algo que no siempre iba a ser.

Pero no era el único que durmió de esa forma; en el cuarto de chicas de quinto año, una chica con el pelo castaño se ponía su pijama y todo pensamiento que tenía lo ocupaba un chico de ojos esmeralda con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que ahora era su novio.

No podía creerlo, al fin eran novios, pareciera un sueño maravilloso del cual no quería despertar jamás en su vida, pero no, era verdad, a la persona que mas amaba le correspondía de la misma forma, pudo probar y sentir sus labios, disfrutarlos, podía sentir un gran amor por parte de los dos; no iba a permitir que algo o alguien los separa, lucharía por aquel amor que sentían ambos.

Con esos hermosos pensamientos y sucesos, aquella chica llamada Hermione Granger durmió en su placida cama de dosel.


	13. Capítulo 13 Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

**Capítulo 13**

**Gryffindor & Ravenclaw**

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, aquella noche había soñado maravillosamente; se levanto y pudo ver a sus demás compañeros de cuarto dormidos tranquilamente, se dio una buena ducha y se puso ropa normal; como su mejor amigo no despertaba aún, decidió bajar el sólo.

Estando en la sala común no había nadie, (todos estaban en sus cuartos dormidos como unos lirones), se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones cerca del fuego acogedor; estaba pensando en los sucesos la noche anterior cuando alguien por detrás le tapo sus ojos.

---Hermione; dijo Harry feliz.

---Es un buen adivinador joven Potter; dijo una chica retirando sus manos del rostro de su novio.

---Buenos días amor, espero que hayas dormido pensando en mí, dijo Hermione dándole un beso tierno en la boca a Harry.

---Claro, sin ti no logró dormir como debe de ser; contesto este besando de nuevo a Hermione.

Estuvieron platicando cerca de una hora y media (sentados muy juntos y agarrados de la mano), acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el otro y los celos que tenían en ocasiones (demasiadas veces) cuando un chico pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras algo dormido.

---Pero que..., fue lo único que articulo Ron.

---Ron, que no recuerdas que te mencione ayer que ya somos novios Hermione y yo; pregunto Harry mirando a su amigo.

Ron se quedo un momento pensativo tratando de recordarlo cuando recuerda aquella corta conversación con su amigo y los felicita con una gran alegría (el sueño ya se le había quitado por completo).

---Cuanto tiempo tardaron en confesar sus sentimientos el uno al otro; dijo el pelirrojo a sus dos amigos.

---No estábamos seguros, pues pensábamos que esto podría romper nuestra amistad; explico Hermione (todavía de la mano de Harry).

---Bueno, lo bueno es que ya son novios, por que no bajamos a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre, se quejo Ron.

---Y que tanto has leído sobre el libro de Godric Gryffindor; quiso saber Hermione.

---Pues... ya leí algunas cosas básicas sobre él, y algunos poderes que tengo como heredero; dijo Harry.

---Me pregunto por que el director Dumbledore no te dice todavía que eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor; explico Hermione pensativa.

---No lose, nadie más que ustedes lo saben, me refiero que solo a ustedes se los he dicho y por favor no le digan de esto a nadie más; dijo Harry.

---No te preocupes, no lo haremos por nuestra amistad, pero estas completamente seguro que Sirius, el profesor Lupin y Dumbledore no lo saben; pregunto Ron.

---Completamente, ellos saben que soy el descendiente, pero no saben que yo ya lose, por eso me dieron a Dalwerd, Godric Gryffindor tenía uno y mi padre también, todos los descendientes han tenido uno, pero no se porque; explico Harry.

---Es cierto, por alguna razón te dieron a Dalwerd...

---Pero les dirás que ya estas enterado de eso, además de lo que contiene el libro; pregunto Hermione seria interrumpiendo a Ron.

---Claro que se los diré, pero en estos momentos no; respondió este pensativamente mientras bajan por la escaletina.

Antes de entrar al gran comedor dieron por terminada la platica y comprobaron que la mayor parte de todo el colegio se encontraba en sus casas durmiendo todavía.

Pero al entrar vieron que en la mesa de profesores todos estaban sin excepción (Dumbledore y Remus al ver de la mano a Harry y Hermione sonrieron alegremente); tranquilamente los tres se sentaron en su mesa (algo cerca de la mesa de profesores) y Harry al voltear a verlos se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore y Remus veían que tenía de la mano a su novia y se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

---Por que te pones rojo Harry, pregunto Ron al ver el rostro de su amigo.

Hermione que platicaba con Ron, miro a su novio y comprobó que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y se acerco (junto con Ron) para escucharlo.

---Creo que los profesores se están dando cuenta de que somos novios pues están viendo que estamos de la mano Hermione, explico Harry.

Hermione al escucharlo se puso roja también de la vergüenza (pero ninguno se soltaba de las manos) y Ron se empezó a reír al ver el rostro de su amiga rojo (con las risas del pelirrojo no sólo los profesores lo confirmaron, sino que también los pocos alumnos que se encontraban ahí se percataron y supieron dicha razón).

Al terminar de desayunar decidieron pasear ellos solos por los terrenos para no estar presentes cuando todo el colegio se entere; visitaron a Hagrid (pero no estaba, se había ido de nuevo aquella mañana por un asunto secreto del director) así que decidieron pasear cerca del lago. Mientras que Ron se quedo en el gran salón platicando con Susan Bones

Estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo sentados mirando el lago que estaba totalmente congelado y para que no tuvieran frío estaban abrazados y en muchas ocasiones se besaban largamente y apasionadamente.

Realmente no querían pero era inevitable, tuvieron que ir al gran comedor en la comida cuando ya todo colegio estaba enterado y los miraban murmurando cosas como: _hacen linda pareja; que lastima, perdí la oportunidad con él; que envidia, me gustaría ser Hermione; que afortunada; yo quiero ser él para estar con ella; Potter tiene bastante suerte;_ y cosas así por estilo.

Ninguno de los dos se percato que un par de ojos los miraban desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor; Ginny y Cho se quedaron boquiabiertas al verlos (las sospechas habían sido confirmadas para ellas).

Mientras que ellos se fueron a sentar junto con su amigo Ron que estaba hablando con Parvati sobre el próximo juego que tenía Gryffindor.

---Hola Harry, Hola Hermione, veo que si son novios, saludo Parvati.

---Hola Parvati; dijeron al unísono ellos.

---Dime Hermione, que se siente tener la gran suerte de ser la novia de Harry, eres la envidia de todo el colegio; pregunto Parvati.

---No entiendo lo que quieres decir; contesto esta algo incomoda.

---Olvídalo, pero tienes que tener cuidado, varias chicas están celosas, podrían hacerte algo malo; dijo Parvati mirando de reojo a un par de chicas.

---Parvati no exageres, no es para tanto.

---Eso crees tú, acaso no sabes que la mitad del colegio va tras los huesos de Harry, no les resulto agradable enterarse que Harry ya le entrego su corazón a una chica, y más al saber que es su mejor amiga; respondió Parvati sirviendo pollo asado con un poco de espagueti.

---Porque dices que menos porque soy su amiga; pregunto Hermione algo desconcertada.

---Por que varias de ellas te hablan solo para sacarte información sobre Harry, pero como tu no les comentas nada, tratan de ganarse tu confianza y cuando obtengan datos sobre él, les sería más fácil conquistarlo.

---En verdad, y tú como sabes, acaso tu hacías lo mismo; pregunto Hermione arqueando las cejas.

---No, lo se por que escuche decir eso a unas chicas de Ravenclaw... unas amigas de mi hermana Padme, que por cierto creo que también quiere con Harry.

---Si tu hermana esta interesada en Harry, por que tu no, ustedes dos son muy similares en cuanto a sus gustos sobre los chicos.

Harry y Ron que estaban sentados ahí, solo comían en silencio y mirando a las chicas y escuchando todo.

---No niego que Harry es guapo... y que tal vez el año pasado me ilusione con él... por lo del baile en navidad, pero me desilusione por que Harry nunca me hizo caso aquel día, además de que... de que... de que...

---De que Parvati; dijo Hermione desesperada.

---Prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie, especialmente ustedes dos (refiriéndose a Harry y Ron).

---Si; contestaron los tres.

Parvati miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie escuchara su conversación y miro a los tres chicos, estos no entendían porque Parvati les dijo eso.

---Bueno... Harry es guapo, pero no me interesa por que... Seamus es mi novio; dijo finalmente Parvati poniéndose colorada.

---Tu novio; dijo Hermione.

---Si, lo somos desde hace un mes, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mi hermana Padme ni Lavander, sólo ustedes lo saben; él y yo no queremos que nadie lo sepa; y si te digo que tengas cuidado es porque escuche a una chica de Slytherin decir a una de sus amigas que buscaría la forma en como meter una maldición en una carta y enviártela por medio de vía lechuza.

---Una chica de Slytherin; dijo Ron sorprendido.

---Si, aunque no lo creas también chicas de Slytherin mueren por el amor de Harry, pero por lo mismo de que Gryffindor y Slytherin son rivales, lo disimulan bastante bien; contesto Parrvati

---Parvati tiene razón en eso Hermione, no valla hacer que te envíen una maldición por correo; comento Ron sirviéndose un poco de todo.

---Tal vez tengan razón, gracias Parvati por ser bastante honesta con los tres y de prevenirme pero cambiando de tema como te fue con Susan; pregunto Hermione Ron.

---Pues nada interesante, sólo platicamos de cosas mientras recorríamos el castillo; contesto Ron.

Comieron tranquilamente, Ron platicaba con sus dos amigos sobre sus expectativas en el próximo juego de Quidditch, Ginny estaba algo cerca de donde estaban sentadas y constantemente le lanzaba miradas frías a Hermione, esta no le presto atención y se dedico a la conversación con Ron y Harry.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron junto con Ron en la sala común jugando el ajedrez mágico, sus compañeros de curso felicitaron por la relación entre Harry y Hermione. Por la noche cuando bajaron a cenar vieron a Malfoy salir del gran comedor y este les dirigió una mirada de asco y se marcho con sus dos amigos Goyle y Crabbe. Cho se acerco y felicito a Harry y Hermione.

Pasaron los días; la relación entre Harry y Hermione era perfecta, Ron platicaba mucho con Susan Bones durante y fuera de las clases; Parvati y Seamus se veían a escondidas y de vez en cuando platicaban sobre eso con Harry, Hermione y Ron; Ginny y Cho le hablaban a Harry (estaban tristes pero felices al ver a Harry querer realmente Hermione, pero eso no evitaba que en ocasiones la miraban fríamente a ella).

Durante las clases de pociones tenían que soportar las indirectas del profesor Snape, pero los demás profesores les agrado aquella relación; cada vez mejoraban los entrenamientos en el cuarto secreto, ya eran capaces de hacer hechizos avanzados, en transformaciones mejoraban cada vez más, entre otras cosas.

Casi todas las noches Harry leía un poco el libro de Godric Gryffindor, ya sabía que podía hablar con los Fénix, pero aunque tratara de hablar con Dalwerd en su lengua no podía. Sabía cosas sorprendentes sobre sus poderes, como el de evitar que leyeran su mente magos poderosos, poder comunicarse con la mente con seres que están muertos (que no son fantasmas) personas como sus padres o Cedirc, es decir que sus almas descansen en paz.

El mes de Enero estaba apunto de terminar aquella semana, exactamente el último día era el segundo partido para Gryffindor (Slytherin se enfrento contra Ravenclaw obteniendo la victoria por muy poco de ventaja); los Gryffindors estaban impacientes por aquel partido.

Alicia que era la nueva capitana del equipo, había comunicado a todos los integrantes los días de entrenamiento y las nuevas tácticas en el próximo juego; casi todos los días entrenaban muy duro, bajo el frío aire del invierno.

---Han practicado muy duro durante estas tres semanas, de seguro ganaran el partido sin problemas, comento Ron una tarde en la sala común sentados frente a la chimenea para estar calientes con el fuego acogedor; mientras que Harry descansaba y platica con sus amigos.

---Tal vez, pero es mejor no confiarse; tal vez y no ocurra, pero algo puede salir mal durante el partido, dijo Harry a Ron.

---Yo tengo totalmente confianza en el equipo, pero tienes razón, no hay que confiarse demasiado, dijo Hermione a los dos.

En aquellos momentos Ginny entraba por el agujero del retrato y se acerco a donde ellos estaban.

---Harry; Alicia quiere hablar contigo sobre el partido, dijo ella que se puso roja en cuanto él volteo al verla.

Él se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el retrato; Ginny mientras tanto miraba fríamente a Hermione y se marchaba junto con Harry; dejando a Hermione desconcertada.

Harry se dirigió al vestíbulo y se encontró con Alicia, esta le dio una cuantas indicaciones sobre Cho (buscadora y nueva capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw).

Al regresar de nuevo a la sala común acompañado por todo el quipo, Harry dio la contraseña a la dama gorda y se junto de nuevo con Ron y Hermione (quién al verlo lo beso tiernamente en los labios); Ginny que estaba detrás de él se fue corriendo a su dormitorio con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

En la noche durante la cena; el profesor Dumbledore anunció que solamente por esa ocasión se haría una visita a Hogsmeade dos semanas después del partido.

Los días pasaron rápidamente; aquel día de nuevo Gryffindor jugaría.

Aquella mañana era muy fría, el sol estaba oculto, ya que se podían ver en el cielo nubes grises y negras; eso indicaba que el partido iba a ser difícil por el clima; los de Ravenclaw animaban a su casa (su equipo estaba nervioso), mientras que los Gryffindors estaban contentos apoyando a su equipo y nerviosos pues sabían que no sería fácil vencer a Ravenclaw.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, todo el equipo se fue del gran comedor para dirigirse a los vestidores de Gryffindor (Ginny estaba nerviosa pero no tanto a comparación de la primera vez); los demás se morían de frío.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa; Harry sentía la extraña sensación de una fuerza nunca antes sentida, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso porque Alicia daba de nuevo un discurso para levantar más el animo del equipo.

---No se preocupen, sólo quiero que jueguen como en los entrenamientos que tuvimos estas tres semanas, decía Alicia con animó.

Después del discurso de ella que duró sólo ocho minutos (no era buena diciendo eso como Wood); salieron al campo de Quidditch con aplausos de su casa y Hufflepuff.

---Y SALE EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR ENCABEZADO POR SU CAPITANA ALICIA, LAS CAZADORAS BELL Y JOHNSON; LOS GEMELOS COMO GOLPEADORES, LA SEÑORITA GINNY WEASLEY COMO GUARDIANA Y COMO BUSCADOR AL JOVEN POTTER, comentaba desde las tribunas Lee Jordan.

El equipo de Ravenclaw ya estaba en el campo; todos tomaron sus posiciones y Madame Hooch salió al campo; al lanzar la quaffe al aire todas las escobas volaron y dio comienzo el juego.

---El equipo de Ravenclaw la tiene, Virley se la pasa a Chasez, este a Moon que logra burlar a la budger; se la pasa a Chasez que tira la pelota y... GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL DE RAVENCLAW; esto deja diez puntos a cero.

El partido ya tenía diez minutos de haber iniciado; Gryffindor logro anotar dos veces ganándole por diez puntos a Ravenclaw, pero de pronto comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia con mucho viento.

Harry no podía ver absolutamente nada con sus gafas borrosas; ningún equipo a causa de la lluvia podía anotar, la quaffe se les resbalaba, las bludgers trataban de tirarlos (a duras penas y los golpeadores de cada equipo podía defender a sus compañeros), Cho tampoco podía encontrar la snitch dorada; mientras que los alumnos veían que los jugadores no podían jugar en esas condiciones.

Harry miraba por todos lados en busca de la snitch cuando alcanzó a escuchar a duras penas un pitido del silbato de madame Hooch; y pudo ver reunirse a su equipo en el pasto totalmente mojado.

---Harry, creo que tienes problemas en buscar la snitch dorada, o me equivoco, pregunto la capitana en cuanto aterrizo Harry.

---Si, pero puedo solucionar ese problema, dijo él; de su ropa saco su varita y pronuncio unas palabras golpeando sus lentes con sus varita.

---Que hiciste, pregunto Ginny a Harry.

---Sólo lancé un hechizo a mis gafas para poder jugar sin problemas, respondió este poniéndose las gafas de nuevo.

---Bien, un problema resuelto, Fred, George quiero que alejen más a las bludgers; Ginny trata de detener bien la quaffe y nosotras nos encargamos de no dejar que el equipo contrario obtenga la pelota, dijo Alicia dando instrucciones a cada uno.

El juego comenzó de nuevo; al parecer las cosas comenzaban a funcionar ya que pronto estaban 60 – 20 favor a Gryffindor.

---Bell lanza la pelota a Spinet, esta burla al guardián y... GGGGGOOOOOLLLLLL DE GRYYYYFFINDOR, gritaba eufórico Lee desde las tribunas.

---Ahora la quaffe en posición de Ravenclaw; Moon deja caer la quaffe pero la recupera Virley, que evita un bludger y la pasa a Chasez, avanza velozmente y tira, pero no, se la pasa a Virley que tira y...

---GINNY WEASLEY LA DETIENE A TIEMPO Y SE LANZA A BELL, QUE SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE... TIRA... GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL POR GRYFFNDOR; gritaba excitado Jordan a los espectadores.

La lluvia seguía, Cho se mantenía cerca de Harry, que este al darse cuenta trataba de quitársela de encima, pero sin lograrlo.

De pronto algo extraño sucedió en todo el campo de Quidditch; todos se quedaron mudos, al menos eso pensó Harry escuchando una voz que parecía provenir del cielo...

---ES HORA DE QUE VENGAS A MI, gritaba una voz muy diferente, no era temible su voz pero tampoco agradable en aquella circunstancia.

Harry miraba a todos los lados pero sin ver algo anormal en el cielo, de pronto vio un destelló dorado cerca de los postes de Ravenclaw; se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Cho lanzarse en picada en persecución de la snitch.

---LA BUSCADORA CHO CHANG SE LANZA SOBRE LA SNITCH DORADA, SEGUIDA POR POTTER QUE LOGRA ALCANZARLA MUY RAPIDO.

Pero la snitch de pronto comenzó a volar hacia arriba esquivando a Cho y Harry, estos tuvieron que volar muy rápido hacia arriba.

Entonces comprendió, al parecer fue el único en escuchar esa voz, ya que todos se quedaron mudos al ver a Cho persiguiendo la snitch.

---AHORA LA VENTAJA LA TIENE POTTER QUE ESTA LOGRANDO ACERCARSE A LA SNITCH DORADA.

Pero en ese preciso instante la lluvia (que todavía seguía con mas fuerza), se ilumino todo el cielo y se escucho un trueno que estuvo muy cerca de dar a Harry (que esquivo por poco) pierde casi el equilibrio, lo suficiente para que Cho le ganara y agarrar la snitch dorada.

---Y RAVENCLAW GANA ESTE PARTIDO, comentaba Lee a todo el colegio desde las tribunas.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió...

El cielo se puso negro con ganas, (la fuerte lluvia ceso de pronto, truenos iluminaban todo el cielo y ahora si todo mundo escucho la voz...

---ES HORA DE QUE VENGAS A MI, DE QUE RECIBAS TUS PODERES DE UNO DE LOS GRANDES, gritaba aquella voz que puso de susto a todo el colegio entero...

PPPPPPPUUUUUUMMMMMMM resonó un rugido con furia, mientras que Cho caía de su escoba sin conocimiento.

Un rayo muy intenso de color azul eléctrico se produjo en el cielo, que fue a dar a Cho, que al recibir tal impacto, una descarga eléctrica sintió perdiendo el conocimiento y cayendo de la escoba a más de treinta metros de altura.

Harry que estaba algo cerca de ella se lanzó en dirección donde estaba para sujetarla; pero de nuevo un rayo se produjo del cielo de color amarillo con azul (algo que extraño a todos por completo) y fue directamente a Harry.

PPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM se escucho en todo el cielo, aquel rayo parecía desgarrar por completo el cielo entero; pero no fue así.

Harry sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, no era dolor sino algo totalmente diferente a eso, aquel rayo al dar a Harry ilumino por unos segundos todo su cuerpo y después todo el campo, provocando que todos cerraran los ojos.

Cuando todos abren los ojos veían el cuerpo de Harry caer también, unos dos metros más abajo se podía ver el cuerpo de Cho cayendo también y los restantes de los dos equipos tirados en el suelo (como estaban cerca del suelo no fue tan dolorosa la caída).

La lluvia era más fuerte, las escobas de Harry y Cho se hicieron carbón con los rayos; mientras que todos miraban con horror caer a dos jugadores.

Veía negro, podía sentir su cuerpo muy adolorido; de pronto una figura estaba enfrente suyo, era el cuerpo de una mujer mayor.

No sentía miedo, sino mas bien curiosidad por saber quién era.

---Has recibido ya mis poderes, pero aún falta los otros tres restantes, el mal se apodera más de ti, pero hay una pequeña esperanza en una persona cercana a ti, la única capaz que puede ayudarte a salvarte, decía aquélla voz, gentil y amable.

---¿Quién eres, ¿Qué significa lo que me acabas de decir, pregunto Harry.

---Lo sabrás muy pronto, pero ahora sólo puedo decirte eso, con el tiempo comprenderás lo que te digo, respondía aquella figura.

---¿Porqué no me puedes decir más, pregunto Harry.

---Sólo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado, el mal te vigila en todo momento, la oscuridad te atrapara si no te proteges, dijo al figura.

---Espera no te vallas, aún no te entiendo, dijo Harry corriendo hacía la figura que se alejaba.

Por más que corría tras ella no pudo, aquella figura se había ido y ahora podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, no entendía que decían y de quien eran. Lo que escuchaba eran gritos, poco a poco podía captar mejor aquellas voces, sentía miles y miles de ellas a su alrededor.

Podía sentir el pasto mojado, gotas de lluvia caer fuertemente sobre su rostro, se sentía adolorido en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sentía un viento helado, dolor, escuchar voces; trataba de abrir sus ojos pero no podía, los sentía tan pesados; y sobre todo podía sentir algo diferente en su cuerpo, como si una parte de el despertará.

Poco a poco dejó de sentir, escuchar o sentir algo; veía negro, silencio estaba todo a su alrededor. Cuando de pronto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, el cual hizo que gritara y abriera los ojos de golpe.

---AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, grito con todas sus fuerzas; ME DUELE.

---Calma chico, tranquilízate, decía una señora con la cara pálida.

Aquella persona agarro un trapo totalmente mojado por una sustancia color púrpura y la puso sobre el pecho del chico, del cual salía sangre.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, grito más fuerte que antes, sintió una dolor terrible en su pecho y poco a poco cerro los ojos cayendo de nuevo a la cama con manchas rojas.

Mientras que afuera dos chicos trataban de entrar ahí.


	14. Capítulo 14 La profecía

**Capítulo 14**

**La profecía**

El dolor había disminuido, sentía poco a poco recuperar sus fuerzas, pero aún así se sentía débil. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se tapo su rostro al ver luz directamente de una ventana que daba paso al sol.

---Por fin recuperas el conocimiento, dijo una voz entrecortada, que lo abrazaba tiernamente y rompía a llorar.

---¿Dónde estoy, fue lo primero que pregunto.

---En la enfermería, desde anteayer estas aquí, dijo un chico con el pelo rojo.

---No recuerdo bien que sucedió en el partido, podrían decírmelo por favor, dijo de nuevo Harry cuando su novia lo dejo de abrazar.

---Justo cuando Cho atrapo la snitch dorada un rayo le dio y cayo de la escoba, pensábamos que estaba muerta; tú trataste de agarrarla pero también recibiste un rayo, comenzó a explicar Hermione.

---Una luz cubrió todo el campo y después te vimos caer junto con Cho mientras que los demás de los dos equipos estaban en el suelo, dijo Ron.

---Dumbledore bajo corriendo a la explanada del campo y lanzo un conjuro a los dos, su caída se reducía, cuando tocaron suelo Madame Pomfrey se los llevo a todos a la enfermería, continuo ella.

---Pensábamos que estabas muerto, primero el rayo y después la caída, la enfermera atendió primero a Cho y luego a ti, pero como ninguno reaccionaba mandaron a llamar al director; Dumbledore entro y ayudo a la enfermera; mientras que ella curo a los demás del equipo, dijo Ron.

---Los demás tardaron en salir como en media hora después, nos dijeron que no reaccionaban, dijeron que no respiraban, mandaron a llamar al profesor Snape y Lupin, para que los ayudaran; tratamos de entrar pero no lo permitieron, dijo Hermione soltando más lagrimas y sollozando de nuevo.

---Minutos después escuchamos que gritaste, después ya no; Cho reaccionó después de ti; ella salió ayer por la noche pero tu parecías no reponerte hasta ahora; mientras McGonagall mandó a todos a sus dormitorios, terminó de explicar Ron ya que Hermione no podía seguir hablando ya que estaba llorando.

---Pero ya estoy mejor, no se preocupen, ya desperté, dijo Harry abrazando a su novia.

---Ya despertaste, ustedes dos fuera de aquí, sus clases ya están por comenzar, ordeno Madame Pomfrey, que al ver a Harry despierto lo checo de nuevo.

Hermione se separo de él y junto con si amigo Ron salieron del cuarto no sin antes mirar a Harry y decirle que lo amaba.

---Te quedaras aquí hasta en la tarde, te estaré checando cada hora, dijo la enfermera que se retiro cerrando con llave la enfermería.

Estuvo en la cama por más de cuatro horas; cuando la puerta se abrió entrando Dumbledore seguido de McGonagall y la enfermera.

---Mejor Harry, pregunto sonriente Dumbledore sentándose al lado de la cama de Harry.

---Si, no siento ningún dolor profesor, contesto él tranquilo.

---Quiere algo joven Potter, ofreció McGonagall tranquila de ver a su alumno mejor de salud.

---No profesora, muchas gracias, negó Harry con un gesto.

---Bien, creo que te dejamos para que descanses, en la tarde te dan de alta, con permiso, dijo el director que salió del cuarto junto la profesora.

Madame Pomfrey se fue a otro cuarto continuo mientras que él trato de dormir.

Cuando despertó ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde; al pie de su cama estaba comida y empezó a comer, cuando hubo terminado la enfermera entró y lo checo de nuevo.

---Puedes retirarte Potter, y cuídate por favor, dijo antes de que él saliera de ahí.

Iba a caminar en dirección a la sala común, pero después de pensarlo mejor se fue al cuarto secreto (para no ser molestado por los demás). En el trayecto estuvo esquivando a varios alumnos y se fijo de que nadie lo viera entrar.

Estando en el cuarto secreto le dieron ganas de practicar un poco; pero no podía, apenas se había recuperado, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas; pero se sentía mejor que nunca así que entreno por dos horas.

Era muy curioso, ya dominaba muchos hechizos pero ahora que aprendía nuevos, los lograba a la perfección sin dificultad alguna...

---Letrad nuwrs, dijo Harry apuntando con su varita a un boggart en forma de un dementor.

Un rayo color amarillo salió de la varita y desarmo al boggart arrogándolo hasta al otro extremo del cuarto, quedo mareado y Harry tuvo que aplicar el ridiculus para encerrarlo de nuevo en un caja de madera.

Después de pensar un poco decidió salir de ahí; camino ahora si a la torre de Gryffindor pero en el camino se percato de que algo lo seguía.

Por más que volteaba no podía ver nada, pero en cuanto comenzaba a caminar podía sentir algo arrastrarse por el suelo; comenzó a caminar más rápido y en cuanto doblo por uno de los pasillos se encontró con el profesor Lupin saliendo de su despacho...

---Harry, que bueno que estas mejor, te sucede algo malo, preguntó Lupin viendo como Harry volteaba atrás y estaba algo pálido.

---No, estoy bien profesor, dijo Harry nervioso (al parecer la persona que lo seguía se había ido, o tal vez era imaginación suya).

---Ven, vamos al gran comedor para la cena, tus amigos estarán ahí, propuso Lupin mirándolo fijamente.

Caminaron hasta el gran comedor y entraron; Harry busco con la mirada a Ron y Hermione, los vio sentados muy cerca de la mesa de profesores (algo que no lo puso muy contento, pues no podía platicar de cosas que ellos tres sabían, sospechaba que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver), caminaron hasta allá, y el profesor se fue a sentar en la mesa de profesores mientras él con sus amigos.

---Me alegra de que ya te dejaran salir amor, dijo Hermione que lo saludo con un beso pequeño en la boca (como estaban cerca de los profesores les daba un poco de pena).

---Te perdiste la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, estuvo excelente, dijo Ron sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza.

---Porque, de que se trato la clase, pregunto Harry sirviéndose un poco de comida.

---Terminamos ya el tema de la semana pasada, el profesor nos dio un adelanto de la próxima clase, comenzaremos a ver a los vampiros, además comento que dentro de dos meses más o menos habrá una pequeña prueba, para saber que nivel tan alto tenemos, comento Ron muy contento.

---Genial, dijo Harry mirando a su amigo para después comenzar a comer.

Hermione lo puso al tanto sobre lo que vieron las clases cuando él estaba en la enfermería, la tarea (la cual ella lo iba ayudar), las cosas que comentaban todos, las reacción de todo Gryffindor...)

---Supongo que todo el equipo esta molesto conmigo por no haber atrapado la snitch, dijo Harry finalmente después de minutos de silencio.

---Te equivocas, tal vez perdieron pero aún así tenemos oportunidad de ganar la copa, además están orgullosos de que trataras de coger a Cho cuando cayo, pero se preocuparon más por ti por lo que sucedió.

---Tienes razón Ron, pero aun así me siento culpable por perder el partido, es la segunda vez que me pasa, dijo algo decepcionado de si mismo.

---Vamos, velo por el lado positivo, eso te enseñara una lección, recuerda que aprendes mejor de tus derrotas que de tus victorias, dijo Hermione tratando de infundar ánimos a Harry, cosa que logró con mucho éxito.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente y al terminar decidieron irse a la sala común, pero al salir del comedor se toparon con Cho...

---Hola Cho, te sientes mejor, pregunto Harry al verla enfrente suyo.

---Muy bien, gracias Harry, pero tu como te sientes, pregunto esta mirándolo tiernamente.

---También me siento mejor, felicidades, atrapaste antes la snitch que yo, dijo este sinceramente.

---Muchísimas gracias, me dijeron mis compañeros que trataste de agarrarme cuando caí pero fue cuando tuviste el accidente, dijo Cho algo apenada.

---Si, pero bueno...

---Harry, recuerda que debes descansar, no quiero que vayas a pasar la noche en la enfermería, me siento mejor al saber que estas durmiendo en tu cuarto, dijo Hermione agarrando de la mano a su novio para después abrazarlo y lanzarle una mirada asesina a Cho.

Esta entendió bien la mirada de ella y se enojo demasiado cuando Harry la abrazo dulcemente y se despidió de ella para subir por la escaletina junto con ella abrazándola.

Hermione tenía el rostro triunfante, le había dejado claro a Cho que no iba a permitir que se acercara a Harry, Hermione confiaba en él, pero no en las demás chicas del colegio, sabía muy bien que muchas de ellas lo perseguían y querían tener algo intimo con su novio.

Pero ella no lo iba a permitir, quería mucho a Harry y él a ella (lo sabía por su forma de besar y la forma en como la trataba) y no permitiría que chicas trataran de separarlos, pero se cuidaba bien de Cho y Ginny.

---Ranas de chocolate, dijo Ron al estar frente al retrato de la dama gorda.

El retrato dio paso y los tres entraron por el hueco; como era de noche y la hora de la cena muy pocos alumnos estaban ahí, pero en cuanto vieron entrar a Harry lo saludaron alegremente (como si hubieran ganado contra Ravenclaw), cosa que extraño a Harry.

---Felicidades Harry, muy buen partido, dijo un chico de séptimo año.

---Que bueno que ya estas mejor Harry, puedo tomarte una foto contigo y mi hermano, para enviársela a mis padres, dijo muy entusiasmado Colin.

Harry iba a contestar que no pero no tuvo tiempo por que su hermano Dennis se puso al lado de él y Colin al otro lado suyo, pero antes le dio la cámara a uno de los gemelos y este encantado tomo la fotografía.

Cuando dicha foto hubo terminado Colin agarro la cámara y le tomó otra junto con Ron y Hermione, la excusa fue por que también ellos deberían de aparecer en una foto junto con Harry; (como eran inseparables) Colin dijo que sería todo un honor tomarle una foto con sus amigos.

Por fin Colin se retiro junto con su hermano hablando sobre la fotos, como aún era un poco temprano para dormir, decidieron sentarse un poco apartados de los Gryffindors; platicaron sobre temas un poco íntimos entre ellos, cosa que tuvieron que dejar de hacer al ver que Ginny se acercaba.

---Hola chicos, saludo Ginny tímidamente.

---Hola Ginny contestaron los tres.

---Solo quería felicitarte Harry, jugaste muy bien y trataste de salvar a la buscadora del otro equipo, además que ya te encuentras mejor por lo que veo, dijo esta subiéndosele el color en las mejillas.

---Gracias Ginny, contesto Harry algo apenado.

Hermione recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry haciendo enojar a la pelirroja, esta se enojo demasiado que le lanzó una mirada de furia a Hermione (a lo que ella contesto con una mirada asesina); Ron se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Harry no se daba cuenta, se sentía algo cansado; mientras que Ron no dijo nada, sólo miraba a su hermana y luego a su amiga.

Neville se acerco y se llevo a Hermione porque quería pedirle ayuda en una tarea (esta no pudo negarse ya que Harry le dijo que la esperaría hasta que terminara de ayudarlo); al irse ella, Ginny se sentó en el lugar donde estuvo y platico con Harry.

Hermione se fue al otro extremo de la sala pero aún así no le quitaba la vista a lo que la pelirroja hacia, Neville le preguntaba las dudas que tenia y esta le dio respuestas directamente para así terminar y estar al lado de Harry (Neville se sorprendió pues nunca ella le daba las respuestas directamente, siempre le decía en que estaba mal y como hacerlo correctamente, pero ahora fue directamente al grano).

Mientras que Hermione le daba las respuestas a Neville, Ginny aprovecho para estar lo más cerca posible de Harry, su hermano Ron se enojo, Harry platicaba con ella sin darse cuenta de nada; Ginny estaba algo roja al tenerlo cerca pero eso no impidió que coqueteara con él.

Casi al terminar de dar las respuestas a Neville, Hermione volteó en el preciso instante en que la muy pelirroja se despedía de su novio con un beso muy cerca de la boca (notó que él se puso algo rojo); Ginny antes de subir las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio la miro y tenía una cara de felicidad y de victoria al verla hecho enojar.

Esta no soporto ver la cara de la pelirroja triunfal y se fue con Harry y Ron dejando a Neville algo confundido; Ron estaba molesto por lo que su hermana hizo y vio venir a su amiga roja de la rabia, al llegar miro a Harry y este se quedo atónito al recibir una bofetada de parte de ella.

Hermione se fue a su cuarto sin dar un explicación alguna, Harry miro a Ron y vio que estaba enojado y le pregunto si sabía el porque ese comportamiento.

---¿Sabes porque me dio una bofetada, pregunto mirando a su amigo.

---Si, losé, fue por lo que hizo Ginny, contesto Ron enojado todavía.

---¿Te refieres al beso, pregunto este sin entender.

---Si, sabes que Ginny se muere por ti, ella quiere estar junto a ti, besarte, quiere ocupar el lugar de Hermione, y ella lo sabe muy bien y al ver que mi hermana te dio un beso muy cerca de la boca la hizo estallar de coraje, contesto este mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

---¿Y tú porque estas molesto, pregunto Harry.

---Porque no me parece correcto que Ginny haga eso cuando sabe perfectamente que estas con Hermione, contesto este algo mas tranquilo.

Harry se quedo ahí por un buen rato pensando lo que su amigo le comunico y se alegro en parte por los celos de su novia (eso demostraba que lo amaba), mañana le pediría perdón a ella.

Ron ya se había ido a dormir y él subió las escaleras muy cansado, se puso su pijama y en cuanto se acomodo en su cama quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se paro temprano y bajo a la sala común a esperar a Hermione y pedirle perdón. Esta no tardo en bajar mucho tiempo, al verlo trato de irse sin mirarlo pero Harry la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

---Perdóname, no fue mi intención, dijo Harry agarrandola de la cintura.

---¿Desde cuando te despides de ella con un beso en la mejilla, pregunto ella molesta y soltándose de él.

---Yo no fui, fue ella la que me dio ese beso, sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti, dijo Harry impidiéndole el paso a la puerta para salir.

---Pues no te creo, Ginny quiere algo más contigo, no solo es ella, casi todas las chicas del colegio también, y lo digo por que tu amiga "Cho" quiere lo mismo, dijo Hermione apartando a Harry y caminado hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de salir, Harry la agarró de la mano, la hizo voltear y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, con una mano la sujetaba de la cintura y con la otra rodeo su espalda y la beso con pasión; Hermione ni siquiera trato de resistirse, pues en cuanto sintió sus labios no pudo negarse y también respondió al beso con mucha pasión.

Al separarse Hermione no pudo más y lo abrazo diciéndole que lo perdonaba y que no volvería a tener esos celos estúpidos, Harry también se disculpo con ella y le prometió que si Ginny trataba eso de nuevo, él se lo impediría; y juntos salieron rumbo al gran comedor.

Ginny cuando bajo muy alegre a desayunar se le fue el mundo encima al ver Harry sentado al lado de Hermione y esta al darle un beso, no pudo evitarlo y salió de ahí corriendo llorando amargadamente.

Ron ya estaba ahí y se puso alegre al ver que sus amigos se reconciliaron demasiado rápido, y desayuno muy a gusto sin ver a su hermana salir llorando.

Durante aquel día no vieron a Ginny; las clases fueron algo pesadas, en especial pociones y transformaciones (gran cantidad de tarea sin mencionar que faltaba la tarea de mañana por parte del profesor Lupin, pues como era un nuevo tema lo más seguro es que les dejaría tarea).

Estuvieron en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea, pero para desgracia de ellos Malfoy llegó para molestarlos.

---Pero que le hiciste a la hermana de tu amigo el zanahoria, pregunto arrastrando las palabras en tono burlón junto con sus dos gorilas que reían como unos idiotas.

---Lagarte Malfoy, no es tu asunto, dijo Harry secamente.

Pero antes de que Malfoy contestara la señora Pince lo corrió de ahí por estar hablando en tono alto; Harry volvió a lo suyo y no tuvo que soportarlo más durante el resto del día.

Pasaron los días y fue realmente muy interesante la clase con el profesor Lupin sobre los vampiros, practicaron varios hechizos para defenderse de ellos y obtuvieron 70 puntos gracias a Hermione, Ron, Harry y por primera vez por Neville (al realizar un conjuro perfecto).

El día de la excursión al pueblo de Hogsmeade llegó muy rápido; aquella mañana era algo nublada y con un poco de frío. Harry y Ron se levantaron temprano y se abrigaron muy bien; Hermione ya los esperaba abajo en el gran comedor.

El desayuno fue tranquilo y agradable para los tres; todo el colegio estaba contento por que sólo esa única vez podrían salir fuera de Hogwarts; Ginny como estaba en cuarto año podía ir también (desde la reconciliación entre Harry y Hermione, ella estaba triste pues por un momento pensó que podría tener una oportunidad con él).

Ron habló seriamente con ella y le dijo que estuvo mal lo que hizo, también le dijo que la apoyaba pero que era mejor que olvidara a Harry y lo viera como amigo, porque lo único que conseguiría era hacerse daño a si misma, a Harry y Hermione; y decidió mejor tratar de hacer caso al consejo pero no era tan fácil.

El profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento durante aquella mañana friolenta y comunico algo a todos los estudiantes.

---Hoy es la vista al pueblo de Hogsmeade, la primera y última vez por este año, quiero pedirles que disfruten este día y que estén acompañados por tres o cuatro de ustedes, regresaremos antes de las seis de la tarde aquí, comunico el director y luego hizo una seña para que continuaran desayunando.

---Genial, por lo menos hoy no estaremos metidos en la biblioteca o encerrados en la sala común haciendo deberes, dijo Ron a sus amigos que estaban enfrente suyo.

---Estoy de acuerdo contigo por primera vez Ron, dijo Hermione alegre.

---Parece que Harry esta logrando que te diviertas más y dejes un poco al lado el estudio, dijo Ron con una mirada picara.

---Muy gracioso, dijo ella sarcásticamente.

---Pues a mi me alegra eso, dijo Harry.

---Parece que ustedes dos traen algo entre manos, dijo ella mirándolos alegre.

Cuando hubieron terminado salieron y se formaron en una fila para salir del castillo (Ginny se puso mas atrás de ellos para no tener que hablarles).

En el pueblo de Hogsmeade (totalmente habitado por magos) miles de estudiantes paseaban alegres comprando varias cosas; Ron sugirió ir primero a la tienda de Honeydukes a comprar todos los dulces que tenían.

Así que fueron primero a la tienda; al entrar vieron a muchos alumnos comprando dulces y agarrando en grandes cantidades para llevárselas al colegio; primero se dirigieron con mucho trabajo a un barril que contenía ranas de chocolate.

Al final compraron de todo; Ron cargaba junto con ayuda de Harry una bolsa de varias clases (compraron las que ya habían probado antes y nuevos que estaban regalando).

---Vamos a esa tienda, quiero comprar algo ahí, sugirió Hermione señalando una tienda grande y bonita.

Al entrar vieron cosas muy bonitas de todo tipo (para Ron y Harry era nuevo, pues era una tienda donde vendían joyas, amuletos, rosas mágicas y cosas por estilo).

Hermione se metió por una de las estanterías observando los perfumes; mientras Harry observaba unos talismanes mágicos, Ron se acerco y le dijo para que servían.

---Los talismanes mágicos son únicas en Inglaterra, pues en realidad no son talismanes de verdad, pero tiene ese nombre por que se parecen a simple vista a un talismán, sólo se venden en este pueblo en todo el mundo, comento este a su amigo.

---¿Para que sirven, pregunto Harry mirando una que cambiaba de color azul a gris, rojo, blanco y negro.

---Estos talismanes con diferentes formas indican en el estado en que te encuentras, explico Ron.

Harry lo miro realmente confundido a Ron, este al ver que no entendía se lo explico mucho mejor.

---Si tu le regalas un talismán mágico a alguien y tienes otra igual podrás saber si esa persona se encuentra bien, me refiero a lo sentimental; el rojo significa que estas enamorado, azul significa confundido, blanco quiere decir tranquilo, el gris es que siente tristeza y el negro significa el odio que siente en el corazón y alma, dijo Ron explicando mejor a su amigo.

---Me gusta este talismán en forma de flor, voy a comprar una, dijo Harry.

---Lamento decírtelo pero no podrás comprarlo por que sólo las mujeres pueden usarlas y regalarla a alguien, dijo Ron deteniendo a Harry.

---¿Porqué, dijo este confundido.

---Por que la creadora de estos talismanes fue la gran hechicera Morgana, para protegerse de los magos que querían matarla, con esto protegía a las mujeres que la apoyaban, dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry tuvo que dejar el talismán en forma de flor en su lugar y esperar a Hermione, quién se acercaba con una bolsa en sus brazos y diciéndoles que ya se podían retirar.

Salieron de ahí y decidieron comer algo en una tienda que estaba cerca de ahí; comieron muy tranquilos y al terminar decidieron ir a la casa de los gritos (tenían ganas de entrar y saludar a Sirius pero no lo hicieron para no levantar sospechas).

Se dirigían a las tres escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla (el frío los estaba congelando) pero...

Gente comenzaba correr colina a bajo, estudiantes gritando y negocios prendiéndose en las llamas del fuego, a lo lejos se podía ver un grupo de personas vestidas de negro y con el rostro cubierto.

Ellos sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron también tratando de esconderse, pero Harry paro en seco al ver que los encapuchados atacaban a un grupo de estudiantes de tercero.

Corrió directamente hacia ellos; Hermione y Ron no se dieron cuenta de que él regresaba a para ayudar a unos estudiantes; los chicos de tercero estaban aterrados retrocediendo a un callejón sin salida.

---Crucio, se escucho decir un encapuchado apuntando a una chica de tercero.

Sólo por aquel lugar se escuchaba el grito desgarrador de la chica (nadie estaba cerca, toda la gente estaba corriendo hacia abajo).

---DESMAIUS, grito Harry por detrás de los encapuchados.

Varios de los encapuchados cayeron inconscientes al suelo, los alumnos de tercero lo miraban boquiabiertos, los que todavía estaban de pie lo apuntaron con la varita.

---Váyanse de aquí ordenó Harry a los de tercero, busquen al director o profesor y avísenles en donde estoy, dijo Harry levantando a la chica y dársela en los brazos de un chico alto de tercero.

---No irán a ninguna parte, dijo un mortífago impidiendo el paso.

---Atrás, ordeno Harry a los chicos.

Se puso delante de los chicos y tenía la varita en alto vigilando a todos los que mortífagos que los empezaban a rodear.

---LUMOS SOLEM, grito Harry apuntándoles directamente al rostro; una fuerte luz los cegó momentáneamente y lo aprovecho para empujar a uno de ellos que tenía enfrente jalando a los chicos y decirles que se fueran corriendo y hicieran los que les dijo.

---Mi señor tenía razón al decirnos que te encontraríamos aquí, dijo un encapuchado después de recuperar la vista y comprobar que Harry no se había ido, bajo la varita y sacando una piedra extraña de su bolsillo.

---Pues ya viste que si, ahora lárguense de aquí, dijo Harry con gran enojo.

---Nos iremos, pero antes de eso..., el mortífago cubriendo su rostro dejo de hablar y se empezó a reír.

El mortífago que tenía la piedra, puso su varita y una luz verde cubrió la piedra totalmente.

Harry sintió un dolor profundo en su corazón, se agarro su pecho y comenzaba a nublarse su vista, bajo la varita y sintió de pronto unos brazos que lo empujaron a unas de las paredes.

---Valla, creo que no te sientes bien, que lastima, no te preocupes pronto te sentirás mejor cuando ocurra lo que tiene que ocurrir, veo que en muy poco tiempo se hará realidad lo que nos dijo el amo, dijo uno de los mortífagos con una mueca en su sonrisa.

---¿De que rayos estas hablando, pregunto Harry sintiendo su cuerpo muy frágil.

---¿Cómo, ¿acaso no te has enterado, ¿Ese viejo loco no te lo ha dicho aún, pregunto el mortífago con una voz de gran victoria.

---¿No me he entrado de que, pregunto de nuevo enojándose cada vez más.

---Pues verás...

---EXPELLIARMUS, grito una voz por detrás de ellos.

El mortífago fue lanzado por los aires desarmado; Harry volteó y vio a Dumbledore en la varita en lo alto junto con el profesor Snape, Lupin y McGonagall.

---Maldición, tenemos que retirarnos ahora mismo, grito otro de los mortífagos.

Los que estaban de pie lanzaron la maldición asesina a sus propios compañeros que estaban en el suelo inconscientes (incluido al que desramo el profesor Dumbledore) y sin previo aviso desaparecieron del lugar.

Harry iba hablar pero se cayo al ver salir por unos de los árboles a la serpiente que vio aquella noche en el gran comedor.

---Nos volvemos a encontrar de nuevo, dijo la serpiente acercándose peligrosamente a Harry (para que no pudieran atacarla el director y los profesores).

---Vaya, pero si eres tú, de seguro viniste por ordenes de Voldemort, pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente hablando en parsel sin retroceder.

---A ese traidor yo no ayudo, contestó la serpiente.

Harry se quedo boquiabierto, si no estaba bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, entonces de quién, porque apareció aquella noche y trato de llevárselo de ahí, que era lo quería mostrarle, por que dijo que Voldemort era un traidor, un momento, y si esto era una trampa de Voldeomrt.

---No creo ni una sola palabra tuya, respondió él molesto.

---No tengo porque mentirte, es cierto que puede hablar mi lengua y que converse una vez con él, pero yo no obedezco sus ordenes, sino las de otro mago que fue poderoso en otras épocas.

---¿Cómo se llama esa persona a la que sirves, preguntó él.

---Me refiero al gran Salazar Slytherin, mi antiguo amo, contesto la serpiente arrastrándose alrededor de Harry.

---¿No entiendo nada, contesto Harry siguiendo con la mirada a la serpiente.

Mientras ellos hablaban Dumbledore los escuchaba sin saber que decían y esperaba un descuido de la serpiente para atacarla; los profesores estaban listos a cualquier señal del director.

Unos ladridos se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos, cada vez más cerca y un gran perro enorme salió de la casa de los gritos corriendo como una bala a Harry.

Harry lo miro y comprendió que era hocicos, que iba en su ayuda (aunque en realidad no la necesitaba pues no sentía escalofrío con la serpiente, ni trataba de matarlo).

Hocicos estando muy cerca de Harry y la serpiente, salto para atacar a la criatura; esta lo miraba y se prepara para morderlo y comérselo, pero Harry se interpuso entre los dos; lo cual Sirius sin querer le clavo a él sus filosas uñas; la serpiente se detuvo a tiempo para evitar morder a Harry.

Pero en cuanto vio la serpiente que Harry sangraba se puso delante de él dispuesta a atacar al perro (Sirius); este lo soltó cuando vio que lastimo a si ahijado y trataba de acercarse a él.

---No lo hagas, grito Harry a la serpiente al estar a punto de clavar sus venenosos y filosos dientes en Sirius.

---¿Porqué no quieres que lo ataque, pregunto incrédula la serpiente.

---Porqué no fue su intención dañarme, yo me interpuse para que no se atacaran, dijo Harry con esfuerzo.

---Pues no me parece justo, dijo de nuevo el reptil.

---¿Porqué cuando me ataco sin quererlo te pusiste delante de mi tratando de defenderme, preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a la serpiente.

---Hay algo que no he terminado de decirte, dijo esta.

---Dime, fue lo único que pronunció Harry.

---Antes de que Salazar Slytherin se fuera del castillo, yo era su mascota junto con el basilisco que había en el colegio, él me dijo que el heredero llegaría al colegio y purgaría a la escuela de los sangre sucia y dejo en la cámara de los secretos al basilisco para que ayudara al heredero; pero años después vino y me busco (me dijo que estuviera en lo profundo del bosque) y me dijo que había una profecía, la cuál decía que el heredero de Slytherin se volvería malo y mataría a todo el mundo mágico; pero él no quería creerlo, sólo quería que purgara a la escuela no que matara el mundo mágico; pero para no correr riesgos, la dicha profecía decía el nacimiento de un niño con poderes nunca antes vistos, el chico que daría luz al mundo mágico; pero también predicaba que el heredero de Slytherin podría llegar a manipular al niño y hacerlo malo, así que él junto con los otros tres fundadores decidieron que si ese chico nacía le brindarían sus poderes, lo convertirían en el heredero de las cuatro casas.

---Que, dijo Harry incrédulo.

---Así es, Salazar me dijo que el basilisco sería cegado por la maldad de su futuro heredero; y me dejo a mi cargo de buscar al elegido (así lo decidieron nombrar al chico) y estar lo más lejos posible del heredero y basilisco, me dijo que tendría que decirle algunos secretos de sus poderes, también los otros fundadores dejaron a cargo de decirles que clase de poderes le otorgaron a sus más files mascotas; nos comunicaron a las cuatro mascotas, que cuando el elegido llegará se convertiría en nuestro nuevo amo y seguiríamos sus ordenes y lo protegeríamos con nuestras vidas si fuese necesario, dijo la serpiente finalizando.

---Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte, dijo Harry confundido aún.

---Porqué tu eres ese niño, losé ya que puedo sentir la magia de Salazar Slytherin en tus venas, pero también me entere de que Voldemort trata de que te unas a él, puedo sentir que te ha hecho algo, pero no se que es con exactitud, Salazar me dijo que tu futuro no estaba claro, decía que la profecía tenía dos caminos marcados para ti, uno es el bien y el otro el mal, dijo la serpiente mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry se había olvidado por completo de que Dumbledore y los profesores estaban ahí, con las varitas en las manos, listos para atacar a la serpiente; además no podía creerlo, sería cierto lo que la serpiente le dijo.

---Cuando fui a verte al colegio, fue por que supe que eras tú, durante mucho tiempo te observé para verificar si realmente eras tú, cuando lo supe trate de llevarte a un lugar que mi antiguo amo quería que conocieras, dijo de nuevo la serpiente sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry.

Harry solo miraba al reptil y por primera vez noto algo diferente, sus ojos no expresaban maldad como Nagini o el basilisco, y termino por empezar a creer algo.

---Como se que no mientes, que no es una trampa de Voldemort, pregunto Harry.

---Te lo probare llevándote a un lugar y avisándole a las demás mascotas de los otros fundadores, pero será en otro momento, ahora tengo que irme, dijo esta.

---Esta bien, te estaré esperando en el colegio, hasta luego entonces, dijo Harry confiando en él un poco.

La serpiente se marcho del lugar; Harry la miraba sin perderla de vista y lanzó un contra hechizo cuando el profesor Dumbledore trato de atacar a la serpiente; este no podía creer lo que Harry acaba de hacer.

---No se preocupe profesor, no quería hacerme daño, dijo Harry tratando de que entendieran.

Y sin decir ninguna palabra, Harry camino colina abajo para juntarse con sus amigos (que lo buscaban como locos); mientras los demás solo lo observaban irse.

Sirius se fue detrás de él corriendo; Dumbledore ordenó que buscaran a los estudiantes y verificaran que no estuvieran heridos, ya que regresarían la colegio inmediatamente.

---¡¡¡HARRY, ¡¡¡HARRY, gritaron las voces de Hermione y Ron en cuanto lo vieron caminando a ellos.

---¿Dónde estabas, pregunto Hermione agitada y con el rostro pálido.

---Regrese para ayudar a unos chicos de tercer año, contesto este.

---¿Qué te paso, pregunto Ron señalando con un dedo el lugar de la herida que Sirius sin querer le hizo.

Harry se miro y vio que tenía la manga de la túnica desgarrada manchada de sangre, rápidamente se tapo la herida y miro a sus amigos algo nervioso.

---Bueno, es que tuve un pequeño accidente, dijo este desviando la mirada de ellos.

---¿Cómo te la hiciste, pregunto Hermione autoritariamente.

---Eso no parece hecha por una caída o por un hechizo, más bien parece como si te hubieran rasguñado o enterrado unas uñas filosas, cuestiono Ron mirando a su amigo de manera interrogativa.

---Es que fue Sirius, sin querer, no lo hizo a propósito, respondió Harry mirándolos.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron pasmados, bajaron su mirada y la posaron en Sirius (transformado en un perro); este puso cara de triste y se escondió por detrás de su ahijado.

---Vamos, no lo miren de esa manera, ya le dije que no fue su intención, solo fue un pequeño accidente, respondió Harry rápidamente al ver que sus amigos miraban enojados a Sirius.

---¿Pero como sucedió, pregunto Hermione.

---De eso si no quiero hablar quieren, dijo este evitando la mirada de su novia.

---Potter, Granger y Weasley, vamonos inmediatamente de regreso al colegio, ordeno la profesora McGonagall en cuanto los vio.

Regresaron de vuelta en silencio, no volvieron a hablar durante el camino; Harry se acerco a la chica que recibió el cruciatus y comprobó que ya se estaba recuperando.

La chica en cuanto lo vio acercarse, lo miro y le sonrió con mucha gratitud por haberla defendido.

---Muchas gracias, te estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste, dijo la chica de tercero.

---No fue nada, no iba a permitir que torturan a los estudiantes, respondió Harry mirándola.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo vieron platicando con la chica, y que esta le sonreía; Ginny se puso celosa (no se enteraba de lo sucedido aún), Hermione se sorprendió, pero no se puso celosa por que se dio cuenta de que la chica le sonría pero no en forma coqueta y Ron también se sorprendió.

Al llegar al colegio; los profesores que se quedaron para vigilar y cuidar a los grados de segundo y primero, corrieron para llevarse a los heridos en la enfermería; esta al ver a algunos con heridas muy profundas los atendió inmediatamente.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey vio a la chica con los signos de haber recibido la maldición imperdonable, miro horrorizada al director y le pregunto que fue lo que paso, pero Harry fue el que habló.

---Unos mortífagos la atacaron junto con otros chicos de tercero, contestó este hablando por fin. Cuando corría colina abajo, volteé y pude ver que los estaban acorralando a un callejón sin salida, y regrese para ayudarlos, finalizo mirando a la enfermera.

---Harry quisiera que fueras a mi despacho ahora mismo, necesito hablar en privado contigo, dijo este mirándolo bajo sus gafas de media luna.

---Si, profesor Dumbledore, contesto Harry, después salió de la enfermería y pudo ver a algunos profesores iban camino ahí.

Harry se dirigió camino al despacho del director, en el camino vio a sus amigos y les dijo que después lo vería, que ahora tenía que hablar con el director.

Llegando hasta la gárgola se acordó de que no sabía cual era la contraseña y miro a ambos lados para ver si algún profesor pasaba por ahí; pero no fue necesario por la gárgola se abrió y por el hueco vio a Sirius.

Este le dio paso para que entrara por el hueco; subiendo las escaleras ninguno hablo y entraron juntos al despacho donde estaban los profesores Lupin, McGonagall y Snape.

Nadie hablo durante quince largos minutos; el resto de los profesores llegaron después, el profesor Dumbledore llegó y se sentó en su asiento, con una seña indico que se sentaran; así lo hicieron y él comenzó a tomar la palabra.

---Bien, hoy hubo un ataque al pueblo durante nuestra estancia; alguien sabe el motivo, pregunto mirándolos atentamente.

---Tal vez para causar daños y asustar a los chicos del colegio, hablo la profesora Sprout.

Los demás la miraron y se miraron entre si; el director miraba un punto especifico pero con la mirada perdida (estaba pensativo), pero Harry decidió hablar.

---Ese no fue el motivo, dijo mirando al director y después a los demás (todos lo miraban sorprendidos sin comprender nada).

---Me estaban buscando, solo fueron para hacer... uno de ellos saco una piedra extraña y... yo sentí algo cuando el mortífago toco con la punta de la varita la piedra, esta cambio y se puso verde, dijo algo dudoso, no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

---¿Qué fue lo que sentiste, pregunto el director.

---Un dolor en mi corazón, se me nublo la vista, fue una sensación extraña.

Dumbledore se quedo ahí, sin decir ninguna palabra, estaba pensativo, analizando lo que escucho y mirando a Harry de manera penetrante a través de sus gafas de media luna.

---¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo aquella serpiente, pregunto después de un buen rato.

Los profesores miraron a Harry de nuevo y trataban de adivinar sus pensamientos (sin lograrlo); Sirius lo miro seriamente y Harry solo se quedo callado pensando si sería correcto decirlo o no.

---Pues... solo pregunte algo y ella me respondió, me dijo algo que aún no pudo creer, me dijo algo sobre mi y otras personas, dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de todos.

---Por que no me miras a los ojos Harry, porque evitas la mirada de todos, pregunto el director de pronto.

---No quiero que lean mis pensamientos, dijo al fin; por que había dicho eso, en ocasiones cuando el director le preguntaba cosas serias y el mentía, podía sentir que podía leer sus pensamientos; y no solo él, sino los demás profesores (incluido Sirius).

Dumbledore lo miro un momento y luego habló de nuevo.

---¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que podemos leer tus pensamientos, pregunto.

---Siempre he sentido una sensación, como si pudieran ver a través de mi mente, pero nunca llegue a comprobarlo hasta hace unos momentos, dijo este mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos. Y también ya me di cuenta que en ocasiones no pueden leer mi mente, dijo observando la cara de asombro de Dumbledore.

---Ya veo, se limito a decir el director.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había leído que uno de los poderes de Godric Gryffindor era leer la mente y evitar que leyeran su mente, al fin empezaba a despertar uno de sus poderes.

---Sólo puedo decirle una cosa acerca de la conversación con la serpiente profesor, dijo Harry

---Dime que es, contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

---Me dijo algo acerca de una Profecía, del niño que vivió y algo acerca de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Fue increíble la reacción de los presentes ahí; no podían creer lo que escuchaban; Harry ya sabía lo de la profecía (lo único que los profesores sabían es que existía una profecía con donde predecía el nacimiento de un niño con poderes nunca antes vistos, el que traería la luz u oscuridad a este mundo, pero no sabían nada del elegido o algo de los fundadores de Hogwarts).

---Si me disculpan, ya termine de decirles, puedo retirarme a mi habitación, pregunto Harry mirándolos.

---Si, puedes retirarte ya, fue lo único que articulo Dumbledore de su asombro.

Harry bajo y antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver a los profesores miraban al director sorprendidos; y este analizando todo.


	15. Capítulo 15 Reunión con las mascotas

**Capítulo 15**

**La reunión con las mascotas**

Los días pasaban rápidamente; Harry notaba como los profesores estaban muy tensos y lo miraban con gran asombro, la razón ya la sabía pero ahora lo único que tenía en su mente era la supuesta reunión que tendría con el resto de las mascotas de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada por él, Ron lo vigilaba (claro, sin decirle nada a su amigo); cuando Harry se iba a dormir temprano o estaba en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, Ron le informaba a Hermione lo que Harry hacía, todos los fines de semana por las noches iban los dos al despacho del profesor a informarle el comportamiento de Harry (Dumbledore les ordeno que lo mantuvieran informado de lo que hacía él durante toda la semana y los obligó a contarles todos los secretos que entre los tres sabían).

Aquella tarde, el sol se ocultaba y el cielo se podía ver hermoso; Harry estaba camino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall (durante la mañana le comunicó que tenía que hablar con él sobre un asunto muy importante).

Caminaba por pasillos topándose con varios alumnos que platicaban animadamente; al doblar por uno de los pasillos pudo ver a Malfoy molestando a Neville.

---Fíjate por donde caminas estúpido, acaso no puedes ver; gritaba Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y arrinconando a la pared a Neville.

Neville estaba arrinconado a una de las paredes temblando totalmente de miedo, en frente suyo estaba Malfoy junto con sus dos amigotes.

---Por que no vas y molestas a alguien de tu tamaño Malfoy, dijo Harry en tono desafiante y protegiendo a su compañero Neville.

---Tu lárgate Potter, que contigo no es el asunto, dijo en tono furioso Malfoy.

---Pues no lo haré, deja de molestarlo o te las verás conmigo, retó de nuevo él.

Malfoy estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo y de pronto sacó su varita junto con sus dos amigotes; Harry también la saco mientras Neville estaba más asustado y muy temblorosamente sacó su varita y se puso al lado de Harry diciéndole...

---Yo te ayudare Harry, gracias por defenderme de este...

---JAJAJAJAJAJA, no me hagas reír, tú ayudando al cabeza rajada, si ni siquiera sabes lanzar un hechizo correctamente y potente, río Malfoy sin poder aguantarse las ganas.

---Ríete todo lo que querías Malfoy, pero algún día te daré tu merecido, dijo Neville perdiendo totalmente el miedo y poniéndose rojo de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

Malfoy se preparó para atacar pero en eso instantes la profesora McGonagall junto con el profesor Snape aparecieron por uno de los pasillos y todos inmediatamente guardaron las varitas en sus túnicas.

---Pero que esta ocurriendo aquí señor Malfoy, pregunto Snape mirándolo seriamente.

---Ellos comenzaron a ofendernos profesor, dijo este rápidamente.

---Mentira, tu comenzaste a molestarme y Harry me vino apoyar de tus intenciones de atacarme, respondió Neville lleno de furia.

---Todos inmediatamente se retiraran a sus habitaciones, no quiero volver a verlos en los pasillos peleándose y estar apunto de atacarse con las varitas, respondió McGonagall mirándolos a todos.

Todos hicieron caso, Malfoy y Harry se lanzaron miradas asesinas y el primero dijo amenazadamente sin importarle la presencia de los dos profesores...

---Pronto me las pagaras todas Potter, vete preparando y cuídate las espaldas, no vaya ser que un día te pase algo grave, dijo Malfoy acercándose y hablando bajo tratando de que nadie más escuchara.

---El que se tiene que cuidarse eres tu Malfoy, porque si quieres tener un duelo conmigo para tratar de hacerme daño no lo lograras, tú serás el lastimado, no puedes ganarme en un duelo ni en un partido de Quidditch, ahora soy más poderoso que tú, dijo Harry secamente sintiendo dentro de su alma un infinito odio hacia Malfoy.

No sabía por que lo había dicho, pero estaba seguro que era mucho más fuerte, tenía el presentimiento de ser más fuerte que él y todos los alumnos de quinto año; mientras que los dos profesores si alcanzaron a escuchar perfectamente lo último que se dijeron y se quedaron impresionados por lo que ambos chicos se dijeron.

---Potter, usted y yo tenemos una platica pendiente, dijo la profesora en cuento se hubo ido Malfoy con sus amigos y Neville.

La profesora le hizo una seña y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su despacho, el profesor Snape se fue por otro de los pasillos y ellos dos tomaron otro rumbo; al llegar la profesora le dio el paso a Harry, y este entro muy tranquilo.

---Siéntate por favor, tengo algo muy grave que comunicarte en esta ocasión Potter, comenzó a hablar la profesora en tono muy serio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Harry no sabía que grave sucedió ahora, de pronto su mente se empezó a llenar de muchas posibilidades pero la profesora lo sacó de sus pensamientos al decirle...

---Se ha reportado ataques a estudiantes de diferentes grados en las cuatro casas, en todos los ataques, los estudiantes confirman que usted fue el atacante.

Harry se quedo boquiabierto, el nunca había atacado a los estudiantes, siempre estaba en compañía de su novia y de su amigo en la sala común o en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes.

---Es cierto que usted es el causante de estos ataques, pregunto mirándolo muy enojada.

---No profesora, yo no he sido, siempre estoy haciendo los deberes junto con Ron y Hermione, dijo este aún sorprendido.

---Hace tres días se reporto el primer ataque; hasta ahora se han reportado siete ataques, dos de las otras casas y uno de segundo de su propia casa, siguió esta con el entrecejo fruncido.

---Profesora, yo le juro que no he sido, no se quién es, no tengo por que mentirle, siguió defendiéndose Harry de tal acusación falsa.

---Y por que amenazó al ser señor Malfoy de esa manera hace unos minutos, por que claramente lo escuche señor Potter.

---Eso no da pruebas de nada profesora, yo no he sido el atacante, no se porque dicen que soy yo cuando eso es totalmente falso, dijo Harry indignado de que su propia jefa de casa desconfíe de él de esa manera.

No lo podía creer, la profesora lo culpaba, los retratos lo vigilaban a cada segundo, sabía perfectamente que estaban enterados de eso, si ella le preguntara a los retratos, estos le confirmarían que él es inocente.

---A los alumnos le hemos dado poción de la verdad y siguen afirmando que fue usted es el que los atacó, también les preguntamos a los retratos y ellos dicen lo mismo, todo apunta a su contra señor Potter, dijo muy enfada (pensaba que Harry mentía).

Harry se cayo por completo al escuchar decir eso a la profesora, no podía creerlo, algo no encajaba aquí, él sabía perfectamente que no fue, pero los alumnos lo afirmaban, estaba claro que no mentían pues les dieron poción de la verdad y para el colmo los retratos también lo afirmaban, tendría que averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

---Cincuenta puntos se les descontaran de su casa, tiene prohibido salir a los entrenamientos y estar fuera de la sala común después de clases, ahora puede retirarse.

Harry salió del despacho totalmente confundido, su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas al respecto de esto.

Mientras caminaba algunos alumnos lo miraban con desprecio y se apartaban inmediatamente de ahí; llegó a la sala común y al entrar en ella, todos los alumnos de segundo año lo miraban furiosos.

---¡Que es lo que te pasa amor, pregunto Hermione después de darle un beso, el cual no fue nada normal.

Harry se sentó a lo más alejado junto con ellos y les narró con lujo de detalle todo lo que le paso a Neville y la conversación en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

---Les dieron poción de la verdad y aún así te culparon, dijo Ron realmente si poder creérselo.

---Si, pero lo que parece más injusto son los castigos, tengo que averiguar quién es el verdadero culpable, dijo Harry muy decidido de que lo dijo.

---No te preocupes, nosotros te apoyamos, dijo Hermione muy preocupada por su novio pero segura de que él no fue el atacante.

Aquella noche Harry tardo mucho rato en dormirse, en cuanto cayo en un profundo sueño intranquilo, Ron bajó a la sala común y junto con Hermione se dirigió al despacho del profesor para informarle la conversación que tuvieron.

Harry se despertó de golpe, su sueño realmente lo asustó, volteó a un lado de cama y se percató de que Ron no estaba en su cama, con mucho cuidado se levantó y salió del dormitorio, bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado, al llegar a la sala común no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Volvió a subir de vuelta a su dormitorio, de su baúl saco el mapa del merodeador y se sorprendió de ver que la pequeña motita con su nombre indicaba que estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore junto con Hermione.

Cogió su capa invisible y el mapa, con mucho cuidado atravesó el retrato y llegó hasta el despacho, la motita también revelaba todas las contraseñas y sin dificultades entro por la gárgola, subió despacio las escaleras y al llegar ahí se acerco a la puerta y pego su oído con ella para tratar de escuchar la conversación.

---Están completamente seguros de que no es el atacante, alcanzó a escuchar a través de la puerta que preguntaba el director a sus dos amigos.

---Completamente profesor, Harry siempre esta con nosotros, escucho decir la voz de Ron.

---Además él no es capaz de hacer semejante atropello, dijo la voz de su novia Hermione.

---Bien, algo más a ocurrido en esta semana aparte de esto, pregunto de nuevo Dumbledore.

---No profesor, dijeron los dos a la vez.

Harry no podía creerlo, Ron, su mejor amigo y Hermione, su novia, mantenían al tanto de todo lo que él les contaba, pensó que de seguro le han contado todas aquellas conversaciones secretas este curso.

---Bueno pueden retirarse ya a su casa, y recuerden de cualquier cosa que pase me informaran de inmediato, dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry se apartó de inmediato de la puerta y con el más mínimo silencio que puedo bajo las escaleras y salió por la gárgola, camino muy pensativo hacía la sala común, al llegar al retrato se detuvo y opto por esperar a Hermione y Ron y pasar con ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Cinco minutos después ellos venían, estaban callados y fue Hermione quién dijo la contraseña. Harry que estaba muy pegado al retrato paso inmediatamente por el hueco antes que Hermione se diera cuenta. Harry con mucho cuidado entró y fue directo a las escaleras, Hermione entraba seguida de Ron y comenzaron a platicar entre ellos.

---Todo este asunto me preocupa, además creo que debemos decirle a Harry las ordenes de Dumbledore, siento como si estuviera traicionando su confianza, dijo Hermione a Ron.

Harry se detuvo al escuchar decir eso a su novia, pero en esos momentos estaba realmente enojado con ellos por esa razón, no podía evitar el sentir que ellos le habían estado ocultando eso y más aún decirle todo a Dumbledore.

Sin escuchar más de aquella conversación de ellos, subió sigilosamente a su cuarto y entro sin hacer el menor ruido, guardo su capa y el mapa en su baúl, lo metió de bajo de su cama y se acostó entre las sabanas, pero sin conseguir dormirse. Paso mucho tiempo despierto y se durmió, mientras que Ron y Hermione seguían abajo platicando.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó muy temprano, se metió a la ducha, y después de cambiarse salió de su cuarto y de la sala común, llevándose consigo el mapa, la capa, el pensador, la piedra extraña y el collar extraño que recibió en navidad.

Bajo y caminó por muchos pasillos con la capa puesta; no fue ni al comedor, ni al cuarto secreto, decidió salir a los jardines, algo cerca del lago. Se sentó y comprobó con el mapa que apenas Ron y Hermione se levantaban, sacó el pensadero y vació el recuerdo de haber escuchado la noche anterior la platica.

Después saco aquella extraña cadena extraña que recibió el día de navidad y se lo puso junto a la cadena escarlata de su padre, después, sacó la piedra extraña que recibió en el primero se septiembre, el día en que los alumnos llegaron al colegio; la toco y de nuevo se puso de un rojo intenso, pudo sentir que el aire le faltaba y una sensación de odio en su alma y corazón, la vista se le nubló por unos minutos, fue tanto el odio que sentía que de pronto perdió el conocimiento.

Había perdido el conocimiento teniendo la capa invisible puesta, había sudado un sudor frío, en sus manos tenía la piedra que se ponía de un rojo oscuro cada vez más y el pensadero a un lado suyo cubierto por la capa también.

Hermione y Ron se empezaron a preocupar, pues en dos clases dobles no había asistido, ya era la hora del almuerzo y Harry sin aparecer, los profesores no se preocupaban demasiado. Decidieron no contarle a nadie, tal vez asistiría a la próxima clase.

Ya era la hora de la comida cuando Ron y Hermione fueron al despacho del director a informarle que Harry no había asistido a las clases en todo el día.

Mando a Sirius que lo buscara en forma de perro, Ron recordó que podrían encontrarlo más rápido con el mapa pero aumento más la preocupación de todos cuando este informo que no lo encontró al igual que la capa en baúl de Harry; los dos lo buscaban por todos en el castillo; mientras que el profesor Snape hacía una poción para encontrar a Harry, por ordenes del director.

Harry despertó al fin, y pudo notar que la capa estaba aún lado, junto con el pensadero y la piedra; se levantó y observo con detenimiento el lugar en donde se encontraba.

No recordaba estar ahí antes de perder el conocimiento, estaba rodeado de un hermoso jardín, alrededor muchas estatuas, fuentes, flores con aromas deliciosos, aves cantado alegremente; todo parecía perfecto.

---Hola, dijo una voz silbante por detrás suyo.

Harry volteó dando un salto atrás y viendo ante el a la serpiente acompañada con hermoso león y su Fénix, un águila, junto a ella una hermoso unicornio, también a un tejón junto a una hermosa bleghur (parecida a las veelas, pero estas eran mas hermosas y su cuerpo era de un fino hielo).

---Te prometí que los traería aquí, todos ellos fueron las mascotas de los cuatro fundadores, dijo la serpiente acercándose más, para después enrollarse.

Harry los miraba y no podía salir de su asombro, más al ver a Dalwerd ahí.

Te encontramos inconsciente cerca del lago, fui yo quién te quito la capa y te deje ahí, dijo la hermosa voz de la belghur.

---Gracias, fue lo único que pudo decir ya que aún no salía de su impresión.

Después de las presentaciones, todos llevaron a Harry a un lugar más hermoso, a lo lejos se veía una linda y grandísima cascada, un hermoso río grandísimo con el agua más cristalina que había visto, provenía de aquella cascada, árboles con impresionantes formas de los fundadores, hadas volando por todas partes y entonando una linda melodía con su voces.

---Todos podemos sentir, que Voldemort te hizo algo, esa fue la razón por la que te encontramos inconsciente, dijo por primera vez Dalwerd, pero desgraciadamente no sabemos con exactitud como fue.

Harry se sorprendió de que entendiera el idioma de los Fénix, pero aún más cuando supo que podía hablar todos los lenguajes de ellos. Sabía que uno de los poderes de Godric Gryffindor era hablar con los Fénix, pero no de otras mascotas.

---Boor, nos comento que ya te había encontrado; claro que yo ya sabía que eras tu; pues soy tu mascota, y nos enteramos que te prometió que cuando te viera de nuevo te traería, sería estando nosotros presente; dijo Dalwerd.

---Me alegra que por fin te hayamos encontrado, tenemos muchas cosas que decirte, pero lo haremos con calma, dijo el hermoso unicornio blanco.

---Siento que una parte de tu poder ha despertado, creo que el poder de uno de los fundadores ha despertado en ti, tendremos que comenzar a entrenarte, dijo esta vez la magnifica águila.

Estuvieron hablando por más de tres horas, conversaron sobre los tiempos de los fundadores, las peleas, las cosas graciosas y de cómo Rowena predijo la profecía. Las misiones que les encargaron y muchas otras cosas más.

Harry escuchaba fascinado todo, pero al mirar su reloj se asustó pues ya eran las siete de la noche, de seguro ya todos lo estarían buscando, tal vez pensaran que si es el atacante.

---Me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde, es probable de que piensen que soy yo el atacante, dijo Harry parándose del suelo.

---De que hablas, pregunto el león que estaba a su lado.

Harry muy rápido pero claramente les contó de que pensaban que el era el atacante a unos alumnos, todos aquellas hermosas criaturas lo apoyaron y le prometieron que lo ayudarían a buscar al culpable.

---Yo te dejare en tu dormitorio para que dejes tus cosas y después te llevare a los límites del bosque prohibido, tendré que dejarte inconsciente, para que así piensen que algo te paso y no crean que atacaste a alguien, dijo Marlen ( así se llamaba la hermosa belghur).

---Si, me parece perfecto, comento Harry feliz.

---Por lo que nos has contado, tenemos que pedirte que no se lo cuentes a tus amigos, ya que si se entera Dumbledore algo puede fallar, ya que Voldemort puede estar espiándolo, dijo la serpiente.

---Tienes razón, no se preocupen que no diré absolutamente nada, dijo Harry después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Marlen agarro a Harry por las manos y cerro sus ojos, Harry que ya había agarrado sus cosas también cerro los ojos y pudo sentir una agradable brisa y al abrir sus ojos noto que estaba en su dormitorio.

Harry guardo las cosas en su baúl y se volvió hacia Marlen, ella le dijo que muy pronto tendrían otra platica, agarro de nuevo a Harry por los brazos y lo llevo a los límites del bosque prohibido.

---Será mejor que me hagas una herida, para que piensen que algo me paso y así no sospechen cosas que no son y que no se enteren que estuve con ustedes; explico Harry.

---Creo que tienes razón; contesto Marlen.

Ella se acerco y antes de hacerle una herida en la cabeza y en el brazo le pidió disculpas. Harry sintió un poco de dolor y pronto comenzó a brotar sangre en las heridas; mientras que Marlen alzo sus brazos y Harry pudo sentir como una fría brisa pero cálida a la vez lo envolvía y sentía sus párpados cada vez más pesados; cayó suavemente al suelo inconsciente.

Ginny que caminaba muy cerca de ahí, pudo distinguir cerca de los limites del bosque prohibido algo en el suelo; al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era Harry y con dos heridas algo profundas; salió corriendo de ahí asustada en busca de un profesor.

Cerca de la puerta para entrar en el castillo vio al profesor Dumbledore salir y sin dudarlo se acerco corriendo gritando que lo había encontrado. El director se dirigió como una bala al lugar en el que Ginny le había dicho y con extraordinaria fuerza cargo a Harry y lo llevo a la enfermería

Mientras que Ron y Hermione al enterarse por medio de Ginny de que ella lo habían encontrado, se dirigían a todo correr a la enfermería.


	16. Capítulo 16 Buscando al atacante

**Capítulo 16**

**Buscando al atacante**

Dos horas después de haberlo encontrado en los limites del bosque, Harry se despertó y pudo ver (para su propia mala suerte) a todos los profesores en la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey se acerco de inmediato con una botella entre sus manos, acerco la botella a la nariz de Harry y este pudo sentir un olor muy fuerte, e inmediatamente con su mano retira la botella.

---No es necesario enfermera, me siento mejor, dijo Harry tomando aire, ya que el olor se le había impregnado hasta los pulmones.

La enfermera alejó la botella, pero examino por completo a Harry de las heridas y le puso un liquido color verde sobre ellas. Tras comprobar que estaba en perfectas condiciones se aparto de ahí y salió del cuarto, dejándolo solo con los profesores.

---Y bien Harry, quieres decirnos en que lugar anduviste en todo el día y explicarnos quién te hizo esas heridas; hablo después de unos segundos de silencio el director mirándolo severamente.

---Yo... estuve... en..., no podía decirles la verdad, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que hizo algo malo en el día.

---Hoy hubo otro ataque a la casa de Slytherin, atacaron al señor Malfoy cerca de las mazmorras, dijo el profesor Snape muy enojado, nos dijo que fue usted el que lo atacó.

Snape estaba muy enojado, estaba ciegamente convencido de que Harry había sido el atacante, ya que tenía razones para hacerlo, como el hecho de que son enemigos desde primer año, pero sobre todo, por que él también escucho perfectamente la amenaza que los dos se dijeron mutuamente; en el que Harry decía que se había vuelto más fuerte y lo derrotaría fácilmente.

Por otra parte, Harry se quedo mudo al escuchar que Malfoy fue otra victima más, pero enfureció cuando Snape lo acusaba de ser el culpable...

---Yo no fui el culpable, dijo Harry serio, mirando fríamente a su profesor de pociones.

Todos los demás profesores, incluido Dumbledore, observaban con detenimiento la reacción de Potter y analizaban su comportamiento.

---No mienta señor Potter, los retratos lo vieron cuando lo ataco cerca de las mazmorras, sin contar que se le dio poción de la verdad al señor Malfoy para confirmar si fue usted.

---Yo no fui el que lo ataco

---No le creo, usted y el son enemigos desde primero, tiene suficientes razones para atacarlo.

---Eso no quiere decir que fui el culpable.

---De seguro lo ataco desde que salieron de clase a la hora de la comida para después desaparecer el resto del día.

---Mentira, en este día yo no estuve en ninguna de las clases.

---Entonces admite que estuvo en quién sabe que lugar, apuesto mil galeones a que desapareció desde la mañana preparando todo el plan, cuando lo atacara desaparecería el resto de la tarde para después aparecer misteriosamente cerca del bosque prohibido según inconsciente y con heridas que no dudo en que usted mismo se las hizo, fingiendo que no sabía del ataque al señor Malfoy.

---Esta mintiendo, es cierto que somos enemigos, que estuve en otro lugar, pero eso de maquinar un plan en contra de Malfoy es mentira, no por que sea mi enemigo le haría eso, yo no soy esa clase de personas.

---No mienta más señor Potter

---No es mentira, además Malfoy no es el único que ha sido victima de un ataque, siete alumnos mas de todas las casas han sido atacados, si hubiera sido yo, que motivos tendría para atacarlos a ellos

Snape se cayo en esos momentos pensando en eso, todos loa profesores escuchaban y no sabían si creer en Potter, la profesora McGonagall estaba estupefacta, Lupin pensativo al igual que Dumbledore.

---De seguro lo hizo para tapar sus verdaderas intenciones, que planea señor Potter, dijo Snape comenzando a perder el control.

---No soy el atacante y no tengo ningún plan encontra de la escuela

---Yo nunca mencione un plan sobre la escuela

---Pero lo dio a entender, yo no soy y no se como tanto los retratos como las victimas afirman que soy yo

---Que trata de decir señor Potter, que alguien lo hace por diversión

---No lo se, pero si se que alguien trata de culparme

---Y según usted como lo haría

---No se, tal vez mediante la poción multijugos

---No le creo nada, es muy sospechoso que nadie lo viera durante todo el día y que el señor Malfoy fuera atacado

---Yo no fui, en todo el día estuve con...

Se detuvo de golpe, estaba apunto de decir que estaba con las mascotas de los fundadores, en un lugar que estaba fuera de Hogwarts, conversando con ellos de cosas que prometió no decir.

Snape sonrió malévolamente al comprobar que Harry se callaba, creía que mentía y no sabía que inventar...

---Que pasa, por que no nos quiere decir en donde estuvo, o acaso ya se le acabaron las ideas, vamos señor Potter, díganos la verdad de una vez.

---No he estado mintiendo, estuve en un lugar fuera de Hogwarts, el motivo de ir allá y tardarme todo el día es un asunto muy personal.

---Si claro, que mas, ahora nos va decir que estaba buscando rastros Del--Que--No--Debe—Ser--Nombrado.

---No exactamente, pero si algo relacionado con él.

---Ah, ya comprendo, usted solo a estado atacando a los alumnos para distraernos, mientras que usted trata de tener contacto con él para unírsele de seguro.

Harry al escuchar decir esto no daba crédito a sus oídos, reacciono después de unos segundos parándose de golpe de su cama y mirando con total furia a su profesor de pociones le dijo...

---YO NUNCA ME UNIRÍA A LA PERSONA QUE MATO A MIS PADRES, A LA PERSONA QUE ME ARRUINO LA VIDA, EL CULPABLE DE PASAR 11 AÑOS DE MI VIDA SIN SABER MI VERDADERO PASADO, DE LA PERSONA QUE MATO A MIS TÍOS Y A LA PERSONA QUE ME PROTEGIÓ HACIÉNDOSE PASAR POR MI VECINA, PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE UNIRME A VOLDEMORT; contesto Harry lleno de furia.

Todo el cuarto se quedo callado, miraban a Harry sorprendidos, no sabían como él se había enterado de la muerte de sus tíos y de su vecina; el profesor se quedo mudo al ver como Harry se expresaba de Voldemort de aquella forma.

---Como sabias lo de tus tíos y de...

---Lo se desde hace mucho tiempo, se más cosas que no sabe usted sobre Voldemort.

---Entonces... afirma que quiere unirse... a... él; dijo un poco aturdido Snape.

---Yo nunca dije eso, cuando me encuentre con él, pienso matarlo, pienso vengarme.

---Vengarse de que...

----VENGARME DE HABERME ARREBATO A MIS PADRES, DE TRATAR DE MATARME CUANDO TENÍA UN AÑO DE VIDA, DE MATAR A MIS TÍOS Y MI VECINA, DE HABER MATADO A CEDRIC AL CURSO PASADO SIENDO ÉL INOCENTE, DE TRATAR DE QUE YO ME UNA A ÉL, NO CREE QUE SON SUFICIENTES RAZONES PARA HACERLO PROFESOR; contesto Harry con más ira que nunca.

Snape estaba mudo, no podía decir nada más, el solo poder comprobar la ira de Harry a Voldemort, en lo que el chico dijo acerca de que estuvo en otro lugar, que no había sido el atacante con los alumnos, lo había confundido totalmente.

---CREE QUE ES DIVERTIDO VER COMO LA GENTE ME MIRA Y MURMULLA A MIS ESPALDAS, QUE DIGAN COSAS ABSURDAS SOBRE MI, QUE SEA FAMOSO SOLO POR HABER SOBREVIVIDO A LA MALDICIÓN ASESINA MIENTRAS QUE MIS SUS PADRES MURIERON, POR QUE HAYAN CREÍDO QUE TENÍA ALGO CON ÉL, SOLO POR QUE TAMBIÉN PUEDO HABLAR PARSEL, QUE ME CULPEN DE ATAQUES QUE SABE PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO HICE, NO SE POR QUE AFIRMAN ESO, NO DIGO QUE MIENTAN, PERO ES EVIDENTE QUE ALGUIEN IDÉNTICO A MI, COMETIÓ ESOS ATAQUES, Y NO ME EXTRAÑARÍA QUE HAYA SIDO PLAN DE VOLDEMORT; SI FUE CAPAZ DE HABER INFILTRADO A UNO DE SUS VASALLOS EL AÑO PASADO, DE HABER RETORNADO CON UN PLAN QUE SALIÓ ESTUPENDAMENTE EXITOSO, CREO QUE SERÍA CAPAZ DE HABER INFILTRADO A OTRO VASALLO PARA COMETER ESTO.

Todos se quedaron pensativos a estas últimas palabras de él, Dumbledore en todo este rato ya no había vuelto hablar, analizo el comportamiento y las palabras que había dicho; mientras todos los profesores estaban ya muy confundidos.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que la puerta de la enfermería se abría, la enfermera entraba seguida de Ron y Hermione; esta última al verlo parado y con el rostro de gran ira, dudo un momento pero se acerco corriendo abrazando a su novio.

La señora Pomfrey trato de detenerla al darse cuenta de que los profesores estaban algo tensos y enojados, ver a Harry con el rostro furioso, pero la chica fue más rápida que ella.

---¿Donde estabas, me tenías muy preocupada, pensé que algo malo te había pasado; dijo Hermione en un mar de lagrimas.

Harry la abrazo también y su ira desapareció al instante, el solo hecho de verla llorar por su culpa, lo hacía sentirse triste.

El cambio de expresión de Harry y ver como este abrazaba con mucha ternura a la chica se noto de inmediato, los profesores en esos momentos se dieron cuenta que entre ellos había un lazo especial; pero Dumbledore también se percato de que Harry amaba mucho a la chica, algo que era fuerte, algo que Voldemort no podría separar nunca, algo que era de esperanza al mundo mágico, ya que ese amor impediría a Voldemort pasar a Harry al lado oscuro, lo que daba fuerzas a Harry y paz en su corazón.

Ron también se acerco y abrazo a su amigo, en señal de apoyo, Hermione dejo de llorar y abrazaba a Harry con fuerza, este también la abrazaba, sentía que si la soltaba aquel enojo y odio volvería a él de nuevo.

---Señor Potter...

Pero el profesor Snape fue interrumpido por Dumbledore, que se acerco a ellos y les ordeno que podrían retirarse no sin antes decirle a Harry...

---Creo totalmente en su palabra, y espero que el verdadero culpable lo atrapemos cuanto antes, mientras tanto cuídese, ya tendremos una platica en privado sobre en que lugar estuvo hoy.

Los tres salieron de ahí callados (Harry y Hermione todavía abrazados); mientras que dentro de la enfermería Dumbledore conversaba con los profesores...

---El joven Potter dijo la verdad, la forma en como lo expreso me hace creerle.

---Pero tal vez este...

---No Severus, él estaba diciendo la verdad, también le creo en que estuvo en otro lugar y de que sabe mas cosas de Voldemort, cosas que no podemos imaginarnos.

---Pero...

---Además, el que sea novio de la joven Granger... creo que se dieron cuenta de que hay una unión muy fuerte entre ellos, algo que no puede acabar Voldemort, eso evita que Potter se pueda unir a él, algo que es una esperanza al mundo mágico; pero si es necesario que encontremos al verdadero culpable de estos ataques, tal vez podríamos averiguar los planes de Voldemort.

Mientras que en la sala común, los tres entraban muy callados, al entrar todo Gryffindor estaba ahí, esperándolos y mirándolos sorprendidos a los tres.

En el transcurso del camino; Harry les contó con lujo de detalle la conversación con el profesor de pociones; a la vez que estos le dijeron la verdad, sobre las ordenes de Dumbledore en informarle su comportamiento y secretos que tenían, incluido la existencia del mapa, entre otras más.

Todos en sala guardaban silencio, no tenían ni idea de lo ocurrido, pero por las caras de los tres, pensaban que era algo serio; nadie se atrevía a decir algo.

Harry pudo ver a todos ahí, parados, mirándolos, queriendo saber que fue lo que sucedió, no se sentía con ánimos de decirles y que pensaran que fue el culpable de los ocho ataques. Por otro lado Hermione pensaba que eran unos inoportunos al estar despiertos y Ron quería hablar más con ellos, pero no podía por que todos estaban levantados.

---Todos váyanse a sus dormitorios ahora mismo; ordeno Hermione después de unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

---Pero..., comenzó a decir un chico de primer año.

---Sin peros, este es un asunto personal, así que duérmanse ya, antes de que le quite puntos a Gryffindor por que están despiertos, dijo Hermione interrumpiendo al chico.

Lentamente todos se empezaron a retirar a sus habitaciones quejándose, querían saber lo ocurrido, pero sabían que no se enterarían jamás.

---Bueno, ya es tarde, creo que es hora de que también nos retiremos a dormir, mañana podremos hablar con más calma; dijo Hermione cuando todos se hubieron retirado.

Harry se despidió de ella con un beso en la boca (la beso con tanta ternura y la abrazo como si fuera el último); y camino a su habitación junto con su mejor amigo que le dio unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de total apoyo.

Entraron al dormitorio si hacer mucho ruido, sus compañeros de cuarto parecían dormir ya placidamente; lentamente se acerco a su cama y vio a Dalwerd en su percha mirándolo.

Harry lo miro y le guiño el ojo, en señal de que todo salió bien al final; su amigo Ron ya se había cambiado de ropa y se durmió enseguida en cuanto se hubo acostado; se quito la ropa y se puso su pijama; se metió y trato de dormir pero no podía.

Por su mente pasaban muchos recuerdos, en especial la conversación que tuvo con las mascotas de los fundadores; había platicado tanto con ellos; con esos pensamientos cayo en un sueño profundo.

Se despertó sintiendo que su mejor amigo Ron lo movía para que se levantara.

---Ya despierta que tenemos clases, acaso no quieres desayunar; dijo su amigo quitándole las sabanas.

---Ya voy Ron, contesto Harry medio dormido.

Se fue al cuarto de baño, y cuando salió de darse una buena ducha, vio que su reloj marcaba las siete y media; rápidamente se vistió y bajo a desayunar junto con Ron (que lo espero en la sala común, Hermione ya estaba abajo desayunando).

Bajaron rápidamente y entraron tratando de localizarla; cuando la vieron, se percataron de que la profesora habla con ella cerca de la mesa de profesores.

Fueron a donde se encontraba caminando normal; la profesora se fue antes de que ellos llegaran, Hermione en cuanto los vio los saludo alegremente (a Harry con un beso en la boca).

---¿De que hablaban tu y la profesora McGonagall, pregunto Harry viendo a la mesa de los profesores a su profesora de transformaciones sentándose al lado del director.

---Me pregunto si nos habías comentado algo anoche, pero no le dije nada; contesto Hermione tranquilamente.

Después de eso comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente (bajo las miradas del director); durante aquella mañana las lechuzas entraron normalmente y Hedwig le entregó una carta de Sirius.

_Harry:_

_El profesor Dumbledore me envió una carta informándome acerca de los ataques que han sufrido alumnos de las cuatro casas, sobre lo que ellos afirman junto con los retratos de que tu fuiste el atacante, pero me dijo que él confía en ti; yo también creo que eres inocente, además Remus me informo que es muy probable que alguien quiera perjudicarte._

_También me entere que ayer no asististe a clases en todo el día, y que te culparon por el reciente ataque, me entere lo que paso en la enfermería con Snape; sinceramente yo te apoyo, no puedo creer que te haya insultado de esa manera al decir que planeabas unirte Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

_Espero que estés mucho mejor y me gustaría saber donde estuviste en todo el día de ayer, mándales un saludo de mi parte a Hermione y Ron._

_Sirius._

Harry termino de leer la carta; Ron y Hermione leían la carta sobre los hombros de él, cuando ellos hubieron terminado también lo miraron y comenzaron a desayunar calladamente (querían conversar sobre ese asunto, pero estando muchos alumnos ahí y sobre todo, sentados muy cerca de la mesa de profesores no lo hacían).

---Será mejor irnos ya, antes de que comiencen las clases, sugirió Hermione al ver su reloj marcaban 5 minutos para dar inicio.

Ellos asintieron y se levantaron de sus lugares, tomaron sus libros de ahí y salieron corriendo en dirección al tercer invernadero. Cuando llegaron; muchos alumnos de la otra casa ya se encontraban ahí, esperando a que la profesora Sprout llegara.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la profesora llegaba y abrió con una llave vieja y oxidada la puerta para entrar al invernadero; todos entraron y rápidamente los tres buscaron unos asientos apartados de donde habitualmente estaba la profesora.

La clase fue muy dura para todos, ya que el tema que les tocaba ver era una pesadilla para muchos; ya que tenían que plantar y cuidar que unas plantas carnívoras recién nacidas; muchos terminaron con sus guantes de dragón rotos y uno que otro rasguño.

Lo bueno fue que Harry sintió pasar muy rápido el tiempo, ya no tenía que sufrir con aquellas plantas carnívoras, salieron los tres juntos un poco sucios de tierra; muchos se fueron a la enfermería para que la enfermera les curara las heridas o les diera una poción para evitar que algo les pasara (muchas de esas plantas arrojaban una especie de ácido color negro a los ojos, y si no era curado de inmediato podría tener consecuencias graves).

Durante el resto del día tuvieron clases realmente pesadas, solo la materia de Historia de la Magia hizo que todos se durmieran en la clase (a excepción de Hermione) así aprovecharon para descansar unos minutos junto con el resto de los alumnos.

En trasformaciones era mas duro que nunca, la profesora era tan estricta y les exigía mucho para poder realizar bien una transformación de un animal a otro. Al termino de la clase solo Hermione pudo lograrlo a la perfección, Harry estuvo muy bien, solo le fallo un pequeño detalle, mientras que Ron si tuvo bastantes problemas.

En pociones era una tortura para todo Gryffindor, Snape estaba realmente furioso con Harry, por cualquier pretexto les quitaba puntos; Neville estaba muy nervioso, lo cual ocasiono que su posición explotara a media clase, salpicando a todos.

Muchos de ellos tenían sus manos, pies o rostros hinchados, a otros sus manos les había crecido el triple o encogido notablemente; pronto Snape tenía una fila de alumnos esperando a que les diera el antídoto.

En general, las clases fueron muy pesadas, pero sobre todo en pociones fue una pesadilla; muchos llegaron a la sala común a descansar y quejarse de lo duro que había sido.

Harry se puso hacer sus deberes junto con sus amigos y pronto termino una de ellas, decidieron bajar a cenar para después terminar la demás tarea; la cena fue tranquila y agradable.

Todo el comedor cenaba y platicaba tranquilamente y animadamente (algo muy extraño), Ron les comento que sería mejor empezar a buscar al atacante y Hermione les propuso un plan que no convenció del todo a Ron.

---¿Estas completamente segura de que resultara, pregunto Ron algo indeciso de aquel plan que les comento Hermione.

---Claro, además no perdemos nada con intentarlo, tendremos que ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes; dijo Hermione muy decidida.

---Vale, cuanto antes mejor; opino Harry después de pensarlo un par de minutos.

Terminaron de cenar y no volvieron hablar de ese tema más ahí, ya que tuvieron que decírselo entre murmullos (cosa que los profesores se percataron).

Subieron lentamente a su torre, en el camino Colin los vio y se acerco alegre hasta ellos. Como siempre aprovechaba cada momento de pedirle más fotos a Harry junto con su novia Hermione; pero él respondía que no.

Llegaron y se sentaron cerca de la chimenea (en uno de los cómodos sillones que tenía) y cada uno estaba sumergido en un mar de preguntas y pensamientos; durante minutos no hablaron entre ellos.

Harry pensaba en el plan de Hermione, no sabía si funcionaria, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Minutos después los tres decidieron irse a dormir, ya que mañana pondrían en práctica dicho plan.

A la mañana siguiente los tres se levantaron más temprano de lo normal, estuvieron afinando algunos detalles del plan.

Bajaron a desayunar cuando ya algunos empezaban a despertar y bajar al gran comedor; durante todo el día Harry trajo consigo el mapa y la capa invisible.

El plan consistía en que Harry los traería con él todo el día, revisándolo cada hora (como no sabían cuando y a quien atacaría), en cuanto identificaran al culpable mediante el mapa, ellos bajo la capa lo seguirían (así sabrían si es un estudiante u otra persona que fuera aliada de Voldemort), después a dicha persona lo atraparían justo antes de que ataque, así se podría demostrar su inocencia y de paso al verdadero culpable.

En todo el día no hubo rastros de un atacante; pero lo que si paso, fue el que profesor Snape les quitara treinta puntos por no haber puesto atención en casi toda la clase y por Neville al no hacer bien su poción.

En defensa contra las artes oscuras fue muy duro (claro, Harry no tuvo problemas y no se canso para nada, Hermione y Ron tampoco tuvieron problemas). El profesor Lupin les comunico que para la siguiente clase (mañana) se harían las pruebas contra la maldición imperius y para la tarde un pequeño duelo contra todos los quinto (para ver como van con sus hechizos).

Transformaciones fue menos pesado (sólo para ellos tres) ya que como entrenaban en el salón de los secretos técnicas para defenderse, lo aprovechaban para practicar las transformaciones (también era parte del entrenamiento de los tres, por parte de su profesora McGonagall).

La profesora como ya lo sabía, los tres chicos lo lograron sin problemas, les subió cinco puntos a cada uno y les exigió al resto de la clase.

En encantamientos fue muy fácil, (el curso anterior había aprendido unos muy buenos por el torneo de los tres magos y este año también, en el cuarto de los secretos).

Pero en adivinación era un total fracaso, por más que Harry y Ron intentaran ver los pensamientos del otro pero no podían, así que como siempre lo inventaban (la profesora siempre se creía las predicciones de muerte de ellos y les subía cinco puntos a cada uno).

El día termino y fue muy pesado para ellos en pociones, como habían acordado, cada hora Harry verificaba el mapa para saber si había un intruso, pero nunca aparecía el nombre de otra persona o de un estudiante estar a solas con otro alumno en una zona muy apartada.

Así que sin éxito se fueron a dormir a sus dormitorios, Ron ya estaba profundamente dormido en su cama cuando Harry se levanto sobresaltado de su cama; había tenido un sueño con Voldemort (en el que veía morir a Hermione y Ron, ver como el mismo atacaba a Sirius y a los profesores para después lanzarles la maldición asesina).

Se levantó de su cama con un sudor frío en su rostro, se acerco a su ventana y vio como había luna llena aquella noche; pensó en lo mal que la pasaba el profesor Lupin convertido en un lobo en su despacho.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Dalwerd que se acaba de despertar y miraba a Harry tiernamente, Harry le sonrió y converso con el por unos momentos en la lengua de los Fénix.

---¿Por qué no puedes dormir bien Harry?; pregunto el ave posándose en el hombro de él.

---Es por que casi siempre tengo el mismo sueño todas las noches; contesto Harry acariciándolo suavemente.

---¿Qué es lo que sueñas que perturba tanto tu sueño?; pregunto de nuevo el ave.

---Sólo a ti te lo diré, Ron y Hermione no saben nada, mucho menos los profesores, casi siempre tengo un sueño en el que veo que el colegio es tacado, mis amigos mueren y yo mismo ataco y mato al director, Sirius y los demás profesores, veo en mi sueño que me veo del lado de Voldemort; contesto Harry con una gran tristeza en su corazón.

---Ya veo, tienes miedo a que sueño se haga realidad ¿verdad, no tienes por que preocuparte, nosotros no permitiremos que eso suceda; dijo Dalwerd tranquilamente, infundándole a Harry ánimos.

Harry se alejo de la ventana y se dirigía a su cama de dosel de nuevo, cuando ve en la mesita de noche que el mapa mostraba los planos de todo el colegio, pudo distinguir que una motita tenia el nombre de Peter Pettigrew avanzando en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

A Harry le entraron muchas ganas y desesperación, si atrapaba a colagusano, podría averiguar si el fue el causante de los ataques, además Sirius podría demostrar que es inocente, también podría averiguar los planes de Voldemort y muchas otra cosas más, pero, no podía, le entro una gran duda, por su mente cruzó la idea dejar lo que tiene que hacer, vigilarlo con el mapa, si trataba de atraparlo y huía, sería una total fracaso.

Mejor estaría en su dormitorio fingiendo estar dormido y observar que es lo que hace colagusano, mañana le diría a Ron y Hermione y juntos le tendrían una trampa a colagusano la próxima vez que entrara en el colegio.

Rápidamente se acostó de nuevo en su cama cubriéndose entre las sabanas, el mapa lo tenía entre sus manos y podía ver como colagusano entraba en la torre y se dirigía a su dormitorio; le dijo a Dalwerd que se hiciera el dormido, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, guardo el mapa bajo su almohada y cerro los ojos; segundos después escuchaba abrirse la puerta y cerrarse.

Harry no tenía corridas las cortinas; así que claramente pudo ver que entraba en su forma animaga, Harry cerro fuertemente los ojos, se quedo quieto por completo, agudizo su oído para escuchar que es lo que hacía.

Pudo sentir de pronto que algo estaba jalando sus sabanas y luego sentir que algo estaba encima de su cama, sentía como algo caminaba cerca de sus piernas; Harry trato de no moverse y parecer que estaba dormido; rápidamente pensó en darle un pequeño susto a colagusano moviéndose de la cama; así lo hizo, movió su cabeza al otro lado de la cama y también las sabanas tratando de cubrirse más con ellas.

Al momento de hacerlo pudo sentir como este se detenía y saltaba de su cama para irse debajo de ella, escuchaba ruidos que él provocaba con su baúl; cerró más fuerte los ojos y luego pudo escuchar una voz jadeando sacando algo.

Colagusano regreso a su forma original y jadeaba tratando de sacar con fuerza el baúl de Harry, luego con el hechizo de Alohomora abrió su baúl y rebusco entre las cosas del chico buscando con desesperación algo.

Harry escucho decir a colagusano "Maldita sea, donde diablos esta" y luego de nuevo se acercaba a su cama y trataba de quitarle las sabanas lentamente; Harry desesperado y nervioso hizo un movimiento repentino hablando entre sueños (sólo estaba fingiendo tener pesadillas).

---No Ron, Hermione ten cuidado por detrás, dijo Harry empezando a moverse en la cama fingiendo tener pesadillas; movía la cabeza por todos lados y sus brazos también.

Colagusano se detuvo en seco al verlo moverse, se llevo un susto mortal pero más aún cuando de pronto la cama que estaba al lado de él se movía, sin pensarlo dos veces se transformo en rata y se escondió de bajo de la cama, escucho claramente como alguien se levantaba de su cama y decía "Harry estas bien, ¿Sueñas otra vez con pesadillas?".

Era la voz de Ron, que estaba todavía medio dormido, se levantaba de su cama y corría las cortinas de su cama, pudo ver a Harry moverse y decir cosas sin sentido. Volvió a su cama y se acostó de nuevo, pensando en preguntarle al día siguiente la pesadilla.

Harry también se llevo un susto cuando escucho la voz de Ron hablarle, pero no podía responderle, ni fingir que se despertaba, así que siguió moviéndose en la cama y decir cosas sin sentido; después escucho a Ron volverse a dormir de nuevo y escuchar la respiración agitada de colagusano.

Es escucho que se decía a si mismo colagusano que lo mejor era retirarse de ahí, luego haría lo demás; por fin escuchaba de nuevo abrirse la puerta y cerrarse; abrió los ojos lentamente buscando sus rastros mediante el mapa; con el mapa comprobó que salía de la torre y se dirigía a los límites del bosque prohibido; la motita que llevaba la inscripción con su nombre desapareció de repente.

Cuando la motita hubo desaparecido, Harry se fijo por más de quince minutos (para comprobar si volvía), pero no lo hizo de nuevo; así que con el cansancio venciéndolo, se durmió entre sus cómodas y calientes sabanas.

Al día siguiente se levantó por segunda vez más temprano de lo normal, intento despertar a Ron por más de quince minutos (hasta que lo logró con gritarle en el oído).

Le contó lo ocurrido en la madrugada y juntos se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron juntos a esperar a Hermione (ella ya los estaba esperando), inmediatamente le contó lo mismo que a su amigo y planearon una trampa para cuando volviera de nuevo colagusano al castillo.

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a bajar a desayunar, así que los tres juntos bajaron, en el camino Ginny los alcanzó y se fue con ellos a desayunar.

Hermione notaba como la hermana pequeña de Ron trataba de hacer platica con ella (esta trataba de ver a Harry como un amigo, aunque le costaba trabajo), Hermione ya sabía que ella trataba de olvidarlo, así que sin problemas de rencor comenzó a platicar con ella muy animadamente.

Desayunaron muy cerca de la mesa de los profesores (ya era una costumbre para los tres) y conversaron animadamente sobre diversas cosas) hasta que Colin llegó a saludarlos.

---Hola chicos, puedo desayunar junto con ustedes; pregunto Colin trayendo en sus manos su cámara.

Sin esperar respuesta de alguno de ellos, Colin se sentó al otro lado de Harry (Hermione del lado derecho suyo, mientras que Colin del izquierdo, Ron y Ginny enfrente suyo).

Colin desayunaba tranquilamente y platicando con los demás (él preguntaba cosas a los demás), Ginny por lo general estaba callada y solo asentía con la cabeza, Hermione también estaba callada mirando a la mesa de profesores, mientras que Ron y Harry platicando entre ellos.

Esa mañana parecía ser normal si no fuera por que una lechuza negra apareció en el gran comedor dejando una carta a Harry (algo que el director y los demás profesores estaban atentos por si la leía).

Harry extrañado por la lechuza (si no mal recordaba, esta le entrego una nota en alguna ocasión), miro la carta pensando si sería correcto abrirla ahora o más tarde.

Hermione y Ron se miraron extrañados por la lechuza; Ginny y Colin ni le prestaron atención y comenzaron hablar entre ellos sobre las clases de ese día, después de unos minutos se retiraron para preparar un trabajo.

Fred y George llegaron y se llevaron a Ron (querían comunicarle algo sobre la familia), Hermione se quedo a desayunar con su novio esperando que este abriera la carta, pero no pudo quedarse más tiempo con él ya que una chica de primer año llego y le pidió ayuda para abrir a su compañera de cuarto que estaba encerrada en los baños con hechizo que no habían aprendido.

Cuando se hubo ido su novia, Harry miro la carta y pensaba si sería correcto abrirla ahí o después (cuando estuviera a solas, pero aún así no podría, ya que sus amigos estaban con él en todo momento), invadido por la curiosidad y pensando mejor abrirla ahí mismo.

Con cierto miedo abrió la carta...

_Hola Harry:_

_Lo más seguro es que te estés preguntando quién soy yo, no te preocupes por eso que pronto lo sabrás, sabes, te he estado observando todo este tiempo._

_Que extraño que ocurran ataques a los alumnos, pero lo es más porque todos afirman que eres tú, cuando en realidad no lo eres; creo que la vas a pasar muy mal estos días Harry._

_Aunque me sorprende que no pude ver en que lugar te metiste hace unos días, fue un gran descuido mío el no estar vigilándote como se debe, pero no te preocupes que no volverá a suceder; lastima que el profesor Dumbledore no te pueda ayudar, prácticamente tu ya estas listo, solo es cuestión de hacer la última parte del plan._

_P.D: Muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo Harry, mientras tanto cuida a tu querida novia, no vaya a ser que algo grave le pase._

Harry termino de leer la carta, su cara estaba realmente pálida, por lo que entendió alguien lo estaba vigilando todo el tiempo, también confirmo que esta persona podría ser el responsable de los ataques y sea uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort, que de nuevo logro infiltrar a uno de ellos.

Se preguntaba que quería decir con eso del plan, que él ya estaba listo; realmente eso no lo entendió y una gran duda creció por su mente; los profesores estuvieron muy atentos en todo este tiempo esperando la oportunidad de ver si Harry leía la carta.

Muy claramente entendieron que sus amigos no sabían nada de eso, pero les extraño demasiado la reacción de él al terminar de leer la carta; Dumbledore lo miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna tratando de leer los pensamientos de Harry y sospechando que algo malo contenía la carta.

Harry se quedó unos minutos ahí sentado, sin hablar, teniendo su mirada perdida y sin escuchar lo que los demás Gryffindors comentaban. Decidió irse de ahí en cuanto hubo reaccionado después y de notar las miradas de todos los profesores.

Salió corriendo del gran comedor, quería estar solo, así que decidió ir al cuarto secreto; pero justo al doblar la última esquina, Harry pudo ver entrar a Sirius en su forma animaga; inmediatamente sospecho que Dumbledore lo envió para interrogarlo y saber el contenido de la carta.

Pensándolo mejor, Harry dio media vuelta y hecho a correr a la torre de Gryffindor, entro como una bala por el retrato y subió a su dormitorio, llegando saco su baúl y envolvió la carta en su capa invisible, la saco de ahí junto con el mapa del merodeador y con suma cautela salió de la torre.

Fue directamente a sentarse cerca del lago y busco por ahí un lugar seguro para dejar la capa, pero se detuvo al ver venir a Sirius en su forma canina.

Canuto llegó y se balanceo sobre él, haciendo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas al suelo; Sirius pudo sentir algo suave tocar, y con su olfato busco hasta encontrar la capa de Harry junto con la carta.

Harry inmediatamente se la arrebato y le dijo muy serio a su padrino que era de mala educación andar leyendo las cosas ajenas de las personas, se la guardo en su túnica y avanzó hacia el castillo con Sirius por detrás en su forma canina.

Harry corrió con velocidad a las mazmorras (tenía doble clase en pociones con los de Slytherin; llegó y se paro tomando una gran bocanada de aire para después abrir decidido la puerta; el profesor Snape lo miraba y trataba de matarlo con la mirada.

Durante aquellas dos horas de pociones fueron realmente aburridas, Snape cada tres minutos le quitaba cinco puntos a Gryffindor. Todos salieron realmente enojados del aula y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor.

Ron estaba algo serio (algo muy notable, porque estaba callado sin hacer un comentario gracioso), Hermione solo miraba a Harry tratando de encontrar las palabras para hacer que Harry le digiera que contenía dicha carta.

Sirius estaba afuera del aula de pociones, cuando salieron los tres muy callados y enojados se fue con ellos a su lado. Hermione al darse cuenta de su presencia lo saludo, Ron que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se sobresalto al verlo.

---Por que esa cara Ron, pregunto Harry al notar su expresión.

---No, nada Harry, tengo hambre, no termine mi desayuno; dijo Ron.

Los tres junto con hocicos se dirigieron al gran comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor más apartada de donde se encontraban los profesores (al otro extremo de la mesa) y comenzaron a comer.

Sirius se quedo extrañado por aquello (Dumbledore se dio cuenta y los vigilaba con detenimiento).

---Estoy un poco nerviosa; dijo Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio.

---¿Por qué lo estas, pregunto Harry.

---Ya sabes, esta tarde es la prueba contra la maldición Imperius, además también del pequeño duelo contra los de quinto año.

---Cierto, ¿sólo nosotros tendremos el duelo?; pregunto Harry.

---No, ayer por la tarde los de sexto año realizaron la prueba, los de séptimo fue el día de tu desaparición, antes de que todo el colegio te empezara a buscar, mañana será a los de cuarto, y al día siguiente a los de tercero, los de segundo y primer año no realizaran las pruebas; contesto Hermione sirviéndose carne asada en su plato.

---Lo bueno es que casi nadie nos verá, pues no todos se emocionan con estas cosas, sólo los de quinto estarán presente en su totalidad; dijo Ron uniéndose a la plática.

---No lo creas, cuando los de séptimo y sexto realizaron la prueba, la mayor parte del colegio estuvo presente, ya saben, para ver que hechizos sabían hacer, quién sabe si este día ocurra lo mismo; dijo Hermione.

---Pues espero que no ocurra eso; dijo Harry.

Terminando su almuerzo se fueron a las demás clases. Transformaciones se hacía cada vez más fácil para los tres (los entrenamientos daban un buen resultado). Encantamientos fue facilísimo, pues practicaban el hechizo convocador (Harry lo había aprendido el año pasado, cuando realizó la primera prueba de los tres magos).

En la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se realizó la prueba de la maldición Imperius; muchos hacían cosas extrañas en el salón, Ron estuvo quince minutos cantando, saltando y bailando, Hermione actuaba como una gallina, un gato y termino dándole un beso a Harry en el cuello (que al final lo que hizo fue un chupeton).

Todo el salón exclamo asombrado por lo que Hermione hizo al último, Harry estaba rojo pero al final el profesor les recordó que él había ordenado eso; finalmente le llegó el turno a Harry.

Todo el salón prestaba atención, pues recordaban que él fue el único que pudo resistir la maldición. Como lo Lupin pensaba que iba a suceder, a Harry no le hizo efecto, ni siquiera en lo más mínimo; Lupin se esforzaba más por tratar de dominarlo con su mente, pero se dio por vencido al estar cinco minutos de esfuerzo.

---Bien hecho señor Potter, quince puntos para su casa; dijo jadeando Lupin del esfuerzo que hizo con las maldiciones que había hecho.

Harry se fue a sentar al lado de sus amigos, que lo miraban y le sonreían alegremente (todo el salón estaba emocionado, el año pasado pudo resistirse pero ahora ni eso, no le afecto en lo mas mínimo).

---Bien, como acaban de observar, Potter no cayo bajo los efectos de la maldición imperdonable, esto solo se puede lograr teniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad y un poder enorme, dijo el profesor explicando a la clase.

Todos miraban a Harry respetuosamente, por lo que acaba de decir el profesor, sólo una persona con un grande poder y fuerza de voluntad no caerían bajo los efectos. Los murmullos por todo el salón empezaron, pero cesaron cuando el profesor le indico que tomaran apuntes sobre lo que anotara en el pizarra.

Antes de que salieran de la clase, el profesor les comunico que después de la hora de la comida se realizarían las pruebas de duelo en los jardines. Al salir del aula, los tres se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar sus cosas, para después bajar a comer (el resto de la tarde se suspendían las clases, pues todos los profesores estarían presentes para analizar a cada uno de los participantes).

Al bajar y entrar al gran comedor algunos de los Gryffindor de quinto platicaban con otro alumnos de diferentes grados, Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry, Colin y Dennis se sentaron al lado de ella.

---¿Es cierto el rumor Harry?; pregunto excitado de emoción Colin.

---¿De que rumor estas hablando Colin?; pregunto Ron.

---De que Harry resistiera por completo la maldición imperdonable; dijo este emocionado.

---Pues... si es cierto, ¿tiene algo de malo?; pregunto Harry poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

---Al contrario, es fabuloso, sólo un mago muy poderoso pudo haberlo hecho; dijo Ginny emocionada mirándolo con respeto y amor.

Hermione noto esto y se puso de nuevo celosa, mientras que Harry era bombardeado de preguntas por parte de Dennis y Colin sobre el como lo hizo.

En la mesa de profesores ya se habían enterado gracias al profesor Lupin; (Sirius estaba a su lado en su forma canina escuchando con lujo de detalle todo); pronto el gran comedor se lleno de murmullos y los de Slytherin volteaban a la mesa de Gryffindor muchas veces.

Pronto (como todos esperaban con ansias) termino la hora de comida para dar inicio a la prueba de duelo entre los de quinto año, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento pidiendo silencio y comunico a todo el salón...

---Las clases de este día son suspendidas desde este momento para llevar a cabo la prueba con lo de quinto año, mañana será la de cuarto año y el último día serán para los de tercero; ahora les pido a todos los de quinto año se dirijan a los terrenos del colegio mientras los que deseen ver las pruebas también se dirijan ahí.

Todos los de quinto año de las cuatro casas se levantaron y caminaron hablando entre murmullos, muchos tenían su rostro nervioso, y otros de plano estaban emocionados.

Harry caminaba junto con sus amigos cuando Malfoy llegó por detrás.

---Esta vez me las vas a pagar Potter, me vengare por lo del otro día, ahora yo seré el vencedor; dijo arrastrando las palabras y mirando con odio infinito a Harry.

---Yo no fui el que te ataco, pero aún así no podrás ganarme; contesto Harry secamente.

Malfoy se alejo junto con sus dos amigotes por detrás, Ron miraba con furia a Malfoy y Hermione estaba preocupada por su novio.

Todos los de quinto llegaron pronto a los jardines, diez minutos después vieron venir a todo el resto del colegio platicando alegremente.

Muchos chicos de quinto se pusieron más nerviosos viendo como el resto del colegio se iba a una parte extrema del jardín. Los profesores llegaron cinco minutos después con Dumbledore a la cabeza.

---Muy bien, comenzaremos con la prueba partiendo con las chicas, después los chicos y al final será mixto, ahora sepárense por sus casas y quiero una fila de dos (Hombres y mujeres) de cada una; comenzó a explicar el director.

Pronto todos estuvieron listos y comenzaron con los duelos:

Ravenclaw contra Slytherin

Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor

Slytherin contra Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor

Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw

Gryffindor contra Slytherin

Los de Slytherin ganaron la mayor parte de los duelos (Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent y otros dos más perdieron contra los de Ravenclaw). Malfoy salió victorioso contra su oponente (Padme Patil, la hermana gemela de Parvati).

Los Hufflepuff estuvieron parejos contra los de Gryffindors, Neville, Lavander, Seamus y Dean perdieron contra Justin, Hannah, Susan, Sally, pero Harry, Hermione, Ron, Parvati ganaron los duelos contra sus contrincantes.

Slytherin contra Hufflepuff fue muy disparejo; casi nadie gano, muchos terminaban cayendo al mismo tiempo; pero Malfoy seguía ganando sus combates (pero Susan no se quedaba atrás, Ron le daba ánimos para que ganara).

Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor fue ganado indiscutiblemente por la mayor parte de la casa de los leones; solo Padme, Terry y Tom ganaron contra Seamus, Neville y Lavander.

Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw fue un completo desastre; todos quedaron empatados (sólo Padme obtuvo una victoria y Susan igual).

Lo que todo el colegio esperaba era ver la pelea contra Gryffindor y Slytherin (Harry contra Malfoy); Hermione le gano indiscutiblemente contra Pansy, Ron disfruto de su victoria contra Nott, para sorpresa de todos, Crabbe perdió contra Neville, mientras que Lavander le ganó a Millicent.

Llegó el momento de ver el duelo entre Harry y Draco (esperado por los profesores), ahora se comprobaría quién era mejor de los dos.

El profesor Reamus Lupin era el que daba la orden de ataque, pero Draco se adelanto y le lanzo a Harry un hechizo de desarme, Harry lo recibió de lleno pero no fue lanzado por los aires sin si varita (algo que sorprendió a todos).

Lupin iba a descontarle puntos a Malfoy por hacer trampa pero se callo al ver a Harry contra atacar...

---EXPELLIARMUS; grito Harry después de tomar una bocanada de aire.

Malfoy salió por los aires sin su varita, pero se levanto y enojado ataco a Harry...

---NIEWCURS; grito apuntando al suelo.

La tierra se comenzó abrir y avanzando a donde Harry se encontraba. Harry sabía perfectamente que cuando llegara a él, el hechizo saldría de la tierra y lo atacaría.

---REDUCCIO; grito apuntando con su varita justo en el momento que el hechizo saldría de la tierra.

Los hechizos chocaron entre si y se desvanecieron uno al otro. Los dos se miraron con odio y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

---DIFFENDIO

---LETRAD NEWRS

Los hechizos chocaron por segunda vez pero ninguno se desvaneció Harry y Draco se esforzaban para que el hechizo avanzara; Harry se concreto aún más y de pronto su hechizo comenzó avanzar.

Malfoy estaba sorprendido pero trataba de concentrarse, pero Harry le estaba ganando, su hechizo cada vez retrocedía más; de pronto el hechizo de Harry avanzo por completo haciendo desvanecer el hechizo de Malfoy y darle de lleno a él.

Todo el colegio vio como Malfoy recibía el hechizo y salía disparado atrás desarmado; Malfoy cayo contra unas estatuas dándole la victoria a Harry y varios aplausos por todo el colegio.

Después vino el combate mixto; en esta ocasión la mayor parte de los hombres de las cuatro casas ganaban (Susan, Padme, Hannah, Pansy Annie, Parvati y por supuesto Hermione entre otras, eran las únicas que ganaban los combates).

Harry ganaba indiscutiblemente todos los duelos; ahora todos les tenían respeto y miedo a la vez.

Ron, Justin y Malfoy entre otros ganaban la mayor parte de los duelos (Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, seguían perdiendo los combates, Neville perdió solo contra Padme).

Al finalizar las pruebas todo el colegio comenzó a murmuran entre ellos mirando a unos cuantos alumnos (entre ellos Harry). El profesor después de analizar unos apuntes de los profesores alzo las manos pidiendo silencio (con un megáfono en las manos) les comunico...

---En general la mayor parte de los alumnos de quinto año saben defenderse bastante bien, pero otros son excepcionalmente muy buenos en el arte de los duelos, otros en cambio necesitan practicar más, la casa que tuvo las mayor parte de las victorias fue Gryffindor por lo que le daremos treinta puntos más.

El colegio se lleno de aplausos (Malfoy miraba con rabia a Harry) y este estaba contento mientras que era abrazado por su novia.

El profesor Dumbledore siguió hablando por más de veinte minutos felicitando a todos los de quinto año, también comunico que mañana, después de la hora de la comida se llevaría a cabo las pruebas para los de cuarto año.

Los tres juntos caminaron de nuevo al castillo platicando alegremente. Varios alumnos lo felicitaban y les daban ánimos; Ginny se junto con ellos y miraba a Harry de una forma que Hermione supo de inmediato que de nuevo lucharía por el amor de Harry.

Al llegar a la sala común, cada uno se metió al cuarto para darse una buena ducha; luego bajaron y cenaron tranquilamente, cenaron normal pero después planearían la trampa contra colagusano (estaban seguros de que esta noche regresaría).

Por la noche, sus sospechas fueron ciertas, colagusano entraba de nuevo por los terrenos del castillo, caminaba en dirección hacia la torre, entraba por ella y por el cuarto de quinto año de los chicos.

Harry y Ron estaban ya preparados, estaban en sus camas (cubiertos con sus sábanas), los dos estaban vestidos y Harry tenía en sus manos el mapa y capa invisible de su padre (Hermione estaba escondida en las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto y pudo ver a la perfección entrar y subir por las otras escaleras a colagusano en forma animaga.

Al entrar colagusano al dormitorio de los chicos en forma de rata, camino sigilosamente a la cama de Harry y subió por ella; al momento de acercarse lo suficiente a su rostro, Harry se levanto con un rápido movimiento y lo agarro con la mano derecha.

---Al fin te atrape colagusano, es hora de tener una larga platica con el profesor Dumbledore ¿no lo crees?

Colagusano que todavía estaba en su forma animaga, chillaba y mordía con sus pequeños dientes la mano de Harry, Ron se paro y agarro con sus dos manos a Peter.

Harry miro su mano y vio pequeñas marcas de sangre, se quito las sábanas y agarro el mapa y la capa (con ella se tapo junto con Ron), caminaron lo más sigilosamente que podían, abrieron con cuidado la puerta y la cerraron tras de si, bajaron con cautela las escaleras.

Hermione los esperaba en uno de los sillones y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, volteo para ver que era Harry y Ron cubiertos a medias por la capa (Ron con la rata en manos chillando desesperadamente), se paro y también se tapo bajo la capa.

Salieron por el retrato despertando a la señora gorda (volteaba por todos lados tratando de ver algún estudiante), caminaron muy despacio al despacho del director; al llegar a la estatua de la gárgola, Ron exclamo que no podían entrar sin saber la contraseña; pero Hermione por ser prefecta la sabía, así que entraron sin problemas.

Colagusano estaba más asustado, chillaba como loco y trataba de zafarse de las manos de Ron (pero este lo apretaba más para que se callara), al llegar al despacho, tocaron la puerta; un minuto después el director les abrió la puerta y pasaron.

Antes de llegar a tocar la puerta, Harry les quito la capa que los cubría y la guardo con mucho cuidado. El profesor al verlos se sorprendió demasiado (no tenía ni la menor idea que Ron traía en sus manos a Peter).

Con la mano el director les indico que se sentarán (Ron tenía escondido a Peter), y les pregunto el motivo de su visita a estas horas de la noche.

---Bueno profesor, nuestro motivo de venir aquí a estas horas y despertarlo es por que descubrimos que ayer por la noche Peter Pettigrew, comenzó a decir Hermione, pero al mencionar el nombre, Dumbledore la interrumpió...

---Peter Pettigrew estuvo aquí en la noche, debieron habérmelo dicho ayer por la noche.

---Lo sabemos profesor, pero decidimos hacerle una trampa a él, por si volvía hoy en la noche; nuestras sospechas fueron ciertas y logramos atraparlo; dijo Harry.

Ron en ese momento saco a colagusano y se lo mostró al director, la pequeña y asquerosa rata empezó a chillar con más fuerza que nunca y mordía desesperadamente las manos de Ron.

Este se quejó y estuvo a punto de soltarlo, pero Harry lo agarro con sus dos manos y Ron se frotaba sus manos llenas de rasguños; mientras que el director vio con asombro a colagusano en su forma animaga.

Pidió a Harry que le diera a colagusano, este le entrego con cuidado de que la rata no se escapara y el director lo agarraba con cuidado y fuerza en sus manos. Peter chillaba como loco, sus ojos parecían salir de orbita al ver enfrente suyo al director.

Estuvieron hablando acerca de ese tema por más de una hora (el profesor con un movimiento de varita dejó durmiendo a Peter al instante, lo dejo en una jaula pequeña y la sello con un conjuro), Hermione fue la que inició el relato que los tres decidieron que atraparían al culpable de los ataques; Harry fue el contó la noche en que lo vio infiltrarse en el castillo y como entraba a su dormitorio buscando algo que no sabía que era; después fue Ron el que contó el plan para atrapar esa noche a colagusano.

Finalmente el director los mando a su torre a descansar, mañana el les comunicaría que es lo que harían con la rata de Peter.

Algo más contentos se fueron rumbo a sus dormitorios pensando que mañana por fin sabrían quién es el atacante, además de que era muy probable que se demostrara la inocencia de Sirius y este sería libre al fin.

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo los tres se levantaron temprano y se fueron juntos al despacho del director; al llegar y pasar por la estatua de la gárgola vieron que todos los profesores estaban en el despacho del director hablando seriamente con él.

---Los estábamos esperando, ya sabemos quién fue el culpable de los ocho ataques a los estudiantes; comenzó la profesora McGonagall.

---En serio ¿Quién fue?; pregunto inmediatamente Hermione.

---Antes de eso, quiero que se sienten y escuchen con atención los que les voy a informar a los tres; respondió el director.

Los tres se miraron y se fueron a sentar en unas sillas que estaban cerca; colagusano estaba enfrente de la habitación con una expresión vacía, parecía que estaba en una especie de trance.

---Bien, les agradezco que hayan atrapado a Peter Pettigrew, pero he de pedirles que no vuelvan hacer una locura como esa de nuevo; a primera hora de hoy, se le fue administrado una poción de la verdad y nos enteramos de algunos planes de Voldemort, también supimos que los ataques sólo fue una distracción para que se llevara un plan que afortunadamente descubrimos a tiempo; comenzó a explicar Dumbledore.

---Una distracción, para llevar a cabo un plan; dijo sorprendida Hermione.

---Así es señorita Granger, el plan consistía en que Lucius Malfoy atacara a los estudiantes, incluso a su propio hijo por ordenes de Voldemort, mientras que todos estuviéramos ocupados con eso, colagusano aprovecharía la oportunidad de buscar a Potter y un objeto en especial para secuestrarlo y llevarlo ante Voldemort. Desgraciadamente no sabemos que objeto buscaba colagusano, pues dijo que su señor le indico buscar en el baúl de Harry y que encontraría un objeto, que sabría el cuando lo encontrara; pero me temo que colagusano no supo que objeto era, por que no logro encontrarlo la noche en que Harry lo descubrió. También nos confeso que su amo lo torturo y lo mando de nuevo acá ayer por la noche a buscar el objeto y secuestrarte.

---Pero al atraparlo, impedimos que eso sucediera, lo que no entiendo es si ayer habría un ataque más aun estudiante de nuevo; dijo Hermione analizando el relato de Dumbledore.

---Veo que su inteligencia es cada vez mayor señorita Granger, pues si he ser sincero, la próxima victima era usted, precisamente ayer sucedería, pero como atraparon a Peter antes, Lucius no pudo atacarla; pensamos que en estos momentos Voldemort ya ha de estar enterado de lo ocurrido, será mejor que tengan más cuidado los tres.

---No se preocupe que así será profesor Dumbledore; dijo Ron algo pálido.

---Bien, ahora váyanse al gran comedor desayunar, no quiero que se lo comenten a alguien y por favor, si se llegan a enterar de algo más quiero que me avisen inmediatamente; dijo Dumbledore.

---Si; dijeron los tres al unísono.

Algo confundidos se fueron al gran comedor, pero felices por saber que evitaron que atacaran a Hermione y secuestraran a Harry.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola, gracias a todos por lo que leen esta historia, sólo quiero decir que a esta historia le faltan seis capítulos más para terminar... después seguiré publicando con más calma su continuación, Harry Potter y el Comienzo del Mal.

También para decir que gracias a dos personas (chicas) que me informaron amablemente (al cual agradezco de todo corazón) que sin querer (y lo digo por que no me había dado cuenta), que no se podía dejar reviews anónimos (pido disculpas), que por supuesto, ya arregle. No lo note antes porque sólo me daba tiempo para publicarlo e irme corriendo a mi salón de clases.

Si tiene alguna duda, les pido de favor que me lo hagan saber, con gusto se los aclarare... y gracias por los reviews...

Sanke


	17. Capítulo 17 La final de Quidditch

**Capítulo 17**

**La final de Quidditch**

Los días pasaban y durante una mañana se enteraron de que en el periódico "El Profeta" se había logrado la captura de Peter Pettigrew, en unos días más, se le haría un juicio metiendolo a la prisión de Azcaban y Sirius quedaría en libertad, ya no tendría que mantenerse prófugo del ministerio de magia.

Harry se puso contento al igual que Hermione y Ron y en cuanto vieron a Sirius lo felicitaron. Malfoy tenía un humor insoportable por la noticia y por más que trataba de molestar y fastidiar a Harry no lo lograba.

Estaban a mediados de mayo; lo cual significaba el último partido de la temporada, el ganador de este juego decía quien de las cuatro casas ganaba, ya que todas estaban parejas.

Como era de esperarse por todos los alumnos del colegio era el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin; Alicia los hacía entrenar más duro, ya que quería demostrarle a todos los Slytherin que ellos eran mejores; las riñas entre las dos casas comenzaban a ponerse criticas, muchos alumnos de primero y segundo año eran enviados a la enfermería por que los alumnos de mayor grado se aprovechaban.

También había muchas amenazas al equipo de Gryffindor, al menos para los demás ya que a Harry no se atrevían (con la demostración que hubo aquel día, quedo claro que no se metieran con él), las chicas sufrían peor que los gemelos pero Harry siempre estaba con ellas para protegerlas (obviamente Hermione estaba con él todo el tiempo para impedir que Ginny le coqueteara).

Los entrenamientos especiales se habían vuelto un poco pesados para Ron y Hermione, ya que estaban tratando de resistir la maldición imperius (Harry no tenía ningún problema en eso y ayudaba a sus amigos en lo que podía).

Me sorprende las habilidades que tienes para resistir la maldición Harry; comento Ron durante una tarde después del entrenamiento pesado.

No exageres Ron, solo es cuestión de práctica para logres resistirla, ya veras que dentro de poco lo vas a lograr; dijo Harry sentándose en una de los cómodos sillones de la sala común.

Harry tiene razón, por eso necesitamos entrenar más Ron; dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry y recargarse en su pecho.

Como era un sábado en la tarde, muchos de los alumnos estaban en la biblioteca terminando sus tareas o estaban paseando por el colegio y comentando el próximo partido.

Por cierto Harry, ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?; pregunto Ron.

Bien, Alicia nos esta exigiendo de más, pero tiene razón, yo no quiero perder frente a los de Slytherin; comento Harry.

Mañana empezaremos a estudiar para los TIMOS que vendrán afínales de este año; comento Hermione.

Pero eso todavía falta, no crees que exageras pronto; dijo Ron poniendo una cara de suplica.

No, tenemos que prepararnos bien, ya organice una pequeña lista de los vamos aprender, no tendremos muchos problemas en Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las artes oscuras; comento la chica mirando a su amigo pelirrojo.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto con muchas energías para estudiar, entrenar para el juego y practicar un rato solo en el cuarto secreto. Cuando se hubo dado una ducha despertó a su amigo el pelirrojo que dormía profundamente en su cama.

Ron, despierta ya, acaso no quieres desayunar; pregunto Harry moviendo a su amigo.

Pero Ron no reaccionaba, estuvo más de quince minutos tratando de despertarlo y lo consiguió solo cuando lo tiro de la cama. Ron se levantó con mucho sueño todavía, se dio una ducha fría para despertar completamente y al salir se puso su ropa rápidamente y junto con Harry bajaron a la sala común.

Hola chicos, tardaron un poco en bajar; pregunto Hermione después de saludarlos (y besar a Harry).

Si, la culpa fue mía, Harry trato de despertarme pero tardo un poco en conseguirlo; explico a Hermione que tenía una gran sonrisa hoy.

Bueno, será mejor bajar a desayunar, recuerden que hoy comenzaremos a estudiar; comento Hermione mirando divertidamente la cara de horror que ponía su amigo el pelirrojo.

Esta bien., sólo espero que sea lo más ligero posible, dijo este tratando de pensar positivamente.

Al llegar al gran comedor se sentaron al lado de Ginny (en realidad ella les aparto lugar) y desayunaron lo más rápidamente que podían. Ginny solo mira a Harry con demasiada dulzura (provocando los celos de Hermione de nuevo), pero no fue la única, Cho se acerco a saludar a Harry con la misma expresión que Ginny y Hermione se preguntaba porque de nuevo esa clase de comportamiento.

Harry en cambio no lo notaba, él platicaba del próximo partido con su amigo el pelirrojo, pero si noto la cara que traía ahora su novia y se pregunto el porque.

Terminando su desayuno decidieron irse a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco los apuntes que Hermione les había hecho. Ron sólo miraba el montón de pergaminos que su amiga le entrego y trataba de convérsese a si mismo que podía superar esto. Harry en cambio miraba la bonita y perfecta caligrafía de su novia y comenzó a ponerse estudiar un poco Historia de la Magia; Hermione trataba de estudiar pero no podía concentrarse del todo, por su mente se preguntaba que pasaba ahora que de nuevo ellas y las chicas de todo el colegio miraban a si a su novio (sabía que era extremadamente guapo y su sonrisa era realmente sexy), pero que no todas se habían resignado ya.

Así pasaron media hora en la biblioteca, el único en aprovechar el tiempo fue Harry, ya que Ron y Hermione tenían otras cosas en mente todavía. Juntos se fueron a la primera clase del día, la cual era Pociones con los de Slytherin.

En esta ocasión fueron los primeros en llegar a las mazmorras donde era impartida por el profesor Snape y esperaron afuera esperando que "su querido profesor" llegara.

A los quince minutos más tarde, se escuchaban muchos pasos, tanto los Gryffindor como los de Slytherin venían ya, al llegar todos el "querido" profesor de pelo negro grasiento con su nariz ganchuda hizo su aparición y mirando con recelo a Harry abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a los alumnos (que estaban callados) y como era normal (en esa clase) el profesor explico que tipo de poción era y sus propiedades.

Harry se sentó al lado de su novia y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaban del armario de estudiantes (donde guardaban los ingredientes) y juntos comenzaron con la elaboración. Pero como siempre, la poción de Neville no se había cosido bien en el caldero y termino por salpicar a media clase con ella.

Gritos de dolor se empezaron a escuchar en las mazmorras y rápidamente el profesor Snape ordeno que Neville se quitara de enfrente suyo para limpiar el derrame provocado; después de unos minutos el profesor saco de su armario privado un frasco con un líquido color púrpura y lo comenzó a ponerles a los alumnos alcanzados por la poción.

Al final de la clase el profesor Snape les quito veinte y cinco puntos a la casa de Gryffindor por culpa de Neville y por Harry (según de haber hablado mucho durante la clase). Mientras que a los de Slytherin les dio treinta puntos por la excelente poción de Malfoy y Pansy.

Ron salió realmente furioso de aquella clase, Hermione (le daba igual, ya se había acostumbrado a las injusticias del profesor), pero Harry sólo se limito a enojarse un poco.

Como se atreve, darle puntos por la excelente poción a Malfoy y Pansy, y nosotros que, nuestra poción estuvo mucho mejor que ellos; dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras y brincando unos de los escolanes falsos por instinto.

Ya no se enojen chicos, siempre será lo mismo con Snape; comento Hermione cargando un par de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca.

Pero esto es el colmo Hermione, me gustaría darle una pequeña lección a Snape; dijo Ron alzando su puño derecho al aire amenazadoramente.

Ron, no lo harías ¿Verdad, si llegas a romper unas de las reglas me tendré que ver obligada a descontarle puntos a mi propia casa e informarle personalmente a Dumbledore; replico Hermione seriamente.

Hermione; articulo de pronto Ron parándose en seco en medio de un pasillo desierto; tú no harías eso, somos amigos, además sabes muy bien que se lo tiene merecido.

Lose, pero no eres tu quien debe hacer semejante cosa que piensas planear, al final solo te va a perjudicar; replico Hermione algo enojada.

No si tu me ayudas, si tu no abres la boca; contesto Ron empezando a ponerse cada vez mas enojado.

Lo haré si es necesario, entiende que no es bueno lo que tramas; dijo Hermione en tono de suplica tratando de hacerle ver a su amigo el error.

La expresión en el rostro de Ron fue una mezcla de asombro, enojo, irá y de decepción; miro a Hermione y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar en dirección contraria bajo la mirada de Harry y Hermione.

El resto de la tarde no vieron a Ron en clases; no sabían en donde se había metido y Hermione ahora tenía una cara de total arrepentimiento; Harry trataba de animarla, de que se disculpara con él, pero ella seguía firme en lo que había dicho.

Harry tuvo la magnifica idea de buscarlo mediante el mapa del merodeador y saber que hacía. Fue a su cuarto y lo busco hasta que encontró una motita con su nombre indicando que estaba en la torre de astronomía solo.

Harry miro a Hermione (y esta a él) y juntos se levantaron y fueron directo a la torre de astronomía en busca de su amigo el pelirrojo. Al llegar hasta allá lo vislumbraron cerca de una de las ventanas mirando los terrenos.

Ron, quiero pedirte que me perdones, pero no quiero que lo hagas; comenzó a decir Hermione acercándose lentamente a donde se encontraba él.

Yo también quiero pedirte una disculpa Hermione, ya sabes como soy cuando se me ocurre una loca idea; dijo Ron volteando a donde ella se encontraba y sonriéndole.

Hermione también sonrió y abrazo a su amigo en señal de perdón. Harry se quedo en la puerta de la torre escuchando las disculpas que se daban mutuamente sus amigos y sonrió al ver que se abrazaban.

Juntos bajaron hasta la biblioteca y comentando cosas entre ellos; cuando por uno de los pasillos daba su aparición Ginny y corría en dirección a ellos.

Al fin te encuentro Harry; Alicia dijo que hoy había entrenamiento; dijo Ginny tomando una bocanada de aire en cuanto llegó a ellos.

¿A qué hora es Ginny?; pregunto Harry.

Ahora mismo; respondió la pelirroja reponiéndose completamente.

Harry se despidió de su amigo y de un beso largo y tierno de su amada Hermione (provocando la envidia de Ginny) y junto con ella se encamino primero a la torre a recoger su escoba y luego bajar al campo de entrenamiento.

Al llegar a la torre Ginny miro impactada la escoba de Harry y miro a este con una devoción y coqueteo, que Harry se dio cuenta y se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Al llegar al campo todo el equipo estaba reunido ya, y miraban a Harry impacientes (la escoba la oculto muy bien).

Supongo que pronto te vas a comprar una nueva escoba ¿no, con lo que paso en el último partido; dijo Alicia algo desilusionada. La sola idea de pensar que Harry ya no tenía su excelente escoba la hacía preocuparse (aunque sabía lo buen jugador que era con cualquier otra escoba).

No necesito conseguir otra escoba Alicia; dijo Harry ante el sombro que tenía los integrantes del equipo.

¿Porqué lo dices Harry?; pregunto Fred.

Por que en vacaciones me regalaron una escoba excelente; respondió este.

¿Y por que no habías jugado con ella antes?; pregunto esta vez George.

Por que con la Saeta de Fuego era más que suficiente; volvió a contestar Harry.

Pero, si hubieras utilizado la otra escoba, tu Saeta de Fuego no se hubiera hecho añicos; dijo dudando Angelina.

Muy sencillo, la escoba que me regalaron fue esta; respondió Harry, al instante en que dejo de esconder su escoba y se las mostró a todos.

Todo el equipo miraba sorprendido lo que Harry tenía en sus manos: una autentica Saeta de Trueno, con el mango realmente fino, cada una de las ramitas de color caoba electrizante y con la inscripción plateado en el mango.

Pero si es una... saeta de... trueno, es de verdad, es una autentica; exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

Si, pero como tenía la saeta de fuego que era buena y la tenía en excelentes condiciones, decidí no utilizar esta escoba; explico Harry.

Excelente, con esto tendremos mayor ventaja; exclamo Alicia.

Durante más de dos horas estuvieron practicando nuevas tácticas que Alicia había diseñado especialmente para jugar este partido. Todos sin excepción ponían al máximo su esfuerzo; al final del entrenamiento todo fue de maravilla (Alicia quedó muy contenta con los resultados y felicito al equipo por su empeño).

El entrenamiento fue demasiado agotador por lo que todos decidieron darse una buena ducha en los vestidores; poco a poco se fueron metiendo y al salir cada uno por su parte se fue al castillo (Ginny fue una de las primeras en terminar y aprovecho la oportunidad de esperar a Harry).

Este no tardo mucho en salir de los vestidores de hombres bañado, como era obvio Ginny en cuanto lo vio se fue junto con él rumbo al castillo platicando animadamente sobre el próximo partido contra Slytherin.

Los dos tenían ganas de ver derrotados a los Slytherin y de ganar por segunda ocasión la copa de quidditch, que también daba puntos a su casa. Cuando abrieron la puerta del castillo se fueron a cenar.

Cenaron como nunca antes ninguno lo había hecho, ya que con el esfuerzo quedaron muy agotados y demasiada hambre (ni Hermione ni Ron estaban ahí); Harry paso la mayor parte del tiempo buscando con la mirada a su novia y amigo, pero no los veía por ninguna parte, algo que lo extraño mucho.

Al terminar de cenar, Harry se disponía a irse, pero al salir del gran comedor se encontró con Cho y esta se puso nerviosa al verlo y trato de entablar conversación con él, pero este tenía demasiada prisa por buscar a sus amigos, así que le invento una excusa y se fue de ahí a todo correr.

Subiendo rápidamente los escalones y esquivando a los alumnos que se cruzaban en su camino logró llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y al entrar por el hueco de la dama gorda pudo ver a Ron sentado mirando con una expresión vacía al fuego.

Harry al verlo se preocupo y lentamente se acerco a su amigo (la sala en aquellos momentos se hallaba desierta), mientras caminaba busco con la mirada a Hermione pero no la vio.

¿Ron, que tienes, ¿qué te sucedió?; preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de su amigo.

Nada Harry; respondió este desanimado.

Si como no, sabes perfectamente que no te creo nada, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió y donde esta Hermione?; pregunto de nuevo Harry.

Ella esta hablando con Susan, Harry fui un completo idiota; respondió de pronto Ron mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

¿Por qué dices eso?; pregunto Harry sin entender ni una palabra de su amigo.

Lo que pasa es que, hace dos horas me decidí confesarle algo a Susan, pero...

Pero que Ron, que tiene que ver Susan en esto; dijo Harry mas confundido que antes.

Harry, Susan me trae loco, esta tarde le iba a confesar mis sentimientos y pedirle que fuera mi novia, pero la encontré en uno de los pasillos besándose con otro, me sentí mal cuando los vi; respondió de golpe Ron.

Harry vio la expresión triste de su amigo, sospechaba que algo sobre eso, pero nunca quiso preguntarle hasta que el decidiera contárselo por si mismo.

Y supongo que cuando te vio Hermione y le contaste, ella fue para hablar con Susan respecto a eso; supuso Harry.

Exactamente, pero aún ella no vuelve y me estoy volviendo loco por no saber por que Susan se besaba con otro; dijo Ron volviendo a mirar el fuego de la chimenea.

Justo en esos momentos, Hermione entraba por el hueco y camino hacía ellos; Ron se paro inmediatamente y con la mirada le pidió a Hermione decirle lo que había averiguado.

Bueno lo que pasa es que se besaba con el chico de Ravenclaw por que este le dio a beber un filtro amoroso, para que ella se fijara en él, pero el chico fue un idiota, ya que no supo prepararla bien y el efecto no duro mucho tiempo, cuando le dije que tu los habías vistos se entristeció demasiado y cuando platicamos me confeso que esta enamorada de ti, así que no te preocupes; relato Hermione con lujo de detalle.

Entonces, Susan también te ama, Ron tienes que confesarle tus sentimientos; dijo Harry con un gran alivio.

Ron se puso feliz de la vida y junto con la ayuda de Harry y Hermione planearon la forma en que este le pediría que fuera su novia mañana por la tarde; Hermione por ser mujer le aconsejo algunas cosas para que fuera mas linda la declaración (al principio Ron no quería pero termino por aceptar).

Al día siguiente, Ron fue el primero en levantarse y se encargo de despertar a Harry; cuando lo hubo logrado juntos bajaron las escaleras y esperaron pocos minutos a Hermione; esta al bajar se sorprendió demasiado y juntos bajaron al gran comedor listos para hacer lo que habían discutido ayer por la noche.

Pero durante el desayuno ocurrió algo que realmente los alegro demasiado a los tres; estaban desayunando huevos revueltos con pan tostado y jugo de calabaza cuando el correo llegó habitualmente, varias lechuzas entraron como relámpagos dejando caer paquetes de diferentes dimensiones en las mesas de las cuatro casas, haciendo salpicaderos en ellas; Hermione le entrego un poco de dinero mágico a la lucheza que tenía posada en frente suyo y grito de alegría al ver el título en la primera página del profeta. Harry y Ron se acercaron y leyeron el artículo con una foto que cubría la mayor parte de la página.

_**SIRIUS BLACK ES INOCENTE**_

_Ayer por la tarde en el ministerio de magia el director Albus Dumbledore de la escuela de magia de hechicería Hogwart, mediante una poción de la verdad que se le dio a Peter Pettigrew. Nos enteramos de la verdadera historia..._

_Todo el mundo mágico pensaba que Sirius Black fue el que había matado a muggles y magos abriendo la calle y que había sido acorralado por Peter Pettigrew quién supuestamente perdió la vida al enfrentarse a él, encontrando el dedo como el mayor trozo de aquel violento duelo._

_Pues lamentablemente todo esto es mentira, ya que en realidad el traidor fue Peter Pettigrew y no Siius Black (que fue enviado a la prisión mágica de Azcaban por havber matado aquellas inocentes vidas. En realidad Peter fue acorralado por Black, ya que él fue el que entrego a los Potter Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

_Pettigrew, Black, Potter y Lupin eran compañeros en Hogwarts, tras terminar el colegio Potter contrajo matrimonio con Lily Evans y de aquel fruto nació Harry James Potter, como todos sabemos una noche El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado apareció en las casa de los Potter matándolos, pero al intentar matar al pequeño Harry, fue él el que perdió todos sus poderes e incluso su poder._

_Mucho antes de este terrible suceso Black iba a ser el guardián secreto de su amigo James Potter pero el último instante fue Pettigrew el guardián secreto de ellos, cuando él era un fiel vasallo del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, fue hacia como supo la ubicación exacta de los Potter. Black al darse cuenta del error que su supuesto amigo lo busco hasta encontrarlo al día siguiente, donde Pettigrew abrió una calle donde estaban magos y muggles ocasionándoles una muerte devastadora, gritando que Black había entregado a los Potter y antes de poder enfrentarse a él, se corto el dedo y usando su condición de animago no registrado (en una rata) huyo por una de las alcantarillas escapándose y dejando toda la culpa en su amigo Sirius Black._

_Injustamente fue enviado a Azcaban supuestamente por haber cometido aquel delito, mientras que Pettigrew se alojó en una familia de magos para saber lo que ocurría en aquel entonces, pero hace dos años y medio que Sirius Black logro escapar de Azcaban y se dirigió a Hogwarts, donde Harry Potter estudiaba tercer año en el colegio; fue por eso que durante aquel curso escolar Black entraba furtivamente al castillo ocasionando pánico entre los estudiantes, pero al final lbus Dumbledore creyó en él y lo ayudo a huir de ahí, pero desgraciadamente Pete Pettigrew logró escapar hasta ahora, que fue capturado por el director del colegio._

_Peter Pettigrew ahora será enviado a la prisión de Azcaban a cumplir de por vida aquel delito por el cual fue culpado al señor Sirius Black, este quedo en libertad y ya no será perseguido ni por los aurores del ministerio, ni por los dementores. Todo cargo contra él fue anulado y por recompensa a condenarlo durante trece años en la prisión el ministerio le entrego una suma considerable de dinero en su cámara en Gringotts, además de la primera orden de merlín y una casa nueva en donde vivir._

_Damos nuestro mas sincero perdón al señor Black por haber difamado injustamente en este periódico cuando se supo de su escape de Azcaban._

_Dolores_

_El Profeta_

La felicidad en si era enorme en Harry, Hermione y Ron, muchos otros estudiantes que también leían el Profeta se enteraron y fue así como todo el colegio se entero de la verdad sobre Sirius Black, aunque algunos (Slytherin especialmente) no creyeron aquella historia. Aquel día empezaba muy bien para ellos tres.

Harry volteó a ver a la mesa de los profesores y vio que Dumbledore le sonreía alegremente, Lupin también estaba feliz al igual que la profesora McGonagall, pero de muy mal humor se encontraba el profesor Snape, que tenía la cara verde del coraje.

Harry y Ron se rieron por lo bajo de ver a Snape así, Hermione en cambio leía y relía el periódico con alegría en sus ojos. Sirius debía estar muy contento por esto, pero desgraciadamente no podían comunicarse con él por estos momentos, cuando él tuviera tiempo les enviaría una carta expresando su alegría.

En toda la mañana, las clases fueron normales (más pesadas que pesadas antes) y logrando puntos para Gryffindor. En la hora de la comida Ron vio a Susan y juntando mucho valor se acerco a ella y le pidió que hablaran un momento a solas (debajo de su túnica traía unas lindos claveles, por el consejo de Hermione).

Mientras que Harry y Hermione se quedaron en el gran comedor terminando su comida y esperando con ansias el regreso de su amigo para saber lo que sucedió. Después de unos largos minutos Ron regresó con una sonrisa enorme y agarrado de la mano de Susan (lo cual Harry y Hermione supieron el resultado).

Ron dejó hasta su lugar a Susan en la mesa de Hufflepuff y se regresó a terminar su comida, al sentarse fue bombardeado por una serie de preguntas de Harry y Hermione.

Con más calma chicos, primero como ya sabrán Susan y yo somos novios y te agradezco mucho por el consejo de los claveles Hermione, son los favoritos de ella; comenzó a relatar Ron con lujo de detalle la forma en como se hicieron novios y el más tierno beso que Ron haya dado en su vida.

Los días pasaban y Ron se veía realmente enamorado de Susan y esta de él, casi ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos, pero estos lo entendían perfectamente y estaban felices por su amigo.

Todos los días le dedicaban tiempo a repasar los apuntes (Susan se había integrado al equipo) y Harry practicaba con más empeño en los entrenamientos. Hermione por su parte veía los entrenamientos de su novio y no se despegaba de él (Ginny y Cho seguían coqueteándole más que antes). Susan y Hermione se llevaban bien y tenían platicas sobre Ron (algo típico entre las chicas) mientras que Ron y Harry tenían clase de adivinación y ellas de Aritmancia.

Los alumnos esperaban con ansias el día del partido; así que cuando el día llego finalmente, el ambiente entre las dos casas eran demasiadas tensas; todos los integrantes de ambos equipos se encontraban nerviosos y trataban de recuperar su habitual confianza. En la casa de Gryffindor Ginny esta a punto de estallar por los nervios, pero no era la única; Alicia comenzaba a comerse la uñas de los nervios, nadie de ellos probaba bocado alguno.

El profesor Lupin que pasaba por la mesa de Gryffindor le deseo buena suerte y comprobó los nerviosos que estaban; Dumbledore y los demás profesores miraban a Harry analizando su comportamiento ya que en ocasiones se ponía nervioso y en otras recuperaba su gran confianza (y hoy era uno de esos días).

Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de Harry, trataba de entablar la platica con el resto del equipo (aunque por dentro ella estaba también nerviosa). Ron estaba hablando con Susan a la entrada del gran comedor y se acerco junto con ella para sentarse al lado de Hermione. Susan por primera vez se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y trato de entablar conversación con el equipo al igual de Hermione; el resultado fue inmediato, pues varios chicos de Gryffindor la miraban ya que era de Hufflepuff y le hacían preguntas agradables respecto a su casa.

Pero el tiempo paso muy rápido y Harry de pronto se vio en los vestuarios poniéndose el uniforme de su casa junto con el resto del equipo, Ginny estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que su escoba estaba a su derecha y la buscaba como loca por todo el cuarto. Alicia solo pudo decir a los chicos que hoy era el día decisivo para saber quién era la casa ganadora de las copas de las casas.

Pronto salieron de los vestuarios con sus escobas en sus manos y Fred para tratar de quitar la tensión que había hizo un comentario.

Me muero de ganas por ver la reacción de los Slytherin cuando vean salir a Harry en una autentica Saeta de Trueno, hace semanas que vienen molestando a Harry por que pensaban que no tenía ya su Saeta; dijo Fred con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cierto, cuando vean que no solo es una Saeta, sino la Saeta de Trueno más reciente en el mundo mágico, ya puedo imaginar la cara que pondrán en unos instantes; comento George riéndose con ganas.

Todo el equipo también empezó a reír y Harry pronto se imagino la cara que pondría Malfoy al verlo entrar volando en su escoba, mientras esperaban que Lee Jordan anunciara al equipo en su rostro de Harry se dibujo una sonrisa al saber que Malfoy no podría alcanzarlo nunca.

Y AQUÍ SALE EL EQUIPO DE LOS LEONES, Gryffindor; comento emocionado Lee, que era amigo de los gemelos.

De una de las puertas que había debajo de las gradas salieron los integrantes de Gryffindor.

LA CAPITANÍA SPINNET, LAS CAZADORAS BELL Y JONSON, LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY COMO GOLPEADORES, LA SEÑORITA WEASLEY COMO GUARDIANA Y COMO BUSCADOR A POTTER... VAYA, ESTO ES MAGNIFICO, POTTER SALE MOSNTADO EN UNA SAETA DE TRUENO, POBRE DEL EQUIPO CONTRARIO; comenzó a relatar Lee y se lleno de una sonrisa maligna en su rostro al ver lo atónitos que se ponían los Slytherin.

Todo el estadio estallo en alegría al ver a Harry con nueva escoba (mejor que la anterior), mientras que todo Slytherin se quedo callado mirando a Harry sorprendidos, Malfoy miraba con intenso odio y envidia a Harry por poseer tan magnifica escoba (mejor que la de él).

Cada equipo tomo sus posiciones mientras que la señora Hooch salía al campo con un baúl, al estar en medio de los equipos, dio una pata y el baúl se abrió de golpe saliendo de este dos bolas negras llamadas bludgers, seguidas de la pequeña pelota dorada, la snitch. La señora Hooch dio un pitido a su silbato lanzando la quaffe al aire dando inicio el juego entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Al sonar el silbato quince escobas dieron una patada al aire (la señora Hooch estaba también volando sobre una escoba) y rápidamente los Slytherin se posesionaron de la quaffe y esquivando a duras penas las bludgers de Fred y George tiraron la pelota roja a uno de los aros.

PERO QUE MANERA DE ATRAPAR LA PELOTA DE LA SEÑORITA WEASLEY, HA LOGRADO DETENER UN TIRO POR PARTE DE SLYTHERIN; comento Jordan parado en las tribunas con un megáfono en las manos.

AHORA LA PELOTA LA TIENE GRYFFINDOR QUE LOGRA ESQUIVAR CON FACILIDAD A LOS CAZADORES DE SLYTHERIN, SPINNET SE LA PASA A JONhSON, ESTA SE LA PASA A BELL, QUE ESQUIVA UNA BLUDGER DEL GOLPEADOR Y, TIRA Y GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL POR PARTE DE LOS LEONES; gritaba Lee alzando las brazos al aire con el megáfono en sus manos.

En las gradas se escuchaban gritos de apoyo para Gryffindor, tanto Ravenclaw como Hufflepuff querían que ganara Gryffindor aunque significara que ganaran la copa de las casas y quidditch mientras que los Slytherin abucheaban a los leones y gritaban apoyando a su equipo.

Mientras tanto Harry volaba con su escoba por todo el campo en busca de la snich seguido por detrás de Malfoy, este le gritaba insultos y trataba de que no se concentrara, pero Harry no le prestaba atención y seguía en lo suyo.

Mientras tanto Slytherin ya había a notado tres puntos, pero Gryffindor llevaba cincuenta. Todos los alumnos gritaban de la emoción y veían los grandes esfuerzos de ambos equipos por tener la ventaja.

SPINNET SE ACERCA A LOS AROS DE Slytherin... PERO QUE GOLPE TAN VIOLENTO RECIBIO POR PARTE DE UNO DE LOS CAZADORES; comento Lee al ver tal escena.

Quince minutos más tarde y ahora quién tenía la ventaja por un punto era Slytherin, que cada vez más hacían trampa por conseguir anotar en uno de los aros. Muchos de los alumnos se empezaban a enfadar por lo sucios que empezaban a jugar los Slytherin, mientras estos aplaudían.

BELL LA PASA A SPINNET... ESO FUE UNA FALTA POR PARTE DEL CAPITAN DE SLYTHERIN, LA GOLPEO A PROPÓSITO, ESO ES UNA INJUSTICIA; grito Jordan con el megáfono en sus manos agarrado fuertemente.

Bucheos se llenaron en todo el campo por las protestas de los espectadores, la señora Hooch lo marco como una falta y le dio a Spinnet un tiro libre, que logro sin dificultad. El partido siguió con más rudeza que antes.

LOS GOLPEADORES INTENTAN POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS ARROJAR LAS BLUDGER AL EQUIPO CONTRARIO, LA GUARDIANA DE GRYFFINDOR ES DADA POR UNA DE ELLA Y SE CAE DE SU ESCOBA A UNA ALTURA DE QUINCE METROS; dijo Jordan parándose y viendo como caía Ginny.

Harry que volaba por los postes donde estaban los Slytherin volteó y vio a Ginny cayéndose de su escoba por una bludegr, sin pensarlo dos veces giro y se inclino hacia delante volando como una rayo a donde ella estaba.

Ginny caía pero no estaba inconsciente, pudo ver volar algo a una velocidad impresionante dirigirse directamente a donde se encontraba y de pronto sentía la mano de alguien que la sujetaba y la elevaba por los aires agarrando con grandes reflejos también la escoba; al mirar bien a la persona vio a Harry sujetándola y ayudándola a subirse de nuevo a su escoba.

Los vítores en todo el campo de juego no se hicieron esperar, muchos quedaron impresionados por la velocidad que tenia la escoba y otros por la manera de volar de Potter; Hermione que estaba en las gradas de arriba respiro con alivio cuando Harry sujeto la mano de Ginny y la ayudó a ponerse de nuevo en su escoba.

El juego siguió su curso y Malfoy trataba de seguir más de cerca de Harry, pero no podía ya que Harry para deshacerse de él, se fue en picado tratando de seguir algo, este pensando en que seguía la sintch, también bajo en picada, pero antes de tocar suelo Harry enderezó la escoba con un rápido movimiento provocando la caída de Malfoy.

POBRE DE MALFOY, DEBERÍA SABER QUE POTTER PUEDE DOMINAR EL AMAGO DE WRONSKI; grito riéndose Jordan a todos los espectadores.

Un estruendo se escucho en todo el campo, Malfoy yacía tirado en el suelo, con un enorme esfuerzo este se levanto y recogió su escoba y con dificultad se subió y comenzó a volar de nuevo (ahora manteniendo la distancia con Harry). Mientras que todo el estadio veía el juego con interés.

BELL PASA LA PELOTA A SPINNET, ESTA LA PASA A JONSON... SLYTHERIN AHORA TIENE LA PELOTA EN SUS MANOS Y AVANZAN A LOS AROS DE GRYFFINDOR... QUE BUEN TIRO DIRIGIDO POR FRED WEASLEY, QUE EVITO QUE ANOTARAN OTRO TANTO; seguía comentando Lee en las tribunas mas altas del estadio.

Hermione miraba el juego y miraba que Harry seguía buscando la snitch sin éxito alguno, mientras que los Slytherin comenzaban a ganar por hacer tantas trampas en el juego. Ron gritaba ofensas contra los Slytherin y apoyaba dando ánimos a sus hermanos.

LA QUAFFE ESTA EN POSESIÓN DE SLYTHERIN... AHORA LA TIENE GRYFFINDOR... JOHSON CON GRAN HABILIDAD ESQUIVA LA BLUDGER DEL EQUIPO CONTRARIO Y LANZA UN EXCELENTE PASE A LA CAPITANA, SE ACERCAN CON TODO Y DE NUEVO LA PASAN A JOHNSON, ESTA A BELL Y ESTA TIRA... PERO NO LA PASO DE NUEVO A SPINNET QUE LOGRA A NOTAR UN TANTO PARA EL EQUIPO; grito Lee Jordan por encima de la multitud de vivas en el estadio.

Mientras las vivas seguían en el estadio, Harry vislumbro algo dorado cerca de donde Alicia Spinnet se encontraba y giro la escoba inclinándose.

Algo cruzaba media parte del estadio y se dirigía a la capitana de Gryffindor, todo el estadio dejo de gritar y veía con asombro una mancha volar a impresionante velocidad.

Pronto se escucho como si el aire fuera desgarrado y vieron que Harry estaba al lado de Alicia estirando su mano y en esta algo dorado y pequeño revoloteando sobre el puño de este.

PERO QUE INCREÍBLE, POTTER ATRAPO LA SNITCH DANDO LA VICTORIA A GRYFFINDOR DE LA COPA DEL QUIDDITCH; grito de pronto Lee Jordan en medio del silencio (que pronto se lleno de gritos de alegría en todo el campo).

Harry bajo junto con el resto del equipo y al bajar pronto se vio rodeado del equipo que lo abrazaban y lo felicitaban y ver a todo el alumnado bajar y festejarlo también; busco con la mirada a Hermione y Ron y pronto lo pudo distinguir que se acercaban con gran dificultad por entre la multitud.

Felicidades, estuviste increíble Harry; dijo Hermione alzando un poco la voz para que lograran escucharla mejor y sin poderse contener abrazo a Harry y al separarse le planto tremendo beso (era la primera vez que hacia eso).

Harry se quedo impresionado pero le había gustado demasiado esa forma en como lo beso Hermione, Ron lo abrazo y lo felicito enormemente, pronto se acercaron a donde se encontraba Dumbledore con la copa de Quidditch y Alicia la agarraba y la alzaba para después de dársela a Harry y este al resto del equipo.

Después de tanto relajo Harry se dirigió a los vestidores del equipo y allí adentro Alicia comento algo al equipo.

En verdad que les estoy muy agradecida a todos, en especial a ti Harry, todos han puesto su máximo esfuerzo en este año y me da gusto saber que puedo salir de aquí sabiendo que ganamos la copa indiscutiblemente; dijo Alicia llorando de la felicidad y sin poderse contener abrazo a Harry y Ginny y después a los gemelos y al final a sus amigas Angelina y Kate.

Después de haberse dado un baño todos los integrantes, juntos se dirigieron a la torre donde los aguardaban el resto de los Gryffindors y al entrar comenzó una excelente fiesta; los gemelos desaparecieron unos minutos y al volver traían una caja con varios contenidos adentro.

Hemos estado haciendo estos nuevos inventos desde el verano y ahora en esta ocasión especial se las mostramos a todos; dijo George a todo el resto de los Gryffindors.

Fred se agacho y comenzó a sacar unos fuegos artificiales en forma de león y dragón (lo curioso es que estos se prendían con el almariz y pronto toda la sala se lleno de luces de muchos colores que no lastimaban y hasta muy entrada la noche se fueron a costar (Hermione tuvo que amenazarlos con quitarles cincuenta puntos a la casa si no se marchaban a dormir).

Al día siguiente, cada vez que Harry se encontraba a los alumnos de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, recibía felicitaciones calurosas y ese día fue muy placentero pues hasta la profesora McGonagall felicito a todos los integrantes del equipo.

Las semanas pasaron y pronto llegó el día en que aplicarían los exámenes finales junto con los TIMOS (para los de quinto año).


	18. Capítulo 18 E l aviso de las mascotas

**Capítulo 18**

**El aviso de las mascotas**

Hermione siempre que podía se llevaba a los chicos a la biblioteca a estudiar para prepararse de los TIMOS, por aquellos días, la temporada de calor era excelente, Harry quería disfrutar cada momento cuando estaban en los terrenos, ver al calamar salir al la superficie y ver sus grandes tenazas, tomarse jugo de calabaza bien frío y disfrutar de las opuestas del Sol al lado de su novia Hermione. Pero eso no era posible porque siempre se la pasaba metido en la biblioteca estudiando para los exámenes que tendrían el próximo lunes.

Cuando Hermione se hubo enterado de los horarios para los exámenes se dedico a repasar con más detenimiento todos lo que se había aprendido. Harry se concentraba fácilmente en sus estudios y ayudaba a Ron e incluso en ocasiones a sus compañeros del curso. Cada vez que podía Hermione y Harry se daban unos paseos solos y se besaban con más pasión que antes.

Desgraciadamente para muchos en el colegio, el lunes había comenzado y con ello el tormento para todos los de quinto año y séptimo (con los EXTASIS). Durante aquella mañana todos los de quinto y séptimo no podían probar bocado, Ginny que estaba en cuarto no tenía que pasar por eso, pero aún así tenía que presentar unos exámenes junto con los de sexto, tercero, segundo y primer año.

Hermione era la única de su grado estar tranquila, como si fuera un examen que presentaban al final del año; Harry no estaba tan nervioso como su amigo el pelirrojo (al menos podía disimular bien sus nervios), pero por dentro pensaba que había estudiado mucho y que al menos pasaría los TIMOS (auque no con buenas notas).

El primer examen que tuvieron fue el de Historia de la Magia; al entrar al aula donde se realizaría pudieron ver que los asientos estaban distribuidos por todo el salón y con cierta distancia, además de que en cada lugar se encontraba una pluma especial que habían hechizado para que nadie pudiera copearse.

Cuando todo Gryffindor junto con los Ravenclaw se encontraban ya sentados y listos para iniciar con los TIMOS, el profesor Biggns les fue entregando unas hojas; Harry vio que el examen contenía unas quinientas preguntas.

Bien, el contenido de este TIMO es de quinientas preguntas, tienen cuatro horas para contestarlas todas y les recuerdo que no intenten copearse, ya que si lo hacen su examen se incendiara; dijo el profesor que explico cuando hubo terminado de repartir los TIMOS.

Todo el salón comenzó a contestar sus TIMOS cuando el profesor dio la orden, la mayoría de las preguntas que no se sabían la dejaban sin contestar y seguían con la otra. Hermione las leía velozmente contestándolas sin problema alguno, Harry también las estaba contestando sin muchos problemas, aunque lo hacía con calma, pues trataba de acordarse bien de la respuesta, Ron en cambio si que tenía problemas en contestar sobre la revuelta de los duendes en 1943 (veinte preguntas venían sobre ese tema).

El profesor Biggns se paseaba por todo el aula viendo como la mayoría de los alumnos estaban muy confundidos y al borde de la histeria. Casi a los cinco minutos de que se acabara el tiempo, Hermione lo entrego y salió de ahí, Harry termino justo a tiempo de revisarlo de nuevo el examen y Ron no pudo revisarlo ya que lo termino justo en ese mismo instante.

Al salir los dos de ahí, Hermione se junto con ellos y se fueron juntos a comer hablando sobre los TIMOS.

No puedo creerlo, quinientas preguntas, acaso creen que soy un diccionario que siempre sabe todo, ¡¡Fue una completa tortura; se quejo Ron bajando por la escaletina!.

Pues yo no lo sentí tan pesado como me lo imaginaba; dijo Hermione cuando entraban por el gran comedor.

Hermione, tu eres una buena estudiante pero yo no, no soy tu y creo que los profesores se equivocaron al pensar que todos somos como tu: una sabelotodo; dijo Ron de muy mal humor.

Pues yo lo sentí pesado, pero no una tortura, algunas preguntas si que me confundieron , pero después me acordaba de ellas; dijo Harry algo aliviado, al menos se alegro de comprobar que no eran tan terroríficos como había soñado la noche anterior sobre los TIMOS.

Ron, para que no lo vuelvas a sentir tan pesado, estudia más para el TIMO de mañana que es de Herbología;: dijo Hermione sirviéndose un poco de patatas cocidas.

Desde mañana serán más pesados, por que creo que también será práctico; comento Harry después de tomar jugo de calabaza.

Crees, no creo que sea cierto; dijo Ron algo inseguro de si mismo.

Harry tiene razón, a poco crees que solo tenemos teórico en Herbología, Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Astronomía, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y en su caso de Adivinación; dijo Hermione suspicazmente.

Tienes razón, creo me quedare a estudiar hasta muy tarde hoy, si hoy fue pesado, mañana será el doble; dijo al final Ron.

En el resto de la tarde y por la noche, los tres se la pasaron metidos en la biblioteca estudiando apuntes y leyendo libros sobre Herbología. Hermione estudiaba en su mente la manera en como plantar y quitarles algo en especifico a ciertas plantas, Ron trataba de recordar las diferentes propiedades de cada una de ellas y Harry estudiaba en que lugares se podían encontrar cierto tipo de plantas.

Al final los tres se fueron de ahí a las nueve, ya que la bibliotecaria cerraba a esa hora, pero cada uno de ellos se llevo un montón de libros para seguir estudiando en la sala común. Muy entrada la madrugada decidieron irse a dormir finalmente. Ron y Harry se durmieron inmediatamente al acostarse en su camas.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y bajaron a la sala común a esperar a Hermione, que bajo después de dos minutos. Más calmados que ayer, desayunaron en silencio (cada uno repasaba todo mentalmente), al terminar se dirigieron al invernadero 3 y esperaron al resto de los alumnos.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar el resto de sus compañeros y los de Hufflepuff con la profesora Sprout por detrás. Al entrar vieron que había unos banquitos y unas mesitas para una persona bien separadas unas de otras, los tres se fueron a sentar muy cerca de donde la profesora se encontraba y esta comenzó a repartir los TIMOS.

Al terminar dio la orden de que comenzaran no sin antes decirles que tenían tres horas para contestarlas. Harry comenzó a leer las preguntas y contestar las que se sabía. Hermione sin ningún problema las contestaba y Ron parecía poder controlarse ahora y contestar lo que se acordaba. Pronto termino el tiempo y al final tanto Harry como Ron terminaron de revisar el examen por segunda vez (Hermione termino media hora antes).

Al salir Ron traía una cara de alivio, Hermione lo felicito por haber estudiado bien y el que no se le complicara tanto. Harry estaba tranquilo pues realmente no lo sintió tan pesado con el de ayer.

Fueron a comer mas calmados y antes de terminar la profesora les comunico que tendrían el examen práctico cuando hubieran terminado.

Los nervios les regreso a Ron y Harry, pero Hermione trato de calmarlos diciéndoles que el práctico era más fácil, pues habían estudiado también eso (lo cual era muy cierto).

De nuevo regresaron al invernadero 3 cuando terminaron de comer; la profesora los esperaba afuera y cuando lo vio les indico que pasaran; los tres entraron y vieron que solo tres alumnos de Hufflepuff estaban (Susan entre ellos, que saludo a Ron con un beso cuando lo vio entrar).

Cinco minutos después de haber llegado, el resto de los alumnos se encontraba ahí, la profesora les entrego unas plantas distintas a cada alumno y les dijo que las plantaran y vaciaran las propiedades mágicas que indicaban en un papelito que les entrego y al terminar les entregara dicha planta para poderse retirar.

Hermione no tuvo muchos problemas en plantar la planta, pero si a la hora de hacer lo que indicaba en el papelito (no era que no recordara como hacerlo, sino que la planta que le toco era demasiado agresiva), Harry no tuvo ningún problema, ya que su planta era muy dócil, además que no era un planta difícil de controlar; Ron no tuvo tantos problemas, su planta era sencilla en ambas cosas (plantar y la indicación en el papelito), sino que tuvo problemas en acordarse como debía hacerse.

Al final los tres plantaron las plantas en una enorme cubeta que les dio la profesora junto con un frasquito de la propiedad mágica de la planta: Al salir Hermione termino con varios rasguños y llena de tierra, Harry y Ron solo sucios de las túnicas. Se dirigieron a la sala común para estudiar el TIMO del día siguiente.

Todo el resto del día se la pasaron en la biblioteca estudiando Pociones; Ron y Harry se esmeraban en estudiar pues sabían de ante mano que el profesor Snape les quitaría el examen si los cachaba hablando. Como siempre Hermione no tuvo problemas e incluso ayudo a los chicos a estudiar el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente tanto Harry como Ron estaban nerviosos, si no pasaban el TIMO, Snape los reprobaría en su materia; al terminar se dirigieron repasando mentalmente todo: nombre de las pociones, para que sirven, sus ingredientes, donde se encuentran tales ingredientes, para que sirven las pociones, la forma en como se clasifican, y la forma en como hacerlas.

El profesor Snape los estaba esperando en una de las mazmorras más frías del castillo; al llegar los tres se sentaron (lo más junto posible, por que las mesitas estaban de la misma forma que en los otros exámenes) y no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo al resto de sus compañeros junto con los desagradables de Slytherin.

El profesor comenzó a repartir unas diez hojas a cada alumno (contenía mas de 725 preguntas); al terminar el profesor les indico que tenían cuatro horas y media para contestar por completo las preguntas.

Al dar inicio Harry pudo ver que las preguntas eran muy difíciles, pero aún así comenzó a contestar las que recordaba en aquel momento; Ron hacía lo mismo que su amigo pero Hermione comenzó a contestarlas todas pero con calma, pues temía contestar mal alguna de ellas.

Finalmente dio por terminada las cuatro horas y media y se fueron a comer no sin antes escuchar al profesor decir que después tendrían otro práctico.

Ron y Harry comieron tranquilamente tratando de que no se les olvidara nada. Al terminar Hermione les dijo que solo tuvieran confianza en si mismos para así poder hacer la poción sin ningún problema. Dicho consejo les fue muy de utilidad a los dos cuando comenzaron a preparar una poción diferente cada uno.

Al terminar salieron de las mazmorras algo mas calmados, pues no se les dificulto demasiado gracias al consejo de Hermione. De nuevo estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Por la noche continuaron estudiando en la sala común hasta muy entrada la noche; al final decidieron irse a dormirse pues si no probablemente no podrían hacer el TIMO. Al día siguiente algo más tranquilos que los días anteriores desayunaron y después se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid (que había vuelto los últimos cuatro meses del año).

Pudieron ver a Hagrid afuera de su cabaña saludándolos con la mano, al acercarse pudieron ver a lo lejos al resto de sus compañeros junto con los de Ravenclaw acercándose para dar inicio al TIMO.

Bueno muchachos, el examen lo aplicaremos aquí, pero tendré que separarlos y les daré algo con el que puedan recargarse al hacer el TIMO, tendrán cuatro horas, al terminar se irán a comer y después volverán para hacer el examen teórico; dijo Hagrid a todos los alumnos.

Las hojas contenían más de 550 preguntas; Harry comenzó a contestar las preguntas con un poco de dificultad, Ron estaba igual que él, pero Hermione contestaba sin problemas cada una de ellas; veinte minutos antes de que terminara el tiempo, Hermione entrego el examen y los chicos hicieron lo mismo diez minutos después de ella.

Juntos se fueron de nuevo al castillo a comer y pensar en que consistiría el práctico, al entrar al gran comedor Ginny se junto con ellos y platicaba con su hermano sobre sus exámenes, pero en ocasiones volteaba y miraba a Harry embobada.

Hermione platicaba con Harry sobre el TIMO en forma práctica, Colin llegó y se llevo a Ginny urgentemente; al terminar su comida se fueron de nuevo a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos de nuevo dio comienzo a la segunda parte del TIMO.

Cada uno tenía que darle de comer a unas criaturas que Hagrid había conseguido, tener que domarlos y meterlos en sus cajas correspondientes. Hagrid le dio a cada uno, un animal diferente, todos sin excepción estaban horrorizados al ver hipogrifos, escregutos de cola explosiva de seis meses, y otras especies agresivas, pero también había criaturas mas dóciles como los unicornios, pegasos, entre otros.

A Harry le toco domar al escreguto de cola explosiva, a Ron domar un escreguto y a Hermione a un ave que tenía aspecto de gallina enorme (a diferencia de que su piel era escamosa de color verde y rojo vivo); al final los tres lo consiguieron a la perfección, pero Harry tenía chamuscada la túnica, Ron estaba sucio de tierra y Hermione tenía leves raspones en sus brazos.

Juntos se fueron de nuevo al castillo a repasar el TIMO de mañana, que era de Astronomía; Ron pensaba que tal vez ese examen era más fácil a comparación de Pociones; estuvieron otra vez en la biblioteca estudiando todo sobre las estrellas, sus nombres, a que distancia se encuentran, los magos que la descubrieron, y otras cosas más.

Cansados de tanto estudiar se fueron a cenar, donde se sentaron junto a los gemelos que estaban platicando sobre los sortílegos que tenían pensado vender.

Hola chicos, como les fue a les fue en su TIMO de hoy; pregunto Fred animadamente.

Pues bien, al menos mejor que el de Pociones que tuvimos ayer; contesto Ron.

Y a ustedes como les va en los EXTASIS; pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry.

Pues, hay vamos, ni tan bien ni tan mal; estábamos pensando como vender nuestros sortílegos después de salir del colegio o si vamos a seguir estudiando; respondió George.

¿Qué quieren estudiar?; pregunto Hermione.

Especializarnos en como fabricar cosas, en este caso, los dulces u objetos que sean de utilidad en un futuro; contesto Fred.

Hay carreras para eso; pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Claro, están en Francia y Japón, pero la mejor es Francia, la carrera es de tres años y puedes crear lo que tu quieras; dijo George.

Lo malo es que se tiene que dedicar demasiado tiempo y tienes que invertir mucho dinero al crear los que desees; dijo Fred.

Siguieron platicando y después de terminar de cenar, los tres se fueron a la sala común a seguir estudiando. Muy entrada la noche se fueron a dormir pues el examen lo aplicarían en la tarde.

Al levantarse los chicos se fueron junto con Hermione a desayunar, al terminar se fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar de nuevo; después de terminaran de comer se fueron a la torre más alta del castillo para hacer el TIMO.

De nuevo, los asientos estaban separados y cada uno tomo sus lugares, cinco minutos después llegaron el resto de los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, el examen contenía unas trescientas preguntas y tenían tres horas para contestarlo todo.

A Hermione no se le dificulto para nada, Harry y Ron no lo sintieron tan pesado como se lo imaginaban y terminar de contestarlo a la hora y media, por segunda ocasión volvieron a repasar el examen con más detenimiento y al terminar se lo entregaron a la profesora.

A las diez de la noche se aplicara la segunda parte del TIMO; les comunico la profesora a los tres antes de salir.

Yo lo sentí más ligero que el de los anteriores; dijo Ron con gran alivio.

Es cierto, supongo que el práctico va a consistir en localizar algunas estrellas; comento Hermione bajando las escaleras de la torre.

Se fueron a la biblioteca de nuevo y estudiaron el nombre de las estrellas, cuales eran y donde se localizaban.

Justo quince minutos antes de las diez, se fueron de nuevo a la torre de astronomía, al llegar la mayor parte de los alumnos se encontraban ahí. Minutos después la profesora llego y cada uno paso a señalarle a la profesora las estrellas que indica que le señalaran.

Harry fue uno de los últimos, al terminar se fue del cuarto junto con Hermione para esperar a Ron, cuando este salió de la habitación se fueron a la sala común a estudiar de los libros que habían sacado antes de la bibliotecaria cerrara.

Estudiaron todas las transformaciones posibles, los beneficios de esta y sus desventajas, que nombre recibían, y cosas así. Casi a las doce se fueron a dormir, pues el cansancio los vencía.

Muy temprano Ron levanto a Harry y este bajo con él después de haberse dado una rico baño; Hermione ya los esperaba y en cuanto vio a Harry lo beso. Al salir por el retrato de la dama gorda Harry sintió una sensación extraña, como si alguien lo vigilara, pero no le tomo importancia y se fue a desayunar junto con sus amigos-

En el comedor, alumnos desayunaban nervioso, pues cualquier examen de transformaciones era difícil en cualquier grado; al terminar lo que pudieron meter en su boca, los tres se fueron al aula de Transformaciones para presentar el TIMO en forma teórica.

La profesora los sentó en diferentes lugares en cuanto llegaron, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos junto con los de Hufflepuff, dio inicio el examen que contenía más de 800 preguntas; tenían seis horas para contestarlo.

Hermione si que lo sintió un poco pesado, contestaba cada pregunta lentamente, Harry sentía que este examen era realmente pesado y Ron estaba apunto de perder la poca calma que tenía, de los nervios las respuestas se le olvidaban; eran realmente preguntas difíciles.

La seis largas horas terminaron y estaba vez Hermione termino justo a tiempo de revisarla por segunda ocasión. Harry se había quedado a medias de revisarlo y Ron lo termino justo a tiempo sin poder revisarlo.

Antes de que todos salieran del salón, la profesora les comunico que después de comer aplicarían el TIMO en forma práctica. Al salir Ron tenía la cara pálida y Harry estaba nervioso, pero Hermione estaba inquieta pues si sintió pesado el examen.

Esto es una tortura para mi; se quejo Ron al entrar al gran comedor.

Creo que esta vez tienes un poco de razón Ron; dijo Hermione caminando al lado de Harry.

Si paso este examen teórico será de milagro; dijo Harry sentándose muy cerca de la mesa de profesores.

En aquellos instantes Dumbledore miraba y escuchaba atentamente la conversación de ellos tres, pues desde que habían comenzado los exámenes los chicos se sentaban lejos de ellos.

No es justo, haremos todos los exámenes de corrido, no tendremos descanso que hoy que es sábado y de mañana; se quejo Ron.

Si pero, el lunes tendremos nuestro último examen, y tendremos tres semanas de descanso, un día antes de irnos de vacaciones, nos darán los resultados y premiaran ala mejor casa, y después nos vamos a muestras casas a pasarlas con nuestros familiares; dijo Hermione alegre.

Eso es mejor, prefiero sufrir estos dos días y terminar el lunes con el último examen, mejor dicho con los dos últimos; dijo Harry sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza bien fría.

Al terminar de comer se fueron de nuevo al aula de transformaciones a hacer la parte práctica.

La profesora les dio un papelito a cada quién en el cual decía cinco cosas que los chicos tenían que transformar. Hermione logro sin problemas transformar las cinco cosas que le indicaba el papelito (un cerdo a un pegaso, un mueble a un conejo, un pájaro en un florero, un mueble en un elemento, y de un elemento a otro.). Harry y Ron tuvieron qua hacer lo mismo pero con animales, muebles y elementos diferentes y tamaños.

Al salir fue un gran alivio para los dos, pues gracias a las prácticas que tenían en el cuarto secreto lo lograron al primer intento; algo que sus demás compañeros no pudieron. Se fueron de nuevo a la biblioteca a estudiar para el TIMO de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Esta vez no se les dificulto demasiado, pues sabían varias cosas, donde se encuentran alguna criaturas, sus nombres, sus ataques, como defenderse y otras más. Se fueron a dormir más temprano que otras veces y al día siguiente despertaron con muchas ganas de hacer el TIMO en sus dos partes. Bajaron a desayunar y en esta ocasión estaban muy tranquilos.

Al terminar se fueron al salón donde se realizaría y el profesor Lupin les entrego unas hojas cuando todos estuvieron reunidos. Cada hoja contenía unas 500 preguntas aproximadamente; Harry se alegro al ver a Malfoy hacer una cara de horror al empezar a leer su examen.

Como era de esperarse los chicos terminaron media hora antes, tuvieron tiempo de revisar por segunda ocasión el examen y salieron a comer demasiado aliviados.

Que suerte, este es el menos pesado que he hecho; dijo Ron con un suspiro.

Era lógico, como siempre estamos los fines de semana entrenando en el cuarto secreto todos esos hechizos de defensa y de ataque, y además sabemos más por nuestra propia cuenta, era normal que lo contestáramos sin problemas; dijo Hermione alegre.

Entonces hacer la parte práctica será regalado, al menos tendré sobresaliente en esta materia y encantamientos; dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa para comer.

Comieron tranquilamente y pronto se les juntaron Parvati y Seamus a comer con ellos.

Ustedes tres terminaron muy rápido; dijo Parvati sentándose enfrente de Hermione.

Pues si; contesto ella.

Y como van con su relación; pregunto Harry a Seamus.

Bien, creo que el martes al terminar los TIMOS dejaremos de ocultar nuestra relación; dijo Seamus alegre.

En serio, felicidades; dijeron Harry y Ron.

Susan es tu novia verdad Ron; pregunto Parvati tomando un poco de jugo.

Si, hace dos meses que lo somos; dijo este algo rojo.

Felicidades, Susan es una chica buena onda; dijo Seamus.

Al terminar de comer los cinco se fueron de nuevo al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras donde el profesor Lupin los esperaba.

Bien, su examen consistirá en tener un duelo contra mi, dependiendo de que tan bien hagan sus hechizos pasaran y si pueden vencerme mucho mejor; dijo el profesor a todos cuando estaban ya reunidos de nuevo.

Cada uno era seleccionado al azar; casi la mitad del grupo había pasado cuando le toco el turno a Ron. Cada uno se saludo y después dieron diez pasos cada uno para dar comienzo.

A la cuenta de tres; dijo el profesor. 1, 2 y 3...

Expelliarmus

Impedimenta

Dos rayos salidos de las varitas del Ron y el profesor Lupin salieron y el hechizo del profesor quedo paralizado por el de Ron.

Locomotor Mortis; dijo Ron apuntando con su varita a las piernas del profesor.

Las piernas del profesor se juntaron y este trato de hacer el contra maleficio rápidamente pero tuvo que evitar otro ataque de Ron.

Aperio mortis; dijo apuntando a sus piernas unidas y evitar a tiempo un hechizo de ataque de Ron.

Arlae Inflamare; grito Ron apuntando a la túnica del profesor después de diez minutos.

Hidrosilus; apunto el profesor a su túnica para apagar el fuego.

Por quince minutos más seguían peleando sin cesar, todos lo demás que habían pasado no duraban ni cinco minutos. Ron con mucho esfuerzo esquivaba los ataques del profesor y en cada oportunidad lo atacaba pero...

---DIFFENDIO; grito de nuevo el profesor rápidamente apuntando a Ron; este cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Después de unos minutos más de que alumnos pasaban y eran vencidos rápidamente le llegó el turno a Malfoy; este estuvo diez minutos peleando contra el profesor pero al final cayo rendido por un doble hechizo del profesor.

Ahora le toca el turno a Hermione...

1, 2 y 3...

Repulsor; dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita a una silla de madera.

La silla salió volando en dirección al profesor pero este la esquivo con facilidad.

Inmovilus; dijo apuntando a uno de los brazos de la chica.

Hermione no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y su brazo quedo inmóvil, esquivo otro ataque del profesor y se dio el contra maleficio.

Lumos solem; dijo Hermione apuntando a un espejo que se encontraba cerca del profesor después de quince minutos de estar combatiendo.

El hechizo al dar contra el espejo, este dio el reflejo del hechizo de luz, lo cual provoco que todos cerrarán los ojos momentáneamente.

EXPELLIARMUS; grito el profesor tapándose los ojos y correr al otro lado de la habitación.

Hermione salió disparada por los aires sin su varita. Cuando todos abrieron sus ojos, la vieron tirada sin su varita lo que daba terminado el duelo.

Veinte minutos después, le llego el turno a Harry (era el último en pasar)...

1... 2... y... 3...

Expelliarmus.

Harry esquivo el hechizo de su profesor y le lanzo un hechizo de ataque.

Dissendio; grito este y el profesor es golpeado por el hechizo haciéndole unos raspones en los brazos.

Repulsor; dijo el profesor Lupin apuntando a un florero.

Redducio; grito Harry apuntando al florero (el cual se rompio)

Diez minutos de estar peleando y el profesor tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, Harry también pero no como el profesor.

Pretificus totalus; grito el profesor

Protego; dijo Harry apuntándose a si mismo (es un hechizo escudo).

Harry después de otros quince minutos decidió a tacar al profesor con un hechizo pero no estaba seguro de que no funcionara aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo...

Expectro Patronum; grito Harry apuntando con su varita al profesor.

Este hechizo normalmente se usa para defenderse de los dementores, pero también se puede usar para arremeter contra algo o alguien que no sea un dementor. El profesor salió volando por el salón pero con la varita en su mano, aunque muy lastimado en el cuerpo.

Accio; dijo Harry apuntando a la varita del profesor.

Cuando la varita se soltó de las manos del profesor y salió disparada a Harry, este la tomo y ataco con ambas varitas...

RICTUSEMPRA, ---PETRIFICUS TOTALUS; grito Harry diciendo cada hechizo con una varita.

El profesor recibió el impacto de ambos hechizos y callo con los brazos juntos, piernas unidas y sin poder hablar, además de estar adolorido en el pecho.

Harry había ganado el duelo y fue el único en lograrlo, después de haberle hecho el contra maleficio; el profesor lo felicito y dio terminada la segunda parte del TIMO.

Fue genial Harry; dijo Parvati juntándose con él, Hermione y Ron., cuando salían del salón para dirigirse al gran comedor a cenar.

Eres el mejor, eso es indiscutible; dijo Seamus que estaba al lado de su novia.

Viste la cara de Malfoy, estaba boquiabierto, sus ojos casi se le salían, estoy seguro que siente envidia por ti; dijo Ron entre risas.

Los cinco comenzaron a reír con ganas. Al llegar al gran comedor a cenar, disfrutaron de la cena alegremente; pero antes de que retirarán todo el colegio se había enterado de que lo ocurrió en la segunda parte del TIMO (incluidos los profesores) y el director miraba atentamente a Harry reír con sus dos amigos que estaban muy cerca de ahí.

En la noche, Harry y Ron se dedicaron a estudiar Adivinación, pero por más que lo intentaran no podían aprenderse nada; así que decidieron irse a la cama. A la mañana siguiente trataban de estar normales ante Hermione, por que si no los estaría reprimiéndolos el no haber estudiado ayer por la noche.

Suerte con su examen de Adivinación; dijo Hermione antes de irse por otro pasillo.

Igualmente; dijeron ambos chicos.

Lo bueno es que solo será práctico al igual que Hermione con Aritmancia; dijo Ron pensando positivamente.

Al llegar cada uno tenía que pasar al frente de donde estaba la profesora y adivinar su futuro con tazas de te, con los planetas, con las bolas de cristal, con cartas y leyendo la mano de si mismo.

Ron no tuvo otra opción que inventar todo eso; al final la profesora lo miro radiante y pidió que Lavander siguiera. (que se levanto con aire de saber todo).

Las horas pasaban y de nuevo llegó el turno de Harry; este se sentó delante de la profesora y el aroma que lo sofocaba llegó a nublarle la vista.

Que raro, ya no se encontraba en el salón con los demás, estaba en el mismo lugar en el que las mascotas lo habían llevado. Y hablando de ellas...

Harry, me comunico contigo de esta forma por que lo que tenemos que decirte es grave y urgente; dijo la bella bleghur de Marlen.

A que te refieres Marlen; preguntó Harry sin entender.

Voldemort planea hacer algo dentro de unos días, no sabemos con exactitud, pero creemos que atacara la escuela; dijo Dalwerd

Que, pero eso no puede ser... Dumbledore; dijo Harry sin poder creerlo.

Lo sabemos, pero primero se encargara de eso y después quién sabe que te haga; dijo Boor (la serpiente).

Y que debo hacer; pregunto Harry algo confundido.

Debes estar alerta y cuando suceda tienes que esconderte y tratar de buscar a los profesores; contesto el águila (su nombre es Luny)

Y si fracaso, si algo sale mal; dijo Harry con desesperación.

No te preocupes, cuando ocurra acudiremos en tu ayuda, aunque tengan que vernos el resto del colegio; dijo el tejón (Wyllou)

Esta bien, prometo hacer lo que este de mi parte, aunque no se si pueda esconderme y dejar que ataquen a los alumnos; dijo Harry molesto por no poder hacer algo más útil.

Cuídate hasta entonces; dijo Marlen.

De nuevo estaba en esa neblina y podía escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

¡¡Harry! Despierta ¡¡Harry!; decía la voz de la profesora.

Harry lentamente abrió sus ojos, y pudo ver que estaba flotando unos centímetros del suelo en posición de estar acostado. Repentinamente callo lastimándose la espalda, cuando la profesora lo levanto y mirándolo radiante le dijo...

Vamos Potter, dime con quién tuviste contacto, que es lo que te dijeron.

No se de que me habla profesora; contestó este cuando se hubo sentado.

Vamos Potter, cuando un mago esta así es por que alguien hizo contacto con aquella persona, tuvieron que comunicarte algo importante, esto es mejor que las pruebas del TIMO, esto será suficiente para evaluarte; dijo la profesora excitada de la emoción.

Bueno, si insiste, alguien me advirtió de que la escuela será atacada en unos días por Voldemort; dijo Harry sin pensarlo, al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho miro a la profesora, este estaba aterrorizada junto con el resto de los alumnos ahí presentes, que habían retrocedido varios pasos.

Estas seguro... mira que jugar con eso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado es delicado; esta bien ya termino tu prueba, puedes retirarte.

Harry se levanto y junto con Ron se fue de ahí, este tenía la mirada entre creerle o no.

Harry, es verdad lo que dijiste a la profesora de Ya-Sabes-Quien; dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

Si, pero no debí haberlo dicho; contesto este serio.

Y quien te previno, cuando sucederá; pregunto Ron horrorizado deteniéndose y mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

No te puedo decir quien me informo, perdóname, pero no supieron decirme con exactitud cuando sería, solo me dijeron que muy pronto pasaría; contesto Harry algo triste.

No dijeron nada más, se encaminaron al gran comedor callados durante el trayecto y sentaron cerca de la mesa de profesores a comer. El director y los demás profesores se dieron cuenta de ello y los miraron con una gran intriga.

Al poco rato, Hermione apareció en el gran comedor y al encontrarlos con la mirada se acerco a ellos alegremente.

Pero que les pasa a los dos, por que esa cara; dijo Hermione extrañada por el comportamiento de ambos.

Inmediatamente todos los profesores agudizaron sus oídos para escuchar la respuesta.

Es que Harry... en pleno examen del TIMO... Harry... él...

Ya dime Ron, no me dejes con la duda, ya digan lo que sucedió; dijo Hermione irritada por que no le decían nada.

Es que cuando le toco pasar al frente para realizar el TIMO, de pronto...

Pero Harry se paro y salió corriendo de ahí, bajo la mirada de los profesores y sus amigos.

Ron que paso, por que Harry se marcha así, ya dime de una vez; dijo Hermione sin entender nada.

Pero Ron no le presto atención y salió corriendo detrás de él, diciéndole a Hermione que no era el momento para eso dejándola a ella más desconcertada que antes, al voltear a la mesa de profesores vio que todos sin excepción la miraban interrogantemente. Confundida se dejo caer en asiento para comenzar a comer (aunque no podía probar bocado).

Harry corría fuera del castillo en dirección al lago y se dejo caer pensando en aquello, Ron salía también y pudo ver a lo lejos a Harry sentado en la orilla del lago y corrió.

¿Se lo piensas decir a los profesores Harry?; pregunto Ron algo agitado de tanto correr.

No losé, se que lo correcto sería decirlo pero no se si me atreva hacerlo; contesto Harry apagadamente.

Pero tienes que hacerlo, si es cierto, tienen que estar enterados; dijo Ron después de unos minutos de silencio al estar sentado junto a su amigo.

Tienes razón, pero creo que se los diré mañana por la mañana;:dijo este.

Decidieron que ya era hora de ir al aula de encantamiento para hacer el examen teórico y práctico. Al llegar Hermione los esperaba impaciente y miro a Harry y este le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

Al entrar, pronto llegaron el resto de los alumnos; las hojas contenían 250 preguntas; así que tenían dos horas y media para contestarlas. Cuando terminaran pasarían a un cuarto que estaba al lado y enfrente del director harían encantamientos que el indicara.

Rápidamente terminaron y le entregaron el examen al profesor, los tres juntos pasaron al otro cuarto donde el director los esperaba y les dijo cuales encantamientos quería que hicieran. Sin problemas los tres lograron todo lo que el director les indico y Harry decidió hablar en ese instante con él, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Parvati Y Seamus entraron y Harry no tuvo más remedio que decirle que mañana por la mañana le diría lago sumamente importante.

Al salir de ahí se fueron al cuarto de los secreto donde le contaron todo a Hermione y esta se aferró a los brazos de su amado diciéndole que mañana sin falta se lo diría al director y que no se separaría de ellos en ningún momento. Ron y Hermione estaban preocupados por Harry, ya que sabían que Voldemort tenía las intenciones de hacer que fuera malo, que su corazón se llenara de odio y venganza.

Por la noche Harry con la preocupación de la mañana, soñó que de pronto Voldemort se aparecía en su cuarto y lo atacaba con la piedra que hace tiempo vio cuando estaba secuestrado; además que de en esos instantes, miles de mortífagos aparecían en los dormitorios de los alumnos y comenzaban atacar sin piedad alguna.

Se levanto sobresaltado, sudando un sudor frío y al mirar a Dalwerd, que este lo miraba tiernamente, logro tranquilizarse después de unos minutos al platicar con él Fénix y volver a dormir tranquilamente, pero aún así no le quitaba la preocupación de lo que las mascotas le habían informado aquella mañana durante el TIMO de adivinación.


	19. Capítulo 19 El ataque a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 19**

**El ataque a Hogwarts**

Al despertar, Harry noto que los primeros rayos del Sol entraban por el dormitorio y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso la ropa y su túnica, Ron estaba en su cama todavía dormido y Harry no quiso despertarlo, así que bajo él solo a sala común.

Hermione estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea esperándolo, al verlo se puso de pie y sin decir ni una palabra salieron juntos por el retrato de la dama gorda (esta despertó sobresaltada de su sueño y los vigilo como siempre por ordenes de Dumbledore).

Caminan por pasillos y Harry de pronto sintió sus párpados pesados y la vista se le nublaba, sentía que caía y caía en un hoyo profundo y oscuro, de pronto tocaba suelo y a su alrededor veía un cementerio con muchísimas lapidas, en lo alto de una colina se veía una mansión siniestra y abandonada.

Harry se levanto del suelo y miraba el lugar con determinación (sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar hace mucho tiempo), caminaba leyendo las inscripciones de las lapidas y se detuvo en una de ellas al ver que tenía la de TOM RIDDLE como inscripción; en una fracción de segundo recordó que había estado ahí cuando Voldemort recupero su antiguo cuerpo, cuando murió Cedric, pronto en su mente comenzó a revivir aquellos momentos horrorosos (hacia mucho tiempo que la mayor parte de esos recuerdos se le habían olvidado), pero al estar ahí, recordaba todo como si apenas estuviera pasando.

Harry retrocedía unos pasos de aquella lapida y choco contra algo, al voltear vio un árbol, (el mismo en el que colagusano lo había amarrado con una soga y le hizo una herida cerca de su codo), un viento frío sentía en todo el cuerpo, en el cielo no se veía ninguna estrella, la luna estaba oculta por unas densas nubes.

De pronto escuchaba muchos pasos, pero por más que volteaba a todos lados no veía a nadie, unas figuras borrosas se empezaban a ver, al acercarse más, se fueron aclarando y miles de mortífagos pronto lo rodearon en un circulo.

Se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de él y pronto se escucharon risas de ellos, Harry pensaba rápidamente como salir de ahí y busco su varita en su túnica, pero no aparecía y de pronto un mortífago alzo una mano con pedazo de madera. Al ver aquel mortífago, vio que él tenía su varita, pero no entendía como la obtuvo, en que momento, y sin previo aviso ese mortífago lo ataco con su propia varita con la maldición cruciatus.

Grito lo más fuerte que podía, sentía miles de cuchillos clavándole en el cuerpo, que lo desgarraban por dentro, cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, un dolor que jamás en su vida había sentido, dejo de gritar cuando el mortífago lo dejo de torturar y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Voldemort.

Con sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad, Voldemort miraba a Harry de manera perversa y de su túnica sacaba la piedra de nuevo y lentamente se acercaba a él; con una daga le hizo una herida en su mano y puso la piedra sobre él.

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO...

Harry tranquilo, soy yo... Hermione; dijo ella sujetándolo.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando de nuevo aquel sudor frío, miro a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en uno de los pasillos del castillo, estaba en el suelo y Hermione lo sujetaba. Ella estaba asustada y lo miraba con preocupación.

¿Qué sucede¿Por qué esos gritos?; dijo la profesora McGonagall corriendo por el pasillo con el profesor Snape por detrás.

Señorita Granger, señor Potter, que sucedió por que gritaban de esa manera; dijo la profesora con los labios temblándole.

Lo siento profesora fui yo el que grito... yo...; dijo Harry pálido, recuperándose apenas.

¿Por qué esta en el suelo señor Potter?; pregunto el profesor Snape fríamente.

Se desmayo de pronto, trate de despertarlo pero grito de pronto y recupero el conocimiento muy alterado; dijo Hermione preocupada.

Los profesores la miraron sorprendidos, se miraron entre sí y después miraron a Harry que estaba pálido y sudando.

Señor Potter, vaya ahora mismo a la enfermería, no quiero que vaya a otro lugar en todo el día; dijo la profesora después de unos instantes.

Pero Profesora, íbamos a ver al director en su despacho, Harry tiene que comunicarle algo urgente, es importante; dijo Hermione suplicándole a la profesora.

Lo siento mucho, lo que tengan que decirle al profesor será mañana por la mañana, ahora el señor Potter tiene que ir a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey lo cheque, si es tan urgente, usted se lo puede comunicar al director; dijo la profesora con determinación.

Es que usted no entiende profesora, tiene que ser Harry, a él le paso y esto no puede esperar para mañana, tal vez para cuando sepa el director sea demasiado tarde; explico Hermione sujetando todavía a Harry y mirando a la profesora con desesperación.

Ya le dije que no señorita Granger, en estos momentos el profesor se encuentra muy ocupado y me temo que no podrá atenderlos hasta mañana; dijo la profesora severamente.

Pero...

Ya escucho, lleve a Potter a la enfermería; dijo el profesor Snape

Los dos profesores se fueron de ahí, doblaron por uno de los pasillos y Hermione que los miraba incrédula, volteó a ver a Harry que estaba más pálido que antes. Con mucho esfuerzo lo llevo a la enfermería y al entrar Madame Pomfrey lo llevo a una de las camas.

Dios mío tiene mucha fiebre, traeré unos trapos con agua fría; dijo la enfermera entrando a un cuarto continuo y salió de ella con una bandeja con agua y unos trapos secos.

Comenzó a atender a Harry y le ordeno a Hermione que saliera y no viniera hasta en la tarde: Esta no tuvo otra opción y salió de ahí preocupada, se fue corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor en busca de Ron y lo encontró en su cuarto dormido como el resto de los chicos.

Despierta ya Ron; dijo Hermione corriendo las cortinas rojas que rodeaban su cama y echándole agua con un vaso.

Pero que... Hermione... que te pasa, que maneras de despertarme; se quejó Ron enojado.

Ponte ropa rápido, tenemos que ver al director ahora mismo, Harry esta en la enfermería, algo extraño le paso, primero se desmaya y después despierta teniendo fiebre; la profesora me ordeno que mañana le dijéramos a Dumbledore sobre el asunto, pero esto no puede esperar un día más; dijo Hermione desesperada.

Ron no dijo nada más y le dijo a Hermione que saliera de ahí para que pudiera cambiarse; esta al salir, Ron se vistió velozmente y salió a los tres minutos y se fueron corriendo al despacho del director.

Al llegar, le dieron la contraseña a la gárgola (esta se hizo a un lado dejando un hueco donde podía pasar una persona gorda), subieron las escaleras y tocaron la puerta; un "adelante" por el director pasaron y vieron que la profesora McGongall y Snape estaba con él hablando.

Si, que les ofrece señorita Granger y señor Weasley; dijo el profesor amablemente.

Verá profesor, ayer por la mañana durante el examen del TIMO en adivinación; Harry tuvo contacto con alguien, no sabemos quien es, por que él no nos quiso decir, pero nos dijo que le avisaron sobre un posible ataque que planea hacer El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado al colegio, no le dijeron cuando; dijo Ron agitadamente.

Y hace unos momentos cuando veníamos a verlo yo y Harry... se desmayo y de pronto despertó gritando, la profesora me indico que lo llevara a la enfermería... cuando llegamos y lo checo la enfermera, tenía mucha fiebre; termino de explicar Hermione preocupada y agitada.

El profesor que los escuchaba atentamente se paró de inmediato y salió de su despacho seguido de los dos profesores (los ojos del profesor brillaron de ira al escuchar los dos relatos, los profesores se pusieron pálidos y sus preocupaciones se notaron), Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí y salieron también de ahí siguiendo al director; este corría velozmente (para su edad) y abrió la puerta de la enfermería de un golpe.

Pero... que manera de entrar es esa Albus; se quejo la enfermera saliendo por la puerta que daba al cuarto continuo.

Donde está Harry, Poppy; fue lo único que pregunto Dumbledore.

Esta en esta cama; dijo la enfermera corriendo las cortinas y ver que la cama estaba completamente vacía.

No esta; dijo Hermione asustada.

Búsquenlo por todo el castillo; les ordeno Dumbledore a los cuatro, se volteó a la enfermera y le dijo que si Harry regresaba no lo dejara ir y que le avisara inmediatamente por medio de un fantasma.

Hermione y Ron salieron disparados de ahí y cada uno tomo un rombo distinto; ella fue al cuarto secreto y él al lago. Los profesores salieron buscándolo; la profesora en el primer piso y el profesor en las mazmorras.

Hermione no lo encontró ahí y salió buscándolo en el gran comedor, se encontró con Ginny, Parvati y Seamus sentados juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

No han visto a Harry; les pregunto agitadamente.

No, contestaron los tres.

Hermione se fue dejándolos a ellos intrigados y salió a buscarlo a la torre de Gryffindor. Entro velozmente por el retrato y subió las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio; abrió la puerta de un golpe y vio a Neville saliendo de bañarse.

No has visto a Harry; pregunto esperanzada.

Si, hace unos minutos entro, venía algo extraño, saco un objeto de su baúl y se fue sin decir nada; dijo este extrañado.

Gracias, dijo Hermione saliendo del cuarto, se detuvo a mitad de las escalera y entro de nuevo al dormitorio como una bala. Neville se había quitado la toalla y dio un grito al verla entrar tapándose con su ropa, pero esta no le presto atención y abrió el baúl de su novio buscando el mapa y no encontró a Harry.

Salió de nuevo del dormitorio con lagrimas en sus ojos y al estar sola en la sala común, busco a Ron y lo encontró entrando al castillo, Dumbledore lo buscaba por el cuarto piso, la profesora por el tercer y el profesor por el quinto piso.

Doblo por varios pasillos y entro por uno de los pasadizos secretos para llegar más rápido con el director. Al salir por el pasadizo lo encontró saliendo de un aula y corriendo lo más rápido que le permitía sus fuerzas llegó hasta él.

El director al verla fue corriendo hacia ella y al verla llorando amargadamente pensó lo peor, agarro a Hermione fuertemente de los brazos y esta alzo su mirada y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

No esta en el castillo, Profesor; dijo Hermione conteniendo su llanto. ---El mapa no lo muestra por ninguna parte, ni en los jardines, ni limites del bosque prohibido.

El profesor Dumbledore la miro directamente a los ojos y comprobó que la chica decía la verdad, abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero varios gritos provenientes del castillo lo detuvieron y sin pensarlo se fue a donde se escuchaban aquellos gritos aterradores. Hermione dejó de llorar y siguió al profesor.

Corría rápido, pero aún así no podía alcanzar al profesor (este para ser una persona de avanzada edad, corría velozmente y en sus ojos un brillo se notaba, algo extraño en él). Hermione doblo por uno de los pasillos cuando vio (junto con él director) ver corriendo a varios alumnos en dirección a ellos.

Todos ellos se pusieron detrás del director y Hermione, ella veía en sus rostros lagrimas dolorosas, estaban aterrados y pálidos, temblaban sin control y sujetaban al director de la túnica con fuerza.

Pasos se escuchaban venir en dirección a ellos, los alumnos temblaban con más fuerza y los de primer año sujetaron también a Hermione de la túnica, esta roja de los ojos de tanto llorar, los miraba sin entender nada; Dumbledore se puso en posición de ataque de pronto con su varita en alto.

Hermione que lo miraba sorprendida volteo en dirección a donde el director miraba fijamente y pronto vio a varios mortífagos (que estaban cubiertos por su capucha) salir por uno de los pasillos con las varitas en sus manos.

Hermione saco también su varita y se puso en posición de defensa; los alumnos aún estaban sujetos a las túnicas del director y Hermione; esta les ordeno ponerse de tras de ella y que la soltaran. Con temor en los rostros de los alumnos obedecieron a Hermione.

Los mortífagos dejaron de correr y se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, eran como unos veinte contra el director. Este tenía una mirada fulminante y el brillo en sus ojos mostraban una ira que solo se vio en una ocasión.

Crucio

Protego

Sin previo aviso comenzaron a combatir todos los mortífagos contra el director (todos lanzaron la maldición de tortura al director y este se lanzó así mismo un hechizo de protección.

Imperius

Expelliarmus; grito el director lanzando el hechizo al mortífago más cerca

Crucio

Crucio

Impedimenta; dijo el director a un hechizo de tortura (este se detuvo en el aire por unos momentos), el director aprovecho para quitarse y correr a la derecha lanzando un hechizo aturdidor a tres mortífagos.

Inmovilus.

El hechizo lanzado por uno de los mortífagos le dio a uno de los alumnos de primer año. Hermione rápidamente le dio el contrahechizo.

Crucio.

Volatare ascendere; dijo el director, cuatro mortífagos fueron lanzados hacia a arriba y cayeron lastimándose en todo el cuerpo.

Repulsor; grito Hermione señalando con su varita a una de las armaduras que estaban ahí.

La armadura salió disparada hacia uno de los mortífagos, que le dio a dos que estaban combatiendo con él director.

Repulsor; grito un mortífago imitando a Hermione.

Redducio; grito esta cuando otra armadura la iba a golpear.

DIFFENDIO; grito el director, el hechizo le dio a dos mortífagos que cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Locomotor Mortis; grito Hermione a tres mortífagos que se acercaban a unos chicos de tercer año (estos gritaron más fuerte y retrocedieron mirando con temor a los mortífagos).

La piernas de los tres mortífagos se unieron y estos cayeron instantáneamente cuando intentaron caminar.

DIFFENDIO; grito el director a los tres mortífagos.

Rictusempra; grito uno de los mortífagos a Hermione.

Protego; dijo esta apuntándose así misma.

TIFTGOBUS; grito el director a los mortífagos que estaban aún peleando.

Estos inmediatamente se congelaron, pues el hechizo congelaba todo a su alrededor (incluso Hermione y el resto de los alumnos que estaban detrás de ellos muy asustados se congelaron).

ACCIO VARITAS; dijo el director apuntando a las varitas de los mortífagos.

Profesor, están atacando el colegio varios de los seguidores de Voldemort; dijo el profesor Lupin saliendo corriendo por uno de los pasillos y cuando termino de hablar vio que todos estaban congelados.

SUMBYLF; dijo Dumbledore a puntando con su varita a los mortífagos.

Todos ellos junto con los estudiantes y Hermione volvían a moverse (este hechizo es el contra hechizo del hechizo que puede congelar el tiempo). Todos miraban a sombrados al profesor y se preguntaban que había sucedido y cuando vieron de nuevo a los mortífagos, el miedo les regreso; Hermione vio que ellos ya no tenían sus varitas.

DIFFENDIO; dijo Hermione rápidamente antes de se dieran a la fuga los mortífagos. Estos cayeron al suelo sin conocimiento.

El profesor Lupin amarro mágicamente a todos los mortífagos y Hermione se llevo a los estudiantes a una de las torres, donde se encontraban las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Dumbledore y el profesor Lupin se fueron buscando a los mortífagos que estaban atacando a varios estudiantes.

Muchos gritos aterradores se escuchaban en todo Hogwarts, todos los profesores se encontraban combatiendo con varios vasallos de Voldemort y cada prefecto se encargaba de llevar a cualquier estudiante a una torre de las cuatro casas más cercanas. Varios alumnos se encontraban en diferentes torres, algunos estaban en sus propias casas; los prefectos entraban y salían de nuevo para traer a más estudiantes que encontraran y muchos retrocedían a las esquinas de las salas comunes asustados, pensando que en cualquier momento unos mortífagos entrarían y los matarían.

La prefecta de Hufflepuff entro con diez alumnos de diferentes grados y casas a la sala común de Ravenclaw; once mortífagos los habían seguido y antes de que cerrara el retrato la puerta, entraron causando pánico a los que estaban refugiados ahí.

Crucio; dijeron tres mortífagos a unos alumnos de cuarto año.

Estos se tiraron en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, gritaban a todo pulmón y el resto de los alumnos gritaban horrorizados retrocediendo a una de las esquinas de la sala común.

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS; grito Hermione a esos tres mortífagos. Ella entraba en ese mismo instante junto con unos chicos de segundo de Slytherin.

Los Slytherin retrocedieron a donde estaban los demás. Hermione se puso en posición de ataque (en su mirada se reflejaba coraje)

Crucio

Hermione se movió de ahí antes de que el hechizo le diera (que este fue a parar a uno de los retratos).

CORMALLEN; grito Hermione apuntando con su varita a seis mortífagos. Un rayo salió de la varita de ella a gran velocidad y cuando iba a llegar a los mortífagos viro a la derecha colocándose a sus espaldas, los mortífagos no reaccionaron con rapidez y recibieron el impacto por la espalda, teniendo heridas muy profundas.

El resto de los mortífagos se quedo impactado al ver aquello, pero eso paso con rapidez y miraron a Hermione con odio.

CRUCIO

IMPERIO

AVADA KEDAVRA

Todos los mortífagos lanzaron las maldiciones imperdonables a Hermione; esta trataba de eludir la maldición cruciatus y tratar de resistir a la imperius, pero cuando escucho gritar algunos de ellos la maldición asesina, se quedo quieta viendo como varios rayos color verde se acercaban a ella.

Varios alumnos profirieron un grito de terror y solo vieron los rayos verdes salir de unas cuantas varitas de mortífagos. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron a Hermione parada con un tejon en su hombro derecho.

Ni ella misma lo podía creer, recibió las maldiciones, sintió que las maldiciones tocaban su cuerpo; y aún así estaba viva, además de que un tejon estaba en su hombro derecho¿acaso este pequeño animal le salvo la vida, pero ¿porque un tejon estaba ahí¿Cómo fue que le salvo la vida¿Qué sucedía?.

Todos los mortífagos se quedaron helados al verla todavía con vida, retrocedieron hasta una de las paredes de la sala común. Hermione que aún estaba sorprendida vio que entraba una serpiente gigante y miraba con frialdad a los mortífagos.

Estos se asustaron aún más y soltaron las varitas de tal impacto, Hermione aprovecho el momento y las recogió todas con el hechizo convocador, después los desmayo y los ato mágicamente a unas cuerdas, para finalmente sacarlos de la sala común.

Todo mundo estaba mudo y los alumnos tenían demasiado miedo como para poder moverse o articular una palabra. De pronto el retrato se abrió y dio paso a una mujer hermosa (su cuerpo era de cristal, lógicamente no era un ser humano). En la sala común de Ravenclaw aquella hermosa criatura entraba y se dirigía a Hermione.

Esta estaba muda, reconocía a ese ser, había leído sobre aquel ser de cuerpo de hielo; era una bleghur.

Donde esta Harry, es importante que lo encontremos; dijo Marlen a Hermione.

Esta miraba a Marlen detenidamente y pensaba como ella podía entender su idioma, el idioma del hombre; además ¿cómo conocía a Harry?.

No te asustes, puedo hablar el idioma del hombre y no quiero hacerle daño a Harry, solo quiero protegerlo de Voldemort; dijo esta mirando tranquilamente a Hermione.

Yo... Harry no esta en el castillo... no se donde esta, en el mapa no lo muestra por ninguna parte; dijo Hermione recordando de pronto que Harry había desaparecido misteriosamente del castillo y varias lagrimas brotaron, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y una amarga tristeza.

En que lugar estuvo por última vez; pregunto esta mirando a Hermione detenidamente.

En la enfermería... espera, después me encontré a un compañero y me dijo que Harry entro a su habitación sacando algo de su baúl y se fue de ahí; dijo Hermione tratando de hablar y dejar de llorar.

Marlene miraba con sus ojos penetrantes el rostro de Hermione y vio de pronto que en los ojos de Hermione reflejaban bondad y un amor a Harry, ella realmente lo amaba y se preocupaba por él.

La serpiente se acerco a ellas junto con el tejon y hablaban entre ellos tres, Hermione los miraba sorprendida y el resto de los alumnos no despegaba sus ojos de ellos tres, con mucho temor todavía en sus rostros los miraban (pensaban que eran criaturas aliadas a Voldemort).

Necesito tu ayuda, tengo que encontrar al director Albus Dumbledore, puedes llevarnos a donde esta él, por favor; suplico Marlen a Hermione.

Ehhh... si, claro... sígueme; fue lo único que dijo Hermione.

Ella salió por el retrato seguida de la belghur, la serpiente y el tejon; al salir vio que un león, un unicornio, un águila y Dalwerd estaban afuera esperándola. Cuando ella salió ellos se le acercaron y la miraban profundamente; Marlen le dijo que ellos venían con ellos.

Así que Hermione saco el mapa merodeador y vio que el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba solo peleando contra unos veinte mortífagos; rápidamente los guió por pasillos secretos y en poco tiempo llegaron hasta el director.

Este se encontraba en medio de una pelea dura, pues el sólo peleaba contra ellos, pero aún así, el director Dumbledore era más poderoso (por algo era considerado el mejor mago de esos tiempos); Dlawerd se lanzó contra cinco de ellos, el león contra otros cinco, la serpiente contra otros cinco y Hermione se unió al director para combatir con los otros cinco.

SHAGRAT; dijo Hermione apuntando a tres de ellos.

EXPECTO PATRONUM; dijo Dumbledore apuntando al los otros dos.

Pronto los veinte mortífagos estaban muy heridos y sin conocimiento; el director le dio las gracias a Hermione y miro detenidamente a las criaturas que estaban enfrente de él; pero lo que más le asombro fue ver a Dalwerd sin Harry.

Profesor, ellos quieren hablar con usted... me pidieron que los trajera a donde usted se encontraba; dijo Hermione algo cansada de tanto luchar, impresionada por las criaturas, pero sobre todo, preocupada por que Harry no estaba en todo el castillo.

El profesor Dumbledore los miro a todos detenidamente, en su rostro se reflejaba asombro, pero también pensaba el porque de eso.

Profesor Dumbledore, nosotros hemos venido aquí por que están atacando el castillo por una razón y es llevarse a Harry, él a tenido contacto con nosotros hace meses, solo queremos protegerlo y enseñarle a controlar el poder que esta despertando.

Por que quieren proteger a Harry y de que clase de poder él está despertando; pregunto el profesor Dumbledore seriamente y analizando cada una de las palabras que Marlen le dijo.

Lo protegemos por que es nuestro deber, y el poder que esta despertando no podemos decirle en estos momentos, al menos no ahora ya que no es el lugar indicado y ni el tiempo. Apenas descubrimos las intenciones de Voldemort con Harry, no quiere matarlo, lo que quiere es hacer que Harry se vuelva malo, que toda clase de sentimientos puros que él tiene desaparezcan, quiere que se una a él, ya que sabe que el tiene poder de Slytherin; dijo nuevamente Marlen.

El profesor Dumbledore se quedo pensando largos segundos y Hermione abrió completamente los ojos de la impresión, no quería que Harry se alejara de ella y se volviera malo, odiando todo lo que ahora él ama.

Hay varias cosas que necesita saber, pero ahora necesitamos encontrar a Harry y traerlo de vuelta cuanto antes, encontramos su pensadero en las afueras del bosque prohibido, con esto sabrá todo lo que le ha ocurrido y sobre los planes de Voldemort; todos sus planes han salido a la perfección, tiene a Harry en sus manos y tenemos que impedir que logre sus objetivos; dijo nuevamente Marlen preocupada por el chico.

El profesor miro que las manos de Marlen había un pensadero, tras unos segundos que parecían eternos, lo tomo y miro de nuevo a la bleghur; después miro a la mascota de Harry (Dalwerd) y se sorprendió de ver a la serpiente ahí. Se metió aquel pensadero en su túnica y les pidió a todos que lo siguieran.

Caminaban sin decir nada; aquel silencio inquietaba demasiado a Hermione, no entendía a donde iban, pensaba que lo mejor que podían hacer era a buscar a Harry en donde fuera, pero también pensaba que el castillo estaba siendo atacado en esos instantes y ellos se dirigían a un lugar en ves de proteger a los estudiantes.

Dumbledore los guiaba por varios pasillos y no decía absolutamente nada; pensaba demasiadas cosas y tenía que proteger al colegio de los ataques de los mortífagos; y eso tenía pensado hacer ahora mismo, ya que los estaba guiando al lugar donde se concentraban la mayor parte de los mortífagos combatiendo con el resto de los profesores.

Voces que lanzaban hechizos y luces de muchos colores se empezaron a ver al final del corredor en que se encontraban ellos; caminaban exactamente ahí; Hermione comprendió de inmediato y agarro fuertemente su varita y en su rostro ya no expresaba la tristeza, ni el dolor, el miedo; reflejaba coraje (algo extraño en ella).

Al llegar y doblar por el pasillo vieron que más cuarenta mortífagos peleaban con los profesores de Hogwarts (estos tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo y algunas muy profundas).

INMOVILUS; grito el director con ira en los ojos; una rayo color azul rey salió de su varita y todo se quedo quieto.

Este no congelaba el tiempo, simplemente dejaba las cosas inmovilizadas. Los mortífagos podían ver al director parado junto a unas criaturas y una alumna; los profesores estaban inmovilizados (ellos estaban de espaldas y no podían verlo, pero lo reconocían por su voz que sonaba potente en aquellos instantes).

El águila que estaba en uno de los hombros de Hermione (Dalwerd estaba en el otro hombro de la chica); alzo sus alas y voló en dirección a los mortífagos; con sus garras les quito las varitas y se las llevo al director; este las tomo y después dejó inconscientes a los vasallos de Voldemort.

Escuchen muy bien; dijo Dumbledore a los profesores (después de que lanzara el contra-hechizo).---Quiero que busquen al resto de los mortífagos que lograron entrar al castillo y quiero que cada jefe de las casas vayan y los revisen; ordenen a todos los retratos que vigilen cada centímetro del castillo y si algo grave ocurre me busquen en mi despacho.

Los profesores no dijeron absolutamente nada y sin excepción se fueron de ahí para cumplir la orden del director. Mientras que Hermione se quedó para ahí (junto al director); las mascotas de los cuatro fundadores del colegio seguían también ahí. Cuando todos los demás se hubieron ido, el director se volteó a verlos y les pidió que lo siguieran a su despacho.

Sin hablar de nuevo, se fueron de esa manera al despacho del director; Hermione sólo pensaba en Harry, en lo que debería estarle pasando, porque ya no estaba en el castillo y donde estaba ahora.

Al llegar al despacho del director; la gárgola se hizo aún lado en cuanto el director pronunció la contraseña; todos entraron y subieron las escaleras de caracol; al estar dentro del despacho; el director se sentó en su escritorio y le pidió a la bleghur hablar.

Marlen estuvo hablando con el director por largo tiempo y al terminar; ella le pidió que los ayudaran a encontrarlo.

Me temo que va a ser muy difícil; ya que no sabemos nada que nos pueda indicar su paradero; dijo el director que de pronto en su expresión reflejaba tristeza.

Marlen y las demás mascotas se pusieron más tristes y preocupados por Harry; Hermione que pensaba todas las cosas que platicaba con Harry; no recordaba que le contara algo útil; pero de pronto recordó que en cierta ocasión Ron le comento que en uno de los pleitos que había tenido con Harry, lo veía salir de la sala común después de un rato con el pensadero en sus manos.

Profesor; podríamos ver el pensadero de Harry, tal vez ahí haya puesto un recuerdo un sueño dándonos pistas del lugar en donde pueda estar; sugirió Hermione parándose de pronto de la silla sobresaltando a todos.

El director la miro y saco inmediatamente el pensadero y junto con Hermione miraron las cosas que Harry había puesto en él en el transcurso del año.

Mientras que a varios kilómetros de ahí; en una colina que se veía una mansión siniestra y abandonada; un joven de ojos verdes con una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, se hallaba cerca de ahí en un cementerio.


	20. Capítulo 20 El plan de Voldemort

Capítulo 20 

**El plan de Voldemort**

Harry se levanto del suelo y miraba el lugar con determinación (sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar hace mucho tiempo), caminaba leyendo las inscripciones de las lapidas y se detuvo en una de ellas al ver que tenía la de TOM RIDDLE como inscripción; en una fracción de segundo recordó que había estado ahí cuando Voldemort recupero su antiguo cuerpo, cuando murió Cedric, pronto en su mente comenzó a revivir aquellos momentos horrorosos (hacia mucho tiempo que la mayor parte de esos recuerdos se le habían olvidado), pero al estar ahí, recordaba todo como si apenas estuviera pasando.

Harry retrocedía unos pasos de aquella lapida y choco contra algo, al voltear vio un árbol, (el mismo en el que colagusano lo había amarrado con una soga y le hizo una herida cerca de su codo), un viento frío sentía en todo el cuerpo, en el cielo no se veía ninguna estrella, la luna estaba oculta por unas densas nubes.

De pronto escuchaba muchos pasos, pero por más que volteaba a todos lados no veía a nadie, unas figuras borrosas se empezaban a ver, al acercarse más, se fueron aclarando y miles de mortífagos pronto lo rodearon en un circulo.

Se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de él y pronto se escucharon risas de ellos, Harry pensaba rápidamente como salir de ahí y busco su varita en su túnica, pero no aparecía y de pronto un mortífago alzo una mano con pedazo de madera. Al ver aquel mortífago, vio que él tenía su varita, pero no entendía como la obtuvo, en que momento, y sin previo aviso ese mortífago lo ataco con su propia varita con la maldición cruciatus.

Grito lo más fuerte que podía, sentía miles de cuchillos clavándole en el cuerpo, que lo desgarraban por dentro, cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, un dolor que jamás en su vida había sentido, dejo de gritar cuando el mortífago lo dejo de torturar y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Voldemort.

Con sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad, Voldemort miraba a Harry de manera perversa y de su túnica sacaba la piedra de nuevo y lentamente se acercaba a él; con una daga le hizo una herida en su mano y puso la piedra sobre él.

---NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO...

Un dolor que nunca antes había sentido recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo; algo dentro de él despertaba con mucha fuerza (no sabía exactamente que significaba eso).

De tanto poder que despertaba Harry (sin que él supiera); cayó inconsciente al suelo ante las miradas incrédulas de los seguidores de Voldemort. Este ordenó a dos de ellos que se llevaran a Harry a la mansión.

---Quiero que de ahora en adelante no le hagan daño al chico; si uno no lo hace, yo personalmente me encargaré de que aprenda a obedecer lo que digo.

Todos los mortífagos estaba callados escuchando a su señor y varios de ellos se asustaron al escuchar las últimas palabras, pero les asombraba el porque de aquella orden. Cada uno de ellos comenzó hacer las ordenes de amo. Unos vigilarían al ministerio de magia; otros seguirían buscando a los traidores y los matarían; otros estarían en el castillo con su señor y cuidando a Harry de no escapar; mientras que otros buscaban a más aliados, entre ellos los dementores, vampiros y algunos gigantes.

Harry estaba en un cuarto donde los rayos de Sol no penetraban ahí, había una cama matrimonial con unas colchas viejas y sucias, al lado de esta estaba un ropero viejo y desgastado, un espejo que estaba polvoriento y una pequeña mesa de noche con una vela.

Harry estaba inconsciente en la cama (ahí lo habían dejado dos mortífagos), cuando despertó miro extrañado el lugar, recordando poco a poco todo lo que había pasado se levanto y trato de salir de ahí, pero nadie le abría la puerta ni le contestaban nada; comenzó a desesperarse y busco su varita en su túnica.

---Alohomora; dijo apuntando al picaporte, pero este no se abrió.

---Reducio; dijo apuntando nuevamente; pero nada paso.

Harry por más que trataba de abrir o romper la puerta no pasaba nada; tenía un encantamiento muy poderoso.

Sin saber que hacer se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida tratando de pensar como salir de ahí, como estarían los demás, que le pasaría y muchas otras cosas más.

La noche llegó y Harry no podía dormirse, pero ya muy entrada la noche el cansancio lo venció por completo y se quedo dormido. Sus sueños no eran nada agradables, soñaba aquel sueño en el que su amigo y su novia morían y él mismo atacaba a los profesores y a su padrino lo torturaba.

Despertó sobresaltado de aquella horrible pesadilla y no pudo dormirse otra vez. Pensaba en Hermione y muchas otras cosas más, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente un vasallo de Voldemort fue a despertarlo y al verlo despierto con los ojos rojos le extendió una bandeja con comida y lo volvió a encerrar; Harry al verlo entrar trato de salir pero otro de los vasallos que estaba afuera no se lo permitió y cuando su compañero salió metió a Harry a la fuerza y lo encerraron nuevamente.

Harry no tenía hambre, preferiría morirse de hambre y sed, que tener que comer lo que daban. Paso toda la mañana encerrado ahí, nadie fue a verlo más tarde y cuando el Sol se empezaba a ocultar le trajeron de nuevo comida y le dejaron su cena en la mesa de noche (al lado de la otra que ya se la habían comido las ratas).

Harry de nuevo no durmió ni comió nada y a la mañana siguiente cuando le dejaron el desayuno le hablo aquel sirviente de Voldemort, pero este no le contesto absolutamente nada; así pasaron los siguientes tres días y por no comer ni beber nada, cayo desmayado al suelo.

Al dejarle nuevamente el desayuno; el mortífago se asusto al verlo tirado en el suelo, si su señor se enteraba él pagaría las consecuencias de ello. Se acerco y comprobó que estaba inconsciente; en esos momento entraba otro vasallo e inmediatamente fue con su señor para informarle lo que había visto.

Voldemort se paró y fue personalmente a solucionar el problema; al entrar vio que el mortífago ya lo puesto en la cama y lo revisaba; este al ver a su amo ahí, se puso muy nervioso y trato disculparse con su señor, diciendo que no se había dado cuenta y que no lo castigara.

Voldemort no le hizo caso y le lanzó la maldición de tortura; este se retorció de dolor en el suelo y después se acercó a donde Harry estaba y pronuncio unas palabras sacando la piedra extraña; una luz color amarillo salió de la varita y rodeo por completo el cuerpo de Harry; después este comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente y vio a su peor enemigo en frente suyo.

---No quiero que vuelvas a cometer aquella estupidez, por que si no tus queridos amigos serán los que paguen las consecuencias; dijo Voldemort con su voz fría y amenazante, con sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad ordeno a otro de sus vasallos que sacaran al mortífago que estaba en el suelo y que lo llevaran ante Nagini.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde tres vasallos se aparecieron en el cuarto de Harry y se lo llevaron a una parte de la casa (Harry notó que era una mansión en ruinas, tal vez en épocas pasadas fue una hermosa mansión, pero ahora era siniestra y muy lugubre.

Lleagaron a lo que debía ser el comedor y Voldemort estaba sentado en la silla principal, el resto de sus seguidores estaban sentados por toda la mesa larga; uno de los vasallos que había ido por él lo llevo hasta donde estaba Voldemort y lo sentó al lado de este. Harry miraba detenidamente a los mortífagos y recordaba algunos nombres de estos.

Voldemort que estaba sentado solo se dedico a comer el resto de las siguientes dos horas y al terminar (Harry ya había terminado desde hace mucho rato) miró al resto de los presentes que estaban ya terminando de comer y se paro para decir algo.

---Como ya saben, nuestro joven invitado se quedara aquí por algunos años, ya es hora de que lo dejemos que recorra algunos lugares de la casa, pero tiene prohibido salir a los jardines y ustedes cinco (dijo señalándolos con la mano) lo vigilaran y lo acompañaran a todas partes; pronto comenzaremos a darle algunas clases sobre magia negra muy avanzada. ---Quiero que esta noche me informe sobre lo que ustedes ya saben y esperó que hayan cumplido sin ningún error, si no tendré que darles una pequeña lección sobre su incumplimiento; dijo Voldemort mirándolos a todos de una manera perversa.

Harry que estaba sentado escucho lo último y de pronto le invadió la curiosidad de saber a que se refería, pero no podría averiguarlo ya que lo tenían encerrado y muy bien vigilado. La serpiente que estaba enroscada al lado de los pies de Voldemort, miraba a Harry con sus ojitos y de pronto se levanto y se acercó a Harry...

_---Puedes entender mi idioma chiquillo; pregunto esta mirándolo malévolamente._

Pero Harry no le contesto nada, solo se dedico a mirarla con frialdad; Voldemort que hablaba dejo de hacerlo y miro a su mascota y después a Harry, agarro delicadamente la cabeza aplastada de la serpiente.

---Acaso no sabes hablar parsel, Harry; dijo este.

_---Lo sabía, tu no sabes hablar mi idioma, no creo que tengas demasiado poder; dijo está mirándolo fríamente y se enrosco en los pies de su amo_.

---Pues te equivocas Nagini, puedo entenderte y hablar perfectamente tu idioma, acaso no sabes que en segundo maté a un basilisco en el colegio; una mascota que estaba en la cámara de los secretos y obedecía las ordenes de Voldemort, si puede matarla contigo no será la excepción; así que mejor creo que deberías de cuidarte de mi; contesto Harry lo más fríamente que en su vida había dicho.

Nagini y Voldemort lo miraron a los ojos y este último sonriso perversamente; mientras que Nagini muy ofendida le contestó...

_---No puedes, si te atreves mi amo te mataría al instantes._

---Eso crees, no importa que me mate; además no puede hacerlo, ya que planea otra cosa.

---_Por que lo dices; pregunta la serpiente._

---Por que en este año a tenido más de dos oportunidades para hacerlo, y ya vez; aún no lo hace; contesto Harry malignamente; no le iba a dar el gusto a esa serpiente de ofenderlo y decirle de cosas.

Vaya, si que sorprende ver que puedes hablar parsel; apuesto que tienes otros poderes de Slytherin; dijo Voldemort muy alegre, pensando como sacarle provecho a eso.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto justo en el momento en que un mortífago entraba y le indicaba que desde ahora iba a desayunar en el comedor de la casa. Harry se levantó (traía su túnica de Howgarts muy sucia y en algunas partes rotas), fue conducido por aquel mortífago y este lo condujo a un gran salón, donde se encontraba una mesa larga en el centro.

En ella se encontraba Voldemort en uno de los extremos de la sala y el mortífago lo obligo a sentarse al lado de su señor. Este lo miraba con sus ojos rojos y comenzó a comer educadamente (como mostrándole a Harry lo educado que podía ser); Harry en contra de su voluntad comenzó a comer ya que no quería que sus amigos pagarán las consecuencias.

¿Cómo estarían en estos momentos todos ellos, ¿Lo estarían buscando, ¿Estarían sanos o heridos, ¿ Hermione, que estaría pensando, ¿Cómo escaparía de ese lugar, ¿Dónde estaba, ¿Qué le pasaba, por que sentía algo extraño dentro de él?; estas y muchas más preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Harry en todo momento, si no hacia algo por salir de ahí se volvería loco.

Al terminar el desayuno, Harry se levanto y salió de ahí, comenzó a caminar por pasillos observando los cuadros y objetos curiosos que tenían los pasillos, mientras caminaba podía escuchar pasos detrás de él; al doblar por uno de los pasillos se quedo observando un estatua muy extraña (era una mujer donde sangraba en algunas partes del cuerpo, sus ojos carecían de expresión, en lugar de tener manos, tenía alambres oxidados).

Durante un rato se quedo observando aquella estatua y cuando se volteo para salir por aquel pasillo, cinco mortífagos se encontraban al final, ellos eran los que tenían que estar con él en todo momento observando lo que hacía y a donde iba.

En todo el día se paseaba por la mansión, si estaba en el cuarto encerrado se aburría, además observaba el lugar con detenimiento (tenía pensado escapar), pero para eso debía conocer un poco el lugar.

En el atardecer de un día donde el cielo tenía un color algo opaco, Harry se encontraba arriba de un árbol, observando debajo de la colonia donde se encontraba el cementerio. No sabía si fue su imaginación o no, pero de pronto vio que aparecían unos encapuchados y se dirigían con mucho sigilo a la mansión.

Se enderezo de golpe (estaba recargado en el tallo de el árbol), pero se pensó de pronto (de seguro que son mortífagos viniendo a informar a Voldemort cosas relevantes del mundo mágico.

Se bajo del árbol de un salto y comenzó a caminar cerca unos arbustos, pudo distinguir a lo lejos que aquellos mortífagos que había visto la otra ocasión estaban vigilándolo, se metió entre los arbustos para que no lo pudieran ver y se recostó en el suelo observando el cielo.

Pronto sintió unos pasos provenientes de la mansión acercándose a donde el se encontraba (de seguro los mortífagos) pero pronto comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que provenían de donde estaba el cementerio, agudizó el odio y pronto los pasos se dejaron de escuchar.

Un par de manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y pronto fue levantado de ahí.

---No te vuelvas a esconder muchacho, y ya sabes que no debes escaparte por que sino nuestro a amo tomara cartas en el asunto con tus queridos amigos; dijo uno de los mortífagos.

---DIFFENDIO; se escucharon varias voces.

Todos los mortífagos cayeron desmayados y Harry se quito las manos del vasallo y respiro profundo tratando de recobrar el aliento, miro en el lugar de donde los rayos salieron y de pronto la cara de Sirius se asomo a través de unos espesos arbustos.

---Harry, que bueno de verte de nuevo, pensé que nuca más te volvería a ver; chillo Sirius abrazando a su ahijado y hablando lo más bajo que le permitía su emoción.

A tras de él se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape entre otros miembros de al orden. Dumbledore abrazó a Harry fuertemente cuando Sirius dejó de apretujar a Harry en aquel abrazo, Lupin miriba a todos los lugares para verificar que nadie más estaba cerca.

---Debemos irnos antes que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia; dijo el profesor Lupin.

Harry se quedo parado en donde estaba y miraba a todos los presentes, por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes, cuando el los atacaba en aquel sueño, ver muertos a sus amigos, si se iba de ahí ellos sufrirían las consecuencias, Voldemort se lo había dicho, había sido bastante claro en ese aspecto.

Sirius agarro el brazo de su ahijado y estaba a punto de caminar cuando los demás empezaron a caminar con cautela y las varitas en alto, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no se movía ni un milímetro.

---¿Qué pasa?; pregunto extrañado Sirius al ver que Harry no se movía.

Todos se voltearon al escuchar a Sirius y vieron que Harry solo los estaba mirando. El profesor Snape y los demás miembros de la orden miraban todos los alrededores vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca.

---No puedo irme con ustedes, si lo hago Voldemort matara a Hermione y Ron, ellos sufrirán las consecuencias; dijo Harry con gran tristeza.

Todos se miraron entre si y pronto sus miradas reflejaron tristeza, Harry se quedo extrañado al ver sus caras, fueron unos largos segundos que a Harry le parecieron una eternidad, pero fue la profesora McGonagall quien interrumpió el silencio...

---Potter, hay algo que debes saber... se que no te será nada agradable enterarte de esto, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrás y te darás cuenta de que Voldemort no va a cumplir su palabra...

Pero fue interrumpida por Harry quien la hizo un seña para que guardara silencio; Harry se volteó rápidamente y agudizó sus oído, se asomo entre los arbustos buscando algo. Con una señas les indico a todos los presentes que se agacharan y guardaran silencio. Volvió a mirara por entre los arbustos tratando de localizar algo que los demás no podían escuchar. Nadie escuchaba nada durante unos intensos segundos cuando de pronto vieron algo...

Una serpiente gigantesca salía del castillo y comenzó a decir algo en parsel, cosa que los demás no entendían a excepción de Harry...

_---Donde te escondes muchacho, mi amo quiere verte, hoy comenzará la segunda fase de tu entrenamiento; dijo Nagini mirando a los alrededores._

Todos de pronto se quedaron mirando a Harry, que era eso de la segunda fase del entrenamiento, que es lo que Voldemort obligaba a hacer Harry, pero este nos los volteó a ver, sino que sólo se quedo mirando a Nagini recordando que durante largos días, tal vez semanas, Voldemort personalmente lo estaba entrenando (magia oscura), a dominar las maldiciones imperdonables (cosa que ya había logrado) y a controlar los poderes de Slytherin, solo de recordarlo se sentía muy enojado y aquel sentimiento de odio florecía dentro de su interior cada vez más intenso que antes.

Harry se quedo ahí, escondido entre los arbustos mirando sigilosamente a Nagini que lo comenzaba a buscar dentro de unos arbustos y cerrando los ojos comenzó a concentrarse, los demás solo lo observaban y se dieron tremendo susto cuando de pronto Nagini los encontró enseñando sus largos y venenosos colmillos.

Pero en aquellos instantes Harry abrió los ojos y le dijo a Nagini...

---Vete de aquí Nagini; dijo con una voz muy diferente a la suya.

_---Y que dijiste, esta se va así como así, pues no, creo que a mi amo le va interesar saber esto y creo que no se molestara si dejo a uno ellos muy mal herido; dijo la serpiente._

No te atrevas, por que si no me las vas a pagar muy caro; dijo Harry amenazadoramente.

_---Crees que me intimidas, pues a ti también te haré daño; dijo esta acercando peligrosamente a Harry enseñando sus venosos colmillos, sus ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas._

Nagini enterró sus colmillos en su estomago y Harry sintió un dolor intenso, pronto sintió un gran odio a la serpiente deseándole hacer el mayor daño en su vida; el profesor Dumbledore y los demás intentaron inmovilizar a la serpiente pero los hechizos rebotaban en su piel.

Tanto fue el alborto que se armo, que en menos de un minuto varios mortífagos los estaban rodeando mientras que Harry sentía correr su sangre en su cuerpo y Nagini mordiéndolo todavía, la vista se le empezó a nublar y sentía que sus fuerzas se agotaban, pero no entendía el porque.

La cicatriz en su frente pronto le empezó a doler intensamente y supo de inmediato que Voldemort estaba afuera observándolo; lo siguiente que sucedió dejo a todos con la boca abierta. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe (negros completamente) aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que tenía no se encontraban en su rostro. Nagini pronto lo soltó y comenzó a gritar golpeándose contra los árboles e incluso con los mortífagos.

Las mascotas de los otros fundadores de Hogwarts dieron su aparición lanzando por los aires a todos los mortífagos, Boor le dio un certero golpe a Nagini dejándola tirada con una profunda herida, Harry tenía los ojos negros todavía junto aquel remolino rodeando su cuerpo.

Marlen lo toco y lo abrazo fuertemente y poco a poco Harry regreso a la normalidad quedando inconsciente en sus brazos. Voldemort se acerco a ella impidiéndole el paso, pero fue Dalwerd quién lo ataco por los aires dándole oportunidad a Marlen de escapar de ahí.

El águila volaba en circulos de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix junto con sus compañeros y de pronto una luz invadió aquel sitio, mientras que todos los vasallos junto con Voldemort vieron desaparecer a ellos junto con Harry.

Voldemort lanzó un grito de furia y coraje porque se habían llevado a Potter sin que él lo evitara, ahora sabrían sus planes y ayudarían a Harry, ahora le costaría más trabajo lograr sus objetivos.

Mientras que kilómetros de distancia un par de magos y criaturas aparecían en un castillo enorme, al fin Harry Potter estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, pero pronto se iba a enterar de una noticia desagradable que podría cambiar el curso de su vida, en varios aspectos como su noviazgo con su novia Hermione Granger y la familia Weasley, junto con toda la casa de Gryffindor...


	21. Capítulo 21 Cruel realidad

**Capítulo 21**

**Cruel realidad**

Harry despertó en la enfermería horas después de haber llegado, Hermione se encontraba a su lado junto con la familia Weasley. Dumbledore estaba en su despacho arreglando unos asuntos con miembros de la orden.

Trató de levantarse de la cama cuando se hubo puesto sus anteojos pero la enfermera se lo impidió diciéndole que necesitaba descansar para recuperar fuerzas. Hermione lo abrazo mientras lagrimas derramaba, el la abrazó para reconfortarla y miro al resto de la familia Weasley pero...

¿Dónde esta Ron?; pregunto Harry al notar que no estaba ahí.

Hermione se separo de él y volteó a ver a la señora Weasley que rompió a llorar amargadamente, Ginny bajo la mirada, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas inexpresivas, mientras que Bill, Charlie y Percy volteaban a otro lado haciéndose los tontos.

Aquello le pareció extraño a Harry, ¿Por qué ese comportamiento de pronto, Ron no estaba, algo le había pasado y por esa reacción de todos.

¿Qué le paso, esta herido o esta enojado conmigo; pregunto desconcertado.

Harry, esto se que no va a ser fácil pero...; comenzó a decir Hermione pero fue Dumbledore quien entro a la habitación diciendo...

El señor Weasley desgraciadamente murió el día del ataque a Hogwarts, Voldemort fue quién lo mato (al pronunciar el nombre, la familia Weasley envés de estremecerse de miedo adquirieron una expresión de profundo odio hacia él), Hogwarts ha estado de luto durante todo este tiempo y todo el colegio ya sabe la verdad sobre esto, la señorita Granger fue la que halló el cuerpo; dijo Dumbledore con un gran nudo en la garganta.

El mundo se vino abajo, simplemente era imposible, no podía ser, su mejor amigo... la persona con la que se llevó genial desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, él que lo ayudó sin pedir nada a cambió en sus aventuras, el que ganó aquel juego de ajedrez mágico gigante de la profesora McGonagall en primer año, el que lo invitó a los mundiales de Quidditch en cuarto año, el que lo rescato de los Dursley, con quién viajo en un auto volador camino a Hogwarts, su mejor amigo estaba muerto... muerto y todo por su culpa, había perdido a un amigo, a un hermano, a una persona especial en su vida.

Hermione estaba llorando junto con toda la familia Weasley, lagrimas empezaron a frotar en los ojos de Harry y se derramaron en las mejillas, miles de recuerdos cruzaron por su mente, tantas experiencias que vivió con él, se había ido igual que sus padres y Cedric, todo por su maldita culpa; un gran peso sintió en su pecho, un vacío en su corazón creció.

Se quedo ahí, así como estaba, sentado en la cama derramando más lagrimas, su corazón no creía creerlo, miro la puerta de la enfermería deseando con toda el alma que Ron entrara de pronto con una sonrisa en su rostro disculpándose por que había sido una pequeña broma, que se riera con sensatez, pero... no podía ser... no se podía engañar él mismo pensando eso.

Dumbledore solo se limitaba a mirar a Harry (que tenía la cabeza gacha) Hermione lo abrazó de pronto llorando aún más, la familia Weasley estaba desecha por dentro; Harry alzó la mirada y se cruzó con los ojos de Ginny, ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y su expresión era no sólo de tristeza, también reflejaba miedo a algo.

La enfermera hizo su aparición en el cuarto con una pequeño frasco en sus manos, le dio a beber a Harry todo el contenido y Harry pronto sintió sus párpados pesados, caía en una oscuridad absoluta, ni siquiera sus manos se podía ver, de repente se encontraba en un lugar.

Era un bosque con unos grandes pinos, tan grandes que no se podía ver el sol, pero aún así había luz, los troncos de los árboles eran muy gruesos y sus hojas eran verdes oliva, camino un poco y pronto vio un enorme lago, se acerco y vio su propio reflejo, tenía la túnica del colegio, no tenía ninguna herida y estaba descalzo, volvió a mirar su propio reflejo y al lado de este, se encontraba otro reflejo, de un chico más alto que él, con pecas en el rostro y su cabello era un rojo intenso, se volvió rápidamente y comprobó que su amigo Ron estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry lo abrazo y este de igual manera, cuando se separaron Ron todavía le sonreía y fue el que habló primero...

Tenemos que hablar, hay tanto que tengo que decirte y es muy importante que lo sepas, pero lamentablemente tenemos poco tiempo; dijo Ron tranquilamente.

A que te refieres, Ron.

Harry, como ya lo sabes, yo estoy muerto, Voldemort me mató, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas en la enfermería cuando te dejo Hermione, salimos a buscarte, te busque por el castillo, hasta que se me ocurrió que podrías estar dentro del bosque prohibido, comencé a buscarte por los limites hasta que te encontré, Voldemort te cargaba, estabas inconsciente y tenias muy mal aspecto, estaba acompañado de sus fieles vasallos, pero aún así no fui, me enfrente en un duelo con Voldemort y en el intento perdí la vida.

Ron... yo...

Pero sabes, aún así no me arrepiento de nada, eres mi amigo y di mi vida por tratar se salvarte, se que nunca más podré estar con ustedes, ni con Susan carnalmente, pero se cuando llegue la hora, todos estaremos reunidos algún día.

Fue por mi culpa Ron, no debiste morir, era muy pronto para que te pasara esto, te quite la vida, si no fuera por mi... tu estarías vivo todavía; dijo Harry con los ojos rojos.

No Harry, mi hora de irme de aquel mundo llegó, tu no tuviste la culpa, aunque Voldemort no hubiera atacado el colegio, yo de una u otra manera hubiera muerto, por que mi hora había llegado, y ni tu ni nadie lo podía evitar; además estoy contento de haber muerto luchando con Voldemort, morir peleando por mis ideas y mis sueños, por defender a mi mejor amigo, por mi honor; dijo Ron sinceramente.

Harry y él se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, Ron le sonrió sinceramente y sus ojos reflejaban la bondad que el tenía, Harry lo sonrió también pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza.

Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, estoy feliz, por que te conocí a ti, Hermione y a Susan, tuve unos hermanos maravillosos, una madre y un padre que me cuidaron, viví aventuras a tu lado y con Hermione también, aprendí ciertas cosas, y realmente no me arrepiento de nada. Harry tienes una vida por delante, sabes que siempre contaras con mi ayuda.

Harry lo miro a los ojos y le creyó completamente, él tenía razón, aunque estuvieran en dos mundos diferentes siempre iban a estar unidos por aquella amistad, y sabía que Ron estaría en un lugar tranquilo, en paz y armonía, donde no corría el riesgo alguno.

Harry de pronto sintió algo extraño, una sacudida en todo su cuerpo, se miro y vio que su cuerpo se empezaba a transparentar, una luz hermosa caía del cielo y llego a los pies de su amigo, Ron lo miro y le dijo...

Ya es hora de que me vaya a donde ahora pertenezco, pero antes quiero pedirte un favor, dile a Susan que la amo y que siempre la cuidare, dile a mi familia que los quiero mucho y que también los voy a cuidar, a Hermione dale las gracias por ser mi mejor amiga en estos cinco años, estaré cuidando de ella al igual que a ti.

Ron, si ves a mis padres diles que los quiero mucho y que los extraño; dijo Harry mientras su amigo comenzaba a elevarse unos centímetros.

Lo haré amigo mío y cuídate, hasta pronto...

Hasta pronto Ron... algún día estaremos de nuevo todos juntos...

Ron ya no se encontraba, aquella luz que lo cubrió desapareció y Harry pudo ver que sus manos estaban demasiado transparentes, cerro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió estaba en la enfermería de nuevo, veía borroso y agarro sus lentes de la mesita de noche.

Nadie se encontraba en aquel momento, así que se paro y se puso su ropa del colegio que estaba en una silla de madera, salió de la enfermería y camino rumbo al gran comedor, hecho un rápido vistazo y nadie se encontraba en ella, era de día no de noche, por que nadie estaba ahí, siguió caminando por los pasillos sin encontrarse a nadie.

Llegó a la sala común y la Señora Gorda estaba platicando con su amiga Violeta, ambas al verlo parado en frente suyo, se quedaron boquiabiertas...

Podría dejarme pasar, no se cual es la nueva contraseña; dijo Harry algo cansado.

Lo siento pero las normas dicen que si no dicen la contraseña, no podrán tener acceso a la casa de Gryffindor; dijo Violeta.

Lose, pero yo soy un Gryffindor, no se cual es la contraseña pues estado en la enfermería nose cuanto tiempo, y no encuentro a nadie, no se donde están todos; dijo Harry.

Es natural que no encuentres a nadie, pues todos están en los jardines del colegio disfrutando este verano, pero esta bien, te dejaré entrar; dijo la señora gorda amablemente dándole paso a Harry para entrar.

Harry entro por el agujero y de nuevo no había nadie ahí, subió rumbo a su dormitorio y se encontró con Hedwing y Dalwerd (cada uno en su percha) estos lo miraban y volaron para posarse cada uno en su hombro; Harry les dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió a su cama, se sentó y saco de su baúl su mapa junto con su pensadero y vació todos los recuerdos que había pasado estando con Voldemort, al terminar agarro el mapa con decisión.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas; dijo Harry tocando el mapa con su varita.

En el mapa comenzó a mostrar todos los planos del castillo junto con una motitas que indicaban donde se encontraban todos (efectivamente todos se encontraban en los jardines disfrutando del día), pero a excepción de...

travesura realizada; dijo de nuevo tocando su varita al mapa, este dejó de mostrar el castillo junto con las motitas.

Guardo el mapa en su túnica y les dijo a sus fieles mascotas que lo esperaran en el dormitorio. Salió y bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la sala común subió por las escaleras donde daban los dormitorios de las chicas, se detuvo hasta llegar a una puerta con un letrero "quinto año", agarro el picaporte y con decisión entro en la habitación.

Adentro estaba Hermione acompañada de Ginny y los gemelos, todos estaban sentados en la cama que debía ser de su novia con la cabeza gacha, nadie de ellos se percato de la entrada de Harry, este camino despacio y se acercó donde estaba su novia; Hermione al mirar alguien de pie enfrente suyo alzo la mirada vio con sorpresa a su novio.

Todos se dieron cuenta de Harry y este agarro la mano de Hermione y la levanto de su cama, con sus dos manos toco el rostro de ella y unió sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso tierno y con amor, al separarse Harry la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo a todos...

Perdónenme, lamento ser el causante de la tristeza de todos, se que es difícil haber perdido a su hermano, pero deben saber que de una forma me comunique con él por medio de mis sueños o tal vez mi alma estuvo en un lugar donde converse con él, platicamos y el me pidió de favor que les comunicara que siempre los estaría cuidando, que los quiere mucho y a ti Hermione te da las gracias por haber sido su mejor amiga; dijo Harry con un poco de tristeza pero a la vez con tranquilidad, pues sabía que su amigo estaba tranquilo en donde estuviera su alma.

Pero... como sucedió; comenzó a cuestionar Hermione que todavía tenía sus manos juntas con las de su querido amor.

En realidad no se con certeza, pero si te puedo decir que cuando converse con él, sus palabras siempre fueron sinceras y todo lo que platicamos me ayudo en cierto modo; contesto Harry después de haber meditado un poco.

Que más te dijo, Harry; pregunto Ginny secándose una par de lagrimas.

Me dijo... que yo no tenía la culpa la culpa de haya muerto, dijo que su hora de irse de este mundo había segado, y aunque no fuera por el ataque hubiera ocurrido de otra manera, además de que le gusto la forma en como murió, por que tuvo un duelo con Voldemort defendiéndome a mi, su honor, sus creencias, murió peleando con valor, demostró una valentía que sólo un Gryffindor posee y esta orgulloso de haber murió en combate y no como un cobarde; dijo esto recordando la pequeña charla con su amigo.

Gracias, Harry; dijo de pronto Ginny después de unos largos segundos de silencio. ---Gracias por decirme esto, me reconforta saber que mi hermano esta bien y que ahora estará en un lugar tranquilo y en paz, que no se arrepiente de nada y que a pesar de todo no te culpa a ti, por que yo en ningún momento creí que eras culpable de su muerte; dijo Ginny llorando no amargadamente sino de tranquilidad, como si se quitara un peso de encima.

Ginny tiene razón, Harry; nosotros siempre te apoyaremos y al igual que nuestro hermano daremos la vida por defender nuestros sueño. Nuestro honor y a un amigo como tú; dijo Fred.

Harry, nosotros te queremos y te apoyaremos en todas las decisiones que tomes, recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros, y si algún día necesitas que pelemos a tu lado en contra de Vol... Volde... Voldemort, cuentas con nosotros; dijo George

Fred, Ginny, Hermione y Harry miraron con asombro el que dijera el nombre de Voldemort, sin tener ya algún miedo de pronunciar sus nombre. Harry con un gesto les agradeció a los tres por sus palabras.

Me podrían dejar a solas con Hermione un momento, por favor; pidió Harry a los tres Weasley.

Todos en silencio salieron de la habitación de las chicas de quinto año, cuando sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar, Harry miró directamente a los ojos de ella y la volvió a besar, Hermione lo besó también, fue largo y tierno beso para ambos. Cuando se separaron Harry se aparto de ella y con hilo de voz dijo...

Estuve pensando mucho tiempo esto Hermione, y creo que es lo mejor para ti, pues no quiero que corras riesgos al estar cerca de mi, tampoco es fácil para mi, pero creo que es lo correcto; comenzó a decir.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, pues no entendía la actitud de él, por que le estaba diciendo aquello, que iba a pasar... de alguna manera sintió que lo que tendría que decirle, no iba ser agradable.

Hermione, creo que lo mejor... creo... que tu y yo... debemos terminar nuestra relación, no sólo de novios, si no también de nuestra amistad; dijo Harry con tristeza en los ojos.

Hermione se derrumbo totalmente, por que aquella actitud de Harry, si ella lo amaba y él a ella, por que terminar aquella relación tan hermosa, y también su amistad, por que... algo había hecho mal... simplemente no lo entendía...

No es por que ya no te ame, si no por que no quiero que corras ningún riesgo estando cerca de mi en cualquier sentido, por eso te digo que es mejor terminar todo los que nos une a ambos.

Esa... no... no es... la solución, Harry, rompiendo todo lo que nos une... no va a lograr que corra riesgo, por que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y... al igual que Ron... daría mi vida por ti; dijo Hermione con lagrimas en su rostro.

Harry la miro, y vio el dolor que ella tenía, él no quería separase de ella, pero si seguían siendo novios y amigos, podría perder la vida, y jamás en la vida se perdonaría aquello sabía que no iba a ser fácil para los dos, pero tenía que ser así.

Hermione, en estos momentos tu y yo nos amamos, pero algún día tu y yo tendremos que separarnos, puesto que tu encontraras a tu verdadero amor y yo el mío, con el tiempo superaras esto; dijo Harry fríamente (algo no común en él), sabía que lo que había dicho era muy cruel y mentira, pues él sabía que su amor era Hermione.

Ella no pudo más y le dio una bofetada a este, con lagrimas en los ojos le grito FUERA , Harry la miro y vio que le había destrozado el corazón, precisamente lo que no quería, FUERA DE AQUÍ , NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN VIDA .

Harry salió de la habitación muy triste, antes de salir del dormitorio vio que Hermione caía al pie de la cama llorando como nuca antes la había visto, salió y cerro lentamente la puerta, pero se quedo ahí, pegado a la puerta escuchando como lloraba Hermione, por un momento tuvo el impulso de abrir la puerta y besarla, decirle que nunca la dejaría, pero contuvo aquel impulso y bajo las escaleras con lentitud.

Al llegar a la sala común, se encontró con los Weasley, este les contó todo lo que había dicho a ella y al final nadie de ellos dijo nada (Ginny no se puso contenta, pensó que Hermione estaba sufriendo demasiado y ella no podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para enamorar a Harry, por que eso no iba con ella, no iba con su moral). Harry no lloro enfrente de ellos, no quiso que lo vieran en ese estado. Mientras que Hermione estaba arriba llorando con desesperación pues no podía soportar lo que acababa de pasar.

En la noche, a la hora de la cena, inevitablemente Harry tuvo que bajar al gran comedor, pues era el último día en su estancia en el colegio. Fred y George convencieron a Harry de bajar a comer algo, pues estaba muy cansado y necesitaba reponer energías, los tres bajaron juntos y todos miraban a Harry cuando entro para cenar.

Cuchicheos comenzó en todo el salón, varios alumnos se paraban para verlo mejor y no le quitaban la vista de encima, Harry no se sentó al lado de Hermione, sino a cierta distancia de ella (esta estaba acompañada de Lavander y Parvati, que miraron extrañadas a Harry sentarse lejos de ahí).

El profesor Dumbledore se dio cuenta de esto al igual que los demás profesores y todos se preguntaban el por que, mientras que Harry trataba de poder pasarse la comida a su boca, la mesa de Gryffindor era la única que no participa en los chismes, pues estaba muy triste por la perdida de Ron.

Era tradicional que esa noche, por ser la última en la que los estudiantes estarían en el colegio los adornos estuvieran de los colores de la casa ganadora, pero en lugar de eso, detrás de la mesa de los profesores, había una bandera en lo alto con el escudo de Gryffindor con un gran moño negro atado a este, las banderas que supuestamente debían estar por todo el comedor, había moños negros.

Todos callaron al ver que el director se ponía de pie y comenzaba con su habitual discurso de despedida al año escolar...

Es lamentable que esta noche no este con nosotros un Gryffindor; dijo esto señalando la mesa. ---Todos saben la razón de la muerte del joven Ronald Weasley, es triste que este año haya muerto otro estudiante, el año pasado la victima fue un estudiante de Hufflepuff, me refiero claro esta, a Cedric Diggory, un joven con un futuro por delante al igual que el joven Weasley, pero debo recordarles que el culpable tarde o temprano va a pagar por matarlos.

Todos se estremecieron por saber a que se refería el director y Harry vio que Malfoy reía malignamente y les decía algo a sus dos amigotes; de seguro una ofensa en memoria de su amigo, se enojo pero sabía que no valía la pena enojarse en esos momentos, con dificultad volvió su vista al director y ponía atención a lo que este decía...

De nuevo, les pido a todos que se pongan de pie y alcen sus copas para brindar por este joven valiente Gryffindor, que murió peleando con Voldemort defendiendo sus sueños; dijo Dumbledore con cierta tristeza. ---POR RONALD WEASLEY:

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y alzando sus copas dijeron POR RONALD WEASLEY , pero Harry vio que nadie de Slytherin se levanta y mucho menos brindaba por él, pero mejor así, la memoria de su amigo no se burla para esos asquerosos Slytherin.

Hermione y los Weasley fueron los que más estuvieron llorando en silencio durante toda la cena, Harry casi no podía comer y al voltear hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff vio que Susan lloraba en silencio y de pronto se acordó lo que Ron le pidió que le comunicara a Susan. Se paró de la mesa (todos mirando, claro Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y los profesores) y vieron que se acercaba a la mesa de Hufflepuff...

Susan, puedo hablar un minuto contigo a solas, por favor; rogó Harry a Susan (esta se sorprendió pero acepto).

De quieres hablarme; dijo Susan cuando hubieron salido del gran comedor bajo la mirada de todos.

Se que es un poco loco lo voy a decirte, pero Ron habló conmigo y me pidió de favor que comunicara que el te ama y siempre cuidara de ti; dijo Harry con sinceridad y esperando si Susan le creía.

Susan lo miró y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, y sin previo aviso abrazo a Harry, este no sabía que hacer y sólo se le ocurrió darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Gracias, Harry, te creo, y se que Ron desea que sea feliz, siempre estará presente en mi corazón, aunque no lo tenga carnalmente, y te digo que siempre contaras con mi ayuda.

Susan...

Harry, no te culpo de la muerte de mi novio y jamás lo haré, yo se que era tu mejor amigo y que al igual que yo, siempre lo echaras de menos, se que él esta bien en donde quiera que este; dijo esto llorando y aún abrazando a Harry.

Hermione los estaba observando y pudo notar la tristeza de Susan, miraba a Harry y le dolía verlo, por que no entendía su actitud, pero con mucho esfuerzo alió de su escondite (de la puerta del gran comedor) y le dijo a él...

El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo después de la cena; dicho esto volvió al gran comedor dejando a Harry sorprendido.

Harry y Susan volvieron al gran comedor después de unos minutos, él dio unas palmaditas a ella en el hombro en señal de apoyo y ella agradecida fue a sentarse a terminar su cena en su mesa correspondiente.

Harry fue a sentarse con los gemelos nuevamente y les explico todo, estos le dijeron que cuidarían a Susan en nombre de su hermano. La cena fue muy larga para Harry pero finalmente llegó a su fin y el director los mandó a dormir.

Harry salió de ahí pero se quedo en el vestíbulo esperando al director, cuando todos los alumnos se hubieron ido, el director salió del gran comedor junto con los demás profesores, estos vieron que Harry estaba ahí y se fue junto con el profesor a su despacho.

Ninguno de los hablo durante el trayecto al despacho, al pasar por la gárgola y subir las escaleras, entraron y Harry tomo asiento por indicaciones del director; este se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y miro fijamente con sus ojos azules y lentes de media luna a los ojos verdes de Harry.

Necesito que cuentes todos sobre lo que te paso estando con Voldemort en aquel lugar; también que pasa entre usted y la señorita Granger; dijo lentamente y eligiendo las palabras correctas.

Harry comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde el ataque de Hogwarts, que sucedió estando en aquel desagradable lugar, lo que Voldemort le había dicho y muchas otras cosa más, también aquella conversación con Ron y finalmente...

Lo pensé largamente y llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era terminar todo lazo que une a Hermione, no quiero que ella muera, que la mate Voldmort, es lo mejor para ambos, aunque se que le destruí el corazón; termino de finalizar todo lo que tenía por contarle.

Bien, fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore, se quedo pensando largo rato y al final le indico a Harry que podía retirarse a descansar.

Harry salió de su despacho y tratando de irse muy lento llegó a la su dormitorio, ya todos estaban dormidos y al entrar a su cuarto vio que sus amigos estaban dormidos; lentamente se puso su pijama y se acostó.

No soñó nada, gracias a eso pudo descansar muy bien, aunque la tristeza seguía en su corazón, antes de bajar a desayunar preparo sus cosas (metiendolas desordenadamente), bajo a desayunar y vio que Hermione no estaba ahí.


	22. Capítulo 22 Nuevo hogar

**Capítulo 22**

**Nuevo hogar**

Harry con desgana terminó su almuerzo, nadie le dirigió la palabra (algo que estaba agradecido) y salió pero...

Vaya, Potter esta triste por la muerte de su amigo el Zanahoria; dijo una voz detrás de él que arrastraba las sílabas.

Harry se volteó enojado y miro a Malfoy junto con sus amigotes que se reían como estúpidos.

Cállate Malfoy, por que no estoy dispuesto a aguantar tus insolencias; dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse.

Que miedo tengo, pobre de la sangre sucia, terminaste con ella ¿verdad, sino no estaría de ese humor; dijo riéndose cada vez más.

Un destello se vio en el vestíbulo, lo siguiente que vieron Goyle y Crabble fue a Malfoy sangrando del labio tumbado en el suelo. Otro destello y ahora Malfoy estaba volando boca arriba sin pantalones, enseñando unas piernas que más bien parecían unos palillos apunto que quebrase. Otro destello y Malfoy traía un vestido muggle de una mujer con los labios pintados de rojo, aretes, una diadema en su cabeza, un collar en su cuello y exageradamente pintado en los ojos y la mejillas dándole un aspecto de payaso. Otro destello y esta vez Crabble y Goyle más gordos que nunca, tan así que se cayeron de tanto peso y no podían levantarse, ni siquiera podían alzar sus brazos.

Harry se fue de ahí con gran satisfacción, sabía que Ron lo estaba observando y debía estar muriéndose de la risa de sólo verlos a ellos en esas condiciones, por que realmente el lo había hecho para cerrarle de una vez por todas la bocota a Malfoy en memoria de su amigo Ron.

Pero eso no fue todo, ya que llamo a un par de estudiantes que estaban cerca de ahí y los trajo para que lo vieran, estos se rieron con ganas llamando la atención de varios alumnos, que curiosos fueron a ver, pronto medio colegio estaba ahí riéndose de ellos tres.

Fred, George y Ginny junto con Hermione estaban ahí también, esta estaba algo divertida junto con los Weasley y Harry al ver a Colin con su cámara se le acerco y...

Colin, podrías tomarle muchas fotos a ellos tres y darme un par de ellas, por favor; pidió Harry.

Claro, Harry, lo que tu pidas; y acto seguido Colin tomo su cámara y comenzó a sacarle fotos a Malfoy y sus amigotes, Malfoy trataba de escapar pero estaba rodeado y cuando intento caminar cayo de bruces al suelo pues traía zapatos de tacón, mientras que los otros dos estaban en el suelo haciendo en vano esfuerzo moverse e irse de ahí.

Harry se fue riendo con ganas y demostrándole a Malfoy que a Ron y Hermione no los insultara más por que si no sufriría las consecuencias. Llegó a su dormitorio y termino de empacar bien las cosas, al llegar la hora agarro sus baúl y las jaula y cofre (de Dalwerd) y con dificultad bajo las escaleras.

Neville al verlo bajar las escaleras se ofreció ayudarle con una la jaula y así juntos bajaron hasta el vestíbulo donde se podía ver que Malfoy y sus amigotes eran llevados a sus sala común con ayuda de otros Slytherin. Junto esperaron los carruajes y cuando llegaron abordaron juntos, Ginny se les unió y el carruaje avanzó hacia el pueblo a la estación donde el tren estaba listo para llevarlos de vuelta a Londres.

Subieron al tren en cuanto hubieron llegado y Harry se metió en el último compartimiento acompañado de Neville y los gemelos Weaslwy, ya que Ginny se fue con Hermione, que no había visto a Harry en toda la mañana.

En el transcurso, se la pasaron jugando un poco Snap explosivo, cuando llegó la señora del carrito, Ginny hizo s aparición y le comento a Harry que Hermione estaba acompañada de Lavander y Parvati.

Durante el resto que faltaba para llegar a Londres Harry pensaba en su amigo Ron, lo extrañaba tanto, pero como se lo había dicho una noche cuando estaba en la enfermería reponiendo fuerzas, no me daré por vencido amigo mío .

Para desgracia de este, llegó a Londres muy rápido y pensó que sería muy desagradable pasar un verano completo con los Dursley... un momento... ellos estaban muertos, al igual que Arabella Fig., entonces, donde pasaría los veranos ya que ellos no estaban con vida.

Preocupado por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle, atravesó la barda y vio que la familia Weasley estaba ahí esperándolo a él y a sus hijos.

Harry, cariño; dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry muy fuertemente.

Todos abrazaron a Harry y le desearon muchos ánimos, Harry aprovecho el momento para comunicarles el favor de Ron y la señora Weasley lloró y le dijo que siempre sería parte de la familia, algo que agradeció con todo el corazón Harry.

Oye, Harry, hemos hablo con nuestra madre por correo y le expresamos que vamos a poner una tienda de artículos de broma, al principio no acepto pero al final lo entendió, cuando estemos vendiendo, queremos que nos visites pues te eres nuestro padrino; dijo Fred.

Cierto, sin ti y ya sabes que, no hubiéramos podido, siempre estaremos en deuda contigo; dijo esta vez George.

Hermione se acerco a saludar a la familia Weasley, pero en ningún momento hablo y volteó a ver a Harry, algo que notaron todos, platicó con la señora Weasley y con Ginny.

Harry se preguntaba que le diría la señora Weasley si le dijera que si podría vivir con ellos puesto que sus única familia había muerto, pero no fue necesario ya que en esos momento algo sorprendente paso.

Listo para irnos, Harry; dijo una voz detrás de este.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos cuando al voltear vio a su padrino vestido muy bien y con su rostro más joven que antes, sin aquellos harapos viejos, ni aquélla barba y pelo sucio, engreñado y largo. Abrazo fuertemente a Sirius y este a él.

Pero... como; comenzó a decir Harry.

Bueno, por si lo olvidas, tu junto con Hermione y... Ron, me ayudaron a recuperar mi nombre y encerrar a ese traidor, ahora ya puedo andar por el mundo mágico sin ser perseguido y la gente ya esta comenzando a creerme y tratarme bien; explico Sirius alegremente.

Esto es fantástico; dijo Harry con una sonrisa tan llena de alegría, felicidad y sincera en rostro que no se veía en mucho tiempo.

Dame tus cosas, mientras te despides yo voy a llevar esto al coche; dijo cargando todo el equipaje de Harry.

Este al voltear noto que Hermione lo miraba y se volteó rápidamente y siguió hablando con Ginny y la señor Weasley; después se despidió del resto de la familia y se fue con sus padres.

Por que no se despidió de ti, Harry; dijo Sirius señalando con la cabeza a Hermione, que acababa de llegar del carro.

Por que ella y yo terminamos toda relación que nos unía; dijo este algo triste.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y Harry rápidamente explico la razón, al final nadie le dijo nada y este se despidió de todos y salió con Sirius a su nuevo hogar.

A donde nos dirigimos; pregunto Harry.

A mi nueva casa, ya que la de mi familia fue destruida; contesto este.

Harry se metió a un coche muggle muy bonito, para ser un mago, Sirius tenía buen gusto por los autos, ya que este era un jaguar de color negro.

Vaya Sirius, si sabes de coches muggles.

Claro, Lily me enseño muchas cosas, cuando comenzó a salir con tu padre, ella llevaba a James y a nosotros a lugares muggles, nos enseño su tecnología y los autos, motos, entre otras cosas más.

En esos momentos Harry vio que Hermione se subía una carro junto con su padre y sus miradas se encontraron, ella fue la que se metió y después Harry se metió al carro y Sirius lo llevó a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

En el trayecto Sirius le fue contando lo que había hecho (a excepción de las misiones secretas que había hecho durante mucho tiempo para la orden).

Se me olvidaba, casi en todo el año Hagrid no estuvo, por que como ya sabes, estuvo de viaje, pero el próximo año el te dará clases; dijo de pronto su padrino.

Genial, el no verlo en casi todo el año, me preocupaba bastante; comento Harry de mejor humor.

También te comentó que no vamos a vivir solo, ya que invite a Remus que viviera con nosotros, te parece, Harry; dijo Sirius muy contento.

De maravilla, tengo tantas ganas de ver al profesor, aunque lo vi durante todo el año, por ser mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; dijo mucho más contento.

Losé, además de que vamos a vivir en una casa de magos, por lógica, no estaremos rodeados de muggles desagradables y los vecinos que tendremos serán magos aunque estemos un poco separados de ellos.

A que te refieres con eso; pregunto sin entender a su padrino.

Ya lo verás, este será el mejor verano de tu vida, aunque tampoco deseaba que los Dursley perdieran la vida.

Si, yo también, aunque no los quise demasiado, siempre me cuidaron y me alimentaron.

Y en el fondo te amaban mucho, ya estamos cerca, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

Ahora Harry iba a vivir una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar, aunque no todo resulto bien al final del curso...

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fan fic. Como ya lo había comentado antes, esta la tenía terminada y publicada en otra página (donde ya esta la continuación), no tardare en estar a la par con aquella en la publicación de esta página. Si quieren comunicarse conmigo para reclamar algo, darme sus opiniones o cualquier otra cosa, mis dos correos son: y una vez quiero informar que cuando los capítulos de la historia estén igual en ambas páginas, es posible que siga tardándome en actualizar, la razón, como la he dicho en la otra página es que en los meses de mayo, junio y julio, estaré bajo presión (la cual ya estoy sintiendo), porque este año salgo de mi preparatoria y al final de mi semestre (julio), tengo lo que en mi escuela se conoce, los famosos colegiados (exámenes que se hacen al final del semestre, donde abarca todo lo que se vio en el transcurso), haré investigaciones, trabajos finales y prepararme en el examen para entrar a la universidad. Además de que se suma que estoy ayudando a mi madre todas la mañanas en un negocio que compro (una tienda)... así que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos de escribir... por esa razón en la otra página actualizo cada tres semanas o más, aquí no, porque me falta publicar los capítulos que tengo en la otra. También por eso en la próxima historia estaré actualizando cada semana

Mi nombre es Alejandra Olivo Ruiz y espero que les haya gustado en verdad mi primera historia, mi pareja favorita es Harry / Hermione, aunque se que en realidad en los libros es Hermione / Ron y Harry / Ginny (creo) y ruego por que no sea cierto y sea un falso rumor que escuche por ahí.

Algunas cosas quiero explicar, primero a lo largo de las historias que haré (la continuación de esta) tendrá que ser la lucha de Harry contra Voldemort (no me refiero a duelo), digamos que una lucha contra... ya lo verán, habrá más muertes, he estado pensando en matar a Sirius, pero creo que no lo haré, el pobre de Harry sufriría mucho, suficiente con la muerte de Ron y por supuesto que onda con Hermione.

La razón de matar a Ron me fue muy difícil, pero al final lo hice por que de cierto modo Harry tendría que sufrir, en consecuencia el termina con Hermione para protegerla, le pondré más adelante que tenga relaciones con otras chicas; esa misteriosa piedra roja y el libro de Godric Gryffindor, junto con todo el royo de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, más adelante sabrán muchos más detalles.

También les pido disculpas si esta historia es corta, hay unas que son larguísimas, comprendan: es mi primera historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia así como yo lo hice.

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews... eso me levanta los ánimos y me dan energías para poder soportar la presión que ya estoy empezando a sentir.

Nos vemos en la próxima...

Sanke.


End file.
